ATRAPA A TU PAREJA
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Su mirada estaba centrada en la boca de Kagome, los labios se separaron cuando intento coger aliento; InuYasha levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y ella se quedo sin aire... ahogándose. Sus ojos la devoraron, la desnudaron, justo ahí... AU, OoC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: la presente historia es una adaptación, hecha sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión… La historia a igual que los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son exclusividad de sus respectivos autores. Espero que les llegue a agradar lo mismo que a mí, y se diviertan con las situaciones, que esta genial autora pone a sus protagonistas (ojo que aquí han sido cambiados por los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi )

-**ATRAPA A TU PAREJA** GENA SHOWALTER

_Kagome Higurashi siempre es atrapada en el acto -¡es su trabajo! Trabajando en "**Atrapa a Tu Pareja**", a Kagome le pagaban recelosas esposas para sonreír, coquetear y probar que no se puede confiar en el sexo opuesto. ¿Su única regla básica? Nada de sexo. Hasta que un magnífico y electrizante hombre entra en… su campo de acción _

_Inu Yasha Taisho acaba de ser contratado como señuelo para probar la fidelidad femenina. Lo último que Kagome necesita es un socio… especialmente un exasperante, irresistible hombre que la hace fantasear con arrancarle la ropa._

_¿Puede una inteligente mujer moderna encontrar la felicidad con el hombre más tentador que alguna vez haya conocido? ¿Existe tal cosa como un hombre totalmente monógamo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

CAPÍTULO 1

_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o debería mirar una segunda vez?_

_**E**_n la vida sólo hay algo seguro y Kagome Higurashi, lamentaba decir, que era que todos los hombres eran unos cerdos.

— ¿Me repites la pregunta? —le dijo a su colega y amiga, Sango Taijiya—. Creo que he escuchado mal.

—No. No escuchaste mal. Te pregunté lo que le dirías a un hombre que te pidiera que te quitaras las bragas para poder olerlas.

Kagome miró a Sango, una diosa castaña en cuero negro, con una apariencia tan etérea que hacía que los hombres quisieran tocarla. Y seguir tocándola... Una y otra vez.

— ¿Es acaso… una pregunta capciosa?

—Ojala así fuera.

Sango estaba recostada en la entrada del cubículo de la oficina de Kagome, los delgados brazos apoyados sobre la pared azul. Las manos cubrían los dos carteles que había pegado hacía poco. Uno decía**:**_** Donde hay un Hombre, hay una Mentira**_**.** En el otro se leía: _**Detrás de Cada Buen Hombre hay un Arma.**_

—Un tipo me lo dijo anoche —añadió Sango—. Me quedé tan impresionada, que me congelé.

— ¿Te gusta ese hombre?

—Oh no… Por favor. —Sango hizo rodar los ojos—. Solo era un objetivo.

—En ese caso, le diría que la única forma en que le permitiría oler mis bragas es si estuvieran rociadas con el virus del Ébola.

—Ya sabía yo que tendrías la respuesta perfecta. —Sango sonrió con esa sonrisa fría tan típica de ella y prácticamente flotó pasillo abajo en una nube de violetas y jazmín, lanzando sobre el hombro—: Shima, me debes diez dólares.

Oh, sí. Los hombres eran unos cerdos.

Unos eran cochinillos, todo gruñir pero sin morder. Otros eran cerdos-en-formación, que oscilaban en el límite entre el hombre y el marrano. Otros eran Miss Marranos, aquí no es necesaria ninguna explicación. Y otros eran unos cerdos hambrientos, como los tapires, devorándolo todo a su paso.

Estos, era a los que más odiaba Kagome.

Pero no importaba a qué lado del Cerditómetro cayeran esos tipos, Kagome no permitía que sus cualidades bestiales la trastornaran. Ya que los hombres eran cerdos, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y era justo decir que ella era el matarife. Kagome felizmente cortaba las diferentes clases de tocino y los servía a sus dueños en bandeja de plata.

Este era su trabajo y su mayor placer.

Ella (y Sango) trabajaban para _**Atrapa A Tu Pareja**_. Qué deliciosamente romántico suena, ¿verdad? Excepto que **Atrapa A Tu Pareja** era el lugar dónde las mujeres venían a probar la honradez de sus parejas. Aquí era donde todo se derrumbaba:

Jane Doe entra en la oficina de **AATP**, cita tres incidentes que le hacen creer que su hombre la ha engañado, luego hojea un libro de fotos y escoge la cara y las curvas que más atraigan al gilipollas de su marido, novio o amante demasiado cortito como para sacarse el anillo. La mujer escoge a la denominada "señuelo" y luego le da una lista de los lugares y gustos del hombre para "por casualidad" encontrarle, usando todo su encanto. Desde luego, el señuelo lleva una cámara oculta y un micrófono, registrando todas sus transgresiones.

Kagome era ese señuelo.

A ella le pagaban por sonreír y mentir. Coquetear. A estos hombres ya comprometidos no había que animarles demasiado, demostrando cuan asquerosos eran realmente.

Algunas personas (las que eran _culpables_) podrían considerar que les engañaba. Otras (las que eran _muy culpables_) podrían considerar que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero ella nunca besaba, tocaba o follaba con los hombres, sólo les permitía incriminarse con sus propias palabras, por lo que su conciencia estaba tranquila. Además, no existiría ningún problema si sus objetivos simplemente la enviaran de vuelta por donde había venido.

En cambio, le devolvían las sonrisas, decían sus propias mentiras y respondían a su coqueteo. Estaban dispuestos a olvidar los años de fidelidad, dejar a un lado su honor y faltarle completamente el respeto a sus parejas por una supuesta noche salvaje.

Para Kagome, se merecían lo que conseguían.

Nunca les decía a sus clientas que sus hombres las habían engañado; ese era el trabajo de su jefa. Sin embargo, a menudo observaba aquellas conversaciones por un monitor en otro cuarto, y lo que veía era desgarrador. Lágrimas, maldiciones, depresión.

Las emociones de una víctima de infidelidad cubría toda la gama, pero todas tenían una cosa en común: una vida echada a perder. Es por _eso_ que disfrutaba clavándoles a esos hombres una estaca o dos. Porque, a causa de ellos, sus parejas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

¿Y para qué?

Hombres casados fingiendo estar divorciados… sólo por conseguir un pequeño revolcón.

Hombres prometidos fingiendo estar solos… simplemente por conseguir un pequeño revolcón.

Novios fingiendo estar libres, sólo… ‑adivina qué‑ conseguir un pequeño revolcón.

Jamás _ninguno_ de sus objetivos renunció a coquetear con ella.

Tampoco lo entendía.

Ella era bonita, claro, pero no era tan guapa como para caerse muerta. Tenía una altura media, una figura decente que trabajaba mucho para mantener, pelo negro largo y rizado en las puntas, grandes ojos caoba y unas mejillas ligeramente redondeadas con hoyuelos. ¡Dios, como odiaba aquellos diminutos hoyuelos de niña buena!

Sin duda, no era nada especial dentro de los cánones de belleza. Sin embargo, si un hombre pensaba que iba a montarlo como un caballo de feria, no importaba cual era su apariencia. De repente, representaba cada fantasía sexual que alguna vez él hubiese querido experimentar.

_Bastardos_.

Kagome llevaba trabajando para **AATP** seis años; había empezado cuando sólo tenía veintiuno. Desde el primer día, había adquirido una perversa satisfacción por poder clavar el trasero del hombre a la pared y ahorrarle a la mujer la posterior angustia. Ese sentimiento del deber cumplido sólo había crecido a lo largo de los años.

Pero, uh, hablando de clavar culos masculinos… echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y reprimió un suspiro. Debería de haberse encontrado con su jefa hacía treinta minutos; en cambio, observó a Tsubaki entrar en su oficina con un alto, peliplata y delicioso espécimen. Kagome sólo pudo echarle un breve vistazo, pero fue suficiente para saber que era musculoso y bronceado, que sus vaqueros se abrazaban a su perfecto y apretado trasero.

Ella podía pensar ‑ ¡y saber! ‑que los hombres eran unos cerdos, pero no estaba ciega y le gustaba mirar y admirar. Mirar era todo lo que se permitía hacer, más cuando lo hacía, _realmente_ miraba. Su visión de rayos X y gama traspasaba la ropa, por encima de cualquier atisbo de decencia.

A veces se comparaba a sí misma con un fisgón de escaparates, mirando fijamente dentro de la tienda con la nariz pegada al cristal, pero sin comprar en realidad la bonita y excesivamente cara mercancía porque sabía que más tarde experimentaría el arrepentimiento del comprador.

¿Por qué pagar un dinero bien merecido cuándo el artículo en cuestión indudablemente sería robado, corrompido, manchado o hecho jirones?

¿Por qué pagar con un dinero bien ganado cuándo el artículo en cuestión indudablemente sería robado, corrompido, manchado o hecho jirones?

Una vez (o dos) le había permitido "al dependiente" con su dulce y meloso tono de vendedor, convencerla de comprar, pero en cada una de aquellas ocasiones había terminado de vuelta en la tienda. Sí, los pocos novios que se había permitido tener a lo largo de los años habían fallado en pasar la prueba de **AATP**, lo que era especialmente patético ya que ellos conocían cómo se ganaba la vida. Finalmente, había hecho pedazos las tarjetas de crédito (por así decirlo).

Suspiró.

Que pensamientos tan deprimentes. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Como en su jefa. Lo que, a propósito, le condujo directamente de regreso a Culo Bonito. Él y Tsubaki habían cerrado la puerta del despacho y no había surgido ningún sonido desde entonces. Ni siquiera el presionar la oreja contra la pared acristalada resultaría de utilidad.

Y sí, admitía libremente su afición al espionaje. Para ella, nada como escuchar conversaciones privadas, abrir el cajón del escritorio de alguien, echar una ojeada a su cartera, guantera, o lo que fuera.

Ese comportamiento furtivo era el mejor modo de aprender cosas de la gente. Aprender _la verdad_ sobre ellos, en todo caso.

Bebiendo a sorbos su café, Kagome se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y echó otro vistazo a la puerta de su jefa. Tenía una asignación esta noche y siempre se encontraba con Tsubaki para perfilar la estrategia de antemano. Cómo si eso necesitara algo más que un sostén que le empujara los pechos hacia arriba y una sonrisa tipo Soy-muy-inocente-pero-no-llevo-bragas, para provocar el interés de un hombre. Aún así, su cita estaba prevista para dentro de cuatro horas y todavía tenía que ver las fotos de su objetivo.

Mientras con el pie daba golpecitos con impaciencia, los negros tacones se clavaban en las baldosas del suelo de su muy azul y simple cubículo. Además de los carteles, no tenía ningún artículo personal ni ninguna foto de familia. Le gustaba mantener el trabajo y los negocios... por separado ¿qué le importaba a ella su cubículo? Lo que quería saber era lo que la Sensata Tsubaki y Culo Bonito estaban hablando. Quería saber lo que _hacían_.

— ¿Viste al tipo que Tsubaki escoltó a su despacho?

Ante el ronco sonido de la femenina voz, Kagome se giró en el asiento. Ayame Wolf estaba en la entrada de su cubículo y su fragancia a vainilla y azúcar llegó hasta ella. El rico y sedoso pelo rojo enmarcaba sus rasgos exquisitamente delicados.

Ayame tenía pómulos suaves, una fina nariz, ojos verdes y almendrados y la piel impecable. Su cuerpo era un buffet de curvas lujuriosas, y ahora mismo aquellas curvas estaban enfundadas en un ceñido y corto vestido rojo sin tirantes. Los hombres se volvían esclavos de sus hormonas siempre que Ayame se les acercaba, por lo que no era nada asombroso que ella fuera la elección de señuelo más común de **AATP**.

No siempre fue así, ya que Kagome la conocía desde la escuela primaria, cuando Ayame había sido una desgarbada y pecosa niña. Todos los demás se habían reído despiadadamente de ella. Pero Kagome reconoció en ella un espíritu afín, dos chicas contra el resto del mundo.

Pero no fue una amistad oficial hasta que Thomas Fisher llamó a Ayame cabeza de zanahoria manchada, Kagome le pegara en la nariz y Ayame le vendara la mano. Habían sido las mejores amigas desde entonces.

—Lo vi —contestó Kagome. Dejó el café a un lado, levantó la pluma y comenzó a dar toquecitos con ella en el apoyabrazos de la silla—. ¿Quién es y por qué está aquí?

─ ¿Un cliente, quizás?

Pero sólo trabajaban con mujeres. A no ser que… ¿sospechaba él que su esposa era lesbiana? Era una posibilidad, aunque el porqué la mujer preferiría a una chica antes que a ese pedazo de carne de primera calidad, no lo entendía.

—Tal vez Tsubaki decidió dejar su postura sobre las ventajas de la autosatisfacción y echarse un amante. —La encorsetada Ayame rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre el borde, arrugando papeles y expedientes. El dobladillo de su vestido rojo subió por encima de sus muslos y reveló varias pulgadas de firme y bronceada piel.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez es el tío del primo del cuñado de su hermana y está aquí para pedirle dinero prestado.

—Sí, pues tal vez quiera un pedazo del tío del primo del cuñado de su hermana. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando pasó frente a mí, literalmente hablando.

También Kagome había experimentado una reacción muy femenina: Dificultad al respirar, pezones endurecidos, pulso acelerado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo relaciones íntimas con un hombre y, el olor ha pecado "esa es la única forma de describirlo" había seguido a éste, flotando en el aire mucho después de que hubiera entrado en el despacho de su jefa y cerrado la puerta.

—Pensé que tenías novio —dijo Kagome, tratando de no fruncir el ceño ante la imagen de Ayame y Culo Bonito juntos. Desnudos y follando.

Un destello oscuro y atormentado invadió los ojos de su amiga, pero fue extinguido rápidamente.

—Lo tenía. —Ayame suspiró—. Lo tengo.

— ¿Problemas?

Con una ¿forzosa? sonrisa, Ayame agitó la mano a través del aire.

—Desde luego que no. Las cosas van igual a como iban la pasada semana. Shinoske me dice que soy hermosa y me pide que me case con él todos los días. Y cada día le digo que aún me lo estoy pensando.

—Si tienes que pensar en ello, no es tu hombre.

De todos modos, Kagome no creía que Shinoske fuera el hombre ideal para Ayame. Él la trataba como a una reina, por supuesto, prodigando infinitos elogios sobre su belleza física. ¿Pero dónde estaban los elogios sobre su ingeniosa mente y su amable corazón?

—He oído tus argumentos contra él miles de veces, consejera, y no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a repetirlos. Sólo quiero estar segura de que sea un para siempre, eso es todo. —Parecía miserable.

—Podríamos ponerlo a prueba con **AATP** de nuevo.

Todas las mujeres que trabajaban aquí terminaron por poner a su chico a prueba. Sólo dos la habían pasado. Shinoske y otro tipo con el que Sango había salido... y con el que más tarde cortó al encontrarle en la cama con otro hombre… era por eso que había podido pasar la prueba.

—Simplemente la pasaría otra vez. Ya que conoce nuestra profesión, siempre sospecha de todas las mujeres bonitas que se le acercan. —Ayame cruzó las piernas y su falda subió más alto—. No hablemos más de Shinoske. Prefiero hablar, detalladamente, del posible nuevo amante de Tsubaki. Tiene que ser un superhéroe. El Hombre Placer o algo así, capaz de causar orgasmos con simplemente una mirada. Ningún hombre corriente podría caminar encantado a un encuentro privado con Tsubaki, La Frígida.

Kagome volvió con impaciencia al tema de Culo Bonito.

— ¿Te miró cuándo pasó a tu lado? —preguntó pensativamente, rememorando su paso por el vestíbulo… su sexy paso—. ¿Mostró algún signo de interés?

La frente de Ayame se frunció y sus pelirrojas cejas se unieron. Parpadeó ante su creciente confusión.

—No. No lo hizo.

—Tampoco me hizo caso a mí —dijo Sango mientras cruzaba a zancadas frente al cubículo de Kagome con la cabeza inclinaba en un expediente—. Ni a Shima.

—A mí tampoco me miró —aseguró Kagome a Ayame.

En realidad, no había echado ni un solo vistazo en su dirección, y eso que había estado haciendo mucho ruido mientras luchaba por cerrar la boca y respirar aunque fuera sólo una molécula de aire. No era que pensara que tenía más derecho a la apreciación masculina, ni nada de eso. Pero ignorar completamente a las mujeres de _esta_ oficina como si no fueran nada más que seres asexuados… quizás es que era gay.

—Qué desperdició si es gay —dijo Ayame, confirmando sus pensamientos.

Esto revelaba, evidentemente, que ninguna de ellas había pensado siquiera en la maldita posibilidad, de que él estuviera tan dedicado a una esposa o novia que ignoraba a las demás mujeres. Esa no era una opción en sus mentes.

—Pero no sentí ninguna vibración de que fuera gay —añadió Ayame—. ¿Y tú?

—No.

Y si no era gay, ¿qué era?

A Kagome no le gustaban los misterios (son una mierda), odiaba los rompecabezas (eran un asco), y quería escupir sobre las sorpresas (eran las dos cosas, una mierda y un asco). Tal vez ése era uno de los motivos por los que disfrutaba tanto trabajando en **AATP**. Cada noche, el resultado era el mismo. El objetivo era infiel. Fin de la historia.

Bueno, eso era un poco triste.

— ¿Crees que sea ciego?

—Venga ya, Detective Wolf. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. No llevaba perro lazarillo ni bastón. Ni tropezó con nada o necesitó que Tsubaki le guiara. —Pensó en ello durante un momento—. Mi teoría es que estaba tan abstraído en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el edificio.

—Ah, sin duda tienes razón. ¡Qué tonta! —Con el pensamiento de que la discusión sobre Culo Bonito era tonta e indigna de su tiempo, Ayame se puso de pie y giró sobre sí misma.

—Así que… ¿te gusta mi nuevo vestido?

—Pareces una guarra. Pero me encanta. —Kagome sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Tienes alguna asignación esta noche?

Devolviendo la sonrisa, Ayame se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio.

—No. Este vestido es para Shinoske. Después de la asignación de la pasada noche… —los rojos y carnosos labios, se arrugaron en repulsión—. No puedo entrar en el campo otra vez. Me senté al lado de mi objetivo ‑en una cafetería, de entre todos los sitios‑ y el baboso bastardo inmediatamente empezó a hablar para intentar meterse en mis bragas. _«Tu papá tiene que ser un ladrón. Ese es el único modo de explicar esas estrellas en tus ojos»__._ ¡Qué asco! Está casado, por Dios, y acababa de celebrar su decimosexto aniversario de boda.

—Déjame adivinar. Te aseguró que acababa de conseguir el divorcio, la soledad era cada vez más difícil de soportar y que una bonita chica como tú seguramente podría aliviar.

—Bingo.

—No se puede confiar en los hombres —refunfuñó Kagome con una sacudida horrorizada de cabeza; los rizos negros agitándose en todas direcciones—. ¿Le dijiste que le jodieran?

Ayame hizo rodar los ojos.

—Lo deseé. Quise decirle quién y que era, pero no podía delatarme y transgredir las reglas.

Contarle a un objetivo la verdad podría conducirle al pánico... y el pánico de un objetivo podría ser peligroso, hasta podía amenazar tu vida.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me aseguré de que no se metiera en la ropa interior de nadie más durante un tiempo, tal vez hasta ni en la suya propia.

Kagome acarició la rodilla de su amiga en aprobación.

Ambas habían tomado lecciones de defensa personal después de entrar a trabajar en la agencia, cortesía de Tsubaki. Ella se negaba a contratar guardaespaldas... eran demasiado caros, por lo que las chicas estaban solas cuando hacían trabajo de campo. Kagome en realidad lo prefería así. No quería confiar su seguridad a un pedazo de cerdo mentiroso. Su spray de pimienta actuaba igual que un músculo alquilado, derribando al más fuerte de los oponentes.

—Tsubaki le mostró a su esposa el vídeo hace un rato y la mujer se echó a llorar. Lo sé porque tontamente lo observé por la pantalla de la sala de conferencias. —Ayame expulsó un leve soplo de aire, tan delicado como la mujer misma y repiqueteó las perfectas uñas de manicura sobre el escritorio.

Kagome no mencionó que también había visto a la esposa, cuando la mujer abandonó la oficina. Aquellas mejillas manchadas de lágrimas casi le habían hecho dar _el grito de Kagome_. Pobrecita. Tenía un duro camino por delante.

Siempre les comunicaban el resultado a las víctimas el día después de reunir las pruebas _contundentes._ No había razón para aplazarlo y prolongar la tortura. Los anuncios siempre hacían que a Kagome le doliera el pecho. Pero, aunque ahora podían odiarla, a ella y a los otros señuelos, pero se lo agradecerían más tarde.

Aún así, tal vez sería mejor que al día siguiente de una asignación, ella y Ayame entraran a trabajar más tarde.

—Odio esa parte del trabajo, ¿sabes? —dijo Ayame—. Aunque fuera solo una vez, me gustaría ver un final feliz, un hombre al que no le importara una cara bonita. Un hombre que fuera feliz con lo que tiene en casa, incluso si ella ha ganado peso o le han salido algunas arrugas.

—A mí también, pero ya sabemos las probabilidades de que eso pase, es de una a un millón. Y es mejor que las mujeres conozcan la verdad ahora que más tarde —dijo Kagome, su tono firme por la convicción.

Después de todo, debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Hace años, su padre engañó a su madre sin que ella sospechara nada en absoluto. Pero la pequeña Kagome lo sabía… su padre, un día, la llevó a casa de la vecina para "jugar con el gato ". Ella había perseguido a aquel estúpido minino atigrado hasta el dormitorio y les pilló.

Su padre no le pidió explícitamente que se callara, pero tenía que haber sabido que nunca se lo contaría a su madre, demasiado asustada de que sus padres se separaran.

La culpa por no decírselo a su madre la carcomía.

Unos meses más tarde, el conocimiento se volvió demasiado para ella y se lo confió a su hermano y hermana mayores. Ellos le pidieron que no se lo contara a Mamá, tampoco querían provocar el divorcio de sus padres. Así que calló. De nuevo. Fingió que su padre iba al supermercado cuando en realidad iba a la casa de al lado.

Tuvo una úlcera con sólo siete años.

Aproximadamente seis meses más tarde de aquello, su madre voló para visitar a su hermana. Pero entonces, Naomi decidió por algún motivo volver antes a casa. Así fue como encontró al padre de Kagome en la cama con la vecina. Su madre se quedó impresionada y devastada y Kagome finalmente soltó la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre intentó suicidarse.

Una familiar rabia se encendió dentro de Kagome, imágenes de sangre y de su madre inconsciente le destellaron a través de la mente. _Ella_ fue quien la encontró.

No su hermano, Kouga. Ni su hermana, Midoriko. Ni su padre.

_Ella_ fue la que lloró sobre su madre ensangrentada. Kagome rápidamente empujó aquéllos recuerdos lejos antes de que le diera un puñetazo a la pared. No le gustaba pensar en aquellas inquietantes y preocupantes semanas en las que su madre osciló entre la vida y la muerte.

De más está decir, que no había hablado con su padre desde entonces. Su madre se divorció y él se marchó. Todavía la llamaba una vez a la semana, pero ella nunca contestaba. Kouga, el contratista tolerante, y Midoriko, el ama de casa de corazón compasivo, le pedían casi a diario que le perdonara, pero simplemente no podía. _Quizás algún día_, pensó… _No._ _Nunca_, decidió al instante. Sencillamente quedaba demasiado dolor.

—Sin nosotras —le dijo a Ayame, con los dientes apretados—, las mujeres estarían perdidas en un mundo de mentiras, pensando que son amadas y respetadas por sus hombres.

Ayame consideró aquellas palabras durante varios minutos, luego se encogió de hombros. La piel atrapó la luz, provocando que los desnudos hombros brillaran.

—Tal vez creer la mentira es la única llave a la felicidad. —Hoy era la primera vez que expresaba dudas ante su profesión.

¿Causadas por Shinoske y su propuesta de matrimonio? Tal vez.

— ¿A dónde vas esta noche? —preguntó Ayame antes de que Kagome tuviera ocasión de preguntarle—. Pareces una puta barata.

—Gracias —contestó Kagome con una sonrisa genuina.

Llevaba un ajustado top blanco con un escote pronunciado, una mini falda tejana con el dobladillo raído, un grueso cinturón plateado y unas botas altas negras. El pelo era una masa salvaje de rizos indomables e iba muy maquillada.

En este momento, todo en ella gritaba _"móntame y dame una buena cabalgata"._ Parece ser que al hombre que, se suponía, iba a _"__atrapar__"_ más tarde, le gustaba que sus mujeres se vistieran así. Cuanto más guarronas mejor, o eso dijo su novia, que vestía ella misma como una prostituta de tienda de diez centavos.

—Voy al Mercado de la Carne —explicó Kagome.

Y no era mentira, era el nombre del club nocturno situado en el pulsante corazón del centro de la Ciudad de Tokio. Ese era supuestamente el lugar donde los solteros merodeaban.

La novia de su vividor objetivo decía que su hombre había estado visitando el club durante semanas. Por "_la cerveza_". Kagome se lo creería al cien por cien… si la cerveza fuera el nuevo nombre para Divertirse y Ligar. Si el tipo simplemente quería tomar unas cervezas, ¿por qué no podía llevarse a su novia con él? ¿Por qué la dejaba en casa e insistía que se quedara allí?

Tsubaki le había sugerido a la novia que siguiera al tipo ella misma antes de recurrir a un señuelo, pero la mujer se había cerrado en banda ante esa idea inmediatamente.

Kagome creía saber el porqué.

Una cosa era creer que tu hombre te engañaba; y otra cosa muy distinta verlo con tus propios ojos, vivirlo en persona. Es más, la chica podía ser descubierta y el tipo podría variar su comportamiento en consecuencia.

La puerta del despacho de Tsubaki se abrió de pronto de un tirón, asustándola. Sorprendida, Ayame también jadeó.

Kagome se enderezó con torpeza cuando Tsubaki asomó la cabeza. Pilló un atisbo del pelo grisáceo de la mujer y sus rasgos severos y arrugados antes de que Tsubaki la llamara.

—Kagome. Entre aquí cuanto antes. Tengo malas noticias para usted. —Desapareció sin otra palabra, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

OK. El corazón de Kagome se saltó un latido. Le echó a Ayame un vistazo nervioso, y no ayudó el ver a su amiga con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, y se puso de pie.

—Malas noticias —dijo Ayame entre dientes, su atención oscilando entre Kagome y la puerta—. Por lo general, es brusca, pero…

—Tal vez mi caso ha sido reasignado —dijo Kagome, con esperanza.

—Tal vez.

Ayame no parecía convencida y, en el fondo, Kagome tampoco. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Más que repasar su asignación de esta noche, Kagome había esperado hablar con Tsubaki sobre convertirse en su socia, o lo que realmente quería, que le vendiera todo el negocio.

Ya había intentado abordar el tema varias veces, pero en cada ocasión Tsubaki estaba ocupada o le daba largas con la promesa "de más tarde".

No había nadie mejor en el equipo, o más preparada para asumir el mando que Kagome. Ella había estado siempre aquí (o eso le parecía a veces) y tenía un montón de maravillosas ideas, o eso se decía a sí misma, para llevar a **AATP** al siguiente nivel.

Como un asesoramiento centrado en las víctimas de infidelidad, grupos de apoyo e incluso una página Web dedicada a advertir a las mujeres sobre algunos hombres en particular. Una especie de Muro de la Vergüenza de Internet, apropiadamente llamado Cerdos Lloriqueantes, con las posiciones más altas de ciertos individuos en el Cerditómetro.

Los más _indeseados _de Tokio.

Si tuviera el mando, las clientas de **AATP** conseguirían la clase de ayuda que su madre no tuvo.

Ahora la conversación tendría que esperar. Para variar… Otra vez.

_«Malas noticias…»_ tragó saliva. Algo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, estaba segura, y por el tono de voz de Tsubaki, Kagome sospechaba lo que era.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

_Si me deshago de mi osito de felpa. ¿Dormirías tú conmigo?_

Kagome entró en la oficina de Tsubaki con el corazón retumbando. Tsubaki ya estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Era una mujer severa, seria, siempre brusca y exigente, pero jamás había ordenado la presencia de Kagome con tanta dureza antes. Nunca le dijo que tenía "malas noticias" para ella.

_¿Qué pasaba?__ ¿Quiere deshacerse de mí?__ ¿Por qué?_ ¿Qué podría haber hecho Kagome mal? Estudió a su jefa. Tsubaki tenía una edad indeterminada y rechazaba hablar del tema bajo amenaza de muerte. ¿Lo que creía Kagome? Dos mil, año arriba año abajo. Líneas profundas acartonaban su boca, ojos y mejillas. El pelo era grueso y rizado. No. Hoy su pelo no era rizado. Hoy su pelo estaba alisado y retirado de la cara, haciéndole parecer más… guapa. Huh. Eso era nuevo.

Tsubaki ojeaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio; sus ojos de color negro, normalmente desprovistos de cualquier emoción excepto el disgusto, ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la culpa.

—Cierre la puerta —dijo Tsubaki, volviendo a prestar atención a los papeles.

Sin darle la espalda a su jefa, Kagome empujó la pesada puerta de cristal hasta cerrarla. Las persianas estaban echadas, por lo que nadie podría ver lo que pasaba dentro. Observó nerviosa el espacioso cuarto. Grandes ventanales ocupaban la pared más alejada y numerosas plantas moribundas se alineaban frente a ellas. Una botella abierta de whisky escocés descansaba sobre el bar.

Algún día, quería tener una oficina propia. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad ahora?

Culo Bonito estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio. Le daba la espalda y no se molestó en girarse para mirarla. Permaneció callado sobre el tapizado asiento azul, completamente relajado. Un poco irreverente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome, orgullosa de parecer tranquila e indiferente.

—Siéntese. —Con una brusca inclinación de barbilla, Tsubaki le señaló la otra silla… la que estaba al lado de Culo Bonito.

¿Planeaba Tsubaki despedirla? ¿El peliplata estaba aquí para protegerla en caso de que Kagome se pusiera echa un basilisco? Al instante su mente revisó de nuevo sus últimas y escasas asignaciones. Era cierto que le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas a un objetivo, pero todavía podría engendrar niños. Era cierto que había causado una reyerta en un bar, pero nadie había muerto.

Tragó el repentino nudo de la garganta y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la silla. Se sentó, alisándose la falda tejana con manos inestables.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó otra vez.

—Kagome Higurashi —dijo Tsubaki—. Le presento a Inu Yasha Taisho. Inu Yasha, Kagome.

Aparenta indiferencia. No preocupación.

—Encantada de conocerle —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

Su atención nunca giró en su dirección. Él mantuvo su mirada fija al frente, simplemente arqueando una ceja en reconocimiento a sus palabras. OK. Así que él no quería mirarla, dirigirse a ella o tocarla._ «Malas noticias…»_

Se le secó la boca. Tal vez no era tan guapo, después de todo. Kagome dejó caer la mano.

Tsubaki apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y la taladró con una dura mirada.

—Inu Yasha se ha unido a la agencia como señuelo.

— ¿QUÉ? —La mandíbula cayó abierta, pero la cerró con un chasquido. De todas las cosas que había esperado escuchar, esta no estaba ni de lejos en su lista. Había oído demasiadas veces a Tsubaki jurar por Dios y por sus tres bastardos ex maridos, que jamás contrataría a nadie con un pene. De todos modos Kagome experimentó cierto alivio._ No estoy despedida._ ¡Gracias a Dios!—. Creía que usted quería mantener esta oficina libre de testosterona.

—Lo quería, pero cambié de idea.

¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Tsubaki odiaba a los hombres. O.D.I.A.B.A.

Esa era la razón por la que había abierto la agencia.

El hecho de que ahora hubiera contratado a uno, y le pagara para que demostrara que las mujeres eran de tan poco fiar como los hombres, sorprendió a Kagome. Ella ni siquiera podía contar el número de aspirantes masculinos que Tsubaki había rechazado (con gusto) a lo largo de los años.

Tenía que estar omitiendo algo, alguna cosa se le escapaba para poder entenderlo.

— ¿Intentaremos atraer a clientes gay, entonces?

Inu Yasha Taisho resopló. Esa fue su única reacción. Aun así, ella tembló. ¿Cómo podía un pequeño resoplido ser tan… sensual? ¿Cómo diablos sería su voz, entonces?

—No, no es gay —dijo Tsubaki, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La confusión de Kagome aumentó.

¿Era esta una especie de broma? Desechó la idea casi al instante en que la formó. Tsubaki no tenía sentido de humor. Podía ser… ella jadeó cuando dio con la respuesta.

—Tsubaki, ¿puedo hablar un minuto a solas con usted?

—No. —Tsubaki miró detenidamente a Kagome sobre el borde de las gafas. Inflexible. Severa. Una expresión familiar—. El tiempo es primordial, y me gustaría quitarme esta reunión de encima.

De acuerdo. Expresaría sus sospechas en voz alta, delante de Inu Yasha.

— ¿Te está chantajeando?

Finalmente el hombre en cuestión decidido echarle un vistazo… en el momento exacto en que ella le miró a él. Sus ojos se encontraron, el ámbar contra su aterciopelado marrón, y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Por detrás, era magnífico. De frente, era aún más delicioso de lo que había sospechado.

Increíblemente delicioso, en realidad. Alto, peliplata y musculoso. Bronceado y rudo. Parecía casi salvaje, como si no perteneciera a este tiempo, una especie de sanguinario Vikingo dedicado a la violación y el pillaje.

Él la observaba de arriba a abajo con un atisbo de desdén en la dorada mirada.

¿Desdén? ¿Qué había hecho ella?_ Le acusaste de chantaje, boba. Y no olvides que también acusaste a este varonil hombre de ser gay._ Oh, sí. Sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos le provocó un ardiente calor en el interior. Algunas personas podrían llamar a aquel calor lujuria. Ella lo llamó molestia. No debería tratarla como si estuviera por debajo de él, sin importar su anterior provocación. Ni siquiera la conocía.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que trabaje aquí legítimamente? —exigió él.

Era la primera vez que hablaba y su voz se deslizó sobre ella, girando en eróticas ondas y provocando que todas las células chisporrotearan. Su voz era más seductora de lo que había sospechado. Decadente. Bueno, tal vez sentía _un poco,_ _un poquito _de lujuria.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No hay respuesta?

Él hablaba con un profundo y canturreante ritmo, con un leve acento inglés que convertía sus palabras en calientes y orgásmicas. Sus pezones se endurecieron ‑¡Condenados traidores!‑ y le llevó cada onza de voluntad que poseía el no cubrírselos con las manos, ya que su delgado y ceñido top lo revelaba todo. _Todo._ Él tendría que ser ciego para no notar el saludo que sus dos pezones le daban.

Tragó aire.

—Lamento si le he ofendido. No era mi intención. Es sólo que usted no es la clase de persona que, por lo general, Tsubaki contrata.

Sus negras cejas se arquearon.

— ¿Y qué tipo de personas son esas?

—Alguien con una vagina —dijo ella sin rodeos.

—Tengo algo mejor, se lo aseguro.

Kagome parpadeó, se tomó un momento para digerir sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, dígame que simplemente no insinuó lo que yo creo.

— ¿Insinuar? —rió entre dientes, el sonido rico y tranquilo, completamente encantador y completamente burlón—. Solo dije la verdad, Hoyuelos.

¿Hoyuelos? ¡Grrrr! Así que Tsubaki, no sólo había contratado a un hombre, si no que contrató a uno con un ego enorme. La vida sólo sería más perfecta si Kagome programara un examen pélvico y ganara cuatrocientas libras. Fue amable y simpática con él hasta que él reveló su verdadera naturaleza, aunque el saber que era un cerdo hambriento disminuyó su atractivo visual. O eso se dijo a sí misma.

—Soy el mejor señuelo en el negocio —añadió él—, y tiene suerte de tenerme aquí. Usted, por otra parte, es de moralidad y carácter cuestionable, y propensa a los ataques de emoción extremos. He leído su expediente.

¿Él había leído su expediente? Mientras que estaba bien que ella espiara y leyera archivos confidenciales, _**no**_ estaba bien que alguien leyera el suyo. ¡Condenada doble moralidad! Pero algo caliente ‑muy caliente‑ se le deslizó a través de la sangre mientras pensabaen_ él_ haciéndolo. Algo que se parecía muchísimo al… ¿deseo? Oh, infiernos no._ Estás furiosa porque te insultó. No estás excitada. Tu estómago se encoge por la cólera, no por el deseo._

—Primero, no debería haber leído mi expediente. Es sólo para los ojos de Tsubaki. Segundo, no soy de moralidad o carácter cuestionable. Nunca,_ jamás_ he dormido con un objetivo —Eso era verdad. No sentía nada más que desprecio hacia sus objetivos, ahora y siempre—. He abofeteado a unos cuantos en la cara, sí, por lo que no discutiré "_los ataques de emoción extremos"_.

—El primer premio para Kagome, entonces —refunfuñó él—. Por lograr mantener la ropa puesta en el trabajo.

Aquel caliente y ardiente_ algo_ la provocaba otra vez.

— ¿Escuchaste el modo en que me insultó? —le exigió a Tsubaki—. ¿Comprendes que tipo de persona es, cuando dice algo así?

La diversión iluminó los ojos negros de Tsubaki.

—Lo escuché y lo entiendo.

— ¿Y aun así vas a contratarle?

Tsubaki le brindó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Algo así.

Ella jadeó. Simplemente cierra la boca. Actúa como una profesional, a diferencia de Inu Yasha.

— ¿Me está diciendo que quiere a este… este _Dima_ trabajando para usted? —Se encontró diciendo de todos modos. Un niño en el cuarto obviamente no era suficiente.

— ¿Dima? —replicó Tsubaki, confusa.

—Diva masculina —contestó Kagome.

—Qué bonito —dijo Inu Yasha, el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra—. Estoy aquí mismo, ¿sabe? Podría guardar esta estimulante conversación para después de que me haya marchado.

— ¿Y está de acuerdo con ello? —siguió, como si Culo Vanidoso no hubiera hablado. Todo ‑bueno, casi todo‑ dentro de ella quería que se fuera. Ahora. La había insultado y, en lugar de experimentar furia como había intentado convencerse, quiso arrancarle la ropa. Allí mismo. Lo admitía. Esta clase de cosas nunca le habían pasado antes y eso la asustaba—. ¿Su actitud no le hace querer alimentar a sus gatos con sus órganos?

Tsubaki levantó el índice.

—Uno, no tengo gatos —otro dedo—. Dos, su actitud no me molesta porque usted es la que tiene que tratar con él. Irá con usted esta noche.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ya me oíste. Va contigo —No había lugar para la discusión en el tono de Tsubaki y todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de su expresión. Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que añadiera—: Como Inu Yasha mencionó antes, ya ha hecho este tipo de trabajo antes. Pero quiero que observe como controlamos en **AATP** nuestras operaciones. Aquí están las fotos de su nuevo objetivo —le dio una foto a Kagome y otra a Inu Yasha—. Tengo un asunto personal que resolver, así que estaré de vuelta mañana. Usted es una profesional o eso espero, así que debería ser capaz de manejar este día sin mí.

¿Qué? ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿A dónde va? —dijo Kagome con voz estrangulada. Los dedos se cerraron de forma inestable sobre la foto.

—Ya se lo dije, es personal. No más preguntas. Que tengan un buen día. —Y dicho lo cual, Tsubaki cogió el bolso, se lo colgó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el negro y almidonado traje pantalón crujiendo mientras caminaba.

—Tsubaki —la llamó Kagome, la sorpresa palpitando en su interior. Tsubaki prácticamente vivía en la oficina. ¿Por qué se marchaba tan temprano?

—La respuesta es no —dijo Tsubaki, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sabe lo que iba a decir.

—No importa. La respuesta sigue siendo no. —Con un tirón, abrió la puerta y Ayame cayó dentro, desparramándose sobre la alfombra carmesí. Sin disminuir el paso, Tsubaki la sorteó, diciendo—: Vuelva al trabajo, Wolf —luego desapareció pasillo abajo.

Ayame se levantó, las mejillas tan rojas como su brillante pelo, y se tiró del vestido sin tirantes hasta que casi se le salieron los pechos.

—Yo, uh, estaba a punto de llamar. ¿Alguien quiere una taza de café?

—No, gracias —refunfuñó Kagome. La cafeína podría ser el empujoncito final que el corazón necesitaba para detenerse completamente. Jamás se habría levantado de la cama esta mañana si hubiera _sabido_ qué clase de día le esperaba.

Inu Yasha no pronunció ni una palabra.

—Todo bien, entonces —Ayame cerró la puerta apresuradamente, encerrando a Kagome y a Inu Yasha dentro. Solos. Juntos.

Un pesado silencio llenó el cuarto.

_Di algo. Haz algo._ Se removió en el asiento y observó de reojo al empleado más reciente de **AATP**. Él la miraba, con alguna cosa ilegible en sus ojos, alguna cosa dura y suave al mismo tiempo. Alguna cosa peligrosa para la paz mental. Se meneó de nuevo._ Se agradable y así no podrá insultarte. De esa forma no te excitarás de nuevo._

Lo que, por cierto ‑añadió su mente‑ es ridículo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de masoquista?

— ¿Cómo convenció a Tsubaki para que le diera este trabajo? —le preguntó, la voz jadeante mientras las palabras se empujaban a través del repentino bloque de hielo en la garganta.

Un músculo palpitó en su sien.

—Ya que parece que usted no se da cuenta, permítame explicarle una cosa. Esa pregunta es insultante. De hecho, usted no ha hecho nada más que insultarme desde que entró en este despacho. O tal vez sí que se da cuenta pero le importa una mierda.

Ella levantó la mano, con la palma hacia fuera.

—Sinceramente, ningún insulto fue intencionado —_Bien, lo estás haciendo bien_—. Es solo que yo conozco a Tsubaki y usted no. Esto no es propio de ella. Usted no es el único hombre que ha querido trabajar aquí. Y siempre los rechazó en el pasado.

—Puedo no ser el único hombre en querer trabajar aquí, pero le prometo que soy el mejor.

Kagome no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Ninguna mujer sería capaz de resistirse a su potente encanto. Aún así…

—Tiene que haber algo más en todo esto.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar? —preguntó a través de los blancos dientes apretados—. ¿A qué soy el juguete sexual de Tsubaki?

De pronto a la defensiva, ella enderezó la espalda.

— ¿Lo eres?

—Para tu información, Hoyuelos. Jamás he necesitado tanto un trabajo como para que tuviera que acostarme con la jefa para conseguirlo —el tono fue más duro con cada palabra, y añadió—: Aunque, obviamente, eres algo lenta, realmente espero que entiendas mis siguientes palabras para así no tener que repetirlas como un disco rayado. Presta atención. Podrían hacerte un examen. Tsubaki. Quiere. Ampliar. El. Negocio. Fin de la historia.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Una oleada de intenso aborrecimiento ‑sí, aborrecimiento y no la otra tonta emoción‑ la atravesó. Con algunas personas conectabas a la primera, con otras… no. Ellos obviamente no lo hacían. Y a cada momento que pasaban juntos, la aversión ‑sí, la aversión y no alguna otra y aún más tonta emoción‑ se intensificaban.

Mantén el control. No le dejes ver cuánto te afecta.

—Mis preguntas e inquietudes están justificadas —dijo ella sin alterar la voz (bueno, quizás un poco).

—No, no lo están —gruñó él.

—Desde luego que piensas eso —le sonrió dulcemente—. Eres irracional.

—Apuesto a que eres un verdadero manojo de alegrías… en el trabajo —dijo él, mascullando luego—: Realmente espero no tener que intervenir en la extinción del fuego que seguramente iniciarás esta noche. He oído que ya has provocado varias reyertas.

—Culpa de ello a la Hermandad de las Rabiosas Erecciones —dijo, todavía repugnantemente dulce—. No a mí.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan gruñona, Hoyuelos? ¿Tienes miedo de que esta noche interfiera en tu trabajo y te impida provocar esas erecciones? —Había más repugnancia en esa frase de la que jamás había escuchado de ninguna otra persona—. Probablemente te limites a excitar a tus objetivos y a largarte.

Eso fue rastrero. Muy rastrero. Esa parte de su trabajo no le gustaba, pero se había resignado a hacerla porque los resultados finales eran muy importantes para las víctimas de infidelidad.

—Esa observación es muy graciosa, Inu. Viniendo de ti. ¿Es que tú no tienes también un trabajo que requiere que excites a las mujeres y luego alejarte de ellas?

—Es Inu Yasha —dijo con dureza—. Sólo respondo a Inu Yasha.

¿Fue un destello de culpa lo que vio en sus ojos? No, seguramente no. Posiblemente orgullo. Lo más probable es que él se estuviera dando mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas, Inu.

Los minutos pasaron mientras la miraba fijamente y con atención. Luego, dijo:

—Lo que dije sobre las erecciones estaba fuera de lugar —admitió de mala gana.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó. ¿Estaba él (y ella no se atrevía a creérselo) pidiéndole perdón? Su padre lo había hecho. Incluso sus ex novios lo habían hecho. Pero las palabras nunca antes se le habían deslizado sobre la piel con el fervor de una caricia. Ellos nunca le habían afectado hasta el tuétano de los huesos y le habían hecho querer perdonarles.

—Simplemente empecemos a trabajar —dijo después de aclararse la garganta, sin saber que más decir.

Se obligó a olvidar a Inu Yasha y enfocarse en la foto que Tsubaki le había dado. Fue una buena distracción. El hombre que le habían asignado esa noche tendría unos cuarenta años. Tenía un poco de entradas, amables ojos negros, una mandíbula fuerte y pómulos altos. En general, no era un cerdo mal parecido.

Por la mañana, su vida tal y como él la conocía estaría arruinada.

Tal vez ella era emocionalmente estéril o algo así, porque eso habría provocado que la mayoría de la gente se sintiera un poco triste, un poco culpable. Quizás incluso algunos habrían abandonado el trabajo. Kagome, bueno, quería que su novia supiera exactamente el tipo de perdedor para el que había cocinado y limpiado, con el que había dormido y al que le había dedicado todo su tiempo y energía.

Como Ayame, a Kagome le habría gustado encontrarse con un hombre con honor e integridad, que no se derrumbara bajo el encanto de la tentación prohibida. Un hombre que le diera más importancia al amor que al sexo.

Aquel pensamiento la devolvió al varón en el cual no quería pensar, pero al que al parecer no podía apartar de la mente, preguntándose sorprendida a qué tipo pertenecería _él_. No creía que ella le atrajera más que un humeante montón de mierda. ¿Tendría novia? ¿Trataba a todas las mujeres con el mismo desdén o solo a ella?

¿Cómo trataría a alguien que le gustara?

— ¿Qué sabes de Darren Sawyer, el objetivo de esta noche? —Todo hombre de negocios ahora, Inu Yasha se reclinó en la silla y dobló los brazos sobre el estómago. La camisa se estiró contra los duros tendones y la aterciopelada piel.

—Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leer su expediente.

—Su novia dice que está en medio de la crisis de los cuarenta.

Inu Yasha hizo una pausa, un mechón de pelo plata cayéndole sobre la frente. Hermoso, pero de un modo totalmente masculino.

— ¿Es la novia quien lo dice? ¿O tú? —Él apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla alzada y la barbilla en la palma—. El tono de tu voz dice que el hombre ya ha sido juzgado y condenado. ¿No se supone que deberíamos ser imparciales?

—No —se mofó—. No se supone que somos imparciales.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Qué importa la objetividad? Ese hombre la engaña o lo hará tarde o temprano —agitó la carpeta en el aire—. Darren se cambió su Toyota por un Cobra. Se pasa dos horas al día en el gimnasio cuando solía pasarlas hablando con su novia. Y ha estado frecuentando los clubs nocturnos cada fin de semana. Lo más seguro es que ya ha decido abandonar a su vieja novia por otra más joven, sólo que la vieja novia no lo sabe. Aún.

Aquella ahora familiar mirada de disgusto cubrió los ojos de Inu Yasha, perforándola como un rayo láser.

— ¿Un nuevo coche, hacer deporte y bailar es igual a una crisis de los cuarenta, Hoyuelos? Tal vez el hombre simplemente quiere mejorar.

Maldición, su acento era inusitadamente sexy. Eso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo. Aún así odiaba, odiaba, _odiaba_ la forma en la que dijo la palabra_ hoyuelos._ Sonó como una caricia, ¿verdad? Node_ sus_ labios. Era más un insulto.

—Y quizás todo este tiempo devoré una pizza familiar yo sola, y de una sentada, por motivos medicinales.

—Yo conduzco un jodido Jaguar. Y hago deporte. ¿Significa eso que estoy en medio de una puñetera crisis?

Dos palabrotas. ¿Había tocado, quizás, un nervio sensible?

—Bien, vamos a ver —se dio golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla y fingió confusión ante las siguientes palabras—. ¿Entregaste tu viejo coche como parte del pago de otro que no podías permitirte?

—No —dijo rígidamente.

— ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje que pone Soy Puro Fuego?

—No —dijo, un poco más rígidamente.

—Según su novia, Darren Sawyer ha hecho ambas cosas. ¿Crees que se endeudó y se marcó la piel para siempre sólo para mejorar? O ‑y sé que me estoy enrollando, pero ten paciencia conmigo, Inu‑ tal vez intenta pillar un caliente y apretado culito.

Inu Yasha se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Parecía albergar un infierno en su interior, a punto de explotar. Él no necesitaba un tatuaje para decirle al mundo que quemaba.

—Cien dólares a que Darren no te tira los tejos esta noche.

Los ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿Piensas sabotearme?

—Claro que no. Simplemente tengo fe en el señor Sawyer. Creo que te equivocas con él. Que él simplemente intenta sentirse bien consigo mismo. Creo que va a mirarte y seguir su camino. Como jugador, realmente me gustan las probabilidades que tengo con éste.

¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Que ella no podía atraer a ningún hombre, ni siquiera uno que rondaba a las mujeres? Apretó las manos, arrugando la foto. Oh, ya le enseñaría ella a Inu Yasha. Con mucho gusto. Sentirse bien consigo mismo, ¡por favor! ¿Seguir su camino? Ni hablar.

—Perderás.

— ¿No tienes dudas? —dijo él, arqueando las negras cejas que le daban ese insolente aspecto que había comenzado a odiar. Y desear, malditas las hormonas.

—Ninguna en absoluto.

—No me sorprende —sacudió la cabeza, provocando que más mechones platas cayeran sobre la frente—. Obviamente tienes una alta opinión de ti misma.

—En realidad, lo que tengo es una baja opinión de los hombres —_Cerdo,_ lo insultó mentalmente, aunque al mismo tiempo tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarle aquel mechón de la cara. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Necesitaba una zurra por esas tendencias masoquistas. Una zurra mala, traviesa y, oh sí, una_… Boba. Para_—. Darren no va a caer porque me quiera a mí especialmente. Caerá porque es un pene andante y los penes andantes ni siquiera son capaces de distinguir una mujer de una muñeca hinchable.

—Debería haber sabido que dirías algo como eso —Inu Yasha articuló otra de sus deliciosas y ricas sonrisitas. Más deliciosa que el chocolate. Más rica que la nata montada—. ¿No serás una de esas que odian a los hombres, verdad, Hoyuelos?

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que noto el sabor de la sangre.

—Odio a los mentirosos y a los estafadores. Por lo que sí, supongo que soy una de esas que odian a los hombres.

—Tal vez sea porque no has encontrado aún al hombre adecuado.

— ¿Y se supone que ese hombre eres tú, Inu el excéntrico? —se burló, demostrando lo absurda que le parecía la idea. Dios, jamás había sentido tanta aversión por alguien, ni con tanta rapidez. Él era vil. Absolutamente vil… y tan deseable que las manos le temblaban por la necesidad de tocarle. Definitivamente era masoquista. Gracioso que nunca lo hubiera comprendido antes de hoy.

—No tienes que preocuparte de que me acerque a ti —dijo él—. No eres mi tipo.

— ¿Y qué tipo es ese? —No pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Fría y despiadada. Y mi nombre es Inu Yasha.

— ¿Me estas llamando _a mí_ fría y despiadada o es la clase de mujer con la que te gusta salir?

—A ti.

Oh, la sangre hirvió, al rojo vivo, consumiéndola.

No era fría ni despiadada. Pero el insulto la afectó profundamente porque a veces ‑sólo a veces‑ _tenía miedo_ de que fuera ambas cosas. Después de todo, ayudaba a arruinar la vida de la gente y no se sentía mal por ello.

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan hiriente conmigo? Y si no sabes lo que quiero decir con hiriente, estaré encantada de agarrar tu Señor Feliz y explicártelo.

—Eres una mujer, Hoyuelos —la miró fijamente con una burlona media sonrisa curvando la deliciosa boca—. Es todo lo que necesitas para cabrearme.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿No te gusto porque soy mujer? —Tal vez, realmente, _sí__ era_ gay.

—No, me gustas mucho. Algunas partes de ti, al menos —Los ojos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo en una mirada lasciva, deteniéndose en sus pechos y entre sus piernas, quitándole lentamente su ya escasa ropa. Desafiándola a que se atreviera. Rogando por que lo hiciera, en realidad.

Como si alguna vez,_ alguna vez_ permitiera a aquel cerdo verla desnuda. Le amasase los pechos. Apretara los pezones entre sus dedos. Lamiera un camino descendente por el cuerpo. Y... gruñó en lo profundo de la garganta.

—_Las mujeres_ son las estafadoras y las mentirosas —dijo—. No los hombres. Ellas alegremente olvidan su moralidad cuando creen que van a conseguir un orgasmo. O un hombre con más dinero. O un hombre que estúpidamente haga todo lo que pidan. Y la lista podría seguir y seguir.

Kagome parpadeó de nuevo cuando la comprensión se cerró sobre ella de golpe. Oh, qué ironía. Se rió, incrédula. Inu Yasha Taisho era la versión masculina_ de ella misma._ Este espécimen ferozmente hermoso pensaba que las mujeres eran unas cerdas. Increíble. Incomprensible. No tenía precio.

—No es gracioso —dijo con dureza.

—Sí, que lo es. —Obligándose a sí misma a calmarse, le estudió—. Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en este negocio?

Él apretó los labios en una amotinada línea. Al parecer, compartir información personal no era parte de su relación odio-odio.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó ella.

—Ocho años —respondió finalmente. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera—. Y ahora terminemos esta conversación. Tengo la información que necesitaba sobre el objetivo. Ya puedes irte.

— ¿Puedes irte? —jadeó ella—. ¿Puedes irte?

—Sí. ¿Hay eco en la habitación?

¿Había mencionado ya que odiaba a este hombre?

—Nos encontraremos en el club en tres horas y media —dijo. Alzó el duro y gran cuerpo del asiento, rodeó de una zancada el escritorio de Tsubaki y se sentó en su silla.

Sobresaltada por su atrevimiento, Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él miró fijamente los papeles.

—No creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia, pero Tsubaki me dijo que me sintiera como en casa.

—Puedo garantizarte que no quiso decir en su escritorio.

Él se echó hacia atrás y estiró las piernas, cruzando los tobillos sobre la mesa. Encontró su mirada.

— ¿Estabas aquí? ¿Escuchaste la conversación?

—No —dijo ella a través de los dientes apretados.

—Entonces no sabes lo que quiso decir, ¿verdad?

Bastardo satisfecho.

Más que a los puzzles, más que a este hombre, odiaba no ser la mejor. Quería a Inu Yasha fuera de la oficina para así _ella_ poder colocarse ante el escritorio de Tsubaki. Quería leer su expediente al igual que él había leído el suyo. ¿Y qué diablos había puesto Tsubaki en su archivo para hacerla parecer una persona de moral cuestionable?

— ¿Y bien? —La aguijoneó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte ahí sentada?

_De acuerdo,_ decidió al instante._ Deja que se quede._ Eso cabrearía a Tsubaki cuando se enterara, y podría (por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!) despedirle. Además de eso, discutir con él todavía la excitaba. Ahora más que antes. La piel le ardía y la sangre caliente fluía por las venas a una velocidad alarmante.

—Deja la puerta abierta cuando salgas —añadió él con aire de suficiencia.

Mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando un poco, Kagome se puso de pie. Mejor marcharse ahora, antes de que él mencionara su mala reputación ‑o una peor reputación, de todos modos‑ y saltara sobre sus huesos. _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_ se preguntó por milésima vez.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, diciendo en suave tono burlón sobre el hombro:

—Me voy a casa para sacarme de encima tu grosería. Te veré en el club, Inu. Asegúrate de traer esos cien dólares que me deberás. Espero que me pagues en el momento en que pierdas —cerró de golpe la puerta tras ella, provocando que el cristal vibrara y se alejó pasillo abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu Pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal.

_Perdóname, necesito tu número de teléfono para dárselo a mi amigo. Así sabrá dónde puede encontrarme por la mañana._

El teléfono de Ayame Wolf sonó mientras Kagome salía del edificio sin una sola palabra o mirada. Bueno._ ¿Qué_ había pasado? Nunca había visto a su amiga tan trastornada.

El teléfono sonó mientras se ponía de pie para ir tras Kagome.

Después de una momentánea vacilación, se volvió a sentar en la silla. Tendría que averiguarlo más tarde. Sólo había una persona que la llamaría a esas horas y no tenía fuerza para ignorarla. Además, Kagome probablemente apreciaría ese tiempo para enfriarse.

_Esto está mal. Eres una mala amiga._ De todos modos cogió el teléfono y lo sostuvo en la oreja, ya un poco sin aliento.

—Ayame Wolf.

— ¡Eh!, tú.

Oyendo esa profunda y tierna voz, el estómago se le encogió al instante. Sí, había tenido razón. Kouga. El hermano mayor de Kagome y su perdición durante toda la vida.

—Tienes que dejar de llamarme al trabajo, Kouga —dijo, sabiendo que no lo haría. Una parte de ella se alegraba de ello. La otra, odiaba aquella parte.

—No puedo remediarlo —dijo Kouga en un tono bajo, susurrado, como si compartieran un secreto—. Tenía que oír tu voz. Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que hablamos, y eso para mí, es mucho tiempo.

El estómago se le encogió de nuevo y se le puso la carne de gallina. Ponerse en contacto con Kouga era peligroso, incluso por teléfono. Él era la única persona en el mundo que podía tentarla para alejarse de Shinoske y la única persona en el mundo con la que nunca, jamás, se permitiría tener un lío, ni aunque sea uno pequeñito.

No había estado interesado en ella, cuando ella sí lo había estado en él, la había rechazado muchas veces, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Además, aunque ahora saliera con él, se alejaría de ella en el momento en que empezara a envejecer. Una arruga… adiós Kouga. Gana unos kilos y ¿a dónde va Kouga tan deprisa?

En el colegio, había sido un patito feo y él la había evitado. Ahora que era agradable a la vista, la perseguía despiadadamente. Era insultante._ ¿Y por qué no le pones fin a esto?_

— ¿Quieres ir luego al cine? —preguntó él—. No digas que no. Estoy dispuesto a ver una película de esas románticas, y si eso no te demuestra mi devoción hacia ti, nada lo hará.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose al lado de él en la sala, compartiendo palomitas de maíz. Shinoske odiaba ir al cine. Cenas y fiestas caras, esas eran sus preferencias.

—No, lo siento —se obligó a decir—. Tengo planes con Shinoske.

Hubo una pausa espesa, pesada. La aprovechó para aplastar la pena.

Entonces Kouga gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Odio a ese jodido gilipollas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es un gilipollas? Nunca le has conocido.

—No tengo que conocerle para saber que no es lo bastante bueno para ti.

Ella tembló. Termina con esto. Solo estás jugando con fuego…

— ¡Adiós! Kouga —dijo, de nuevo forzándose a hacer algo que no quería. Colgó el teléfono, cortando la conexión._ No es para ti. No le engañes._

_Diablos, no te engañes a ti misma._

Así que ¿por qué de pronto quería gritar?

La puerta del despacho de Tsubaki se abrió y el delicioso dios peliplata echó un vistazo fuera. Miró hacia el final de un pasillo, luego en la otra dirección.

— ¿Busca a Kagome? —preguntó. Él y Kagome debían de haberse liado a golpes porque él parecía tan enfadado como ella.

Él no dijo nada, solamente frunció el ceño hacia ella y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Genial —refunfuñó. Hora de regresar al trabajo. Ya pensaría en el Novato más tarde.

Dentro del despacho de Tsubaki, Inu Yasha caminó con ímpetu hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla giratoria. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fijamente la puerta, la nariz aspirando el delicioso y persistente olor de la hembra. Un misterioso olor que no podía ubicar. Tal vez una puesta de sol. Tal vez una brisa marina a medianoche. Tal vez infierno y azufre.

Bien, de acuerdo. La reunión no había ido como había planeado. Por culpa de Kagome, por supuesto. Que mujer tan exasperante.

Él había trabajado en este oficio quita-inocencias durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había encontrado con un señuelo como ella. Era… imprevisible. Un bombón que te sonreía un momento y te azotaba con su lengua al siguiente.

Mmm, azotar con la lengua. Frunció el ceño._ No vayas por ahí._

Había pensado en comportarse, mostrarle su lado cortés. Sin embargo, ella había entrado mirándole como si fuera un trozo de algo comestible, y aquella intención había volado directa al infierno. En ese punto, la única cortesía que habría conseguido de él sería si le hubiera pedido que la tumbara sobre su escasa ropa y se ofreciera para comérsela entera. Podría incluso habérselo agradecido.

De ahí la razón por la que había hecho todo lo que pudo para cabrearla.

Si ella le despreciaba, le apartaría continuamente y jamás tendría que preocuparse de ceder ante la tentación. O intentar seducir a la tentación. Era pura dinamita, y se había encendido con cada insulto que le había dicho. No debería ser tan excitante. _Insultarla_ no debería haber sido tan excitante. Pero lo había sido. Oh, como lo había sido.

_Eres un sádico,_ se reprendió.

Por lo general no permitía que las mujeres le afectaran a ningún nivel excepto el sexual. Pero Kagome había hecho eso y más… Y lo había hecho mientras le miraba como si fuera una herida infectada sobre el culo de un caballo en un momento y un plato de fresas bañadas con nata y con chocolate al siguiente.

¿Ira? Sí, se había enfadado.

Le había acusado de follar con la jefa para conseguir un trabajo. ¿Admiración? Definitivamente. Le había afrontado nariz contra nariz, devolviendo los insultos y (¿fingida?) indiferencia. ¿Excitación? ¡Absolutamente, joder! Más de la que había experimentado en años.

Conclusión: comprar la **AATP** de Tsubaki sin conocer primero a todos sus empleados personalmente había sido un error.

Uno que era demasiado tarde para rectificar. Había leído sus expedientes, desde luego, pero no había considerado sus personalidades reales. O el choque que sus diferentes personalidades podría provocar… O la lujuria. En su defensa, decir que simplemente había querido ampliar su negocio y había estado ciego a todo excepto al margen de beneficio.

Ya no lo estaba.

Después de llamarle y ofrecerle la empresa, Tsubaki cambió de idea al día siguiente y luego volvió a cambiar de idea de nuevo cuando la visitó y le sugirió a Kagome Higurashi como su segundo al mando.

De ninguna maldita forma consideraría eso ahora. Mucho menos, después de haberla conocido.

Primero: Se sentía atraído hacía esa exasperante diablesa. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un señuelo antes y no le gustaba que le pasara ahora. Y sobre todo por esa mujer.

Segundo: Kagome era un peligro para la sociedad con su cara inocente, su mortal cuerpo y su lengua viperina. Y ahora era suya.

El cuerpo, al instante, se le endureció en todos los sitios correctos._ ¡So! muchacho. No es mía de forma personal. _Es_ mi_ empleada, debo agregar.

Luchando contra el reguero de pólvora en la sangre, buscó entre las carpetas de empleados que descansaban sobre el borde del escritorio. Cuando encontró la de Kagome, la cogió y la abrió. Sus rasgos, aparentemente inocentes, le miraron desde abajo._ ¿Quieres probarme, verdad?_ Parecía decir su media sonrisa.

Sí. Lo hacía.

Ella tenía una nariz respingona, pequeñas pecas dispersadas apenas visibles ‑había tenido que buscarlas intensamente cuando la había conocido en persona‑ y, dulce Jesús, los hoyuelos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Esos no había tenido que buscarlos. Atrajeron su atención y no la soltaron. Sumado, todos esos rasgos eran los atributos de una profesora de catequesis.

También tenía brillantes rizos oscuros hechos para las manos de un hombre, exuberantes labios rosados y grandes ojos chocolates rodeados de negras pestañas… Los atributos de una buena y saciada gatita sexual. Una exquisita combinación que le hizo preguntarse cómo sería ella en la cama. Tal vez ambas cosas.

_No vayas por ahí, idiota._

Tosió y se removió en la silla, caliente y definitivamente molesto.

Leyendo en puntos fuertes, Tsubaki había marcado:_ leal, honesta, decidida y desconfiada._ ¿Por qué _desconfiada_ era un punto fuerte? Bajo debilidades:_ dada a la caridad, bien intencionada y que antepone el bienestar de sus amigos al suyo propio._ ¿Aquello eran debilidades? Él sacudió la cabeza. Tsubaki era rara.

Él mismo no había visto ninguna cualidad redentora en Kagome. Bueno, eso era mentira. Le había pedido perdón la primera vez que, sin querer, le había insultado, cuando le preguntó el por qué Tsubaki le había contratado. También estaba su boca. Seguramente, esa era una cualidad redentora. Y sus piernas. Y sus pechos, con aquellos pezones _tan-duros-que-deseé-lamerlos._

Toda la sangre se precipitó a la zona sur de nuevo. Por favor, reflexionó al instante. Parece que ésta jamás emigró al norte desde que Kagome entró en el despacho.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer?

_Yo puedo pensar en algo_, contestó la erección.

—Cállate —refunfuñó hoscamente—. Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto. —Infiernos, no. Las erecciones convertían a los hombres en, bueno, gilipollas. De hecho, hacían cosas estúpidas. Él no era estúpido. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Las mujeres eran víboras por naturaleza, Kagome claramente más que la mayoría, con su_ desconfianza _y todo eso. Involucrarse con una empleada ‑especialmente con una que no vacilaría en cortar en rodajas a su oponente‑ sería el equivalente a seccionarse todos los órganos vitales y venderlos en eBay.

No es que Kagome hubiera querido tener algo con él.

No es que Inu Yasha quisiera tener algo con ella. En realidad.

Era un jugador pero ella era una apuesta muy alta.

Demasiada alta. De todos modos le habría gustado jugar al strip-poker con ella. Tener toda la pasión de Kagome enfocada en una mano de cartas mientras estaba desnuda… Oh, jodido infierno. Más de esto y podría perder todo el sentido común y seguir adelante e intentar seducirla.

¿Tendría novio? ¿Era Kagome del tipo que exigía un compromiso? Seguramente no. Como él, probablemente mantenía sus relaciones estrictamente a nivel del sexo, sexo y más sexo. _Sin ataduras. Nunca. Y_ _jamás con empleados_, se recordó. _O compañeros de trabajo. U otro señuelo_.

Probablemente necesitaría recordárselo unas miles de veces más, ya que había estado de bajón últimamente y ni siquiera había tenido un poco de sexo. No por culpa suya. Tuvo ofertas, bueno, algunas ofertas…. De acuerdo. Habían sido dos. En su defensa, _de nuevo_, decir que no había sido exactamente agradable con las mujeres que se le acercaron.

Simplemente, últimamente no estaba muy interesado y (para su vergüenza) no podía ponerse duro porque en todo en lo que podía pensar era en la naturaleza del condenado baile de acoplamiento entero. Encontrarse, echar un polvo, decir adiós o intentar que la cosa funcionara, para terminar en fracaso. Entonces había visto a Kagome y el bajón se había terminado. Literalmente.

_¿En qué lío me he metido ahora?_ se preguntó otra vez.

Aunque necesitaba mantener a Kagome a una distancia emocional, mantenerla enfadada con él y que así no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que quisieran ser amigos o amantes, pero tenía que suavizar las cosas con ella o la vida en la oficina sería un infierno. Literalmente un infierno.

_Y esta noche_ sería un infierno.

Y no necesitaba más infiernos. Tenía ganas de relajarse, de simplemente observar cómo se desenvolvía en una asignación y criticarla en su mente. Ahora tendría que intervenir y limpiar todo lo que Kagome estropeara. Y _lo_ estropearía. Mujeres tan emocionalmente volátiles lo apartaban todo en su camino.

No era un estereotipo. Era simplemente la verdad.

Con el temor (y la anticipación) extendiéndose interiormente, echó un vistazo a la dirección de la casa de Kagome. Tendría que acercarse allí y suavizar las cosas pero manteniendo aún las distancias. Tendría que usar su famosa cara "de farol" para cubrir el temor (y la anticipación).

Menos mal que a él le gustaban los desafíos.

Kagome cruzó hecha una furia la puerta de su casa.

_Imbécil. ¡Idiota!_ Hervía, no completamente segura de si pensaba en sí misma o en aquel sabelotodo de Inu Yasha Taisho. No podía recordar haber estado tan cabreada en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan grosera? ¿Tan diabólica?

Y… ¿Tan malditamente sexy?

Arrojó las llaves y el bolso sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y avanzó pesadamente hacia el dormitorio. Por lo general su casa era el lugar donde se relajaba, su refugio ante el exasperante y siempre decepcionante mundo exterior. Abundantes (y falsas) plantas se derramaban y coloreaban cada esquina. Las había pintado ella misma. Las paredes eran de color caramelo y café… ─su debilidad más grande─. Los suelos eran de madera y pulidos hasta su máximo brillo. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, todo estaba limpio.

Kagome era una mujer que despreciaba el caos y el desorden.

Inu Yasha Taisho era el caos total y mortal.

— ¡El hombre debe morir! —Le dijo a la lámpara de bronce que colgaba del techo del vestíbulo—. Pero primero, debe experimentar el dolor y el sufrimiento —dijo a su dormitorio.

Con un chillido, se lanzó sobre la cama estilo trineo.

El suave y dorado cobertor ─demasiado parecido al color de los ojos de Inu Yasha para su propia paz mental─ se curvó a su alrededor. Lo golpeó una vez, dos veces, luego dejó salir toda la tormentosa furia, decidida a liberar su mal carácter antes de que le cortara la cabeza a su objetivo nada más verle y no ganara la apuesta. Cuando terminó, estaba cansada y jadeaba, pero se sentía mejor.

—Yo también, puedo, controlar mis emociones —refunfuñó, a pesar del arrebato._ Bueno… A veces._

Todo habría ido bien si Inu Yasha no hubiera despertado esos deseos tan potentes en su interior con sus penosos insultos. No había deseado a un hombre en mucho tiempo, y desearlo a él… ahora. Ahora… ¡_Grrrr_!

Había dejado de tener citas, había dejado de sentir nada más excepto repugnancia hacia los hombres y sus relaciones. Entonces, Inu Yasha había caminado frente a su cubículo y el sistema nervioso le había chisporroteado a la vida ─nadie debería oler tan bien y estar tan bueno en unos de vaqueros─ y esa era una muy buena razón para despreciarle aún más.

Excepto que no le había odiado.

Bueno… No enseguida.

Entonces él abrió la boca, soltó todas esas groserías y la miró con aversión… Y eso debería de haber sido suficiente para recordarle su propia predisposición al odio, así como apagar el fuego en cualquier chica cuerda. En cambio, su actitud la había excitado. Cautivado. Nadie, jamás, la había tratado así antes. ¡Los hombres coqueteaban con ella, maldición! ¡no la cabreaban!

—Tal vez me he vuelto como mi madre —refunfuñó. Odiando algo un momento, amándolo al siguiente. Feliz un momento, deprimida al siguiente—. Dios me libre —suspiró. Inu Yasha Taisho debería ser ilegal en cincuenta estados y tres países—. Cerdo.

Mientras exponía los motivos por los que él pertenecía a un corral, lleno de fango y cebado para ser cortado en gruesas lonchas de bacón, el teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Se enderezó de golpe y echó un vistazo al identificador de llamada._ Wolf, Ayame._ Con el ceño fruncido, Kagome recogió el auricular y se lo pegó a la oreja.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, bien. Estas en casa —dijo Ayame en un susurró—. Tienes que contarme que pasó entre tú y él plata.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En un compartimiento del cuarto de baño. No importa. Concéntrate y suéltalo ya. Cuando él vio que te habías marchado, volvió al despacho y luego salió como una tromba minutos más tarde.

Ella experimentó una pizca de satisfacción al saber que también se había marchado cabreado. Probablemente había necesitado estar a solas un rato para acariciar su sobre hinchado… ego. Idiota.

— ¿Dejó el edificio o sólo el despacho de Tsubaki?

—El edificio —Ayame expulsó un frustrado aliento—. No pude escucharlos a través de la puerta. ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Qué dijo_ Tsubaki_?

Kagome explicó el raro comportamiento de Tsubaki, el modo en que le había ordenado que trabajara con Inu Yasha y como luego la dejó tirada, la voz entrecortada por la irritación. De todos los hombres en los cuales Tsubaki podía haber decidido contratar en **AATP**, tenía que haber escogido a ese primero. Ese…

—Imbécil —refunfuñó.

—No es posible.

—Tú no escuchaste el modo en que me insultó. —_Y me excitó con aquellos insultos._ Idiota—. Es un imbécil, te lo aseguro.

—No, ¿me estás diciendo que Tsubaki le contrató de verdad? ¿A un hombre?

—Así es — ¿Ves? Kagome no era la única sorprendida por tal acontecimiento. Su reacción había sido justificable. Sólo lamentaba que Inu Yasha no estuviera aquí para así poder ponerle el teléfono en la oreja y gritarle, ¿_Oíste eso? ¡No hice nada malo!_

—¿Dios querido, por qué? —dijo Ayame.

—Tú suposición será tan buena como la mía.

—Podría tener un tumor cerebral que le hace hacer cosas extrañas.

—O un alien podría haber asumido el control de su cuerpo —sugirió Kagome.

—O podría haber dejado la medicación y ahora escucha voces en su cabeza.

Posible, muy posible.

—Independientemente de la razón,_ nosotras_ seremos las primeras en sufrir. Inu Yasha, en realidad, piensa que las mujeres son de poca confianza, que haríamos o diríamos cualquier cosa por un orgasmo.

—Bueno…

—¡AYAME!

—No he tenido uno desde hace tiempo —dijo a la defensiva—. Y estoy empezando a sentirme un poco desesperada.

Kagome se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Hace una hora, me dijiste que todo iba bien con Shinoske.

—Así es.—Un_ pero _no expresado flotóen el aire—. Sólo que, bueno, deje de dormir con él cuando me pidió que nos casáramos por primera vez.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Ayame era la optimista que deseaba un amor de película, y Kagome era la mujer insensible que no creía en el felices –para siempre─. No era propio de Ayame dejar de dormir con un hombre porque él quería casarse con ella.

—¿Intentas ahuyentarle?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Ayame, pero de nuevo hubo duda en el tono—. Solo quiero estar segura de que es el hombre adecuado.

—¿Por qué dudas tanto? Él pasó la prueba.

—No lo sé ¿vale? Me dice lo hermosa que soy, cuánto le gusta mirarme. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando engorde unos kilos o, Dios no lo quiera, me salgan arrugas? ¿Todavía me amará o se parecerá a tu her… hombres? —soltó precipitadamente—. ¿_Se parecerá a otros hombres?_ Quiero decir, Kaggie, que no deseo a un hombre que salga corriendo cuando me salga un grano.

—Entonces déjale.

—Estoy asustada —susurró con un borde desesperado.

Kagome se masajeó la nuca. No tenía la respuesta correcta para su amiga.

—Si no estás segura de Shinoske, sal con mi hermano. Sabes que está enamorado de ti y no le importará si eres una bruja gorda, vieja y arrugada.

—No es cierto —dijo. _¿Con anhelo?—._ Incluso aunque él no me diga que soy bonita, sé que Kouga está tan enamorado de mi aspecto como Shinoske. No se interesó por mí ni en el colegio ni en el instituto, cuando yo era una chica fea a la que todos gastaban bromas. Sólo cuando desarrollé los pechos, echó un vistazo en mi dirección.

Ayame tenía razón.

Kouga no la había mirado dos veces entonces. La había tratado como a una molesta hermana e incluso no volvía a casa los fines de semana que sabía que Ayame se quedaba a pasar la noche. Tal vez él_ no_ la merecía… incluso aunque fuera uno de los mejores tipos que Kagome conocía.

—Cuéntame más sobre nuestro nuevo compañero —dijo Ayame.

Decidiendo no hacer caso de aquel anterior anhelo en su voz y de lo que podía significar ─no despertaría las esperanzas de Kouga, sólo para que luego se rompieran en pedazos─ le explicó lo de la apuesta sobre si su objetivo realmente se acercaría a ella o, como aseguraba Inu Yasha, no lo haría.

—Francamente, no sé si apoyaba a su género masculino o insultaba mi aspecto.

—Qué desperdicio de rasgos cincelados y músculos de estrella de cine —dijo Ayame con un suspiro—. ¿Estamos ante un desaire o declaramos la guerra?

Dios, amaba a su amiga.

Aparte de su hermano y hermana, no había nadie más en el mundo que, automáticamente, se pusiera de su lado y estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla.

—La guerra —contestó sin vacilar. Inu Yasha y su sexy grosería tenían que irse.

—Genial. No hemos ido a la guerra juntas desde que convencimos a aquella zorra de Yura Sakasagami de que se marchara.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

Oh, que buenos tiempos. Desde el primer día, Yura no había causado nada más que problemas.

Había chismorreado, mentido, dormido con sus objetivos y conseguido que despidieran a una amiga suya. Llegados a ese punto, ellas habían estallado. Pusieron laxante en un trozo de tarta y se lo dieron en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Movieron su ordenador hasta el cuarto de baño al menos una vez por semana.

Le pegaron papelitos a la espalda donde decía "patéame" tan a menudo cómo fue posible. ¿Infantil? Sí. ¿Les importaba? No. Incluso Tsubaki lo encontró todo muy divertido.

—Tengo que colgar —murmuró Ayame a través de la línea—. Alguien entró en el baño. —Una larga pausa—. Uh-oh —susurró y luego dijo con voz amortiguada—. Creo que se quedarán un ratito. —No esperó la respuesta de Kagome—. Te llamaré más tarde. —_Crac._

Kagome miró fijamente el teléfono durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Colgó el inalámbrico y se apartó ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No quería pensar más en Inu Yasha... No si quería permanecer calmada. Ya podría pensar y preocuparse por la fantasía de su fallecimiento mañana.

Suspirando del mismo modo que Ayame, se puso en pie.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Había pasado media hora y todavía le quedaban tres para irse. Tal vez debería ensayar unas pocas frases para presentarse ante su nuevo objetivo. Nah, decidió al instante. Lo tendría con un simple: _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_ Quizás debería aplicarse un poco más de brillo en los labios y cortar unos centímetros más la falda ya de por sí corta. Eso llevaría sólo unos cinco minutos y todavía le quedarían otros ciento setenta y cinco para marcharse.

El timbre sonó.

La boca se curvó en una mueca. No quería tratar con ningún invitado.

Podría muy bien ser su madre... Quien adoraba visitarla de improviso para ver cómo estaba. O su abuela... A quien le gustaba tomar prestada su ropa de guarrilla y luego leer las tumbas de los cementerios en busca de viudos. O su hermana... a quien le encantaba hablar de la dicha de la vida marital. O su hermano... Quien disfrutaba enseñándole gráficos y estadísticas sobre la más maravillosa creación conocida como el hombre (para "demostrar" que lo que ella veía en el trabajo no era lo normal) antes de preguntar por Ayame.

Kagome caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, los tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera. Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla, se congeló, maldijo por lo bajo, echó otra ojeada, maldijo de nuevo y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Allí parado estaba el diablo en persona. Inu Yasha Taisho.

El corazón inmediatamente latió abrumado; el aliento le quemó los pulmones. De nuevo, simplemente estar cerca de él, hizo que los pezones se le endurecieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó, la pregunta fluyendo de la boca en cuanto se formó en la mente.

—¡Hola a ti también, Hoyuelos!

¿Jugando a ser agradables, no?

—Oh. ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Hola, Inu! —dijo, esta vez dulce como el azúcar—. Repito ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es Inu Yasha. —Le palpitó un músculo bajo el ojo y la miró con ceño antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta en una burlesca postura ocasional—. Vine a pedir perdón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por vivir? ¿Respirar? ¿Por tener pene? ─replico con sarcasmo.

—¿Respondes de esta forma a todos los que te piden disculpas?

Una oleada de culpabilidad la golpeó. _Estaba _siendo grosera, pero parecía que no podía evitarlo. Al menos no, cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó.

—No. Ahora no es un buen momento.

—Estupendo. Gracias. —Pasó por delante de la puerta y de ella.

El hombro rozó el suyo y ella se tragó un jadeo ante la vibrante sensación. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica le sacudiera todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta en el sitio durante varios segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta por el asombro. Excitada. Irritada. Ese hombre... ¡Oh, ese hombre! Echando humo, se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo un spray de pimienta —dijo a su espalda.

—No me sorprende —contestó por encima del hombro, llegando de una zancada a la sala de estar y desapareciendo de la vista.

—No eres bienvenido. —Permaneció donde estaba, sosteniendo la puerta abierta, decidida a que se fuera.

_Tenía _que estar lejos de él y de esa extraña química de su cuerpo que jugaba a la ruleta rusa con el sentido común.

—Si quieres deshacerte de mí —dijo—. Primero tendrás que hablar conmigo.

—O puedo llamar a la policía e informar de un robo.

Él rio entre dientes, el sonido caliente, rico y llenó de desafío.

—Mándale al Jefe Jinenji saludos de mi parte. He pensado en ir a verle, pero no he tenido tiempo.

—Tú no conoces al jefe de policía —dijo, con la espalda rígida. ¿Qué hacía Inu Yasha en su sala de estar? Podía oírle arrastrando los pies.

—Siempre trabo amistad con los representantes de la ley local. Además, él juega al póquer —pausa pesada—. ¿Esta foto de un bebé desnudo sobre una manta de piel de oso eres tú? Apuesto a qué sí. Los mismos ojos chocolates, los mismos hoyuelos. Aunque tendría que echar un vistazo a tu trasero y comprobar que tienes esa marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón para estar seguro —suspiró—. Ah, las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para saciar la curiosidad.

Ella lo vio todo rojo.

—¡DEJA ESE ÁLBUM DE FOTOS!

—Pero si es precioso. —Otra pausa, el pasar de una página—. Oh, mírate en ésta. Diez años, diría, y llevas botas de agua, una cazadora de cuero y un sombrero vaquero. Por desgracia, no sonríes. Me gusta más la que hay al lado. Sigues sin sonreír, pero tienes unas medias sobre la cabeza que, asumo, se supone que son trenzas. ¿Te gustaba disfrazarte, verdad?

_No responderé. No responderé._

Él rió entre dientes de nuevo, y esta vez el sonido estuvo lleno de genuina diversión.

—Bueno, fíjate. Esto solo se pone más y más interesante a medida que te haces mayor.

—Contaré hasta tres —dijo, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y rechinando los dientes—. Mejor caminas hacia esta puerta cuando llegue al final o lo lamentarás. Uno.

—Tu pareja para el baile de graduación parece acojonado. ¿Qué le dijo tú Papi antes de sacar la foto?

_¡Bastardo!_

—Dos.

—Tres —dijo él servicialmente—. Por favor dime que todavía tienes este... ¿puede esta cosa compuesta sólo de lazos y volantes llamarse vestido?

_¡Argh!_ Apretando los puños, Kagome abandonó su puesto y se lanzó hacia la sala de estar. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y diablos como lo disfrutaría…

Continuará…

N/A: muchas gracias a las que se han dado la molestia de leer esta historia, y más al dejar su comentario. Un Feliz año Nuevo, que todo sea para bienes para todas ustedes, y que todos sus sueños se cumplan.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

_Hay doscientos sesenta y cinco huesos en el cuerpo humano. ¿Cuál te gusta más?_

Inu Yasha se había acomodado en el sofá de Kagome y observaba su casa con imperturbable curiosidad.

No era lo que había esperado.

Todo estaba perfectamente coordinado en colores. Desde el canapé marrón que combinaba con las paredes beige, a la manta color bronce que combinaba con los floreros de ámbar repletos de plantas rociadas en oro. Todo estaba limpio, también. Perfecto. _Demasiado perfecto para su gusto_.

Al parecer, La Pequeña Señorita Gatita Sexual y Profesora de Catequesis era una fanática de la limpieza. La mesa de centro de cristal no tenía ni una mota de polvo. Los cuadros florales sobre las prístinas paredes estaban perfectamente colgados y alineados. No había ni un atisbo de suciedad o pelusilla que estropearan la perfección de los brillantes suelos de madera.

Estúpidamente, esa pulcritud le excitó.

Al parecer, hoy no hacía falta mucho para que eso ocurriera. Aun así, quiso ensuciarlo todo. Teniendo sexo sobre ello. Sexo sucio. Con sudor, aceite corporal y esposas_. No vayas por ahí, Taisho. Estás tratando con una piraña sexual. Ella olerá cualquier señal de excitación y atacará._ No tenía que conocer a la mujer para saber que era cierto... simplemente tenía que conocer su género.

Femenino.

Pero, ¡joder! no debería haber visto su álbum de fotos. Había sido una niña preciosa, un poco triste ‑lo que le provocó un dolor en el pecho‑ con unos enormes ojos chocolates que habían dominado su cara, y ahora quería saber si la marca de nacimiento sobre su trasero se había borrado u oscurecido.

Ella entró pisando fuerte en la sala, con una fragancia tipo vamos-a-la-cama acompañándola. Inu Yasha aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. No quería olerla, no quería sentirse más atraído por ella, más de lo que ya estaba. Había venido para suavizar las cosas ‑no es que hubiera tenido mucho éxito en ello‑ pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que disfrutarlo; que se hiciera amigo de ella. Ni mucho menos.

Parando frente a él, Kagome agarró el álbum que tenía en el regazo ‑sus dedos le rozaron el muslo, lo que provocó que la polla le prestara toda la atención (la más alta) ‑, le frunció el ceño y arrojó el libro tras su espalda. Ignorando todo excepto su propia cólera ‑o eso esperaba él‑ ancló las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Te dije que no eras bienvenido aquí.

Feliz de regresar a su juego yo-hombre-tú-mujer y de salir de su bajón sexual, dobló los brazos sobre el regazo para cubrirse la erección. Le molestaba que hubiera sido Kagome la que le devolviera el deseo, haciéndole querer olvidarse de que todas las relaciones, incluso aquellas basadas únicamente en el sexo, era una maldición.

—También me dijiste que tendría que irme cuando contaras hasta tres. Y también mentiste entonces.

Los ojos chocolates brillaron y se entrecerraron.

El vapor muy bien podría haber salido de sus fosas nasales. Qué pequeña bola de fuego era, y sexy como el infierno. ¡Maldición! Le gustaban las mujeres pasivas tipo sírvete-lo-que-quieras-tú-mismo. ¿O no? Definitivamente le gustaban las mujeres que querían acostarse con él. ¿Verdad? Kagome no era ninguna de esas cosas, o eso se decía él, porque no creía que fuera capaz de controlarse si supiera que Kagome le deseaba.

Pero cada vez que ella abría su exquisita boca le gustaba más y más. Podía verla hacer mil cosas diferentes con aquella boca y ninguna de ellas implicaba hablar.

_Degenerado,_ se recordó._ No vayas por ahí._ _No con ella_. Pero le gustaba su ingenio. Si sus insultos no hubieran estado dirigidos a él, habría pensado que eran graciosos.

—Vamos. Fuera. Largo —dijo ella.

—Cierra el pico y escucha, Hoyuelos. Te dije que vine… —apretó los dientes. Dios, era difícil decirlo otra vez cuando probablemente le rechazaría de nuevo—. Para decir que lo siento. —No lo sentía esta vez, pero lo dijo de todas formas.

—¿Que lo sientes? —dijo, incrédula, como si no acabara de pedirle perdón hacía unos minutos.

—Así es. Lo lamento. Tu actitud —no pudo resistirse agregar por lo bajo.

—¡Eh! —frunció el ceño—. Eso lo oí.

—Bueno, sí —le devolvió el ceño—. Es porque lo dije en voz alta.

Le pisó el pie, con fuerza, el tacón de aguja clavándose en el dedo gordo del pie.

—No lo sientes de veras. Admítelo.

Haciendo una mueca, alzó la vista hacía ella y extendió los brazos.

—¿Por qué? —No comentó lo del dedo del pie. Eso le daría la sensación de poder y, ahora mismo, él necesitaba todo el poder que pudiera conseguir—. ¿Tanto importa?

La boca se abrió y cerró y un estrangulado sonido se escapó de la garganta. Al menos quitó el tacón.

—Sí, importa. Por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de fingir que lo sientes.

—Espera un segundo. —frunció nuevamente el ceño—. Me acusaste de que mi disculpa era una mentira, algo que obviamente te cabreó ya que intentaste empalar mi dedo del pie favorito, y ahora estas enfadada porque no mentí de nuevo.

—Típico. —Las cejas se arquearon con sardónica diversión.

Inu Yasha pudo ver que Kagome quería gritarle, o al menos ofrecer una picante réplica. Pero suspiró, dos veces. Su expresión se suavizó, pero sus mejillas permanecieron ruborizadas. _Preciosa_.

—Creo que, de nuevo, olvidé mis modales —dijo dulcemente—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Arsénico? ¿Lejía? ¿Cicuta? —pestañeó hacía él, toda inocencia.

Inu Yasha tuvo que admitir que a menudo tenía aquel efecto en las mujeres. No la inocencia, la amenaza de muerte. Pero aquellas, por lo general, no eran hechas hasta después de salir con ellas. Según su madre, tenía suerte de que alguna no le hubiera asesinado mientras dormía. Según su padre, que se había divorciado hacía años de mamá, las mujeres realmente no querían matarle, querían reformarle.

No necesitaba ser reformado. Se gustaba tal y como era.

Prefería que le consideraran frío y árido emocionalmente que un necio romántico quien toleraría todo por amor. Idiotas. Eso es lo que era la gente que enfermaba de amor. También eran objetivos a los que atrapar. Algo que él jamás sería de nuevo. Ya había pasado por toda esa cosa del matrimonio y no había sido nada más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—Una cerveza estará bien —dijo amablemente.

Kagome se pasó la muy rosada lengua sobre los muy blancos dientes y dio un paso atrás, pero no se aventuró a la cocina. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a él.

—Hay cerveza en la tienda de la esquina. Puedes ir a buscarla tú mismo.

Sip. Si ella se lo hubiera dicho a algún otro, se habría reído.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no vine aquí para discutir contigo. Ahora trabajamos para la misma agencia. Tenemos que llevarnos bien. —_Aunque no demasiado bien_, añadió silenciosamente.

Tenían que ser capaces de tolerarse el uno al otro mientras en secreto se maldecían a quemarse en el infierno eterno y _sin_ arrancarse mutuamente la ropa. No es que ella le mirara como si estuviera dispuesta a arrancarle la ropa. Más bien parecía dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón y comérselo delante de él.

La erección, que había comenzado a comportarse y a actuar como un adulto sensato, brincó por su atención una vez más. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos el pensar en ella comiéndose sus órganos ‑bueno, ningún órgano a excepción de su favorito‑ le excitaba?

Kagome encogió los elegantes hombros.

—Tienes razón. Lo admito. Tenemos que llevarnos bien. Siéntete libre de marcharte ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado.

—Bien —dijo, y ya que era un chico muy, muy malo que tenía problemas con las apuestas, se dijo: _cinco dólares a que me apuñala en el muslo con el siguiente picotazo_, pero no pudo resistirse—. Obviamente tu grosería en la oficina no fue un caso aislado.

Los ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rajas. Probablemente, estaba planeando, mentalmente, su muerte. Pero no le apuñaló. Se debía a sí mismo cinco pavos.

—Puedo decir, con total seguridad, que no quieres llevarte bien conmigo —dijo ella sombríamente.

Descansó un tobillo sobre su rodilla y la observó atentamente.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres la verdad? Nosotros sacamos lo peor el uno del otro.

—No puedo discutir eso.

—Por fin —refunfuñó él—. Algo que no discutirás.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Kagome llamearon y tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse. Realmente no había pensado decirlo en voz alta. Simplemente era que ella provocaba a la bestia que había en su interior. Alguna cosa en ella le encendía y le ponía todos los nervios en alerta.

—No debería haber dicho eso —admitió. Había venido para suavizar las cosas con ella, pero hasta ahora sólo las había empeorado—. Escucha, ¿necesitas ayuda para el trabajo de esta noche? —Eso es. Ese era un tema bastante inofensivo.

—No —el tono fue cortante—. Todo está en orden.

—Bien.

—Sí. Bien.

Se miraron el uno al otro y luego apartaron la vista.

Llegados a este punto, Inu Yasha no supo que más decir y, durante mucho tiempo, el silencio se deslizó entre ellos, como una serpiente venenosa lista para morder, tan incómodo que era casi doloroso. El _tictac_ del reloj de pared se hizo audible, una bomba de relojería. A punto de estallar.

¿Debería marcharse? ¿Intentar extenderle la mano?

Las cosas todavía no eran amistosas entre ellos, por lo que, quizás, debería quedarse. Al menos ya no estaba duro.

—Bueno —dijo, solo para romper el silencio.

—Bueno —dijo ella.

—Hace calor en Tokio últimamente.

—Sí.

—No llevo aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Siempre es así?

—No. El tiempo puede cambiar en un instante —dijo, mirando a todas partes, menos a él—. Caliente un minuto, helado hasta calar los huesos al siguiente.

_Como tú misma_, pensó él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Esta, sin duda, era la conversación más pesada y aburrida que había tenido jamás. O, quizás, solo deseaba que lo fuera, ya que hablar del tiempo debería haber sido una pesadilla de mierda. Y lo habría sido con cualquier otra mujer. Pero aquí estaba, en el borde del asiento, queriendo escuchar la dulce voz de Kagome de nuevo, incluso si hablaba solo del maldito tiempo.

Si hubiera estado en mejor forma últimamente, nunca habría reaccionado a ella así de fuerte. Al menos, eso es lo que se decía. Pero… ¿Por qué Kagome había roto su falta de interés cuándo nadie más había sido capaz de hacerlo? Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Casi deseó que le gritara._ Eso _lo entendía.

Los gritos llevaban a la cólera y la cólera a la pasión. Le gustaba la pasión. A la pasión la podía controlar. Espera. Le gustaban aquellas cosas con cualquiera excepto con ella. Nada de pasión con Kagome. Era demasiado peligroso.

—Quizás llueva mañana —dijo ella.

_Argh._ ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? De aguijonearse el uno al otro (lo que era apasionante, incorrecto y prácticamente un juego sexual previo), a un pronóstico meteorológico de mierda… lo que no le aburría del modo en que quería que lo hiciera, en cambio lo encontraba apasionante, incorrecto y prácticamente un juego sexual previo. La imaginaba desnuda bajo la lluvia y ¡hola! pequeño Inu Yasha.

—Bueno —dijo él.

—Bueno —reiteró ella.

De todos modos, ¿por qué demonios tenía que permanecer alejado de ella? En este momento, no podía recordarlo. Trabajaban juntos… bueno, ¿y qué? Ella haría la vida en la oficina incómoda… lo que ahora mismo no le parecía tan malo.

—¿Todavía quieres esa cerveza? —preguntó, echando un vistazo melancólico hacia la cocina.

Así que estaba impaciente por alejarse de él, ¿no? O encontraba la dirección de su conversación tan perturbadora cómo él o simplemente lo encontraba aburrido.

—Sí —dijo y pensó,_ ¡yo no soy aburrido!_—. Gracias.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se levantó y salió precipitadamente de la sala de estar. Dulce soledad… lo que él deseaba. La tentación de fugarse por la puerta, o quizás por una ventana, le invadió, pero, por extraño que le pareciera, permaneció donde estaba.

Le tenía tan excitado que no podía pensar con claridad.

Si hubiera empezado a hablarle de copos de nieve, podría haber sido capaz de correrse. Sin embargo, huir ahora significaría que Kagome había ganado, y se negaba a dejarla ganar hasta en esta pequeña escaramuza.

Inu Yasha tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la escaramuza y su vencedor, y lo que pasaría durante dicha escaramuza si las cosas conseguían escaparse de su pequeño control ‑como que sus respiraciones se volvieran pesadas, que se llamaran con nombres lascivos y que eso le gustara más de lo que debiera‑ porque Kagome tardaba más de lo necesario. Eso le irritó seriamente. Como si _él_ fuera el problema en su pequeño tête-à-tête de pronósticos del tiempo, insultos y excitación.

—Aquí tienes —dijo cuando volvió por fin, ofreciéndole una botella de color ámbar.

Él no la cogió al principio, simplemente se la quedó mirando fijamente con desconfianza.

—¿Tendré que salir corriendo a urgencias si me bebo eso?

Los ojos le destellaron con aquel delicioso fuego marrón. Qué vergüenza que tanta sexualidad fuera desaprovechada en alguien completamente fuera de sus límites.

—No —dijo con brusquedad—. Lamentablemente.

Oh, bien. De nuevo la cólera. Era mejor así.

Pero pudo sentir la creciente excitación, retroceder al aburrimiento fingido. Cogió la botella sin más comentarios, cuidadoso de no tocarla. Un roce y podría insistir por otro. Y otro, hasta que estuvieran desnudos. Hasta que se retorcieran juntos, jadeantes, en un salvaje baile que los condenaría a ambos al infierno.

Reclamó su asiento frente a él.

La falda tejana se deslizó por encima de los muslos, revelando varios centímetros de pura y deliciosa tentación. Él tomó un trago de cerveza, pero el frío líquido poco hizo para apagar el furioso fuego en la sangre.

Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpida química. Estúpido pene. Si no fuera porque le tenía tanto cariño, lo castigaría hasta que eso gritara por piedad. _Mmmm_, gritar. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza._ Idiota._

—Bueno —dijo.

—Bueno —repitió Kagome y enganchó varios sedosos rizos detrás de la oreja.

Él vislumbró varios pendientes de diamantes rodeando su oreja. El efecto era sorprendentemente erótico y se preguntó qué se sentiría al pasar la lengua por cada uno de ellos.

—¿Para qué agencia trabajabas? —preguntó mientras se estudiaba las uñas como si no le importara la respuesta.

—Para **La Última Prueba** en Yamanashi.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? —se limpió una pelusilla de la pierna—. ¿O te despidieron por cabrear a tus compañeros?

Se encogió de hombros.

No estaba preparado para decirle la verdad todavía, que era el dueño de **LUPY** y había querido ampliar el negocio. Que ahora, era su jefe. ¿Se equivocaba al esperar una respuesta violenta cuando finalmente se lo dijera? Si ella jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría presentarse desnudo el martes en la empresa.

—Quería un cambio de aires —dijo finalmente—. Y no, no me despidieron.

—¿Eres de Inglaterra, verdad?

—Manchester.

—Que bien. —Enredó un mechón alrededor del dedo.

No pareció impresionada por sus orígenes de la misma forma que la mayoría de las mujeres lo estaban, solo curiosa… y no mucho. Tal vez había conseguido lo que había intentado conseguir en primer lugar: que ella le tuviera tanta aversión que jamás estuviera tentada de acostarse con él. Que era exactamente lo que quería. De verdad.

—Aunque he vivido la mitad de mi vida en Estados Unidos —dijo, simplemente para prolongar la conversación.

—Ah… Que bien —repitió, claramente como si no le importara.

_No soy un jodido pelmazo._

Bebió otro trago de cerveza y echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera. Una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos para que fueran al club. Seguramente podría provocar su furia otra vez… o, seguir suavizando las cosas en ese tiempo.

—Bien —dijo Kagome. También, echó un vistazo a su reloj, una cadena de plata que se curvaba alrededor de la delgada muñeca—. Supongo que debería empezar a prepararme para la asignación de esta noche.

Otra forma de decirle que se fuera al infierno. Gracioso, había sido más directa antes.

—Creía que ya estabas preparada. —Debería querer marcharse. Él, realmente, quería marcharse. Ella era un problema, su conversación aún podía derivar hacía el aburrido tiempo ‑por el amor de Dios, no podía volver a pasar por eso‑ y las cosas estaban tan suavizadas como podrían estarlo entre ellos—. Por eso rechazaste mi oferta de ayuda, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo… bueno —se echó hacia delante y los negros mechones le cayeron sobre la cara cuando descansó el codo sobre la rodilla. Eso provocó que Inu Yasha reparara en el espectacular escote. Pechos redondos, absolutamente perfectos. Sin sostén. Sus favoritos—. Mira —dijo—. Tuvimos un mal comienzo. Tú te disculpaste —añadió con sequedad—, y yo lo acepté. Sentarse y hablar de tonterías no nos servirá de nada a ninguno de los dos. Mejor cortamos con esto ahora, antes de que nos conduzcamos el uno al otro al suicidio.

OK. Eso le cabreó maravillosamente. Conducirla al suicidio, claro. Él tenía permitido ser un _pelmazo,_ ella no. No es que lo hubiera sido alguna vez, maldita sea.

—Ya que has arreglado y suavizado las cosas entre nosotros —siguió Kagome—, ahora podemos ser cordiales en la oficina. Lo que no quiere decir que tengamos que socializar fuera de las horas de trabajo.

—Yo no te pedí que socializáramos fuera del trabajo, ¿verdad? —había más calor y cólera en el tono del que había pretendido.

—Bien —apretó la mandíbula, permaneciendo callada durante un momento—. Por qué preferiría hacer manoplas de ganchillo como mi depresiva madre antes que pasar otro segundo más en tu compañía.

La excitación que se encendía siempre que ellos discutían, luchó con volver con más fuerza.

—Voy a hacerte comer esas palabras —dijo, rezando para estar alardeando, ya que realmente no podía permitirse acostarse con ella, lo que seguía siendo una maldita vergüenza—. Y vas a encontrar cada una de ellas deliciosa. Hasta me rogarás por otra ración.

Ella tembló. ¿De miedo? ¿O de anticipación?

—La única cosa por la que rogaré —dijo ella—, será por tu ausencia.

—Yo no diría nada más si estuviera en tu situación. Cuánto más digas, más lo lamentarás después.

Ella bostezó.

—Tú acento me molesta.

—Mentirosa. —Luego soltó—. ¿Te gusta jugar?

—No —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, confusa ante el repentino cambio de tema.

Qué lástima.

La habría hecho irresistible, por lo que tal vez debería estar feliz de ello. Ya la quería, lo que no era precisamente una noticia de última hora. Desnudarla, lanzarla al suelo y penetrarla, sería una bonificación.

—No me mires así —gruñó ella.

—¿Así como?

—Como si fuera la cena.

—¿Quieres serlo? —No pudo menos que preguntar._ ¡No puedes tenerla, idiota!_

—No —jadeó.

Bueno. Se alegraba de ello. En serio.

—Supongo que, en verdad, conoces algo sobre el póker. Eres buena yendo de farol.

—Nunca voy de farol.

—Por favor. Eres toda fanfarronería, Hoyuelos. Y, para tu información, esta noche perderás nuestra apuesta. —Lo dijo sólo para devolverlos al tema principal, pese a que quisiera seguir deslizándose cuesta abajo por la tentación—. Tengo fe absoluta en que Darren Swyer te vea como la rompecorazones que eres y te envíe por dónde has venido.

Inu Yasha se levantó y llegó de una zancada a la puerta. Mejor marcharse ahora antes de que hiciera algo más estúpido que irritarla con su dureza… algo como hablar de días soleados y frías brisas.

Aunque ¿Había algo más estúpido que eso?

Dios, estaba tentado de darse la vuelta, saltar a través del cuarto y besar aquellos carnosos y rosados labios, beber su aliento hasta que ella sólo pudiera jadear su nombre. ¡Diablos!, tal vez _debería_ hacerlo, simplemente para sacársela del sistema. Estaba listo y dispuesto. Los besos no eran sexo, y mientras no tuvieran sexo, estaría bien.

Sí. Claro.

Si comenzaba a besarla, no se detendría hasta que hubiera besado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Nada de besos. Aceleró el paso hacia la salida más cercana.

—Y yo tengo absoluta fe de que alguien te asesinará mientras duermes —gritó ella a su espalda.

Él sonrió francamente. Sí, era una maldita vergüenza que ella estuviera prohibida.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a: Elvi, tú lo has dicho amia, tú lo has dicho lo sabrás muy pronto; gracias por comentar.

A Guest, sí, tienes razón, lo parecen… pero eso es lo que los hace adorables; gracias por comentar.

Y a todas las demás que se han dado el trabajo de leer

CAPÍTULO 5

Gena Showalter: Atrapa tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

_Si es verdad que somos lo que comemos, entonces yo podría ser tú antes de mañana._

La infernal música salía de los grandes altavoces colgados en lo alto.

El humo ondeaba en todas direcciones, cortante a través de la oscuridad. Camareros y camareras brincaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sirviendo copas y sonrisas. Una estrambótica luz se arremolinaba en el centro de las dos pistas, iluminando a la muchedumbre retorciéndose, bailando en una multitud de colores. Había más piel mostrada aquí de la que, por lo general, encontrabas entre las páginasde_ Playboy._ Más pechos y muslos de los que el buen Coronel servía en un día cualquiera.

Oh, sí. Era viernes por la noche y el Mercado de la Carne estaba abierto para el negocio.

Kagome se abrió paso a través de la sudada y bamboleante muchedumbre.

La cámara y el micro estaban en su lugar, ocultos en un broche en forma de flor, fijado en el escote. Todo estaba siendo transmitido y supervisado en el ordenador de Tsubaki. Mañana, revisaría el vídeo con ella, la cual luego se encontraría con la novia de Darren Swyer. ¡Pobrecita!

Kagome no estaría allí para la reunión.

Para evitar los arrebatos de celos, nunca se permitía la presencia del señuelo en el cuarto cuando se lo comunicaban a la víctima. Pero si quería, podía observarlo por un monitor como Ayame había hecho esta mañana. A veces lo hacía y a veces no. No creía que lo viera esta vez. Esta novia era una llorona; lo sabía, lo sentía y no creía poder estar quieta de pie, viendo sollozar a otra mujer.

Mientras Kagome caminaba hacia la barra, llevaba el bolso colgado a un hombro. En él guardaba el spray de pimienta, la barra de labios, un poco de dinero y un DNI ligeramente falsificado. Nunca quiso que un objetivo supiera la dirección de su casa, por lo tanto toda la identificación estaba alterada. Por el rabillo del ojo, descubrió una mesa llena de veinteañeras. Todas, excepto una, reían y charlaban. La que no lo hacía parecía… triste, mientras miraba fijamente su cóctel margarita.

¿Había sido engañada? ¿Era por eso que esa noche salía con las chicas que, supuestamente, la animaban? ¿Cuántas veces había sido testigo de eso mismo a lo largo de los años?

—¡Eh! preciosa —dijo alguien, llamando su atención—. Lucho contra el impulso de hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra esta noche.

Le ignoró. Dios la salvara de esas cursis bravuconerías.

Se encontró explorando al gentío en busca de Inu Yasha más bien que de su objetivo. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Se había cambiado sus pecaminosos vaqueros? Después de todo, aquellos vaqueros tenían el orgullo de haberle mostrado su muy grande erección todo el tiempo que él había estado en su casa. Desafortunados, eso es lo que eran. Él debería llevar una tienda de campaña para mantener oculta aquella cosa. Ninguna mujer debería ser expuesta a eso y ningún hombre debería estar tan bien dotado y ser tan magnífico. ¿Y qué diablos le había excitado? ¿Una discusión sobre el inusitado tiempo? No lo entendía.

Sin lugar a dudas. Inu Yasha era extraño.

No importaba que hubiera sentido los candentes rescoldos del deseo durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo allí. No importaba que aquella pelea la hubiera excitado. Otra vez. _Odio a ese hombre; _pensó.

En cualquier lugar donde estuviera, independientemente de lo que llevara, sería un maldito buen sitio donde verla triunfar en su apuesta. Se lo restregaría por la cara durante el resto de su vida. No es que planeara tratarle durante mucho tiempo. Lo quería despedido cuanto antes. Él era demasiado peligroso para su paz mental, corporal y todo lo demás. Era demasiado peligroso, y punto.

Cuando alcanzó la barra, un hombre en la mitad de los cincuenta le brindó una sonrisa ansiosa. ¿O era un ceño? Costaba decirlo por el Botox. Le ofreció una silla mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Tenía el espeso pelo plateado, una cara de plástico e iba vestido con un traje que gritaba riqueza. Incluso olía a caro. Y llevaba una alianza.

—Mi nombre es Ted, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, mientras me llames —dijo—. Espero que no te importe que te lo diga, pero tu cuerpo es exquisito.

—Gracias, abuelo —refunfuñó, tomando el asiento.

Estaba de mal humor. Algo de lo que podría culpar a Inu Yasha. En estos momentos, para ella, todos los hombres eran una mierda._ ¿No lo son siempre?_

—¿Abuelo? —la expresión congelada no cambió, aunque los ojos destellaron por la afrenta.

Kagome a menudo tenía ese efecto sobre la gente. Sin otra palabra, él huyó lejos. Si no hubiera llevado un anillo, se habría sentido culpable por insultarle._ ¿Me vuelvo cruel y despiadada como Inu Yasha?_

—Un Ginger Ale. —Le dijo al camarero, un pequeño rubio con brillantes mechas anaranjadas tiñéndole el pelo. A Kagome le habría gustado una cerveza, pero beber en el trabajo sólo podía causar errores, por lo que nunca se daba el gusto.

La copa llegó poco después y bebió a sorbos de la pajita. El frío líquido le humedeció la boca seca y el dulzor le excitó la lengua. Dios, esta noche…

—Un cóctel Screwdriver —dijo de repente una sexy voz a su lado. El dueño de esa voz no la tocó, pero ella sintió su delicioso calor, olió el puro pecado. El deseo. Sí, se excitó.

Inu Yasha.

Ella se estremeció y bebió otro sorbo del refresco, el dulce líquido ahora ácido en la garganta. Se obligó a mantener la atención directamente al frente… Aun cuando sintió los ojos de Inu Yasha fijos sobre ella, brillantes, quemando… quemando… quemando... Hora de concentrarse y encontrar a su objetivo.

—Ponga dos —añadió él, el acento de repente espeso y majestuosamente erótico, como si acabara de bajarse de un avión desde Inglaterra—. Uno para mí y otro para la excepcional señorita a mi lado.

Obviamente ellos no compartían la misma opinión sobre el beber en el trabajo.

—¿No es simplemente la cosa más bonita? —dijo él entonces.

Todo atisbo del desdén de antes se había ido y en su lugar había un fluido encanto. Seductor. Persuasivo.

Su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca y ella de nuevo se encontró con que los pezones se endurecían ante su presencia, la sangre ardiendo en las venas. El corazón incluso se saltó un latido mientras un provocativo estremecimiento le recorría la piel.

Kagome apretó los labios.

¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo, dirigiéndose a ella de este modo? Después de la forma en que la había tratado hoy, había esperado que llegara con un tridente y un billete al infierno con su nombre. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de juego para que bajara la guardia y que perdiera la apuesta.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, comprendió, agarró la bebida con fuerza. Bien, ya le enseñaría ella.

Respirando profundamente, se giró hacia él y, comenzando a levantarse, deslizó gradualmente los ojos por todo su cuerpo. Él no se había molestado en cambiarse, todavía llevaba aquellos vaqueros que abrazaban su culo y mostraban su erección, y aquella camiseta que besaba sus músculos. La única diferencia en su aspecto era el collar masculino de cuentas negras que ahora llevaba, aunque sospechaba que, en realidad, era una cámara.

Sus dorados y resplandecientes ojos estaban entornados e irradiaban una sola palabra: Orgasmo. El pelo estaba despeinado y cayéndole sobre la frente. Sus labios llenos estaban ligeramente separados. _Bésame_, le decían. Y ella amó-odió la forma en que la estrambótica luz le rodeaba en un brillante halo multicolor. Era un ángel. Un ángel caído.

—¿Esa es la mejor frase para ligar que tienes? —preguntó, la voz más jadeante de lo que había planeado—. Porque es una mierda.

—Oh, lo siento. No me dirigía a ti —agarró las bebidas, el hielo girando velozmente, y se movió alrededor de ella, bordeándola hasta la mujer que estaba a su izquierda.

La mandíbula de Kagome cayó abierta y jadeó. ¡Oh, esa rata bastarda! Lo había hecho a propósito. ¿En retribución por decirle que preferiría suicidarse antes que hablar con él? Cuando ella asumiera la dirección de **AATP**, _estaría_ despedido.

Las mejillas de la mujer florecieron con un bonito rubor mientras él se inclinaba y le susurraba en la oreja. Su liso pelo rubio ceniza estaba engominado y su maquillaje era solo un poco excesivo. Su mira-que-vestido podría haber ganado el título de Puta de Babilonia si Kagome no sostuviera el título ella misma.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor? —Le preguntó Inu Yasha, de espaldas a Kagome.

El acento era aún más pesado que antes.

Y había llamado _amor_ a la mujer. Sospechó que sus llenos y suaves labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa devastadora. Y había llamado _amor_ a la mujer. Sin duda sus ojos dorados estarían encendidos con una conocedora mirada, llena de malas intenciones. Y había llamado _amor_ a la jodida mujer.

_¿Y por qué te importa?_ Se dijo.

_No me importa,_ se aseguró. Con total seguridad no le quería para sí misma. De ninguna manera. No, gracias. Probablemente, él no había lanzado todos sus tiros.

La mujer se rió tontamente como una colegiala. Pero Kagome estaba dispuesta a apostar a que, a la única clase a la cual la hembra había asistido últimamente, era la de Guarra 101. Y no, no estaba celosa. Simplemente exponía un hecho._ No seas cruel. Tú eres pro feminista ¿recuerdas?_

—Soy Rhonda, pero mis amigos me llaman Ronnie.Con_ ie._

—Bueno, Ronniecon_ ie,_ yo soy Inu y te he traído una copa. Te vi y simplemente tuve que acercarme.

Otra risita tonta.

—Me alegro. He estado observándote desde el momento en que entraste y me habría puesto a gritar si me hubieras ignorado.

Kagome prácticamente vomitó en su boca. Él permitía a Ronniecon_ ie _que le llamara Inu _y ella se habría puesto a gritar si la hubiera ignorado._ Por favor. De nuevo, las manos apretaron el Ginger Ale.

—¿Estás casada, Ronnie_ con ie? _—preguntó él.

Kagome miró imperturbablemente como Ronnie perdía la sonrisa y dejaba caer la mano izquierda tras la espalda… Como si la piedra de dos quilates no hubiera sido visible desde el comienzo de la conversación.

—Oh, uh. Acabo de divorciarme.

—Al menos, ten la inteligencia de quitártelo antes de salir —refunfuñó Kagome.

Inu Yasha le echó a Kagome un mordaz vistazo. Uno que parecía decir, _te lo dije_. Su expresión brilló con la victoria.

Kagome le enseñó el dedo corazón levantado. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Disfrutaba con esto ¿verdad?

Ronnie_ con ie_ se apresuró a cambiar de tema, remontando su mano derecha a lo largo de su camisa para recuperar su atención.

—¿De dónde eres, Inu? No puedo ubicar tu acento. Espera, déjame adivinar. De algún sitio con sol, ¿no? ¿Australia? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Tengo razón, verdad? Estas tan bronceado.

—Deberías preguntarle por el tiempo que hace allí —dijo Kagome, girando para apartarse—. Eso realmente le gusta. —El hombre no era más que un cerdo, tocino ya cortado y listo para servir. Así que él había demostrado su punto.

¿Y qué? Algunas mujeres eran tan infames como los hombres. Qué gran descubrimiento. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, sobre la balanza de la inmoralidad, los hombres ganaban. Siempre.

Ella se bebió el resto del refresco, deseando que fuera un chupito de tequila (doble). Las risitas tontas siguieron. La repugnante y acariciadora palabra_ amor_ fue usada varias veces más e Inu Yasha hizo abiertas proposiciones cada vez que él, expertamente, elogiaba su pelo, ojos y "asombrosas" curvas.

Esto era una tortura, escuchar ese intercambio la ponía enferma.

—¡Eh!, Ronnie_ con ie _—Se encontró diciendo mientras dejaba de golpe el vaso en la barra. Se volvió hacía la feliz pareja, la expresión claramente de preocupación mientras echaba una ojeada sobre el hombro de Inu.

Inu Yasha le frunció el ceño, pero solo había diablura en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para... ¿oler su pelo? Ella frunció el ceño. Ronnie frunció el ceño, también, sin gustarle que la hubieran interrumpido.

—Yo no le cogería demasiado cariño a éste —dijo Kagome, acariciando el hombro de Inu Yasha—. He oído que es un eyaculador precoz.

Inu Yasha se ahogó con su bebida.

La boca de Ronnie cayó abierta. Cuando Inu Yasha fue capaz de respirar, se puso rígido y miró airadamente a Kagome, todo atisbo de travesura desaparecido.

Ella agitó las pestañas inocentemente.

Un segundo más tarde, vio por el rabillo del ojo un musculosos Hulk por el exceso de ejercicios entrar en el club. Fuerte mandíbula y entradas familiares. Darren Swyer. Su objetivo. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar para **AATP**, el nerviosismo siempre la golpeaba cada vez que descubría su objetivo. Ya no. Los nervios pronto se habían convertido en una justificada indignación. Esta noche, sin embargo, sintió pura y dura anticipación.

Que empiece el juego.

—Ah, querida —dijo ella—. ¿Me perdonáis los dos? Acabo de descubrir un pequeño pedazo de cielo justo aquí, sobre la tierra, y_ tengo _que conocerle o_ gritaré_ —se alejó, meneando las caderas, sabiendo que Inu Yasha tenía que observarla en acción tal y como Tsubaki quería.

Caminando con más ligereza de lo que había hecho durante todo el día, los tacones de aguja golpearon sobre el coloreado hormigón, acortando la distancia entre ella y Darren. Estaba aquí con dos de sus amigos y ellos sonreían ampliamente como idiotas mientras inspeccionaban la selección de carne de esta noche. Encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo, se sentaron en las sillas y pidieron bebidas. Darren no pidió la cerveza sin la que, supuestamente, no podía vivir, notó ella cuando la camarera les trajo tres tequilas.

Kagome no pudo impedirlo; se permitió echar un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia la muchedumbre que abarrotaba la barra, donde Inu Yasha estaba de pie, observándola detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Ronnie (_con ie_) tiraba de su brazo, pero él no la miró.

Ahora Kagome tenía toda su atención y ese pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento. Diablos, el calor en sus dorados y brillantes ojos le hizo estremecerse. _Mira y aprende_, articuló ella.

_Buena suerte_, articuló él de vuelta con una expresión satisfecha.

_No la necesito._ Ella se volvió hacia Darren y, habiendo alcanzado su objetivo, tropezó con él "por casualidad", echando su silla hacia atrás. Sus brazos la rodearon para impedirle caer el resto del camino en la mesa. Ella procuró ocultar su repulsión.

—Mira por dónde vas... —comenzó él.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo ella, otorgándole a la voz la medida justa de vergüenza y provocación—. Que torpe soy.

Él perdió el enfado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el escote, que con tanto orgullo mostraba su cuello en pico. Cuando Inu Yasha la había mirado así, había querido saltar sobre él. A Darren, simplemente quiso darle un rodillazo en las pelotas.

—No hay problema —dijo con mirada lasciva.

—Aquella última copa debe haber sido demasiado para mí. Oh, Dios mío —exprimió su bíceps y se obligó a sí misma a ruborizarse... una habilidad que le había llevado más de un año aprender—. Gracias por cogerme. Probablemente me salvaste la vida.

Él se hinchó como un pavo real.

—Bien, entonces, supongo que estas en deuda conmigo.

—Supongo que sí —rió, interiormente sintiendo arcadas.

Sus compañeros se rieron y uno de ellos dijo:

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, dulzura?

—No estoy segura de que deba —agitó las largas y pintadas pestañas, como diciendo Soy-tan-inocente-y-a-la-vez-tan-traviesa—. Sois unos extraños.

—Entonces permíteme hacer las presentaciones y así nos conocerás —dijo Darren, su mirada _todavía_ fija sobre los pechos—. Soy Darren y estos dos payasos ya se marchan.

Los dos hombres gimieron, pero no protestaron cuando se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra. Obviamente se ayudaban los unos a los otros con las damas. Como Ayame, Kagome a veces quería decirle a los hombres quién era y por qué estaba aquí, así podía hacerles sentir miserables. Oh, la satisfacción que sentiría…

Pero no podía decir ni una palabra, incluso si el objetivo no pasaba la prueba de **AATP**. Admitir tal cosa realmente acarrearía problemas. Los hombres se volvían monstruos cuando se enteraban de que habían sido filmados. Hace años, Kagome se enteró del caso de una mujer, un señuelo, a la que había matado un objetivo, asesinada para que no pudiera decirle a su esposa lo que había hecho.

—Soy Jane —dijo. Ofreció una mano a Darren y él unió sus dedos alrededor de la palma, sosteniéndola más tiempo del necesario. Forzando otra sonrisa, ella se colocó sobre uno de los asientos ahora vacíos—. ¿Me invitas a una copa? —Esta era una pregunta estándar, solo para tantear el terreno.

Él vaciló durante varios segundos y por un atormentador segundo Kagome pensó que podría perder la apuesta con Inu Yasha. La estudió, calibrando… ¿el qué? ¿Su facilidad? Finalmente, él hizo señas a la camarera.

—¿Qué quieres, dulce Jane?

Se sintió aliviada y triste a la vez.

—Pediré un Ginger Ale. Realmente no debería tomar más alcohol. Ya me siento un poco achispada.

—Uno más no te dolerá —la engatusó.

—Bueno, quizás solo uno. Tomaré otro pink nipple —se rió tontamente. Dios, odiaba reírse tontamente.

Él pidió por ella, como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

La camarera se alejó rápidamente para buscar la bebida y mientras ella se marchaba, Inu Yasha y Ronnie reclamaron la mesa al lado de la de Darren. Por supuesto, aquella mesa ya estaba ocupada por un ruidoso y cacareante grupo de mujeres… a quienes no les importo la presencia de Inu Yasha en absoluto. Ellas prácticamente babearon sobre él mientras las presentaciones eran hechas. Y por lo que Kagome pudo ver, Ronnie quiso arrancarles los ojos a todas.

—¿Y qué hace una pequeña cosita dulce como tú en un sitio como este? —preguntó Darren a Kagome, ignorando a los recién llegados.

Ella apenas se refrenó en soltar un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que oír aquella frase?

—Bueno —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa—. Acabo de terminar de trabajar, soy bailarina, pero aún no estaba lista para irme a casa —Por lo general decía que era bibliotecaria. A la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba la fantasía de la-inocente-que-se-volvía-una-gata-salvaje, pero Kagome sabía, por el expediente de Darren, que a él no le iba eso de la inocencia—. Pensé que esto podía ser divertido y, no sé, un poco salvaje.

—No hay nada malo en eso —dijo él, sonriendo amplia y felizmente. Su rodilla, casualmente, rozó la suya—. Bailarina. Wow. ¿Así como… stripper y ese tipo cosas?

—Stripper y toda clase de cosas. —No se apartó, aunque quiso hacerlo.

Gilipolleces como esas, siempre conseguían cabrearla. No quería ser tocada por semejante escoria. Con expresión embelesada, se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Unos minutos más y tendría las pruebas para su querida novia y luego podría marcharse. Lejos de Darren, lejos de la multitud. Lejos de Inu Yasha y su peligrosa atracción.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Darren si estaba casado cuando oyó decir a Inu Yasha:

—Ronnie, moza descarada. Nunca he encontrado a una mujer más hermosa.

Risa tonta, risa tonta.

Las manos de Kagome se apretaron en puños.

—Darren —dijo, asegurándose de que la voz fuera lo bastante alta para que la escuchara y oh, tan anhelante—. Realmente me salvaste la vida, y mencionaste que te debía un favor. ¿De qué tipo de favor hablamos?

Él se inclinó hacia ella, meneando las cejas.

—¿De qué clase estás dispuesta a dar?

—Ronnie, me vuelves loco. Hueles tan bien.

—Darren, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a hacer _cualquier cosa?_

Él tragó aire.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquiera.

—Vamos a ver… —Él se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, sus verdes ojos brillando con triunfo, como si ya la tuviera en su cama. Extendió la mano y cogió la suya—. Tengo algo en mente, pero no quiero parecer atrevido.

—Ronnie, eres todo lo que siempre he soñado en una mujer.

—Darren, eres muy dulce, nunca serías demasiado atrevido conmigo. Dime lo que quieres y yo... Espera. No estarás pillado, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que no estás casado.

—Diablos, no, no lo estoy —dijo él—. Ni tampoco tengo novia. ¿Y tú?

—Nada de novios —se inclinó hacia él y sonrió lentamente, aun cuando en realidad quería arrancarle los ojos. Éste sería el primero en subir de puesto en su lista del Muro de la Vergüenza de Internet. Posición: cerdo de mierda—. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo? Pondré un poco de música, haré un pase con mi colección de ropa interior para ti y te lo agradeceré como es debido. Y, para que no haya ningún malentendido, hablo de sexo.—_Di que no. Por el bien de tu novia, di que no._

Sólo había visto a su novia una vez y a distancia, pero fácilmente recordaba la tensión nerviosa que la mujer irradiaba. La esperanza de que se equivocara. Kagome comprendió en ese momento que felizmente perdería la apuesta con Inu Yasha si simplemente pudiera ir mañana a **AATP **y escuchar a Tsubaki decirle a la novia que su hombre había pasado la prueba.

—Me encantaría —dijo Darren, casi tartamudeando con la prisa. Se puso de pie de un salto—. Solo déjame despedirme de mis amigos.

La decepción se cerró de golpe en su interior, con fuerza.

—No te molestes —dijo, perdiendo la sonrisa.

Ya estaba. Ya tenía la prueba que quería su novia. Había ganado la apuesta con Inu Yasha. Pero jamás se sintió tan mal.

_Cosas buenas habían salido esta noche_, se dijo a sí misma.

Una importante era que la novia de Darren sabría a qué perdedor estaba atada y tenía la esperanza de que le abandonara. Kagome había ganado cien dólares demostrándole a Inu Yasha que se equivocaba. De todas formas, ninguna de aquellas cosas consiguió levantarle el ánimo.

Quería agarrar a Inu Yasha por el pelo y gritarle ¡Te lo dije! _Y luego besarle, _añadió sus hormonas,_ y perderse por un ratito._

_No,_ les replicó firmemente,_ y recoger mi dinero._

Las hormonas enmudecieron.

Inu Yasha era un enigma, y eso era todo. A hombres como Darren, los entendía. Ellos veían algo que querían y lo cogían, sin importar el daño que provocaban. Inu Yasha no había hecho nada más que lo inesperado. Seguramente era la única razón de que la afectara tanto. Una vez que le entendiera, sería igual a todos los otros machos que conocía y el deseo desaparecería.

Eso esperaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, giró hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, observándose. Sacudidas eléctricas le viajaron a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

—Creo que mencioné que no acepto cheques —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Darren, confuso—. ¿Quieres que te siga o algo así?

—He cambiado de idea. —Cerdo—. Me voy a casa. Sola.

—¡Eh! —dijo Darren—. No puedes cambiar de idea.

Kagome ancló las manos sobre las caderas.

—Bueno, pues lo hice.

La apresó del brazo, un poco demasiado fuerte para su paz mental. Ella rebuscó en el bolso con la mano libre y de pronto sacó el spray de pimienta. Lo sostuvo en su cara. Por la esquina del ojo, vio a Inu Yasha tensarse, como si se preparara para la lucha.

La mandíbula de Darren se abrió y la liberó con tanta rapidez que casi se cae.

Kagome reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha. Y un estremecimiento. No había tenido que amenazar a nadie con el spray desde hacía meses. ¿No deberías haber sabido que el destino te depararía un trabajo más difícil de lo acostumbrado esta noche?

—No tientes a tu suerte —gruñó Inu Yasha a Darren, que palideció y dio un paso atrás. A Kagome, le dijo con más calma—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —dijo, tratando de parecer fuerte y segura, pero sin conseguirlo exactamente.

La estudió un momento. ¿En un intento por leerla?

—Doble o nada a que dices que no subirás a esa pista a bailar conmigo —dijo él.

Le tentaba bailar con él. ¡Oh, cuanto le tentaba!

Dejar que la envolviera en sus brazos. Que la sostuviera cerca. Y no tenía nada que ver con el dinero y todo con la búsqueda de la seguridad. Un hombre acababa de amenazarla. No con palabras, pero si con la fuerza, todo porque su juguete se le había escapado. A Kagome le gustaba pensar que era resistente pero, tal vez, sería agradable permitirle a alguien cuidar de ella, sólo una vez. ¡Qué tontería! Confiar en un hombre en algo era muy, muy, muy estúpido.

—Tú ganas esa apuesta. No bailo con cerdos —dijo y, sin otra palabra, se alejó rápidamente.

Por una vez, insultar a Inu Yasha le pareció incorrecto. Él pareció sincero al querer saber si estaba bien, pero ese fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mantenerle a distancia. Más que nada, tenía que escapar del club, escapar de las peligrosas cosas que Inu Yasha le hacía sentir. Huir de todo. Pero sus siguientes palabras la detuvieron.

—¿Sabes qué? Hay sólo tres clases de mujeres en el mundo, Hoyuelos —le gritó por encima de la música. Jamás había parecido tan burlón.

Ella no quería, pero se encontró girando y enfrentándole, de algún modo necesitando escuchar lo que tenía que decir más que marcharse. Él estaba de pie al lado de la mesa. Tanto Darren como Ronnie miraban de él a Kagome y de Kagome a él, sus caras fruncidas en una enojada confusión.

—¿Y? —Incitó Kagome, dando golpecito con el pie. Dios, era tan sexy.

En estos momentos, parecía peligroso, capaz de todo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre ‑aparte de Darren, claro‑ podría haberse lanzado sobre él. Cualquier cosa por probar todo ese oscuro regocijo, para olvidar los propios miedos y la angustia que la novia de Darren experimentaría mañana.

Mirando a Inu Yasha, necesidad y deseo siguieron moviéndose en espiral a través de ella, aplastando… Acabando con la resolución, y esto la cabreó. No debería desearle. No debería haberlo deseado antes y no debería desearle ahora._ Déjalo. Déjalo, maldita sea._

—Estoy esperando —dijo ella, y pensó: _Di algo que me haga odiarte de verdad, así podré dejar de desearte._

—Unas son rompe pollas —Inu Yasha levantó un dedo—. Otras son polla adicta —otro dedo—. Y otras son odia pollas. Tú eres la última, Hoyuelos. Prefieres arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a un hombre, antes que confiar en él aunque sea un poco. No es asombroso que Tsubaki escribiera cosas tan elogiosas en tu expediente. Y a propósito —añadió con un gruñido, girando hacía Darren—. Esta noche dejaste al equipo en muy baja posición. Gracias por joderlo todo.

Maldita sea. Y maldito Inu Yasha.

De algún modo, sus palabras sólo le hicieron desearle más, querer demostrarle que estaba equivocado._ Si soy una odia pollas,_ pensó, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose de verdad,_ ¿por qué quiero la suya enterrada profundamente dentro de mí?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aceleró el paso y dejó que la puerta del Club se cerrara detrás de ella con un golpe.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Gena Showalter: atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

_Vamos a dejarnos de tantas gilipolleces y simplemente desnudémonos._

Tsubaki Commings-Baker-Mossey (¡malditos aquellos tres matrimonios!) estaba sentada en su decadente cama de seda y satén, mirando fijamente su ordenador portátil e intentando no reírse. No quería despertar a su juguete sexual que roncaba a su lado. Bien, él no era un juguete sexual, después de todo. Pero era demasiado joven para ella, demasiado sexy. De todos modos hacía que se estremeciera siempre que la miraba, así que había decidido probar suerte con él, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le dejara; como siempre sucedía. Ya estaba acostumbrada, bueno, era una forma de decirlo.

Inu Yasha acababa de llamar a Kagome odia pollas y Kagome acababa de echarle una mirada que decía _eres asqueroso, bésame_ y ambos parecían como si hubieran disfrutado de la contienda y se odiaran a sí mismos por ello.

Ahora se habían separado.

Tsubaki miró todo lo ocurrido por la pantalla del ordenador divida en dos, una vista desde la cámara de Kagome y otra desde la de Inu Yasha.

Sobre el lado derecho de la pantalla, Kagome entraba en su coche.

A la izquierda, Inu Yasha se movía a través de la barra... ¿para seguir a Kagome? Tsubaki nunca llegaría a saberlo porque él se detuvo en mitad del camino._ ¿Por qué te paras? Obviamente la quieres. Y quiero ver si ella te pega un puñetazo._

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —exigió el pastelito que colgaba del brazo de Inu Yasha.

—Sí —dijo Darren Sawyer, el objetivo de Kagome—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ella quería irse a casa conmigo, ¿y luego quería rociarme con spray de pimienta? Esto es una maldita locura. ¡Y no defraudé al equipo! Ni siquiera soy de ningún equipo —echó un vistazo a lo que Tsubaki supuso era la expresión cruel de Inu Yasha, perdió los nervios y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

—Ve a casa con tu marido —dijo Inu Yasha al Pastelito—. No es agradable que te engañen.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas —se rió nerviosamente—. No estoy casada.

—Sí, lo estás, y deberías avergonzarte de ti misma.

El pastelito jadeó ante la sorpresa, el ultraje, la indignación y la decepción. El ultraje ganó. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay nada malo por tener un poco de diversión.

—Y —dijo Inu Yasha desdeñosamente— ese es el motivo por el que renuncié hace años a las relaciones. Gracias por recordármelo.

—¡Eh! —frunciendo el ceño, ella le pinchó en el hombro con un dedo. La alianza destelló en la multicolor luz, rosado un segundo, amarillo el siguiente—. Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes?_ Tú _coqueteaste_ conmigo. ¡Tú_ viniste a_ mí!_

—Por tu marido, deberías haberme mandado a paseo, ¿no crees? —se alejó de ella entonces, empujando a su paso a la gente que bailaba y hablaba, y salió fuera justo a tiempo para que Tsubaki viera el sedán que Kagome conducía ‑uno de los pocos coches de la compañía que usaban los señuelos en las asignaciones para que nadie supiera su verdadera matrícula‑ salir del aparcamiento arrojando grava de las llantas trasera.

Inu Yasha maldijo por lo bajo, se quedó quieto durante varios segundos y luego se arrancó la cámara del cuello. Giró la lente hacia él y Tsubaki le vio los ojos entrecerrados, y los labios apretados por la furia. Una vista deliciosa, para ser sincera.

—Espero que disfrutaras con esto —gruñó él, y su lado de la pantalla quedó en blanco.

_Ah, lo hice, claro que lo hice; y no sabes cuánto lo disfrute._ Tsubaki se rió con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Kagome golpeaba los puños sobre el volante.

—Soy una mujer estúpida, estúpida y deberían pegarme un tiro para librar al mundo de mi presencia. ¡No estaba excitada! Él es grosero e insufrible y solo porque llena sus vaqueros siempre que te mira no significa que debes excitarte cada vez que él te llama por nombres groseros. No eres una masoquista. O no lo solías ser, de todos modos —refunfuñó sombríamente. Golpeó el volante de nuevo. —¡Oh, joder! —dijo, pareciendo mortificada. Se arrancó la cámara y la lanzó sobre el salpicadero.

Su lado de la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Tsubaki se rió otra vez.

Normalmente no miraba la asignación en vivo.

Sin embargo, ya que esta era la última asignación que conseguiría observar, decidió hacer una excepción. ¡Gracias a Dios que lo hizo! La vida de Kagome necesitaba un poco de agitación. La muchacha se volvía demasiado hastiada, demasiado cerrada.

Demasiado como ella misma. Y Tsubaki no quería eso para Kagome. Sí, una vez había considerado la bondad y la amabilidad como una debilidad, y había hecho todo lo posible por erradicarlas de Kagome. Ahora…

Tsubaki suspiró.

Había tenido buenas razones, o eso había pensado. Había soportado tres horribles e infieles maridos. Después de echar al número tres, la amargura arraigó en ella y decidió fundar **AATP**. Las mujeres tenían derecho a saber lo que conseguirían… O lo que ya tenían. En aquel entonces, el negocio también fue una buena terapia, permitiéndole arrojar la frustración sobre los objetivos.

Durante años, a medida que observaba a cada vez más hombres engañar a sus mujeres, el odio creció. Aquel odio pronto consumió su vida. Todo el día, a todas horas, no había pensado en nada excepto las formas de castrar y mutilar a la especie masculina.

Entonces, hacía unas semanas, recibió una llamada telefónica. Su segundo marido había fallecido de un infarto. Él había sido un año más joven que Tsubaki.

Incluso, aunque a menudo fantaseara sobre su muerte, ésta la conmocionó. No tenía un prometedor mañana, comprendió, y ya había gastado la mayor parte de su vida. Gastado en odio, soledad y desesperación. Aquella comprensión había sido un momento revelador para ella. No más aislarse del sexo opuesto. No más permitir que el cinismo empañara todos sus movimientos. Viviría el momento; disfrutaría de todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Lo haría ahora, antes de que fuera tarde, demasiado tarde.

Su compañero rodó hacia ella y suspiró suavemente. Un momento pasó en silencio, luego extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo desnudo.

—¿Lista para otra ronda? —la preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella tenía cincuenta y un años y el sexo... Se lo había negado durante los últimos quince. Durante sus matrimonios, había sido una mujer a la que le gustaba el sexo a menudo y con fuerza. Después del tercer marido, había expulsado el sexo de su vida completamente. Su cuerpo estaba encantado de volver al juego por fin.

Era por esto que había abandonado temprano el trabajo hoy. "Asuntos personales". Alias Operación Orgasmo. Ahora era una prioridad. Estaba harta de negárselo.

Recoger a este tipo en un supermercado ‑de acuerdo, una tienda de licores‑ habría sido una aberración para ella.

Primero, él trabajaba de cajero en la tienda ya mencionada. No era el hombre de negocios por el que se había sentido atraída en el pasado.

Segundo, era veinticinco años mayor que él.

Tercero, era veinticinco jodidos años mayor que él.

Él debió de pensar que era una alcohólica, de tantas veces como visitó la tienda últimamente. Pero siempre fue dulce con ella, siempre coqueteaba. Antes, le había tratado como a una porquería para enmascarar la atracción. Esta vez, no. Esta vez lo había invitado a unos tragos del vodka que acababa de comprarle.

Lo que Tsubaki quería, ahora iba a por ello.

Para su sorpresa, él aceptó encantado.

—¿Y bien? —La incitó, ya con más fuerza.

Dejó el ordenador portátil a un lado y se hundió en sus brazos que la esperaban. La química entre Inu Yasha y Kagome era suficiente para encender un fuego dentro de cualquier mujer con un clítoris. Tsubaki definitivamente tenía uno. Y su amante sabía justo donde encontrarlo.

….&&&….

El teléfono sonó, y Kagome salió sobresaltada de un sueño dónde Inu Yasha se cernía sobre ella, la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva para que así no pudiera decirle nada mientras le daba placer y luego se imaginaba su muerte porque no era asunto suyo el darle placer, ni en el país de los sueños ni en ningún otro, e interrumpir el resto de una pacífica noche ‑el teléfono sonó de nuevo‑ el resto de una pacífica noche que, al parecer, no iba a poder disfrutar. Soñando o sin soñar.

Otro toque.

Se estiró a por el teléfono, tanteando, pero solo consiguió tirarlo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo buscó por el suelo. Le ardían los ojos, estaba excitada e irritable y todo era oscuro en la habitación, por lo que le llevó un rato encontrar al pequeño bastardo. Cuando finalmente lo sostuvo contra la oreja, rodó de espaldas y gruñó:

—¿Qué?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a casa a salvo.

_Inu Yasha. _

Ella inspiró un cálido aliento. Escuchar su voz después de todo lo que había soñado era como tener las piernas extendidas y a Inu Yasha moviéndose lentamente entre ellas. Moviéndose, moviéndose perversamente, con su duro, su muy duro pene empujándola hacía el orgasmo. Temblando, echó un vistazo al despertador sobre la mesilla, 1:03 de la mañana. ¿Por qué la llamaba? Y sobre todo ¿para qué?

—¿Kagome? —dijo.

—¿Qué? —repitió, sin aliento esta vez.

Los pezones se endurecieron y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. El (aparentemente interminable) dolor entre las piernas se intensificó.

—¿Llegaste bien a casa, verdad?

—Estás hablando conmigo ¿no?

—Suenas más bien como si me gruñeras. —Indicó él. _Él_ pareció feliz con eso. Demasiado feliz. Incluso excitado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.

—¿Estás caliente?

—Tal vez —dijo él después de una larga pausa—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? No me conoces.

—Tú preguntaste, yo contesté. Yo preguntó ahora, así que es justo que respondas. ¿Estás caliente?

—Infiernos. No

Él rió entre dientes.

—Mentirosa.

Sí, que lo era.

—Me llamaste odia pollas y tenías razón. Tú tienes polla y te odio.

—¿Quieres saber una cosa?

—No —contestó ella, sin aliento otra vez. ¿Qué iba decirle? Algo sexy, a juzgar por su tono—. No, quiero.

—Te lo diré de todos modos. Discutir contigo me excita. Es estúpido, pero así es.

¡Dios Querido! Sus discusiones le afectaban de la misma forma horrible que a ella. Estaban condenados. ¡Condenados! ¡A no ser que…! ¡No, no, no! Eso no ayudaría. Tenía que ser dulce con él. Tan dulce que él vomitaría por tanto azúcar. Eso haría. Cualquier cosa para detener esta locura.

Mañana, le diría a Ayame que olvidara su guerra, que olvidara hacerle cosas horribles y mezquinas a Inu Yasha. En su actual estado de locura, eso podría parecerle un juego sexual previo. No necesitaba más juegos. Podría saltar sobre él.

—¿Tú y Ronnie_ con ie_ se divirtieron esta noche? —preguntó en un tono meloso—. Parecía una muchacha tan agradable.

—¿Celosa?

— ¿qué? Yo de ti… Por favor. Eres tan… —_cerdo egotista, puedo ver por qué piensas eso_— _amable_ por ayudarla con su obvia falta de autoestima al mostrarte tan _agradable_ con ella. Sí, a nosotras, las mujeres, nos gusta que los hombres sean_ encantadores_ con nosotras.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó él, confundiéndola.

—¿Perdón?

—En realidad no eres una odia pollas, ya que mientes al decir que no estás excitada ahora mismo. ¿Eres una polla adicta o una rompe pollas?

—Eso… Nunca lo sabrás —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Genial. Una rompedora —suspiró—. Qué lástima.

La sangre le hirvió.

—Esta conversación es aburrida y tú también. Lo próximo será que me preguntes por el pronóstico del tiempo. ¡Adiós!

—Espera —dijo rápidamente—. No cuelgues. Tengo algo que decirte.

Hizo una pausa, estúpidamente contenta de que él quisiera mantenerla en la línea.

—¿Qué?

—Doble o nada, ¿recuerdas? No bailaste conmigo. No olvides traer mis doscientos dólares a la oficina mañana —dijo—. Como tú, no acepto cheques. —_Click._

Con la boca abierta, miró fijamente el teléfono. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño, presionó la rellamada. Inu Yasha contestó enseguida.

—Gané la primera apuesta y tú me debes cien dólares —dijo—. Tú ganaste la segunda, así que sólo tienes que guardarte tu maldito dinero. No te debo nada, absolutamente nada. Si necesitas que use algo más contundente para explicártelo en un lenguaje más simple, avísame. —_Click._

Un segundo más tarde, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué?

Su adictiva risa le acarició el oído.

—No jugamos con el método americano, nena. Jugamos con el británico. Es la buena. Me debes doscientos dólares. —_Click._

Otra vez, se encontró mirando fijamente el teléfono. Poco ético, eso es lo que era. De ninguna forma las reglas de juego británicas eran diferentes a las americanas, se lo había inventado.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo un segundo más tarde y Kagome sonrió abiertamente. Le tentó el dejarlo sonar toda la noche, pero estaba impaciente por una cuarta ronda. Presionó el botón de hablar y dijo:

—No vuelvas a colgarme otra vez o voy a… —_apuñalarte en el corazón_— hornearte unas galletas con virutas de chocolate y luego llevártelas en una bonita y decorada cesta. —Eso es. Eso era dulce. Bueno, dulce siempre y cuando no fuera su madre quien hiciera los pasteles… Pero no valía la pena pensar ahora en eso—. Admítelo. No te debo un centavo.

—¿De qué hablas? No te colgué antes y no me debes dinero. ¿Y por qué me amenazas con galletas de viruta de chocolate? ¿Es que las has hecho alguna vez? —dijo su hermana Midoriko. Sin esperar respuesta, añadió—: Escucha, Mamá me llamó. Tiene una de sus crisis.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —De repente seria, Kagome se enderezó de un salto. Las oscuras mechas cayeron en cascada por la espalda.

—Está decidida a intentar tener una cita.

—No, no, no —gimió Kagome—. ¿Por qué se expone a pasar por eso de nuevo? ¿Por qué _nos_ expone a pasar por eso de nuevo?

—Porque tiene_ necesidades_ —dijo Midoriko, el tono destilando repugnancia.

—Qué asco. Nunca, nunca, _nunca _vuelvas a decirme eso.

—¡Eh! solo repito lo que ella me dijo.

—Bien, pero tú no lo hagas.

Midoriko soltó un largo y profundo suspiró de frustración.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nosotros… —pausa—. ¿Apple, Cherry, qué hacen levantadas? Ya ha pasado vuestra hora de acostarse.

Kagome oyó unas risitas e imaginó a sus sobrinas gemelas de diez años corretear por el dormitorio de Midoriko. Ellas podrían parecer ángeles con sus dulces y redondeadas caras pero eran unas diablillas en sus almas.

La posibilidad de Kagome de establecerse y tener niños era muy remota, por lo que prodigaba toda la atención a sus sobrinas.

—Iros… A… La… Cama. O le contaré a Papá que se portaron mal —pausa—. Gracias —pausa—. Se niega a tomarse los antidepresivos —dijo Midoriko, retomando la conversación como si nunca se hubiera interrumpido—. Por lo que terminará llorando sobre el hombro de todos los hombres que se acerquen a ella, esos hombres la abandonarán y luego se sentirá incluso más deprimida porque nadie la quiere. Presiento un intento de suicidio… ¡y no será el de Mamá!

El teléfono emitió una ruidosa señal y Kagome se sentó más recta mientras una oleada de entusiasmo la atravesaba.

—Cuelgo. Tengo otra llamada. —Tenía que ser Inu Yasha, y le costaba esperar para oír su voz… uh, le costaba esperar para regañarle, el muy cerdo. Entre las protestas de Midoriko, Kagome colgó—. ¿Qué? Será mejor que esto sea una disculpa.

—¿Te ha llamado Mamá? —preguntó Kouga, gemelo de Midoriko—. ¿Y por qué tengo que pedirte perdón? No he hecho nada malo, joder.

Ella suspiró con decepción.

—No, Mamá no me ha llamado, y no te preocupes por la disculpa. Tengo en la otra línea a Mido, quien me ha explicado la situación.

—Mamá nunca te llama con sus problemas —se quejó él—. No es justo. Creo que a ti te quiere más.

—Ella solo quiere que alguien piense que es normal, y ese alguien que escogió soy yo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el terapeuta?

—Quiere que alguien piense que es normal —se burló él—. Yo sólo quiero que sus crisis y revelaciones ocurran durante el día y no por la noche.

—De nuevo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el terapeuta? De noche está sola, sin nada que la distraiga —Kagome hizo una pausa—. Tal vez deberíamos comprarle un perro.

—Es alérgica, muñeca. Así que, ¿has hablado con Ayame últimamente?

Kagome se deslizó en la suavidad del colchón. Dios la salvara de su familia.

—Sale con alguien. Ya lo sabes, así que deja de atosigarme con ella. Deberías de haberle pedido una cita cuando éramos adolescentes.

—¿Cómo de en serio va con ese novio? Le pregunté si quería ver una película, pero ella dijo que tenía planes con él. ¿Qué clase de planes?

—Prácticamente está prometida, por lo que déjala en paz. Ahora, adiós, Kouga —dijo y pulsó la tecla de colgar.

—A la cama —decía Midoriko sobre las ruidosas risitas—. Va en serio, niñas. Esta es la última advertencia. ¡Souta! Souta, las niñas no se acuestan.

La risita se detuvieron y los susurros tomaron su lugar, entonces la voz profunda de Souta le llegó desde la línea.

—Bien, mis pequeñas tartas de fruta, vamos a darle a mamá algo de privacidad —ruidos estáticos de besos—. Te quiero, conejita.

—Yo también te quiero, azucarito —dijo Midoriko.

Kagome sintió arcadas. Agradecida, la otra línea emitió una señal de nuevo, salvándola de escuchar el resto. Ella descolgó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Kouga?. —Silencio—. Kouga. Por favor. Nada de respiraciones pesada o tendré que hacerte daño.

—Uh, ¿Kagome?

Todo dentro de Kagome se congeló. El odio la inundó, así como la añoranza, la necesidad y todas las lágrimas que no había derramado por él durante todos estos años.

—Te dije que no me llamaras aquí, Papá.

—Kouga me dijo que estabas levantada. Sólo quería…

Con mano temblorosa, ella colgó.

—...hombre más guapo que he visto —gorgojeaba Midoriko.

—Y tú eres… —Comenzó.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —dijo Kagome a toda prisa. Se obligó a sacarse de la mente la llamada de su padre. Igual que hacía siempre. Él no la afectaría de ninguna forma—. Kouga me llamó —dijo—. Mamá también le llamó a él.

—¿Por qué siempre nos llama en medio de la noche?

En vez de darle la misma respuesta que le había dado a Kouga, Kagome dijo:

—Aquí va una pregunta mejor… ¿por qué siempre me llaman en medio de la noche después de que ella los llama?

—Bueno, mira. Si yo tengo que sufrir, tú también. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con mamá?

—Le compraremos un gato.

—Es alérgica, idiota.

Suspirando Kagome observó, a través de la rendija que había entre las cortinas beige y que cubrían la única ventana del dormitorio, cómo la luz de la luna penetraba entre los árboles que se mecían suavemente.

—No te preocupes. Pensaré en algo —Kouga y Midoriko eran los que escuchaban los problemas de su madre y Kagome la que conseguía solucionarlos. Al menos esto le arrancaría de la mente a Inu Yasha.

O eso esperaba.

….&&&….

De regreso a su apartamento, Inu Yasha se sentó en el sillón, mirando fijamente la magnífica mesa de póker. El fieltro era del color del dinero y la base, intrincadamente tallada, brillaba intensamente. Éste era su altar. Su sitio de oración.

Echó un vistazo a las maletas y cajas dispersadas a través del suelo de la sala de estar, cada una repleta con sus cosas. Ropa, platos y, básicamente, todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Todavía no había desempaquetado, aunque había tenido varias semanas para hacerlo. Y no creía que lo hiciera en varias semanas más. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentando comprar **AATP** y ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en que todo fuera un éxito. Por no mencionar, que estuvo demasiado ocupado con la molesta Kagome.

Debería llamarla otra vez.

Frunció el ceño. No, no debería.

Había actuado con muy poca profesionalidad toda la noche, lo que era raro en él, y ya era hora de ponerle fin. Era culpa de Kagome. Solo de ella. Tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella. Lejos, muy lejos, si fuera posible al otro lado de la galaxia. Aquella mujer le irritaba y le excitaba a niveles insospechados que nunca había experimentado antes. Siempre que estaba cerca, escuchaba su voz o pensaba en ella, se ponía duro.

La necesitaba fuera de la empresa. Pero…

Le había hecho reír. Ella sacaba lo mejor de él. Quería que sacara lo mejor de él otra vez.

_Mierda_. Frustrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Sí, necesitaba que se fuera, pero si ella se marchaba a otra agencia no sería capaz de controlar sus asignaciones. Molesta como era, la mujer necesitaba un protector. Algún día cabrearía a algún idiota y éste estallaría, haciéndole daño. Al menos Inu Yasha podría vigilarla si trabajaba para él.

Cuando Darren había agarrado el brazo de Kagome para retenerla en el lugar, Inu Yasha casi le había roto la nariz al hombre. Por supuesto, no habría sido lo suficientemente doloroso, por lo que tendría que haberle arrancado los brazos y piernas y golpearle la cabeza con ellos. Pero Kagome había plantado su spray de pimienta en la cara del tipo antes de que él pudiera hacer ningún movimiento y todo había terminado bien.

Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera tenido? Kagome podría haber sido herida, golpeada. _Eso_ era suficiente para que el estómago se le revolviera. Las mujeres eran unas estafadoras por naturaleza, pero no se merecían el dolor físico.

Jamás se había preocupado por un señuelo femenino antes, pero lo estaba ahora. Y todo por… ella.

Kagome era una pequeña cosita delicada… bueno, era de estatura media y probablemente golpeaba como un defensa de fútbol americano. Era independiente, fuerte e intrépida. Aun así. Los hombres_ eran_ más fuertes. El hecho de que Kagome u otro señuelo femenino, por norma general, hicieran las asignaciones solas, colocándose en la línea de fuego sin ninguna auténtica vía de escape, le congelaba la sangre y, en ese mismo momento, se juró que se aseguraría de que eso nunca pasara de nuevo.

De todas ellas, Kagome necesitaría la mayor protección.

No necesitaba ninguna razón para hacer esa evaluación, sólo había que verla para saber que era verdad. Ella tenía un atractivo que suscitaba toda clase de atenciones inmorales. Sentado en la barra, había vigilado cómo el cachondo hombre se la comía con los ojos y contemplaba la posibilidad de jugar con ella. Había parecido distante, intocable, y aun así completamente dispuesta a intentar cualquier acto sexual sugerido, cuanto más depravado, mejor.

Él mismo había querido hacerle cosas malas. Cosas salvajes. Cosas ilegales en treinta y dos estados y tal vez en el resto del planeta. Era culpa de su _déjame-chuparte la boca_. Y si él, un ciudadano respetable (cuándo quería), había anhelado hacerle tales cosas, ¿qué habrían querido hacerle los otros hombres?

Nada bueno, seguro.

Sí, iba a ser su nuevo compañero. Tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no. Tanto si a _él_ le gustaba como si no. Sin importar que quisiera permanecer lejos de ella.

Él recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. Éste sonó, sonó y sonó hasta…

—Será mejor que sea algo importante —dijo Miroku con la voz rasposa por el sueño interrumpido

Inu Yasha no se molestó en identificarse.

—¿Puedes tú y los demás venir a la nueva oficina mañana? Te necesito antes de lo planeado.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —Miroku bostezó—. Por una vez, me encantaría poder relajarme un sábado. Sabes que siempre he odiado trabajar los fines de semana.

—Primero, sabes que los sábados es el mejor momento para poner a prueba a un objetivo, y segundo, ese es el día en que la mayoría de los clientes están disponibles para encontrarse con nosotros. Además, puedes relajarte en la oficina.

—Eso es difícil de hacer, ya que el gilipollas de mi jefe me exige entrar temprano.

Inu Yasha resopló.

—Que gracioso. Quiero asignar a los señuelos femeninos compañeros masculinos.

—Compañeros. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Estrictamente de trabajo, amigo mío. Y deja de pensar cosas pevertidas.

Miroku masculló algo por lo bajo que sonó a _ya-no-eres-nada-divertido._ Como si Miroku fuera a desarrollar algo más con alguna de las mujeres. El hombre llevaba siendo célibe durante dos años.

—¿Sigue en pie la partida de póker de mañana por la noche?

Inu Yasha lamentó cambiar de planes; por lo general planeaba su vida alrededor de sus partidas de póker nocturnas.

—No, tendremos que dejarlo para otra noche. Me han surgido cosas para mañana. No llegues tarde a trabajar —dijo y colgó.

Lanzó el inalámbrico a la caja más cercana. De ninguna manera iba a hablarle de Kagome.Ni_ él_ entendía su necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. O de discutir con ella. Sobre todo porque solo la conocía desde hacía veinticuatro horas.

Todo lo que sabía es que iba a tener que ser agradable con ella de ahora en adelante. Era el único modo que le hacía sentir que podía tener algo de control a su alrededor. De otra forma, terminaría mojando su pluma en la empresa porque a Kagome le gustaba su lucha tanto como a él, la pequeña mentirosa. Era todo jadeos cuando la insultaba.

Gracias a Dios que él no era el único loco aquí.

Suponía que esto quería decir que si ella le trastornaba, menospreciaba u ofendía, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Si ella le daba un bofetón, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Si ella le encadenaba a una cama y le robaba toda su ropa y dinero, él sonreiría y se lo agradecería. Tal vez le pediría que subiera a la cama con él, también, a ver lo que pasaba.

_Baka_.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacía la cocina para coger una cerveza. No, dos cervezas. Con sinceridad, que el ser agradable comenzara a parecerle en el fondo divertido, sabía que no era buena señal. Nada buena en absoluto.

….&&&….

«_E__res tan hermosa, nena. Tenía ganas de presumir de ti ante todos mis amigos esta noche, pero trabajo hasta tarde_». Le había dicho Shinoske unas horas antes, cuando la había llamado.

A Ayame no le había alterado que Shinoske rompiera su cita.

¡Maldita sea! Debería haberlo hecho. _Quería_ estar alterada. Y ese deseo la estaba volviendo loca, deprimiéndola y preocupándola, haciéndola pensar _que estaba mal en ella_.

Llevaban saliendo un año. La trataba maravillosamente. No había día que no elogiara su aspecto. «_Déjame mirarte. Dios, si hay otra mujer más perfecta, yo no la he visto_»_._ A pesar de la forma en que se había quejado a Kagome, realmente le gustaban aquellos elogios. Pero…

_Solo quiero ser amada por quien soy,_ pensó, triste._ Solo quiero ser amada por la mujer que soy por dentro._ Una vez había pensado que Shinoske era capaz de eso, pero últimamente ya no estaba tan segura…

¿Qué haría Shinoske si la viera sin maquillaje? ¿Todavía querría presumir de ella ante sus amigos? ¿Qué haría si llevara pantalones de deporte a la cena? ¿Todavía aseguraría que no había nadie más bonita? Las posibilidades podían no haberla preocupado mucho cuando comenzaron a salir, pero ahora, solo de pensar en su reacción la enfermaba, revolviéndole el estómago.

Fácilmente podía imaginárselo escapándose de ella del mismo modo que Kouga corrió hacía tantos años.

Kouga.

Simplemente su nombre le hacía temblar. No tenía que preguntarse qué pasaría si_ él_ la viera como algo menos que perfecta. Saldría corriendo otra vez, tan rápido como sus pies pudieran llevarle._ Y eso es bueno,_ se dijo firmemente.

Recordó cómo, hace varios años, cuando cenó con Kagome y su familia. Durante el transcurso de la comida, Ayame había logrado volcar los espaguetis por todas partes, cubriéndose a sí misma de espesa salsa roja y fideos. Kouga le había echado una mirada, se había levantado de un salto y había salido corriendo del comedor. Incluso aunque la imperfección había sido temporal, él no había sido capaz de alejarse de ella lo bastante rápido.

Tal vez Kagome había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Tal vez los hombres realmente_ eran_ unos cerdos e incapaces de darle a una mujer ‑_a ella‑_ todo lo que necesitaban. Y aun así, eso no detenía a Ayame de desear que ese evasivo y soñado romance se hiciera realidad.

—¡SOLO QUIERO SER AMADA! —gritó, lanzándose sobre la cama. Lloró hasta que no hubo nada más en su interior.

…&&&…

N/A: muchas gracias a: Elvi, Guest, Jazmin L, Daizukeuchiha, Betk Grandchester, Kago-Chan121, Frida2710, Aika SakuraTMNT, por pasar a leerla y comentar ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: Inu Yasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal

_**Eres tan hermosa, jamás te echaría de mi cama… A menos que quieras hacerlo en el suelo.**_

—_L_a guerra está anulada —dijo Kagome.

—¿Qué? —Ayame, cuyos ojos estaban bordeados de rojo, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaban de pie en al aparcamiento de **AATP**, al lado de sus respectivos coches mientras el tráfico zumbaba por la Calle Oak. El sol quemaba, pero una fresca brisa las envolvía. Trayendo una burlona y dulce fragancia a magnolias y caramelo—. ¿Por qué?

Durante seis años, cinco días a la semana, Kagome había venido a este gran edificio de prístinas y virginales paredes blancas y verdes árboles rodeándolo. Siempre disfrutó de aquellos cinco días y, de ser posible, habría vivido aquí. Ahora, no se encontraba cómoda. Sólo quería marcharse.

Inu Yasha estaba dentro.

—No puedo tratar con nuestro nuevo colega ahora mismo —contestó.

Era la verdad. La noche entera había demostrado ser improductiva, lo que era total y completamente culpa de Inu Yasha. Incluso después de todas las llamadas telefónicas sobre su madre, no había sido capaz de sacárselo de la mente y, en consecuencia, no había conseguido pensar en un modo de tratar con su depresiva madre.

¡Ajjj! Mamá… Y sus _necesidades_. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Ayame.

Rojos mechones de pelo barrieron a través de los ojos y sobre la punta de la elegante nariz. Se los echó a un lado. La luz del sol, por lo general, rendía tributo a su cremosa piel. Hoy, ella parecía un desastre.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Nada —agitó una mano en el aire—. Ahora dime por qué no podemos ir a la guerra contra Inu Yasha.

—Porque no —dijo Kagome, dejando el anterior tema sin protestar. Ayame ya hablaría cuando estuviera preparada.

Kagome se apoyó contra el sedán que había devuelto, su propio coche solo a unos pocos pasos más abajo, y miró a lo lejos, a la transitada intersección. Lamentaba la pérdida de su fiable y sencilla vida. Hoy, costara lo que costara, iba a hablar con Tsubaki sobre la compra de **AATP**, o al menos la opción de hacerse socia de la empresa. Pediría prestado el dinero, si era necesario... Cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de Inu Yasha y realizar por fin su sueño.

—Simplemente porque no.

—Eso no es una respuesta, pero no importa. _Yo_ puedo tratar con él —Ayame cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Ahora mismo, soy antihombres.

Frunciendo las cejas, Kagome afrontó a su amiga.

—¿Por qué?

Un destello de inseguridad se deslizó por los perfectos rasgos de Ayame.

—Shinoske me dejó plantada anoche. Me dijo que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde —añadió, con una nota triste y melancólica en la voz. Al parecer ya estaba preparada para hablar—. ¿Crees que lo hizo para castigarme? ¿Por no darle una respuesta a su proposición? —no esperó la respuesta de Kagome—. Bueno, puede castigarme todo lo que quiera. ¡No tengo respuesta, y nunca la tendré! Estuve pensando en ello toda la noche y todavía no logré decidirme.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedes mantenerle en suspenso para siempre —Kagome no estaba segura de con cuántos problemas más podría tratar.

A su entender, si una dudaba en decidirse a casarse con el hombre que salía, entonces probablemente la respuesta era no… no es que fuera a decirle esto a Ayame. Ya había cometido suficientes errores en su vida y no quería ser responsable de los de Ayame.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Ayame se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo decidiré tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto, necesito distraerme. Y lastimar al tipo que hizo daño a mi mejor amiga es un buen comienzo.

Kagome suspiró.

—Él no me hizo daño, no realmente. —Enfurecerla y excitarla, sí—. Arroja tus frustraciones sobre Inu Yasha si quieres. Simplemente… No esperes que te ayude. —No podría. No si quería resistirse a Inu Yasha, a su malvada y traviesa boca y a su cuerpo de _déjame-darte-placer_.

—¿Pero por qué? —Ayame puso mala cara—. Y no me digas que no puedes ocuparte de él porque te conozco bien. Ayer te llamó incompetente y tú odias eso. Algo tuvo que pasar entre vosotros dos para que cambiaras de idea. Y quiero saber que es. Te lo exijo.

_Ayer no comprendía lo mucho que me ─se─ excitaba cuando discutíamos. _No le dijo esto a su amiga, aun cuando ellas, por lo general, se lo contaban todo. Simplemente estaba demasiado... Avergonzada de lo que sentía.

—He encontrado la religión, eso es todo, y voy a intentar algo nuevo. Como el perdón.

Ella resopló.

—¿_Tú_ encontraste la religión? ¿En una noche?

—¡Eh! Oye, creo en Dios. Y, bueno, ahora que he visto las profundidades de infierno —dijo Kagome secamente—. No quiero visitarlo nunca. —Eso era realmente cierto.

Antes de que Ayame pudiera contestar, Sango abrió la puerta del edificio y echó una ojeada fuera. Los largos mechones castaños flotaban alrededor de su espalda como las alas de un ángel.

—Tsubaki convocó una reunión —dijo.

—Vamos para allá —le dijo Kagome. ¿Una reunión? ¿Sobre qué? Espera, sabía la respuesta._ Inu Yasha._ Se volvió hacía Ayame y se alisó los vaqueros—. ¿Cómo estoy?

Su amiga le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Francamente?

—Sí.

—Como una mierda.

—Ah. Bueno —Kagome sonrió abiertamente.

Adrede, para no impresionar, se había vestido con unos vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta azul y unas chancletas. Si ser agradable con Inu Yasha no conseguía apagar su apetito sexual, necesitaría algún otro tipo de escudo contra él. Por ejemplo: Si él pensaba que era fea sólo por no ir vestida provocativamente, podría odiarle para siempre. Fuera problema._ Por favor, deja que se vaya el problema._

—¿_Quieres_ parecer horrible? —Ayame sacudió la cabeza—. Eres tan extraña a veces.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Me pregunto qué querrá Tsubaki.

Juntas, caminaron hacía el edificio.

—Probablemente quiera presentar a Inu Yasha al resto del personal —dijo Kagome y abrió la puerta de entrada. Ayame pasó por delante de ella. Cuando entró, detrás de su amiga, frunció el ceño.

—Mira —dijo.

Ayame se detuvo en medio de un paso y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Mira las paredes.

Su amiga hizo como ordenó, y la boca cayó abierta.

—Han quitado todos nuestros carteles.

Hacía unas semanas, entre risas, habían diseñado y colgado carteles que criticaban a los hombres ─parecidos a los de su cubículo─ por todas las paredes. Su favorito había sido el que se leía: _**Sabrás que un Hombre Miente Cuando Sus Labios Se Muevan.**_

¿Por qué los habían descolgado?

—Después de nuestro trabajo, las clientas se enamoraban de esos carteles —dijo Ayame con un ceño propio—. Tsubaki incluso sugirió que hiciéramos más.

—Inu Yasha —dijo Kagome a través de la mandíbula apretada—. Si se piensa que puede convertir esto en un centro de trabajo amistoso con los hombres sólo porque ahora es un empleado, ya pude quitárselo de la cabeza.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

—Bastardo.

—¿Quién se cree que es, jugando con nuestras paredes? ¡Por favor! Lleva trabajando aquí menos de un día. Yo, yo…—_Se agradable con él, ¿recuerdas?_ Kagome rechinó los dientes, luchando contra la marea de deseo que ya la recorría.

Ayame arqueó una pelirroja ceja.

—¿Aún sigues decidida a olvidar la guerra?

_No._

—Sí. —Tenía que haber un modo de castigarle sin que pareciera que luchaba con él.

—Cabezota. Venga, vamos —Ayame le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella pasillo abajo. Giraron una esquina y pasaron por delante de una mesa llena de buñuelos y café. El olor de la cafeína le llegó a través del aire y a Kagome se le hizo la boca agua—. Al menos dime que ganaste la apuesta con Inu Yasha anoche —dijo Ayame, sin reducir la marcha—. Dime que le demostraste que los hombres son unos cerdos y que las mujeres somos mejores.

—Simplemente diré que estoy un poco más cerca. —O eso esperaba. Sí, ella había ganado su apuesta sobre Darren Swayer, pero Ronnie_ con ie_ había hecho mucho daño al equipo de las chicas.

Quedándose calladas, pasaron rápidamente por las puertas de cristales abiertas y entraron en la sala de conferencias. **AATP** sólo alardeaba de tener un puñado de empleadas y cada una de ellas estaba presente. Excepto Inu Yasha, gracias a Dios. Aún no estaba lista para afrontarle.

Todas las mujeres que Tsubaki había contratado eran encantadoras y deseables, pero de formas diferentes. Kagome siempre pensó que contemplarlas a todas juntas era como mirar un cuadro cobrar vida. Había algo especial en cada una. Una tentación en cada pincelada.

Mientras que Ayame por lo general atraía a los coleccionistas de arte, a los hombres que le gustaban el buen vino y la sofisticación, Kagome, normalmente, atraía a los que fantaseaban con inocentes colegialas (Darren el bastardo era la excepción menos memorable). Sango, desde luego, era la diosa castaña por excelencia. Fría. Distante. Etérea.

A los hombres que le gustaban los desafíos se volvían locos por ella.

Luego estaba Shima, la burbujeante vecina rubia. Estaba bronceada y tenía una sonrisa tipo _saltemos-a-la-cama-ahora-mismo._ Era también sumamente inteligente, pero le gustaba jugar a hacerse la tontita, así sus objetivos se sentían superiores y subestimaban sus capacidades.

Becky era una belleza color moca con largas piernas y pechos que cualquier chica _Playboy_ envidiaría. Kagura era la dominatrix. Tenía el pelo liso y oscuro, siempre vestía de negro y unos rasgos salvajes y exóticos que apelaban a los hombres que querían ser azotados.

Actualmente, todas estaban de pie alrededor de la cuadrada y larga mesa, bebiendo a sorbos café y hablando. A Kagome le caían bien todas. No muchas personas, fuera de este cuarto, entendían el Cerditómetro o muchas evitaban el amor y el matrimonio con tan absoluta determinación.

Tsubaki, líder de este bufete sensual de feminidad, estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, concentrada en un montón de papeles. Kagome abrió la boca para llamar su atención, para solicitar una reunión privada antes de que ella les hablara de Inu Yasha, pero las siguientes palabras de Ayame la detuvieron.

—Las paredes de la sala de conferencia también están desnudas —refunfuñó su amiga.

Kagome miró y… Sí.

Simples paredes azules le devolvieron la mirada, los carteles se habían ido, desaparecidos como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Ella se pasó la lengua por los dientes y apretó las manos a los costados. ¡Inu Yasha! Tal vez, si Dios realmente la quería, Inu Yasha tendría un infarto y tendrían que llevarle de urgencias al hospital.

_De verdad, ¿cuándo te volviste tan perra?_

—Buenas tardes a todas.

Kagome sintió cada nervio del cuerpo chisporrotear ante el sonido de _aquella_ voz. Áspera. Ligeramente acentuada. Profunda. Ronca. Mortal. Nada de infartos, entonces. (Tal vez es que él no tenía corazón). Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con repugnancia. Repugnancia hacía él. Y ella. La semilla del diablo no debería sonar como un ángel. Realmente, si él seguía hablando así,_ ella_ tendría un infarto u otra cosa.

En ese mismo momento, Inu Yasha la rozó al pasar por delante de ella. ¿Intencionadamente? Los hombros se tocaron brevemente y el contacto la quemó, hasta el centro de todas las células. Apretó los labios para evitar soltar un jadeo. Punzadas de electricidad le recorrieron la piel, tejiéndose juntas, formando una manta de calor.

_Esto es asco,_ se dijo. No lujuria. _Absolutamente no. Uh-uh. De ninguna forma. Él es mezquino, odioso, engreído, egoísta y encima quitó nuestros carteles._

Todas comenzaron a murmurar.

Ayame le apretó el brazo y susurró:

—Le odio, pero es un decadente trozo de pastel ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —se preguntó suavemente—. ¿Alguna vez has visto un espécimen más perfecto?

—¿Francamente? —dijo Kagome, echando a Inu Yasha un vistazo mientras él rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Tsubaki. Llevaba vaqueros y una apretada camiseta blanca. Tenía el pelo plateado despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos a través de él repetidas veces… O una mujer hubiera pasado _sus_ manos por él repetidas veces. Durante el sexo.

Al principio Kagome tembló ante el pensamiento.

Luego frunció el ceño. _¿Había dormido con alguien anoche, después de coquetear con ella? ¡Qué Cerdo!_

Tenía el masculino collar de cuentas alrededor del cuello. Tan apretado que parecía ahogarle, o eso esperaba, o si no ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo.

—Nunca he visto un ejemplo más perfecto de cerdo humano.

Tsubaki e Inu Yasha se dieron la mano e iniciaron una tranquila conversación. Kagome quiso ordenarles a todas que se callaran para así poder escuchar. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Toda conversación bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer mientras cada mujer presente en la habitación se comía con los ojos a Inu Yasha. Especulando. Interrogativas. Esperanzadoras...

A pesar del repentino silencio, Kagome siguió sin poder oír lo que él y Tsubaki decían. Las manos se apretaron en puños.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Shima a Sango.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo aquí ayer, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo que yo sé, es lo que me gustaría hacer con él —dijo Kagura.

Kagome no tenía que adivinarlo: Le ataría como a un esclavo con una pelota dentro de la boca y una cadena substituyendo el collar que le rodeaba el cuello. Tal vez Kagome no era la única que quería ahogarle.

—¿No está para chuparlo? —preguntó Becky—. Mmm, mmm. Helado de vainilla.

Su admiración era un poco irritante. Ellas no le conocían. Si lo hicieran, dejarían de mirarle tan fijamente y sacarían su spray de pimienta.

—Bastardo —refunfuñó Kagome.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Ayame con una risita.

Todas giraron y la miraron con expectación. Incluso Inu Yasha. Kagome sintió calor en las mejillas.

—Nada —dijo dulcemente, ofreciéndole a Inu Yasha una suave sonrisa—. Absolutamente nada.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa, confusión y ¿deseo? en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente los sonrientes labios.

Tsubaki dio unas palmadas, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo.

—Tomen asiento, señoras. Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Las muchachas se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas, alrededor de la mesa, algunas apresurándose para sentarse lo más cerca posible de Inu Yasha. La mayor parte, notó Kagome, tuvo que limpiarse la baba que les caía de la boca. Incluyendo a Ayame, la muy traidora. Kagome reclamó un asiento al final, tan lejos de Inu Yasha cómo fuera posible.

Él aún la observaba, comprendió, mientras las miradas se trababan al siguiente instante. Marrón contra dorado. Excitación contra... ¡maldita sea! Excitación. Ella la sintió chispear a la vida, calentándole la sangre. La sintió irradiando de él. Genial. Ahora no necesitaba insultarla para hacerla arder. Simplemente tenía que mirarla. ¡Fantástico! ¿Qué más faltaba?

Ella levantó la mano, con la intención de hacer un gesto obsceno, pero por suerte se contuvo a tiempo. _No lo empeores. Atente al plan. Sé agradable._ Kagome se obligó a agitarla hacia él, y relajar los rasgos. También obligó a la boca a torcerse en una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Eh!, Inu Yasha —dijo en saludo. Arcadas. Alguien debería matarla ahora—. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

Una vez más, él parpadeó con sorpresa. Una vez más, la confusión oscureció sus dorados ojos aterciopelados.

—Igualmente —dijo, inseguro.

Todas miraron de Inu Yasha a ella y de ella a Inu Yasha.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Shima.

_Tristemente._

—Sí.

—Sí —rechinó él, y un "_lamentablemente"_ colgó en el aire.

—Inu Yasha —dijo Tsubaki—. ¿Estás preparado?

Él asintió, se levantó y ancló las manos tras la espalda, la boca ligeramente alzada en las comisuras. De repente parecía listo para la batalla. Para la rebelión. Para cualquier cosa. Pero arrancó la mirada fija de Kagome, caminó hasta la pared, se apoyó contra ella y permaneció callado.

—Quiero comenzar diciendo lo orgullosa que estoy de todas vosotras —dijo Tsubaki. Había una inflexión desigual en la voz. Un atisbo de tristeza.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

Por lo general, Tsubaki empezaba sus discursos y conferencias diciéndoles lo desagradecidas que eran y que deberían caer arrodilladas, agradeciéndole el que les permitiera trabajar para ella. ¿Tsubaki, orgullosa? ¿Posiblemente triste?

_Esto no puede ser bueno_, pensó, tensándose.

—Estoy segura de que ha habido veces en las que habréis querido matarme —añadió Tsubaki. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que se veía en sus ojos?—. Pero ninguna de vosotras lo hizo nunca. No muchas mujeres mostrarían tal contención.

—¿Tsubaki? —dijo Becky. La voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué intentas decirnos? ¿Estás… muriéndote o algo así?

Tsubaki meneó un dedo hacía ella.

—En eso estoy, ingrata, y me gustaría un poco de silencio hasta que termine.

Por fin. Tsubaki sonaba... Pues a Tsubaki de nuevo. Kagome suspiró aliviada. Desvió la atención hacia Inu Yasha, para ver como respondía al discurso, a las muchachas._ A todo._

Su mirada estaba centrada en la boca de Kagome. Otra vez.

Excitada, los labios se separaron cuando intentó coger aliento. Los pulmones ardían. Inu Yasha levantó sus profundos ojos dorados oscureciéndose poco a poco, y, por una fracción de segundo, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y ella se quedó sin aire... Ahogándose.

Sus ojos la devoraron, desnudándola justo ahí, en la sala de conferencias. Encendiéndola de la cabeza a los pies. La voz de Tsubaki le llegaba apagada a los oídos y, en aquel momento suspendido, el mundo entero pareció girar alrededor de Inu Yasha. Alrededor de ellos dos.

Su piel se calentó y se le encogió el estómago._ Aparta la mirada, aparta la mirada, aparta la mirada._ Pero no podía. Él la había atrapado. La mantenía cautiva. A ella no le gustaba. De verdad. No se sentía atraída. _Mentirosa._

Gracias a Dios, por alguna razón, él arrancó su mirada de ella y ella fue capaz de hacer lo mismo. La enfocó en la pared más alejada. Su desfachatez la irritó. Al menos, quiso que fuera irritación lo que sentía. El corazón le martilleaba dentro del pecho, pulsando como un pequeño tambor._ Boom, boom, boom,_ golpeando contra las costillas. Podía respirar, podía escuchar a Tsubaki otra vez.

—...simplemente debía decirlo —Tsubaki hizo una pausa, cuadrando los hombros—. El cambio era inevitable. El cambio es siempre inevitable. Y no puedo decir que lo lamente. Ya era... Hora.

Cambio. Como lo odiaba Kagome. El cambio significaba Inu Yasha y ella quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran.

_Trátalo como a un amigo, _se dijo._ La atracción se marchará si eres agradable._ Sí. Agradable. Se enderezó en el asiento y, utilizando todo el valor, afrontó a Inu Yasha por tercera vez. Y por tercera vez, él la miraba. Tirado, quizás, por la misma cuerda invisible que tiraba de ella para observarle constantemente, sin importar la excusa. Ella sintió al cuerpo reaccionar tan acaloradamente como antes, pero se obligó a sonreír dulcemente, como si no le importara.

En cambio, él frunció el ceño, apartando los ojos.

_¿A qué jugaba ella?_ Se preguntó Inu Yasha. Sus rasgos de gatita sexual irradiaban toda clase de emociones diferentes. Lujuria... Su favorita, aunque no debería serlo. Odio... Algo que ya esperaba de ella. Dulzura... Algo que le sorprendía y que seguramente era falso. También la inocencia debía de ser mentira. Tenía que serlo.

Esa dulce sonrisa le estaba poniendo duro.

¿Y qué no lo había hecho hoy? Él, realmente, comenzaba a salir de la depresión sexual. Esperaba que sólo la cólera de Kagome le encendiera tan potentemente. No tenía esa suerte. Genial. Ahora debería ser agradable con ella sin lograr que sonriera.

Y eso no era lo peor. Estaba sentada a una distancia considerable de él, pero aun así podía olerla de cuando la había rozado al pasar a su lado hacía un rato. No su perfume, a_ ella._ Olía demasiado bien, a una tropical y sensual isla que satisfacía los placeres de la carne._ Deja de respirar_. Se dijo.

La mente mantuvo las intermitentes imágenes de él y Kagome, en la cama. Desnudos. Enredados. Retorciéndose. Y él siguió encontrando su mirada con ella, estudiándola. Deseándola. Bueno, recapitulemos: Tendría que ser agradable con ella sin hacerla sonreír y manteniéndose lo bastante lejos como para no poder olerla.

Completamente factible…. Completamente… imposible.

Las mujeres como ella deberían ser enjauladas. Y lanzadas a un túnel oscuro e interminable. Y luego, ese túnel, debería ser bloqueado permanentemente al resto del mundo. Una amenaza, eso es lo que ella era. Una amenaza a una parte de su mente. A su sensatez. A sus normas en el trabajo. A su conducta sexual.

Sin poder detenerse; afrontó de nuevo a Kagome y la estudió por una condenada milésima vez. Con la esperanza de que esta vez no le afectara. Con la esperanza de que esta vez el deseo no hiciera su aparición. Su hermosa melena caía por los hombros y espalda. Negro, sedoso. Puro sex-appeal. Ella jugaba con uno de los mechones, enrollándolo en el dedo. Cuando lo liberó, el tirabuzón se rizó alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Dios querido. ¡Qué tortura! La boca se le hizo agua. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? Eso era más que seguro.

Aunque no parecía culpable, parecía excitada. Y preocupada. Y enfadada. Y luego decidida. Pero le sonrió de nuevo. El estómago se le encogió en un apretado nudo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para impedir ir y borrar esa _no-te-gustaría-azotarme_ sonrisa.

Las siguientes palabras de Tsubaki penetraron la niebla que le envolvía la mente.

—Voy a arriesgarme por una vez —dijo ella—. He querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero me agarraba a este lugar, insegura. Bueno, no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo. Quiero una vida fuera de esta oficina antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por eso yo... Yo vendí el negocio.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Eso es —siguió Tsubaki—. Ahora ya lo saben. Estoy segura de que ya lo sabían o, al menos, lo sospechaban.

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon incluso más, casi saliéndose de las órbitas.

—Señoras, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo jefe, el nuevo dueño de **Atrapa A Tu Pareja**, Inu Yasha Taisho.

Él no esperaba aplausos y no consiguió ninguno tampoco. El horror salpicaba la cara de Kagome. Palideció y enfocó toda la atención en Tsubaki.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué? No, no, no. Dime que estás mintiendo. Joder, Tsubaki. Me dijiste que era un señuelo.

—Y no mentí. Inu Yasha todavía planea seguir en activo. Pero quería tener la oportunidad de conoceros como si fuera un igual, así que se lo concedí.

_Permanece dónde estás. No reacciones._

Si mostraba una pizca de satisfacción o triunfo, la cabrearía y entonces apenas sería capaz de controlarse. Él ya oscilaba peligrosamente en el borde.

Oh, diablos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Esta era una mano que no iba a ganar. Más tarde, podría lamentarlo. Más tarde, lo lamentaría. Ahora simplemente disfrutaría.

Inu Yasha llegó de una zancada al final de la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie. Se inclinó hacia Kagome, su olor más fuerte, más excitante que antes. Sexy como era, se envolvió a su alrededor, calmante, rogando por un toque, una caricia.

Él se resistió a ello y mientras abría la boca para hablar, Kagome le adelantó.

—Doble o nada a que no dirás nada y te alejarás de mí ahora mismo —susurró ella quedamente, de manera amenazante.

Sin vacilar, él susurró igual de suave.

—Tú ganas, porque alguien necesita decírtelo. _Tú _eres ahora una marioneta, y _yo_ tiro de tus cuerdas. Baila, pequeña marioneta —sonrió abiertamente—. Baila.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu Pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal.

_La palabra del día es "piernas". Volveré a mi sitio y divulgaré la palabra._

¡No! ¡No! Entre los murmullos femeninos de confusión y placer, Kagome sintió su mundo seguro y feliz derrumbarse alrededor. Se sentía desposeída. Desamparada. Miserable. De todas las cosas que había esperado que Tsubaki dijera, ésta no aparecía en ninguna parte de su lista, y eso que esta lista era al menos de dos páginas oficio. Durante un momento, se olvidó de que Inu Yasha aún se inclinaba sobre ella, todavía suspendido sobre la cabeza, y simplemente se revolcó en el infierno en el cual ahora se encontraba.

Inu Yasha era su jefe.

Inu Yasha era su jodido jefe. «_Baila, pequeña marioneta. Baila_».

¡Querido Dios! Eso quería decir que ahora él asignaba los trabajos, controlaba sus casos y rellenaría sus expedientes de empleado. Eso, después de que le llamara cerdo y le acusara de dormir con Tsubaki para conseguir el trabajo. Eso, después de que le hubiera insultado muchísimas veces._ Eso,_ después de que se hubiera ofrecido a alimentarle con veneno. El conocimiento la golpeó con una devastadora fuerza, casi doblándola en dos. Gimió desesperada, esperaba que no audiblemente.

_No, no, no. ¡No!_

**AATP** no sería suyo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Kagome se sintió como si estuviera de duelo, afligiéndose por la muerte de sus sueños. La sala de conferencias, de pronto, estaba demasiado iluminada, demasiado caliente. No, fría. La piel parecía hielo, la sangre fuego.

_Inu Yasha era su jefe. Argh. Simplemente… Argh_.

Antes del anuncio de Tsubaki, sabía que su atracción por él era mala. Ahora, era el suicidio._ Ahora_ conseguir que él se enfadara no la excitaría, conseguiría que la despidieran.

_Joder,_ pensó._ Bueno, su plan era bueno. Sería encantadora con él y él no la excitaría o despediría._ Pero no quería ser más amable. Quería gritarle, despreciarle, pegarle con las manos. ¡El bastardo lo había arruinado todo! ¡Todo!

Inu Yasha vivía su sueño. Estaría al mando. Conseguiría implantar cosas nuevas y ampliar el negocio. Escogería los casos en los que trabajar. Él…

Aún no se había alejado, comprendió. Todavía se inclinaba hacia ella, su nariz casi rozando la suya, su pecaminoso olor envolviéndola. Estrechó su mirada sobre la suya. _Sal de mi cara,_ quiso gruñirle. En este momento, realmente, se sentía capaz de asesinar.

El calor invadió sus marrones ojos, oscureciéndolos a aquel rico terciopelo._ Bésame,_ parecieron decir sus ojos, _y todos tus problemas se marcharán._ Él se lamió los labios y ella sintió que la cólera se desvanecía mientras se derretía bajo su extraño y erótico hechizo. La traidora mente le gritó que él podría consolarla. Que podría calmar el dolor y desterrar la tristeza que la invadía.

_Oh, no, no, no. Él es malo. Diabólico. Ha destruido tu vida_. Kagome le dedicó una dulce sonrisa._ Bastardo_.

—Felicidades. Estoy segura de que harás un maravilloso trabajo. "_Hundiendo la empresa"._

Frunciendo el ceño, él se enderezó y apartó la atención de ella. Incluso caminó a través de la habitación. La distancia entre ellos no fue suficiente. _Ninguna distancia lo sería_, sospechó.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Inu Yasha dijo:

—Estoy contento de estar aquí y quiero que sepáis que es un honor unirme al equipo de **AATP**. He trabajado en este negocio durante mucho tiempo. Juntos, haremos grandes cosas para nuestros clientes. —Hizo una pausa, evitando mirar a Kagome—. Pero como Tsubaki dijo, el cambio es inevitable. Las cosas serán diferentes por aquí, señoras.

—Me gusta el cambio —dijo Shima, feliz.

—A mí también —estuvo de acuerdo Becky.

Dios, qué pesadilla era esto. Kagome miró airadamente a todas, a estas mujeres que, simplemente, deberían odiar a Inu Yasha desde un principio.

—Le echaremos de menos, desde luego —dijo Ayame a Tsubaki, un poco triste.

Tsubaki resopló.

—Ya no soy tu jefa. Ya no tienes que hacerme la pelota.

La sonrisa de Sango fue radiante.

—Gracias a Dios por eso.

—Ya era hora —dijo Becky.

—No te sientas obligada a visitarnos —dijo Kagura con un guiño.

Shima añadió:

—Soy alérgica al agua, así que ni pienses en invitarme a tu casa del lago.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Tsubaki y por un momento pareció que sus ojos se empañaban.

—Yo también os quiero, chicas.

Kagome no pudo decir nada, aunque realmente echaría de menos al viejo murciélago. La respetaba, bueno, la había respetado hasta ahora. Hasta la horrible decisión de venderle el negocio a Inu Yasha. Las clientas odiarían esa cortante y mordaz lengua suya._ Debería haber insistido en que me diera una respuesta a mi petición de comprar __**AATP**__._

Aquella sensación de tristeza resbaló de nuevo sobre ella, más fuerte que antes, porque ahora vino unida al sentimiento de traición e inseguridad. ¿Por qué no le había dado Tsubaki una oportunidad para controlar el lugar? Ya se había probado a sí misma, ¿no?

—Kagome, se buena y tráeme un café —dijo Inu Yasha entonces, interrumpiendo las despedidas y fijando en Kagome la intensa mirada.

El silencio llenó el cuarto.

Todas giraron para mirarla, claramente especulando sobre lo que ella diría y haría. Estaban acostumbradas a su franqueza y, probablemente, esperaban que cortara verbalmente a Inu Yasha en un millón de pedacitos diminutos, jefe o no. _¡Oh, como le habría gustado hacerlo! Insultarle y negarse._

Pero si rehusaba hacerlo, ¿qué haría él?

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la comprensión la golpeó. Quería empujarla más allá de su tolerancia para que así explotara y él pudiera lavarse las manos en lo referente a ella. Bien, pues no se desharía de ella tan fácilmente. Que se joda, pero no lo lograría. Sus amigas trabajaban aquí y tenía muchas cosas que pagar. Si cambiaba de agencia, definitivamente tendría que recortar gastos… y a lo grande.

—Claro —dijo con ligereza, levantándose—. ¿Azúcar? ¿Nata?

La boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa, pero él rápidamente la cerró de golpe.

—Uh, solo.

—Solo, entonces.

Kagome se pavoneó hacia el vestíbulo, todos los ojos sobre ella. Como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, se paró frente a la mesa repleta de comida, justo fuera de la sala de conferencias. Vertió la bebida deseada y de espaldas a él añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar y lo condimentó con varias pizcas de moca. Luego regresó con el mismo balanceo hasta Inu Yasha. Le dio la taza sin una palabra, sólo con una sonrisa. _Te odio._

¿Cómo podría luchar contra él? ¿Cómo podría conseguir que se... marchara... para... siempre?

El cuarto seguía silencioso y todas la miraban aún, incluyendo Inu Yasha, que cogió la bebida ofrecida, cuidadoso de no tocarla. Ella se alegró por ello. No quería saber si sus dedos generarían electricidad otra vez. Sobre todo ahora. Su jefe. ¡Su maldito jefe!

—Gracias por el café —dijo, la voz tensa. No había esperado que ella lo hiciera, es más, sin duda no había esperado que lo hiciera con una sonrisa, pero obviamente no iba a bebérsele. Sólo sostenía la taza.

—Fue un placer —se obligó ella a decir. Permaneció en el lugar, mirando el café con expectación—. ¿Está demasiado caliente para usted, señor Taisho?

La miró los labios, y el estómago se le estremeció.

—Sucede que me gusta caliente,_ señorita Higurashi._

—¿Está seguro? Simplemente lo sostiene, sin disfrutar de él en lo más mínimo.

Él se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Los ojos se ensancharon cuando probó el dulzor.

—Mmm, justo como me gusta.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. Dulce.

—Creí que lo tomaba solo —dijo Kagome rígidamente.

Se inclinó cerca de ella y susurró con aire de suficiencia:

—Mentí.

El fuego dentro de ella ardió cada vez más caliente y rápidamente se sentó, alejándose de él. Todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el desastre había sido evitado. No le había dado un puñetazo.

Sólo Tsubaki pareció decepcionada. Hizo rodar los ojos.

—Si ustedes dos se vuelven más cordiales, necesitaré un pañuelo. O una bolsa para vomitar —refunfuñó.

Becky dijo:

—Así que, uh… ¿Cuál es su política respecto a las relaciones personales dentro de la oficina, señor Taisho?

Varias muchachas rieron entre dientes.

Alguna se rió tontamente, como una colegiala, recordándole a Ronnie _con ie._ Pero Inu Yasha las observó a todas en silencio, como un halcón de mirada depredadora acechando a su presa. ¿Pensaban que Kagome salía con él? ¿O querían hacerlo ellas mismas? Probablemente esto último.

Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar.

¿Es que no sabían nada de los hombres y sus horribles personalidades? Después de trabajar aquí, deberían saberlo. Pero las muchachas se empapaban de él, comiéndoselo con los jodidos ojos, aun cuando acababa de tratarla como a una humilde chica de los recados. ¿Cómo podían no comprender que él era tóxico, letal?

—Por favor, llámame Inu Yasha. Y discutiremos la política de la empresa en un momento —les aseguró.

_Seguro que lo harás. __Idiota_. Probablemente primero querría mirarnos los dientes a todas y comprobar la mercancía. Sin duda tendría una política de dormitorio abierta.

—Tsubaki —la incitó él.

—Supongo que eso es una señal para que me marche. —Tsubaki se puso de pie. Parecía tanto feliz como triste. Los ojos le brillaban intensamente y había un atractivo color en las mejillas—. Hemos tenido una buena carrera juntas, chicas. Permanezcan en contacto y no hagan ninguna tontería. Hagan lo que quieran, cuando quieran. —Una larga pausa siguió—. Realmente, permítanse tener una vida. No se oculten, no se arrepientan —la voz se quebró mientras le echaba una significativa mirada a Kagome. Una lágrima resbaló de un ojo, viajando a través de la mejilla. Se apresuró a abandonar el cuarto antes de que alguien pudiera responder.

Kagome casi la siguió. Quería saber por qué Tsubaki había hecho algo tan horrible. Quería saber por qué no le había dado una oportunidad.

Cuando se puso en pie, Inu Yasha dijo:

—Uh, uh, uh, Kagome. —Y negó con la cabeza.

Ella se sentó sin protestar. Más tarde, se aseguró. Más tarde buscaría a Tsubaki.

Por el momento se enfocaría en Inu Yasha.

—Ahora, sigamos. He leído rápidamente cada uno de sus expedientes y estoy muy impresionado por el trabajo —dijo. Todas menos Kagome gorgojearon felices hasta que añadió—: Pero... con las nuevas reglas y políticas que estoy a punto de explicar, van a empezar de cero. Sin peros. Sin rechistar.

Cuando dijo_ rechistar,_ miró a Kagome con un afilado ceño.

Sí, le odiaba. ¿Podría el día volverse peor?

—Un error —añadió él—, y estarán fuera.

En aquel punto, las chicas perdieron todo atisbo de diversión y felicidad. _Un error_. El sistema legal era más misericordioso con los criminales incondicionales. ¿Así que quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con Kagome? Por favor. Él todavía la miraba con calor en sus ojos. Un enfadado calor. Un calor lascivo.

—Eso es un poco estricto, ¿no crees? —indagó.

—Regla número uno —dijo él, como si ella no hubiera hablado. Se paseó alrededor de la mesa, los brazos detrás de la espalda. Por supuesto, la posición mostró a la perfección los pectorales y abdominales. Que injusto—. No se discutirán mis órdenes.

—¿Qué, ahora somos militares? —Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

—Sí —dijo Inu Yasha, tomando sus palabras en serio—. _Mis_ militares.

Ella no pudo contenerse.

—Sí, señor —dijo saludándole.

—¿Tiene algún problema conmigo, Higurashi? —Expresó la pregunta en voz baja. Esperanzado. Desafiándola, retándola. La miró, expectante—. Si es así, puede recoger sus cosas ahora mismo y marcharse.

_Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?_

—No. Ningún problema, señor.

—¿De veras?

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí. De veras.

—¿Está segura? —Las cejas se arquearon y no apartó ni una vez su atención de ella. El desafío en los ojos se intensificó.

—Estoy _muy _segura —masculló. _Sé agradable,_ se recordó, _sea cual sea la provocación_. Cuando sus dorados ojos se oscurecieron más, el desafío transformándose en deseo, ella se obligó a suavizar la expresión—. Jamás me atrevería a discutir con usted señor, por lo que creo que su regla número uno es genial, magnifica —le enseñó los pulgares señalando hacia arriba.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Regla número dos —hizo una pausa.

—Me muero de la anticipación —dijo Kagome manteniendo la voz dulce, cuidadosa de ocultar todo rastro de sarcasmo. El diablo se retorcía en el interior, sin duda. Inu Yasha sacaba lo peor de ella.

Las manos se cerraron en puños y él, deliberadamente, se acercó tras ella. Kagome no tuvo que girarse para saber que puso las manos en el respaldo de su silla. S_intió_ su calor alcanzándola, abrigándola. De pronto, imaginó sus dedos acariciándole la espalda. Más abajo, más abajo, enrollándose alrededor. Justo donde más lo necesitaba. El aliento le salió agitado, superficial.

Se movió en su asiento._ Esto es lo que consigues por hacerle enfadar._ Aunque él se lo merecía.

—Como decía —continuó Inu Yasha. Pero hizo una pausa. ¿Esperaba que ella hablara para así poder estrangularla? Poco después, la punta de su dedo le rozó un mechón de pelo. Una suave caricia, casi una sombra, pero efectiva de todas formas. Ella se estremeció. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?—. Regla número dos. No habrá ninguna relación de ningún tipo con un objetivo o un cliente. O un empleado —añadió, casi en el último momento—. ¿Entendido? Esa es mi política sobre relaciones personales dentro de la oficina.

Las muchachas asintieron solemnemente. Kagome permaneció absolutamente quieta, demasiado temerosa de entrar en contacto con Inu Yasha de nuevo.

—Tsubaki ya tenía esa regla —declaró.

—Espera. Lo siento. —Él se inclinó hasta que con el aliento agitó su pelo, provocando que otro estremecimiento la recorriera. Maldita sea. Ella apretó los dientes—. Debo haberme equivocado en dejar clara la regla número uno. No… Me… Interrumpan.

—Dijiste que no _discutiéramos_ contigo —le recordó ella rígidamente.

—¿Y qué haces ahora?

Shima y Becky se miraron comprensivamente. Sango, Kagura y Ayame apretaron los labios para evitar reírse.

—Simplemente puntualizaré que la regla número uno es no interrumpirme y no discutir conmigo, y lo dejaremos así. Regla número tres —siguió Inu Yasha, quedándose detrás de ella—. Nada de chismorrear como gallinas.

¿Gallinas? ¿Eso lo convertía a él en el gallo? Sabía que lo había dicho para cabrearla, pero ella se rió. Toda la situación era simplemente demasiado surrealista y era mejor tomárselo con humor antes que revolcarse en la depresión.

Sus manos se cernieron sobre los hombros, luego desaparecieron.

—Regla número cuatro. Nada de quejas. Sé que a las mujeres les gusta hacer eso, así que si sienten que es absolutamente necesario, crearé un buzón de sugerencias. Simplemente no esperen que las lea.

_No interrumpiré, no interrumpiré, no interrumpiré._ ¿Realmente esperaba que ellas se sentaran en sus escritorios, calladas? ¿Completamente quietas? ¿Tal vez, levantando la mano cuando tuvieran alguna pregunta? ¿Cómo robots que obedecerían todas sus órdenes? El odio hacia él se intensificó. Al parecer, las demás también habían empezado a tenerle aversión. Finalmente habían perdido el entusiasmo.

—¿Necesita alguna un cuaderno? —preguntó Inu Yasha—. Podrían querer anotarlo. ¿O me siguen todas?

—No somos estúpidas —le dijo Kagome. Todos los ojos se centraron en ella—. Bueno —dijo—. No lo somos.

Después, todos los ojos se deslizaron en Inu Yasha, calibrando su reacción al quebrantamiento de su regla. Aunque técnicamente ella no había roto ninguna. No lo había interrumpido, había hablado cuando él hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento.

_¡Qué diablos!_ pensó Kagome al instante. _¿Y qué si rompía algunas reglas?_ Si él conseguía ahora la ventaja, ellas jamás serían capaces de recuperarla. Las obligaría a obedecer, viviendo siempre con el miedo de que las despidiera.

—Inu Yasha —dijo—, realmente estás siendo grosero. ¿Para qué? ¿Para enseñarnos una lección?

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí, Kagome? —preguntó. Pareció casual, tranquilo.

Ella giró en el asiento y alzó los ojos hacía él.

—Sabes que sí —dijo nivelando el tono.

Él no dijo nada más, pero su amenaza era clara. OK, de acuerdo. Su desafío había tenido un resultado negativo. No le había engañado, avergonzado o ablandado. Al menos no la había despedido. Finalmente se alejó de ella, rodeando la mesa. Como un halcón o una pantera, lista para atacar.

Sango levantó los pies sobre la mesa. Había un brillo glacial en sus ojos castaños. Bien. No había sido engañada por su belleza.

—Me gustaría un cuaderno. No he garabateado nada en mucho tiempo.

Kagome se rió entre dientes, devolviendo el alarde.

—Yo, tampoco.

—Señoras, estoy absolutamente dispuesto a hacer de vosotras un ejemplo. Y esto no es un juego —la voz era severa. La mirada de regreso sobre Kagome—. Muchas personas podrían pensarlo. Este es mi negocio y quiero que sea un éxito. Seré un bastardo si tengo que serlo para asegurar que las cosas sean llevadas a cabo profesionalmente.

Eso las puso a todas serias.

Sango bajó las piernas, Kagome bajó la mirada a las manos. Entendía su necesidad de convertir su negocio en un éxito. También ella había querido hacerlo. Antes, cuando había planeado poseer **AATP** ella misma… lo que resultó ser aproximadamente hacia diez minutos.

—Regla número cinco —dijo—. El día del balneario es cosa del pasado.

El aire lúgubre y reprimido del cuarto también fue cosa del pasado.

—¿Qué? —exigió Becky, ultrajada.

—¡Qué! —dijo Kagura entrecortadamente, igualmente cabreada.

—No puede hacer eso. —Ayame golpeó el puño contra la mesa, la viva imagen del resentimiento femenino—. Tenemos que tener nuestro mejor aspecto o no seremos eficaces en el trabajo.

—El día del balneario es el único beneficio que tenemos —dijo Shima.

—¿Trata usted de arruinar nuestras vidas para hacer de la suya un éxito? —exigió Sango.

La acción de eliminar el día de balneario era realmente un golpe bajo. Una vez a la semana Tsubaki pagaba una sesión en Body Image, donde eran masajeadas, mimadas, hidratadas y les hacían la manicura. Quitárselo… ni la cara bonita de Inu Yasha y su cuerpo de infarto podrían salvarle ahora.

Él lanzó los brazos al aire, como si fuera el último hombre cuerdo en el mundo.

—He trabajado en este negocio durante años y, francamente, nunca he necesitado una manicura, pedicura o hacerme las mechas en horas de trabajo, y a cuenta de la empresa. Mujeres de todas las profesiones logran mantener su aspecto sin la ayuda de un día de balneario.

—Cruel_ y_ tacaño. Este, sin duda, no es nuestro día de suerte —dijo Kagome antes de que pudiera detenerse. Tampoco susurró. Auto sabotaje en estado puro.

Un jadeo colectivo llenó el cuarto.

Inu Yasha la acechó. La agarró de la mano y la levantó de un tirón.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? —no esperó su respuesta, la sacó arrastras de la estancia.

Mientras pasaba frente a sus amigas, vio que Ayame se había puesto pálida, Sango le guiñaba un ojo y las demás articulaban _buena suerte_. Probablemente, Inu Yasha iba a despedirla. _Bueno,_ pensó cínicamente. _Así nunca tendría que verle otra vez, nunca tendría que volver a hablar con él y nunca tendría que__ tratar__ con él de nuevo_. ¿Y qué si tendría que comenzar en un puesto inferior en otra parte y hacer nuevos amigos? ¿Qué importaba que sus cuentas se hundieran y las facturas se amontonaran?

Valdría la pena sólo por librarse de él.

_Mentirosa. Sobre todo por lo último._

Él entro en el despacho de Tsubaki ─no,_ su_ despacho ahora─ y cerró la puerta de golpe. La brillante luz se derramaba de la pared acristalada con las persianas abiertas y levantadas. Inu Yasha le liberó la mano de su apretón de tornillo. De repente, se sintió helada. Privada. Se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto, Kagome? ¿De qué va todo esto?

Ella enderezó la espalda, inclinó la barbilla y se esforzó por que el tono fuera fuerte y valiente. Pero cuando la miraba así, quería lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa. Saborearle. A pesar de todo lo que hacía.

—En realidad,_ señor Taisho,_ esto va de la regla número dos. Quieres que actuemos profesionalmente, pero parece que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. Me llamaste anoche, por Dios, y me preguntaste si estaba excitada. ¿Eso no es meter la mano en el tarro de galletas de la empresa?

Una furia ─¿contra él o ella?─ cubrió la expresión.

—Fue un error.

—Sí, lo fue —con apenas aliento, añadió—: ¿Dónde está mi dinero? No apartaste la cara en la sala de conferencias, así que _tú _me lo debes ahora.

Él acercó la cara de nuevo, hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Sus ojos reflejaban un oscuro fuego. Un fuego siniestro. Su piel más enrojecida, su acento más pronunciado. Su cálido aliento le abanicó las mejillas.

—Eres la mujer más exasperante que jamás he conocido —gruñó—. Eres grosera, desagradable y fría.

—Sí, pues tú eres el hombre más molestoque _jamás _he conocido. Eres egotista, sádico y el mal en estado puro. —Cuanto más hablaba, más caliente la sangre se volvía, precipitándose a través de las venas, chisporroteante, abrasadora—. Está claro que mi día habría sido mejor si hubieras tenido un accidente de coche de camino a la oficina.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, jadeando por la fuerza de la furia y el deseo.

—Podría sacudirte ahora mismo —dijo él.

Ella se acercó un paso más, juntando sus pechos. Los pezones se endurecieron, los muy traidores.

—Hazlo. Te desafío. Sacúdeme.

—¿Crees que no lo haría? —Cerró los dedos alrededor de sus hombros, el agarre firme, abrasador. La sacudió una vez, y los senos se restregaron contra su camisa. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

—¿Ya está? —se burló ella—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

La sacudió una segunda vez, los pechos restregando su camisa de nuevo y luego se besaron. Salvaje e indómitamente. Su lengua se sumergió en la boca. Ya estaba abierta para él, totalmente dispuesta ─_estúpida, estúpida_─ los dientes chocando juntos. Su decadente sabor le llenó la boca. Reclamándola. Las manos enredándose en su pelo, manteniéndolo cautivo.

La agarró del trasero y tiró de la pelvis contra su erección, golpeándola exactamente donde lo necesitaba. El placer barrió a través de ella. Ella gimió. Él gimió._ No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. No puedo creerlo_... Sabía tan bien. Los pensamientos se debilitaron hasta convertirse en un completo placer sexual cuando él cambió el ángulo de la cabeza y tomó más de su boca, alimentando su beso con otro más delicioso.

—¿Más? —dijo él con un áspero jadeo.

—Más.

Él la apoyó contra la pared y le clavó la erección. Cuando el trasero golpeó el frío yeso, ella silbó en éxtasis. Era bueno, tan bueno. Inclinando las rodillas, Inu Yasha presionó más profundamente. Ella soltó otro jadeo. _Oh, Dios_. Le agarró los muslos y los extendió más. _Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios_. Y cuando él comenzó a rozarse contra ella, su larga y gruesa longitud golpeando el centro de su mundo, cuando ella osciló en el borde más y más cerca del orgasmo, el pánico debería haberla golpeado. Ellos estaban completamente vestidos. Dentro de una oficina que debería haber sido suya, pero que en cambio le pertenecía a Inu Yasha. Era su peor enemigo… y su nuevo jefe. No debería de ser capaz de excitarla tanto. Y aun así… a ella no le importó.

—Soñé contigo anoche —dijo él con voz ronca. Recorrió su oreja con la lengua—. Las cosas que hiciste… deberías de haberte despertado avergonzada de ti misma.

Ella tembló.

—¿Que hice?

—Cosas malas. Cosas asombrosas. Cosas deliciosas.

El beso se endureció. Salvaje, justo como su apariencia prometía. Ella anheló morderle, arañarle, estallar, no de furia, sino de pasión._ No lo hagas,_ se ordenó._ No lo hagas._ Nunca se había derretido por un hombre, no tan fácilmente. No podía ─no debía─ comenzar ahora. No con él. El control importaba. El control lo era todo. Y ella se adhirió a ese delgado hilo.

Estas necesidades, estos deseos eran nuevos, inoportunos. Los besos estaban bien. Pero dejarse llevar tan completamente, dándole la mordedura aguda de los dientes, clavándole apasionadamente las uñas… Le permitían saber cuánto le deseaba. Eso, no podía consentirlo.

—Deja de fingir que esto no te gusta —gruñó Inu Yasha de repente, arrancándose de ella ligeramente. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los suyos—. Quieres más, sabes que lo quieres.

_Vuelve. Bésame._ Ella no podía levantar los ojos de sus labios.

—No puedo soportarte. ¿Por qué querría más?

—Puede que no te guste, pero me deseas.

Desearle… Oh, sí. Nunca había probado a un hombre que supiera tan bien. Nunca un hombre hizo que se excitara tanto, robándole el sentido común. Consumiéndola. Incapaz de detenerse, presionó contra sus labios y empujó la lengua contra la suya, sin negarlo.

Él tiró de la camiseta, levantándola. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el vientre desnudo. El contacto fue eléctrico. Asombroso. Y su resolución se desdibujó, para ser estudiada más tarde. Ella tiró de_ su_ camisa, queriendo todo el placer que él podría darle ahora, queriendo el contacto de-piel-contra-piel. Deseosa de tocar los músculos de su estómago.

Las manos le recorrieron. Oh, que fuerza. Tan maravillosa, casi adictiva. Quería tocarle siempre allí ─puñetazo en la ventana─ y nunca dejarle marchar, nunca dejar la excitación y la pasión que encontraba en los brazos de Inu Yasha ─otro puñetazo─ y tomar más, dar más, todo, sin preocuparse de dejarse llevar completamente y... ¡otro jodido puñetazo en la ventana!

Alguien les llamaba la atención.

Entrando en pánico, aplanó las manos contra el pecho de Inu Yasha y empujó. No empujó tan convincentemente como podía ─debería─ hacerlo, pero él se alejó, tropezando de ella. Ambos jadeaban. Sus ojos brillaban, vivaces.

Apartó la atención de él y contempló la ventana. Los ojos se ensancharon. Un hombre estaba de pie fuera, mirándoles fijamente y sonriendo ampliamente. Jadeó e Inu Yasha giró de golpe. Cuando vio al intruso, se puso rígido y levantó un dedo. No el del medio, notó ella.

—Joder, necesito un minuto —gruñó él.

El hombre asintió y se alejó de mala gana.

_¿Qué hacías?_ La parte racional del cerebro se impuso de nuevo._ ¿Qué diablos hacías?_

_Dándome el lote,_ contestó el cuerpo felizmente.

_Con Inu Yasha, idiota_.

La sangre se enfrió cuando comprendió las profundidades de su estupidez. La ropa era un desastre. La camiseta estaba hecha un manojo bajo el sostén, arrugada por la presión de él. La impresión de un botón era visible sobre el estómago.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, odiando lo jadeante que sonó su voz. Su sabor todavía estaba en la boca pero no mencionó el beso, evitando el tema completamente.

—Un amigo. —Inu Yasha le prestó atención y se pasó la mano por la cara.

Era peor que si le hubiera dicho que era un extraño.

—No te atrevas a decirle a alguien lo que pasó —dijo ella. Y sí, sabía que el tipo ya lo había visto todo.

—Como si quisiera admitir algo así. Y si recuerdas, no pasó nada.

—Así es —ella alzó la barbilla—. No pasó nada. Y nunca pasará nada de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

—Oh, lo entiendo y lo agradezco —la voz era áspera—. Así que…

No dijo nada más, pero era una tácita orden.

—Así que —se aclaró la garganta, giró lejos de él y se arregló la ropa._ Idiota. Idiota._ Lamentaba no saber si se refería a ella misma o a Inu Yasha—. Ahí va la regla número dos, supongo.

Continuará…

….&&&….

N/A: quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que se están dando el trabajo de leer esta adaptación, pero sobre todo a las que dejan su comentario, me hacen muy feliz :D Las gracias a: Elvi(guest) celebro que te siga gustando, y como has visto en este capítulo parece que las puertas de las represas (me refiero a sus sentimientos) ya se han abierto, ahora solo dependerá de cuánto tiempo más les tome el aceptarlos; Mary(guest) petición aceptaba y cumplida, ah por cierto, gracias por tus msjs del fic anterior en la k me solicitas la continuación, tal vez tarde pero lo haré, no te preocupes ;)… Guest, aquí está, o mejor dicho estuvo el nuevo capítulo; Aky9110, en cierta forma Kagome lo cataloga así, pero como habrás notado creo k esa apreciación ya está cambiando; Yarumi, no seas exagerada amia, si lo haces ¿quién seguirá leyéndola y enviándome sus comentarios/amenazas? ;D ; Amateratsu, si Inu lo es, pero a pesar de todo uno lo "ama" así ¿a qué no?; Jazmin L, espero k este capítulo también te haya gustado y dejado con la miel en los labios a por más


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

Gena Showalter: atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

_Si te dijera que tienes un cuerpo hermoso, ¿lo sostendrías contra mí?_

¿Cuál era la regla número dos?

Inu Yasha no podía recordarla.

Había estado inventándoselas sobre la marcha. No podía ser_ nada de relaciones en la oficina._ Debía ser_ obedecer todas mis órdenes._ No lo sabía. Todo en lo que ahora podía pensar era en la forma tan perfecta en que Kagome había estallado en sus brazos. Como sus lozanos y perfectos pechos se habían apretado contra el suyo, como la perfecta coyuntura de sus atractivos muslos eran... la horquilla perfecta para él.

Y como Miroku lo había arruinado todo. Rechinó los dientes.

Él y Kagome no deberían haberse sentido tan… perfectos juntos. Tampoco tal víbora debería saber cómo un perfecto cielo. Perfecto. Como odiaba la palabra. Sabía que ella sería un problema la primera vez que la vio. Que causaría su caída. Lo sabía y aun así la había traído a su despacho para "una charla" privada, muy privada.

Ya de paso. ¿Por qué no invitarla a su apartamento para una salvaje noche de sexo?

Un pagano, eso es lo que su madre le llamaría. Y se lo merecía.

Las manos le temblaban por la necesidad. Por Kagome.

Sólo por ella.

Le habría gustado decirse a sí mismo que era porque estaba lo bastante cerca como para estrangularla, pero… habría sido mentira. Lo sabía… _Tengo que acostarme con alguien._ Por eso le afectaba tanto, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hizo por última vez. No había otra razón. Se pasó los dedos por la camisa, intentando quitar las arrugas que ella había provocado al apretar con su puño la tela.

La miró, aun cuando hacerlo era algo estúpido. Oficialmente era un hombre estúpido por lo que la acción no le sorprendió. Kagome le afrontó otra vez y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos, hinchados. Húmedos. Esperaba que se marchara después de alisarse la ropa, pero no lo hizo. Ella alzó la barbilla con terquedad.

—¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? —dijo más para su beneficio que para el de ella.

—¿Piensas despedirme? —Las negras cejas se arquearon y la chispa murió en sus ojos. Si no fuera por el atractivo color en las mejillas, parecería totalmente tranquila en ese mismo instante. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Rompí una regla y tus empleados sólo tienen una oportunidad. Sólo una —dijo imitándole.

Un músculo palpitó bajo el ojo.

—Haré una excepción, pero sólo por esta ocasión. La próxima vez que me ataques, entonces...

La boca cayó abierta, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a la lengua que acababa de probar. La lengua que quería seguir probando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Atacarte? ¡Tú prácticamente me devoraste!

—Claro, te diré lo que necesites para que puedas dormir esta noche, Hoyuelos. —Tenía que conseguir que se fuera de allí, no podía estar a solas con ella ni un minuto más. Sólo mirarla le ponía duro. Bueno, más que duro. Pelearse con ella era más estimulante que los besos—. Vuelve a la sala de conferencias —ordenó—. Pronto estaré allí.

Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, crepitando y chisporroteando de calor.

—Sé un niño bueno señor Taisho, y ahógate tú mismo —se giró de golpe y se alejó.

Era lo mejor. Podría haberla besado de nuevo si se hubiera quedado solo un segundo más.

Inspirando profundamente "y cogiendo un inoportuno atisbo de su exótico olor" caminó hasta la salida del edificio. Miroku y los demás le esperaban fuera. Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la luz y una caliente brisa.

Unos segundos más tarde, aprendió que dejar entrar a sus amigos fue un error, uno de los muchos que parecía destinado a cometer ese día. Desfilaron ante él, sonriendo abiertamente y enseñando los dientes.

—¿Quién era ella?

—¿A qué sabe su aliento?

—¿Conseguiremos una de esas, también?

Las rápidas preguntas le golpearon mientras ellos giraban y le afrontaban, todavía brindándole aquellas sonrisas sabihondas. No les hizo caso.

—Simplemente... esperen en el pasillo. En silencio. Denme diez minutos, luego entren en la sala de conferencias.

Ya les había enseñado el edificio el día que lo había comprado.

Algunos de ellos rieron disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? —exigió.

—Nada —dijo Miroku apretando los labios—. Nada en absoluto.

Inu Yasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual. Diez minutos.

No esperó las respuestas, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sus amigos se mofaron y se rieron detrás de él. Y se seguirían burlando de él más tarde, de eso estaba más que seguro.

_La oficina_, pensó mientras cruzaba rápidamente por delante de las desnudas paredes azules, _necesitaba algunos arreglos_. Algo que no fuera sexual. Quizás estatuas religiosas. Tal vez algunos carteles antimujeres que sustituyeran a la "obviamente falsa" decoración antihombres que había quitado.

No, eso probablemente cabrearía a Kagome y luego asaltaría su oficina... Si estaba enfadada, desde luego se iría quitando la ropa por el camino. La cólera "al menos hacía él" la excitaba, no importaba lo mucho que ella lo negara. Se le notaba demasiado. Dificultad al respirar, voz elevada, pezones endurecidos. De vuelta a su fantasía, él se sentaría en su escritorio inocentemente, y ella se acercaría a él con la respiración agitada, empujaría hacía atrás la silla y se le sentaría a horcajadas sobre el regazo. Y, uh, de ninguna forma quería eso.

¿Hacía calor aquí? ¿Había encendido alguien la calefacción?

Dios, este día no estaba yendo tal y como lo había planeado. Había querido decirle a Kagome que era su nuevo jefe, tal vez regodearse un poco con ello, pero no lo bastante para enfadarla. Bien, se lo había dicho y se había regodeado. Y mucho. Ella se había enfadado. Y… mucho. Se habían besado "mucho" y había estado bien, demasiado bien. El beso más caliente de su vida, y mejor que mucho del sexo que había tenido. _Mierda_._ Mierda. Y más mierda._

Ella era su fruta prohibida, y él tenía que hacer el mejor de los trabajos para resistirse. Y eso le estaba costando toda su energía.

Inu Yasha no estaba seguro de lo que se encontraría cuando entrara en la sala de conferencias. Sabía que no sería a Kagome desnuda y sobre la mesa, con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara mientras le llamaba y le exigía que la devorara otra vez…, lo que rechazaría rápidamente, bueno, si podía. Seguía estando prohibida y él era el tipo que deseaba poder irse a casa y volver a empezar mañana.

_¿Es que no puedes pensar en nada más que el sexo?_ Se detuvo justo al alcanzar la esquina, oculto de sus amigos y de la sala de conferencias. Presionó la frente contra la pared y se ajustó los pantalones. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iba a encontrar una mujer dispuesta, tomarla tantas veces y de tantas formas como pudiera esta noche y sacarse esta obsesión sexual del sistema. Tal vez entonces podría mirar, gritar y pensar en Kagome sin volverse un pervertido adicto sexual._ ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Inu Yasha y soy un adicto sexual que sólo piensa en mí empleada._

Sí, definitivamente tenía que encontrar una mujer dispuesta fuera de la oficina. Pero no sabía por qué, el pensar en joder con alguien más le deprimía. _Bueno, diablos_. Se recordó que no podía despedir a Kagome y terminar así con su miseria. No, como dejo claro aquel gilipollas de Darren, ella necesitaba un protector cuando estuviera en una asignación. Y él era ese protector. Era _SU_ protector. Pero _podría_ seguir haciendo que le trajera el café. Había sido muy divertido. Sus caderas se balanceaban deliciosamente cuando caminaba hacía la mesa.

_Bueno, diablos_, pensó otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ayame en el momento en que Kagome entró en la sala de conferencias—. Estás… —jadeó—. ¿Llorando? Tu cara está roja.

—Nos morimos por saberlo —añadió Becky—. ¡Dínoslo!

—¿Te despidió? —La preocupación cubrió la bonita cara de Shima. Los ojos azules brillaban con inquietud.

—¿Debería meterle su contrato por donde le quepa? —exigió Sango.

—¿Debería azotar a ese travieso muchacho hasta que grite? —preguntó Kagura con impaciencia.

—Todo está bien, no se preocupen —contestó Kagome.

Las enrojecidas mejillas ardieron aún más. Si averiguasen que acababa de besar al jefe… Dios, la humillación no tendría límites.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había caído en la tentación y se había deleitado con aquel (sexy) ególatra, (sexy) asqueroso, (sexy) vil, (sexy) y hambriento de poder? Ahora tendría que conseguir una vacuna contra el tétanos. Probablemente subsistía en estancias de una sola noche.

—Todo no está bien —dijo Ayame—. Algo pasó. Puedo verlo. Tu ropa está arrugada.

—La retorcí. Después de todo, estaba preocupada por si perdía el trabajo —forzó una sonrisa, reclamó el asiento que había abandonado y dobló las manos sobre el estómago, la imagen misma del decoro. Actuaría con tranquilidad, remilgadamente, absolutamente natural—. Por suerte, no me despidió.

Los ojos de Ayame se estrecharon con desconfianza, mientras toda la preocupación desaparecía de repente.

—¿Te pellizcaste los labios, también? Por qué están hinchados.

El estómago se le encogió.

—Uh, los mordí. De preocupación. Como dije, estaba inquieta.

—¿También los lamiste de preocupación? Están terriblemente húmedos —dijo Shima, con tono divertido. Su inquietud también había desaparecido.

Kagome suspiró.

—Sí, los lamí. Fin del tema.

Todas las chicas se pusieron de pie entonces y cerraron el espacio a su alrededor.

—Por favor chica —dijo Becky poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hemos estado preocupadas por ti y tú por ahí haciendo bebés, ¿verdad?

—O tal vez le ha dado la bienvenida al nuevo jefe sobre sus rodillas —dijo Shima, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Sí, claro —replicó con sorna Kagome.

—Tomen asiento señoras —dijo de repente una familiar voz masculina, cortando cualquier especulación más.

Todas se pusieron rígidas. Una por una, las chicas se sentaron en sus sillas.

Inu Yasha entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Llegó rápidamente hasta su silla, dejando un aire a pecado a su paso. Los pulmones de Kagome se apretaron cuando los recuerdos la inundaron. Labios y manos vagando, excitándola. ¡Atacarle! La única forma en que le atacaría sería si llevara un puño americano y navajas de afeitar atadas en las botas.

_Mentirosa._ ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan potente? ¿Tan… letal para el sentido común? Aquel beso había sido un momento de locura, seguramente._ Dejaste de ser amable con él, y ahí comenzaron los problemas. Atente al plan, genio, y solo así abandonaras el edificio con dignidad._

Bueno, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba de todas formas.

—Bien —Inu Yasha dio una palmada. Los rasgos eran duros, ilegibles, incluso más que el tono. No se había arreglado el pelo y los largos mechones se enredaban en desorden—. Volvamos a la reunión —dijo echándole un vistazo.

Kagome apartó la mirada. Cobardemente sí, pero simplemente no podía afrontarle ahora mismo. Él le había metido la lengua en la garganta y le había gustado.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral.

—Usted, uh… —Ayame hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor desvalidamente.

—Tiene lápiz de labios —terminó Kagura por ella. Con gusto.

Oh, Dios querido. Kagome sintió que el color le abandonaba la cara._ ¡No!_ La horrorizada mirada volvió a Inu Yasha y la dejó caer sobre sus labios. Y ahí estaba. Una bonita mancha rosada. Calypso Coral para ser exactos… Debería saberlo ya que se aplicaba ese mismo color cada día, bordeando los labios.

Mortificado, Inu Yasha se ruborizó con un rojo brillante. El color hacía un contraste encantador con el coral.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante. Ella negó con la cabeza. _No se lo digas. Por favor, no se lo digas,_ suplicó en silencio. Los párpados bajaron, tanto que ella apenas pudo verle el oscuro iris. Su boca se abría y cerraba, sin saber que decir.

Él no tenía una respuesta preparada. Si no podía pensar en una mentira, quizás soltaría la verdad, y Kagome no podía permitirlo. Le harían bromas, le preguntarían sobre él. Preguntas para las cuales no estaba preparada para contestar.

—Es un travesti —dijo, lanzando la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente. Y luego lanzó la segunda, también—. ¡Y es gay!

Otro silencio se deslizó a través del cuarto. Éste era más pesado, como un fantasma que extiende la mano y ahoga la vida. Finalmente Becky dijo:

—Un travesti gay. Huh. Jamás me lo habría creído si no hubiera visto el lápiz de labios con mis propios ojos.

—Yo tampoco lo habría creído —dijo Ayame, y no sonó como si se lo creyera ahora—. Quiero decir, no llevaba lápiz de labios antes de su_ encuentro privado_ con Kagome.

—Es muy dulce que ella le dejara prestado el suyo —dijo Shima, toda inocencia—. El rosa es un color que le sienta muy bien.

Kagome pensó que veía salir humo de las orejas de Inu Yasha, literalmente hablando.

—Mi vida privada es asunto mío, señoras —gruñó, agarrando un pañuelo de papel de la mesa y limpiándose la boca.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse —le dijo Sango—. En realidad creo que es muy bonito. Y si alguna vez me ve llevar un pintalabios que le gustaría probar, simplemente avíseme.

Inu Yasha fijó en Kagome una feroz mirada que decía _pagarás por esto._

—Regresemos al trabajo. Es hora de un pequeño examen. ¿Quién recuerda la regla número dos?

Las mejillas de Kagome ardieron otra vez. Lo hacía a propósito. Restregándoselo en la cara, culpándola por lo que había pasado.

Kagura levantó la mano, mientras los anillos color ámbar de cada uno de los dedos brillaban a la luz. Becky también levantó la mano e incluso dijo:

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Despacio Kagome levantó la mano en el aire, negándose a ser intimidada.

—Tú —indicó Inu Yasha a Kagura. Los ojos evitaron a Kagome completamente.

—Nada de relaciones con nadie. Nunca. Y mucho menos en el trabajo ─puntualizó.

—Y expresamente ninguna relación con un cliente, objetivo o empleado —añadió Kagome de forma significativa.

—Así es —Inu Yasha le echó una infeliz ojeada—. Esa regla todavía se aplica. De hecho, para aquellas de ustedes que la anotaron, pónganle una estrella al lado y rodéenla con un círculo.

—No debe preocuparle que nosotras nos metamos mano las unas a las otras —dijo Kagome—. Ninguna de nosotras es gay. Como usted —añadió, simplemente por ser mezquina.

El ojo izquierdo le palpitó. El iris se arremolinó con furia aterciopelada. Esos ojos suyos son del color del fango, se dijo. No de la rica madera, ni del chocolate. Ni dorados. No son atractivos. Él no es atractivo.

—No me obligues a llevarte aparte para otra reunión privada, Kagome.

En el momento en que él dijo su nombre, todas se giraron para mirarla, observándola, calibrando su reacción. Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No podía responder del modo que quería:_ Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?_ Terminarían por besarse de nuevo, delante de todas esta vez. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Su pecho subía y bajaba, las ventanas de su nariz llameaban, sus ojos estaban dilatados. El desafío irradiaba de él.

Un puño golpeó la puerta.

Finalmente, la pesada carga de atención fue retirada de ella mientras las mujeres la enfocaban en la entrada de la sala de conferencias. Más allá del cristal se encontraba un ejército de hombres. De dioses. Ellos eran poderosos, fuertes y sin lugar a dudas hermosos. Pura seducción. Las cejas se fruncieron con confusión. ¿Qué ocurría?

Uno de ellos, Kagome lo reconoció como el alto y delgado mirón que la había visto besarse con Inu Yasha, asomó la cabeza dentro.

—¿Estás listo para nosotros?

Inu Yasha sonrió con más satisfacción de la que jamás había visto en un hombre. Incluso después del sexo incondicional y sudoroso.

—Absolutamente. Llegan justo a tiempo.

Las tripas se le retorcieron y anudaron. Obviamente, estos hombres estaban a punto de perturbarla, nada más pondría tal sonrisa en la cara de su enemigo.

La puerta se abrió completamente y aquellas cinco divinas criaturas entraron en la estancia. El mirón, seguido de un Adonis rubio y de un atlético hombre de ojos azules. Después de él, entró un atlético y rudo peliplata. Por último, un delicioso moreno de ojos azules.

Los hombres desfilaron hasta detenerse en la pared más alejada. Sus amigas, notó Kagome, babeaban. Incluso Kagura, a la que le gustaba dominar y tener el control, y la que normalmente no revelaba ni el más leve atisbo de sus pensamientos al sexo opuesto, estaba embelesada.

Cuando los hombres inspeccionaron a las mujeres, sonrieron con placer.

—Señoras, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros —dijo Inu Yasha, con el tono de voz destilando satisfacción.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kagome. No, no, no. ¿Se suponía que iban a endilgarle a uno de esto cerdos? ¡Infiernos, no!—. Jamás hemos tenido compañeros y siempre hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

La miró detenidamente con aire de suficiencia.

—Como Tsubaki dijo, las cosas cambian. Y ya es hora de que empecemos a tener trabajadores masculinos.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella.

—Necesitan protectores.

¡Grrr!

—Ninguna ha sufrido nunca daño alguno durante el trabajo. No necesitamos protectores.

—A mí me han asustado algunas veces —soltó Shima.

Kagome la miró airadamente. _No es un buen momento, Shima_.

—Bueno —dijo Shima, extendiendo los brazos—, es cierto.

—Entonces. ¿También necesitaran los hombres protección? —preguntó Kagome a través de los dientes apretados.

—Diablos no. Pero las_ necesitaran_ cuando tengan sus propias asignaciones. Vosotras actuaran como controladoras, impidiendo que otras mujeres los distraigan mientras hacen su trabajo. Eso es igual de importante.

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero Inu Yasha la cortó con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Esto va a pasar tanto si te gusta como si no, Kagome. Ya lo he decidido. Después de la forma en que Darren te agarró del brazo anoche, comprendí que no me gustaba lo vulnerables que son.

—Se cuidar de mí misma.

—No importa. Cada una de vosotras estará acompañada por un compañero masculino en todas las asignaciones. Ese hombre permanecerá fuera de vuestro camino pero cerca, y cuando os sientan amenazadas o incluso incomodas, intervendrá a una señal vuestra. —Levantó una hoja de papel de la mesa—. Ayame, trabajaras con Hiten.

El mirón dio un paso adelante. Ayame cabeceó en bienvenida.

—Shima, tú con Bankotsu. —El magnífico moreno dio un paso adelante, y Shima prácticamente se derritió en un charco.

—Becky, con Hioga. —El Adonis ondeó los dedos y Becky devolvió el saludo.

El estómago de Kagome se encogió, retorciéndose de dolor. Aún no había dicho su nombre, y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que eso significaba. Sólo quedaban tres hombres y uno de ellos era Inu Yasha.

—Sango —siguió Inu Yasha—, trabajarás con Miroku.

El pelinegro inclinó la barbilla y Sango le dirigió un frío saludo con la cabeza.

—Kagura, tú con… —Inu Yasha hizo una pausa.

Kagome casi vomitó. A lo mejor él decía…

—Sesshoumaru. —El peliplata de ojos dorados dio un paso adelante. Kagura le sonrió con maldad.

—Espero que disfrutes con el dolor —dijo ella.

Sesshoumaru se lamió los labios y le guiñó el ojo.

—Espero que te gusten las plumas.

—Regla número dos —dijo Inu Yasha con ceño—. No la olviden. Os cambiaré de compañero si tengo que hacerlo.

Los dos se sonrojaron y dejaron de mirarse rápidamente.

Oh Dios mío, Oh, Dios mío, Oh Dios mío.

Kagome tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y quiso gritar. Quiso llorar. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando. El hombre era diabólico, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que se sintiera miserable. Castigarla. Sospechaba que quería que se marchara, y esto lo demostraba más allá de toda duda.

—Kagome —dijo Inu Yasha, susurrando la palabra, como si su nombre fuera una caricia para los sentidos—. Tú trabajarás conmigo. Y antes de que saltes de alegría, debo decirte que ya he decidido cual será nuestra primera asignación. Está noche a las ocho. Estate preparada.

Continuara…

…&&&…

N/A: muchas gracias a todas aquellas que están siguiendo esta magnífica historia en especial a las que dejan sus comentarios, que siempre leo, de eso no lo duden; como Jazmin L, como te habrás dado cuenta no fue Miroku el mirón, pero en cierta forma fue el promotor de que murmuran a sus espaldas; Guest, sí lo es, pero aun así uno le perdona todo, por cierto, no te preocupes si no mandas seguido tus comentarios porque tus estudios están primero, y eso no debes de descuidarlo. Suerte. Elvi, pues como que ahora se "enfrió" un poco la situación. Camiii Taisho, celebro que te guste y te siga gustando. Frida2710, gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Aki9110, creo que ya se lo demostró, pero ella igual sigue pensando lo mismo… ay con esta pareja, ¿cuándo aceptaran lo que sienten? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces…


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué comen que adivinan? Acertaron diciendo que soy mala… jejejeje (risa sarcástica) y cruel; na… eso es una vil mentira, pero para que no me sigan tachando de eso aquí les envío el siguiente capítulo, espero que les agrade  
>CAPÍTULO 10<p>Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja<p>

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

_Mi reloj mágico me dice que estaremos desnudos en… espera, unos pocos minutos._

_A__quí faltaba una mesa de póker_ pensó Inu Yasha, inspeccionando su nuevo despacho. Tal vez incluso un futbolín. El lugar parecía soso. Apretó los labios. No podía permitir que Kagome pensara que era aburrido, sobre todo después de toda esa conversación de ayer sobre el tiempo. Y hablando de Kagome, quizás traería un monitor… Con una cámara oculta para su cubículo así podría vigilarla, asegurarse de que realmente escribía a máquina los datos del caso o se informaba de su siguiente asignación. De otra forma, ella podría buscar formas para sabotearle.

«_Trabajarás conmigo_», le había dicho. «_Antes de que saltes de alegría, debo decirte que ya he decidido cual será nuestra primera asignación. Esta noche a las ocho. Estate preparada_». Le habría gustado ver cuál había sido su reacción ante aquellas palabras de despedida, pero se había marchado, demasiado temeroso de que pudieran comenzar a besarse de nuevo. Había fuego en sus ojos y la necesidad de saborearla ─otra vez─ casi le había consumido. Como un cobarde, huyó de ella como si tuviera los pies sumergidos en llamas.

—¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Hoyuelos? —preguntó Sesshoumaru ahora que los hombres estaban congregados en su despacho.

Inu Yasha no se sorprendió de que él fuera el primero en abordar ese peligroso tema. Era un hombre imprudente, que vivía para el peligro y le gustaban todas las cosas rápidas. Coches rápidos. Mujeres rápidas. Vida rápida.

Con un suspiro, Inu Yasha se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

Cruzó las manos sobre el estómago y miró el techo, lejos de los tipos que pululaban alrededor de su ─aburrido─ despacho, hojeando los papeles, trasteando en los cajones. Querían saber de Kagome. Sabía que esa conversación estaba cerca, pero había esperado al menos un día más de indulto.

—Es un fastidio, eso es lo que es. Y la única cosa que ocurre entre nosotros es que me sube la tensión arterial. —Y con apenas aliento añadió—: ¿Y por qué demonios no me dijeron antes que llevaba lápiz de labios?

—Porque nos pareció gracioso —dijo Miroku con una sonrisa—, y no queríamos que te lo quitaras.

—Tuviste una erección cuando le dijiste que eras su nuevo compañero —dijo Hioga—. Sentí vergüenza ajena.

Las sonrisitas masculinas abundaron. Inu Yasha apretó los dientes. Tenía unos amigos que aspiraban a ser unos gilipollas.

—Vosotros, chicos, están invitados a buscar nuevos empleos.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa no es una buena amenaza Inu, ya que la haces al menos una vez al día.

El apodo le recordó a Kagome, al modo en que se lo lanzaba en el calor de la furia. Su ex esposa le había llamado Inu, razón por la cual no podía soportarlo… Algo que Miroku sabía perfectamente. Pero castigarle por ello invitaría a todos los demás a llamarle por el odiado apodo.

—¿Podremos liarnos también con nuestras compañeras o qué? —preguntó Sesshoumaru con ojos brillantes.

Hiten se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y junto las manos.

—Di que sí, di que sí y trabajaré gratis.

—No. —Inu Yasha gruñó la palabra, un recordatorio más para sí mismo que para los demás hombres.

Pero quería, Dios, como quería. Aún sentía el dulce sabor de Kagome en la boca. Sus gemidos todavía se repetían en los oídos.

—Lo que vieron fue un error que nunca se repetirá de nuevo. —_Lamentablemente_.

Lentamente, Bankotsu sonrió abiertamente.

—Los errores que parecen buenos son siempre dignos de repetir. Te lo aseguro.

—No, este no —insistió.

—Creo que mientes —dijo Miroku, estirando los labios—. Creo que te gusta y quieres cometer otro error con ella. Un error más duro… Un error más largo.

Los hombres se rieron entre dientes.

—Te equivocas —gruñó Inu Yasha—. Es mi empleada.

Hioga cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué harías si estuvieras en un isla desierta con ella y el trabajo no importara?

—Cometer suicidio o asesinato —contestó Inu Yasha. _O hacerle el amor durante días y días y días sin parar_. Frunciendo el ceño, juntó las carpetas que ya había clasificado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a dárselas a sus amigos, uno por uno. —Estas son las asignaciones de vuestras compañeras para la semana. Memorícenlas.

—¿Y en cuanto a_ nuestras_ asignaciones? —preguntó Miroku arqueando una ceja, aceptando por fin el cambio de tema.

—La dueña anterior tenía la política estricta de sólo aceptar clientes femeninos, por lo que no hay más que un cliente masculino y el caso lo he aceptado yo mismo.

Quería demostrarle su punto a Kagome… que las mujeres eran tan infames como los hombres en lo referente al juego sexual, las mentiras y más sexo.

—Por el momento, simplemente actuaran de guardaespaldas. Espero tener pronto más casos en los que puedan intervenir.

_Proteger el cuerpo de Kagome sería divertido_, pensó él. _Bombear dentro y fuera de él lo sería mucho más.__ No. ¡Para! No pienses en eso. Inu Yasha malo. Malo._ Frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se debe esa mirada asesina? —preguntó Miroku, con las palmas hacía arriba—. No dije nada.

—Por nada —refunfuñó.

Miroku era leal, de confianza e Inu Yasha no debería fulminarle con la mirada.

Habían crecido en el mismo vecindario después de mudarse a los Estados Unidos. Sus madres habían sido amigas y ellos mismos habían sido inseparables, siempre en problemas. Desde luego, él había sido responsable de la mayoría de ellos, pero Miroku nunca se había quejado. Inu Yasha encontró a los otros hombres en varias agencias. Siempre les había admirado, le habían caído bien y se habían divertido juntos. Simplemente habían congeniado. Entonces, hacía tres años compró su propia empresa y les ofreció un puesto de trabajo. Ellos aceptaron más que encantados.

Cuando Tsubaki se puso en contacto con él para venderle **AATP**, y luego le llamó diciendo que había cambiado de idea, voló hasta aquí y pasó varios días convenciéndola de lo contrario. Expandirse siempre había sido su sueño. Finalmente, la vieja veterana había aceptado e Inu Yasha dejó a Hiroshimaru, su hermano menor, al cargo de la oficina de Yamanashi y se trasladó aquí.

Solteros y siempre dispuestos a aceptar un desafío, sus amigos rápidamente habían hecho las maletas y le habían seguido a la ciudad de Tokio. Algún día, Inu Yasha esperaba tener oficinas repartidas por todos las Prefecturas, con cada uno de estos hombres responsables de ellas. Después de todo, la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero para probar la fidelidad de su pareja. Él simplemente estaría feliz de hacerles el favor.

—La cosecha es exquisita —dijo Sesshoumaru, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miraba por las persianas, observando fijamente los cubículos de más allá. Los demás se acercaron a su lado, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Aquella pelirroja, ¿cuál era su nombre, Ayame? —Hioga miró a su alrededor en busca de confirmación—. Es un jugoso melocotón a punto de recolección.

—Eso es malísimo. ¿Quién llamaría melocotón a una mujer? A mí me gusta Sango —dijo Hiten—. Ella es…

—Una uva blanca —lanzó Hioga—. Hunde tus dientes en ella y su jugo se verterá bajo tu garganta.

—Idiota. Tú y tu fruta. Ella es hielo. Mi favorito. Las frías siempre se derriten cuando las pones lo suficientemente calientes.

Inu Yasha se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Su equipo había olido la carne fresca… o la fruta, en el caso de Hioga. Eran igual que él. Había captado un atisbo del delicioso olor de Kagome y había comenzado a echar espuma por la boca como una bestia rabiosa. Esperaba que todos ─incluido él mismo─ se calmaran pronto.

—¿Qué crees que Hoyuelos le dice a Ayame? —preguntó Sesshoumaru—. Está sentada y no puedo leerle los labios.

Hoyuelos.

La palabra mágica.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, Inu Yasha se unió a sus amigos en la ventana. Fue obligado, atraído por una fuerza invisible, _¡maldita sea!_ forzado por una necesidad más fuerte que él a mirar y ver lo que Kagome hacía. Ayame y Sango estaban de pie, paradas delante de su cubículo, de espaldas a ellos. Hablaban animadamente, agitando las manos en el aire, el pelo balanceándose en sus espaldas. Inu Yasha sólo podía ver la punta de la cabeza de Kagome.

Deseó que se apartaran para así poder verla pero no lo hicieron, así que se obligó a darse la vuelta y alejarse. De todos modos, su impaciencia era vergonzosa.

—Tendré instalados vuestros cubículos a finales de la próxima semana —informó, de regreso al trabajo. ¿Qué necesitaría para sacarse a Kagome del sistema? Tenía miedo de la respuesta—. De momento —dijo—, nos sentaremos en el suelo y jugaremos a las cartas.

Tenía que relajarse y conseguir alejar de la mente a su empleada favorita por un rato.

—El que pierda comprará el almuerzo de toda la oficina.

…&&&…

Después de que Ayame y Sango se cansaran de sus escuetos "_sies_" y "_ajas_" y se alejaran indignadas, se negó a hablar del pintalabios favorito de Inu Yasha y de si "_le ayudó a aplícaselo_", Kagome se reclinó en la silla y estiró las piernas bajo el escritorio. Durante varios minutos, el enfado, simplemente hirvió a fuego lento. Y a fuego lento y arrastrándose, combatió la necesidad de llorar, de gritar. Una sensación familiar últimamente.

Inu Yasha era su compañero.

No era sólo su jefe y su mayor enemigo. No era simplemente el hombre con el que se había besado y casi follado contra una pared. Follado, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Era su maldito compañero. _¿Por qué la había escogido? ¿Para hacerle la vida imposible? ¡Conseguido! ¿Para conseguir que dimitiera? Estuvo a punto de hacerlo._

_¡Dios, si sólo Tsubaki le hubiera dado una oportunidad en vez de echarla a un lado!_ Asumiendo el control de **AATP**, Kagome habría tenido unos ingresos y una reputación ya asegurados. Si habría su propia empresa, tendría que endeudarse y no obtendría ninguna clienta durante semanas, posiblemente meses. Sería aún peor que irse a otra agencia y seguir siendo una asalariada. No, sus motivos para quedarse aún eran válidos, lo que significaba que el dimitir no era una opción.

_Atrapada_, así estaba. Así se sentía. Con Inu Yasha. Como su compañero. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

¿_Cómo iba a sobrevivir tantos días y noches con él?_ Inu Yasha tentaría a otras mujeres y observaría todos sus movimientos. Podría respirar sobre ella, aquel dulce y cálido aliento que le cosquilleaba la piel. Rozarse contra ella, en una suave caricia o un duro toque. Solo con eso el corazón se le aceleraba y el cuerpo se calentaba. Poniéndose a punto él solito.

Inu Yasha la arruinaría, de eso estaba segura. Arruinaría su concentración, su paz mental. Su sensatez. _No es que hubiera demostrado tener ninguna de esas cosas últimamente,_ pensó, hundiendo los hombros.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono. No quería hablar con nadie pero sabía que tenía que actuar como una profesional y se colocó el auricular en la oreja.

—Kagome Higurashi.

—Mamá acaba de llamarme —dijo Midoriko en lugar de ¡Hola!—, estaba llorando.

Otra vez no. Kagome suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, presionando la frente contra la fría madera.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—Puso su perfil en una página de citas y hasta ahora nadie ha contactado con ella. Cree que todos los hombres la odian y que nadie la encuentra atractiva.

—¿Cuándo puso el perfil?

—Hace una hora —fue la exasperada respuesta.

—Dios mío.

Dentro del bolso, el móvil irrumpió en un agudo crescendo. Ese era el tono de llamada de su hermano.

—Kouga me está llamando por el móvil. No voy a contestar.

—Probablemente quiera hablar de Ayame.

—Sin duda. —Gracias a Dios, el timbre paró.

Poco después, Midoriko dijo:

—Te pongo en espera. Tengo a alguien en mi otra línea.

—Seguramente será Kouga.

Midoriko colgó de todos modos.

El silencio reclamó la línea durante más de quince minutos. El oído de Kagome comenzó a palpitar. Intentó trabajar y abrió la carpeta que Inu Yasha le había lanzado justo antes de que entrara en su despacho. Intentó estudiar a la mujer con la que él, se suponía, coquetearía esta noche. Pero no podía concentrarse.

Finalmente, Midoriko volvió a la línea.

—Crisis superada —dijo felizmente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tenías razón. Era Kouga. Mamá le llamó y él le advirtió de que no había presionado la casilla subir, así que su perfil, en realidad, nunca fue activado—. Con apenas aliento añadió—, Kouga quiere que le llames. Quiere saber qué ropa lleva puesta hoy Ayame.

Los labios de Kagome se estiraron en una sonrisa.

—Es un pervertido.

Midoriko se rió.

—Sí, pero un pervertido muy lindo. Sólo desearía que se olvidara de Ayame y enfocara toda esa lascivia en alguien que esté realmente disponible. Ella es una chica agradable y me gusta, pero quiero que tenga algo de estabilidad, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también.

Terminaron de hablar poco después y la mirada de Kagome se deslizó hasta el reloj de pared. Suspiró aliviada. Hora de comer. Bueno, de almorzar para ella. Ya que los empleados de **AATP** no llegaban al trabajo hasta última hora de la mañana, y no se tomaban el almuerzo hasta mucho después, por la tarde.

Kagome se puso de pie, decidida a entrar en el restaurante más cercano aun cuando no tenía hambre. Cualquier excusa con tal de marcharse. Aunque de ninguna manera le pediría permiso a Inu Yasha. Entrar en su despacho ‑_que debería haber sido suyo_‑, el mismo lugar donde le había probado por primera vez, delante de los mismos hombres que habían sido testigos de su supremo viaje al placer/estupidez… No, eso no iba a pasar.

Se acercó al cubículo de Ayame, cuidadosa de no ser vista desde el despacho. Aunque las persianas estaban cerradas, de todos modos. Su amiga hablaba por teléfono mientras miraba el ordenador y fruncía el ceño con ferocidad. Ella refunfuñaba sobre "este estúpido trabajo".

—Me voy a almorzar —susurro Kagome cuando Ayame hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Kagome apoyó las manos sobre las paredes de los lados—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Ayame jadeó y alzó la vista con una mano apretada alrededor del móvil y la otra revoloteando sobre el pecho.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento.

—Espera un momento —dijo en el teléfono. A Kagome le dijo—: ¿Debería reunir a las demás?

Ella comenzó a cerrar el expediente que había estado leyendo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Id al WacDonald's Café.

—Genial —dijo Ayame, mientras su ceño se transformaba en una sonrisa—. Estará bien evitar a nuestro _travesti_ jefe. ─Entonces la sonrisa perdió un poco de brillo—. Comprenderás que ahora no puedo ir contra él. Me despediría.

—Sí. Es un bastardo.

—¿Deberíamos decirle que nos marchamos?

—Estoy segura de que se comió sus cereales para desayunar, y podrá entenderlo por sí mismo cuando vea nuestros escritorios vacíos. Además, no informarle de cuando nos marchamos no rompe ninguna de sus reglas.

Los ojos verdes de Ayame centellearon con malicia.

—Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. Entonces, nos veremos allí una vez que haya reunido a la tropa.

Kagome volvió a su cubículo, parándose un momento para ver si podía escuchar lo que Ayame le decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—No contesto al teléfono del trabajo por una razón. No salgo contigo.

Kouga, comprendió.

Suspirando, cogió el bolso, apagó el ordenador ─hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo cuando creyó escuchar unas risas masculinas salir del despacho de Inu Yasha─ y luego salió rápidamente del edificio. No se molestó en coger el coche; el café estaba justo cruzando la calle. Cuando la carretera se despejó la atravesó corriendo, con las chancletas traqueteando rítmicamente. Cuanta más distancia ponía entre ella y **AATP**, más relajada se sentía.

Era al final del día entre el almuerzo y la cena, para más inri de un sábado, pero fue capaz de pillar una mesa grande y vacía en la parte de atrás. La cafetería era espaciosa, con mesas cuadradas de madera, un suelo de mareantes baldosas de colores y, murales pintados de antiguos diosas y dioses griegos en las paredes. A Kagome siempre le gustaba este sitio. Un lugar de relajación y arte, de belleza y serenidad.

Ayame y las demás llegaron diez minutos más tarde y todos ellas parecían culpables.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió Kagome.

Sin una palabra, Ayame apartó la silla de su lado, se sentó en ella de golpe, y cruzó los brazos sobre el generoso pecho. Sango, Becky, Shima y Kagura hicieron lo mismo, con expresiones ilegibles. Y fue entonces cuando Kagome se encontró con la escena más horrenda salida directamente de sus pesadillas más oscuras.

Inu Yasha y sus compinches también habían venido.

Entraron en fila sonriendo abiertamente. Con sonrisas amplias, burlonas. Incluso Inu Yasha parecía feliz. ¿Había estado bebiendo? Kagome saltó sobre los pies, mirándole airadamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos auto-invité —declaró Inu Yasha desvergonzadamente. Acechó alrededor de la mesa y reclamó el asiento a su izquierda, cuidadoso de no tocarla—. Ahora, quiero que todos se sientan chico/chica. Este va a ser un almuerzo tipo vamos-a-conocer-a-nuestro-compañero.

Al instante siguió una ronda de sillas arrastrándose mientras cada uno encontraba su lugar. Nadie protestó. Alguien dijo:

—Prefiero del tipo vamos-a-conocernos-horizontalmente.

Los hombres se rieron. Las mujeres fingieron estar ofendidas, pero Kagome pudo ver que en realidad estaban divertidas. ¡Grrr!

—Ya que esto es por negocios, lo bueno sería que la empresa pague la cuenta —soltó Kagome.

Necesitaba tiempo lejos de él, joder, tiempo para respirar sin aspirar su pecaminoso olor. Tiempo para… _Ella_, sin sentir su calor. Sin imaginarse sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Pero noooo. Él había logrado arruinar esto también.

—Pagaré —dijo él—. ¿Contenta?

Se encogió de hombros.

_N_o estaba contenta, no, pero el cuerpo sin duda lo estaba. Estar a su lado de nuevo le estimulaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas.

Los hombres, notó, aplaudieron y le aclamaron e inmediatamente pidieron una ronda de cervezas.

—No dejes que su generosidad te engañe —dijo Miroku—. Habría tenido que pagar de todos modos ya que perdió nuestra partida de póker.

—Sí, pero yo iba a recoger algo del Kentucky —se quejó él.

¿Habían estado jugando al póquer en vez de trabajar? ¡Eso en cuanto a la estricta política de Inu Yasha en el trabajo! Kagome llamó a la camarera con la mano.

—Tomaré una copa de Hypnotiq. No, que sean dos. Y lo más rápido posible.

Inu Yasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, luego levantó la mano, deteniendo a la camarera antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—Tomará un ginger ale.

—Tomaré un Hypnotiq —insistió Kagome.

El ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Estás en hora de trabajo, Kagome, y tenemos una asignación esta noche. No deberías beber.

—Tú bebiste cerveza en nuestra asignación de ayer, y no te quejaste de que tus amigos pidieran cerveza hace un momento. Estoy segura de que crees en la igualdad. Si no, podemos hablar de ponerte una demanda. —Miró fijamente y de forma significativa a la acorralada camarera—. Ponme tres Hpnotiq. Y de prisa. Por favor.

La mujer de pelo gris se alejó corriendo antes de que Inu Yasha pudiera detenerla. Volvió poco después con las bebidas solicitadas. Las_ alcohólicas _bebidas solicitadas. Los Hpnotiq de Kagome, y las cervezas de los hombres. Las mujeres se decidieron por unas simples sodas, y luego cada uno pidió su comida.

—Debería gustarte que beba —comentó Kagome a Inu Yasha—. El alcohol vuelve a una mujer facilona ¿no?

Él sólo resopló.

Kagome se bebió la primera copa en un tiempo récord, y la segunda la siguió rápidamente, amando el sabor del brillante líquido azul mientras este quemaba a través de ella. _Oh, dulce alivio_. Tal vez ahora podría estar en presencia de Inu Yasha sin besarle… maldita sea, _matarle_.

Después de un rato, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. Los ojos recorrieron a sus indeseados invitados, manteniendo la atención fuera de Inu Yasha.

—Así que. ¿Alguno de vosotros está casado? —La pregunta era un hábito. La pronunciaba al menos una vez al día, o eso le parecía.

—¡Diablos, no! —dijo el Adonis.

Ella creía que su nombre podía ser Hioga.

—No —dijo alguien más.

—Dios mío, no —dijo otro.

Hiten, el pelinegro, bramó:

—No en esta vida.

Miroku no dijo nada, pero su expresión era triste.

—Ni de coña —dijo Inu Yasha.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gafes del oficio, supongo. Ninguna de las chicas está casada, tampoco.

—Yo me lo estoy pensando —dijo Ayame con voz suave y vacilante.

—¿Es una proposición? —preguntó Hioga, inclinándose hacia ella con impaciencia—. Porque si es así, acepto.

—Difícilmente —sonriendo sinceramente, ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Quién sabe? Podría decidir evitar la situación completamente.

Él se golpeó el corazón con un puño.

—Mátame, entonces. Ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir.

Ayame soltó una risita tras la mano antes de girarse hacía Inu Yasha, con un malicioso destello en los ojos.

—Oh, ¡hey! Asisto a una fiesta con Heather Rae el próximo miércoles. Iremos a una sesión de maquillaje. ¿Quieres venir?

—No —dijo él, la voz pesada con autoburla—. Estoy ocupado.

—Ah, pero con esta ropa te quedaría genial una sombra de ojos de color arándano —le dijo Kagome con una inocente sonrisa.

—Realmente me gustaba aquel lápiz de labios —dijo Miroku.

—Gracias, a todos. Son demasiado buenos conmigo.

Inu Yasha le guiñó un ojo a Kagome, con los rasgos completamente relajados, y los ojos brillando con auténtico humor.

La acción la sorprendió.

Sintiéndose como si la hubieran transportado a otra dimensión, Kagome apuró la última copa de Hpnotiq. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido él así de agradable y encantador cuando se conocieron por primera vez? Podría haberlo sido, pero escogió no serlo, y saberlo aumentó la irritación.

—¿Qué les parece si rompemos el hielo? ¿Alguien quiere compartir su más reciente beso salvaje? —preguntó sólo para molestarle.

—Yo he tenido uno —refunfuñó Inu Yasha perdiendo el buen humor.

Sus amigos se rieron disimuladamente.

_Oh, Dios_.

Por un momento, se había olvidado de que ellos lo sabían, que habían visto como se morreaba con Inu Yasha. Las mejillas le ardieron. Por suerte, la camarera volvió acaparando la atención de todo el mundo mientras servía la comida. Kagome se concentró en su hamburguesa. Había querido un almuerzo relajante. Ahora sólo quería que se acabara.

Entre ella e Inu Yasha se instaló un pesado silencio. Finalmente él dijo:

—No deberías de haber abandonado la oficina sin mi permiso.

—No estaba entre tus reglas —le recordó sin echarle ni un vistazo.

—Ahora sí.

_Por supuesto_.

—¿Necesito tu permiso para ir al cuarto de baño?

—Ya te lo diré —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella. No dijo nada más.

_¿Cómo podía oler tan bien? _se preguntó Kagome.

_¿Cómo podía parecer tan jodidamente encantadora?_ se preguntó Inu Yasha. ¡Lo iba a volver loco! Pero tenía que admitirlo, le desafiaba como nadie más lo había hecho nunca. Y le excitaba, también.

_¿Y no era eso un dolor en el trasero? ¿Por qué no podía parecerse a las otras mujeres? ¿Apartándole totalmente o enamorándose de su "actitud distante" y, a su vez, pensar que eso quería decir que ellos, supuestamente, estaban juntos?_ Podría olvidarla entonces. Podría dejar de pensar en ella y de hacer el tonto de una vez por todas… Como cuando jugó al póker con sus amigos, cuando olvidó sus cartas y dobló con un full.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Kagome en voz baja. Por una vez, su tono era más curioso que irritado—. Tu cara refleja disgusto.

—En ti —contestó con sinceridad, tan bajito como ella—. Pienso en ti.

—Bueno, que amable de tu parte. —Puso los ojos en blanco... ¿en un intento de no mostrar lo mucho que le dolió eso?—. Al menos sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Así que, ¿cuál es nuestra asignación de esta noche?

—¿No leíste el informe que te di? —Contestó, molesto por el modo en que ella escupió la palabra_ nuestra._

—Pensaba leerlo, pero me distraje con otra cosa.

—¿Con qué?

—Con la familia.

Ella, probablemente esperaba que se quejara, que le dijera que no tratara asuntos familiares en horas de trabajo. Pero no lo hizo. Entendía de familia y no podía menos de preguntarse qué problemas tendría la suya e irritarse porque eso le preocupaba.

—Nuestro caso es simple. El cliente sospecha que su esposa va a los bares a coquetear con otros hombres. La pondré a prueba y veré si liga conmigo.

—Bueno, bueno. Por fin conseguiré verte en acción. Y no la clase de acción utilizada con Ronnie_ con ie _—se metió una patata frita en la boca—. ¿Estabas exagerando en la sala de conferencias, o realmente necesitas un compañero femenino para...? Ahora no puedo recordar, lo que se suponía haríamos nosotras.

—Sí, realmente necesito un compañero femenino —masticó una de sus patatas—. Si encuentro a una lapa como Ronnie, tendrás que distraerla y así yo podré hacer mi trabajo. Créeme, vas a ahorrarme un montón de problemas. Estaba tan cabreado, que no pensé en ello antes.

—Ah, sí. Una lapa. Ahora lo recuerdo —sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa genuina y auténtica de diversión—. ¿Has tenido que tratar con mucha de esas, entonces?

—Demasiadas para contarlas. —Realmente le gustaba su sonrisa. Preciosa, dulce, cariñosa. Y sí, esto le excitó de nuevo. Empezaba a comprender que todo lo relacionado con Kagome le excitaba. Enfadada, tranquila, divertida, no importaba como estuviera, él estaba en un estado continuo de erección —. Esa siempre es la peor parte del trabajo. Bueno, además de contarle al esposo lo que pasó.

En ese mismo momento, Ayame se rió y el sonido flotó a través de la mesa. Él le echó un rápido vistazo. Ella se inclinaba sobre Miroku, con una sonrisa en la cara, como si él fuera el mejor hermano de todo el mundo. Miroku parecía sumamente divertido, lleno de admiración, pero no esclavizado.

La mujer de Miroku, el amor de su vida, había muerto en un accidente de coche hacía unos años y él aún tenía que superarlo. Por eso Inu Yasha le había emparejado con Sango. Era una mujer hermosa. Exquisita, incluso, como las diosas pintadas sobre las paredes. Los hombres caían rendidos ante su belleza cada día… o eso decía su expediente.

Lo había emparejado con alguien que podía resistírsele.

También Inu Yasha habría sido una buena opción como compañero de Ayame.

Ella no le hacía sentir nada.

Hubo un día en que lo habría hecho. Pero carecía de la intensidad de Kagome, de su… chispa. Y ahora que había encontrado aquella intensidad, aquella _chispa,_ algo menos, no sería suficiente para él. Se centró una vez más en Kagome, intentando de todas las formas demostrar naturalidad.

—¿Sales con alguien? —La estúpida pregunta resbaló de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—¡No! —Kagome le miró como si le ofendiera incluso que se lo preguntara.

Algunos de los otros les echaron un vistazo, pero se giraron rápidamente ante su fulminante mirada.

—No te habría besado… —se calló de golpe y las mejillas enrojecieron. Luego susurró—: No te habría dejado tomar prestado mi lápiz de labios si lo estuviera.

Le gustó eso, tal integridad… Hasta que comprendió que no planeaba devolverle la pregunta. ¿Asumía que la habría besado incluso si se veía con otra mujer?

—Yo tampoco —dijo rígidamente.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Alguna vez has estado casada? —presionó.

—No. —Curvó los delicados dedos alrededor del vaso y bebió un sorbo, sin mirarle—. ¿Y tú?

Finalmente, algo de interés. Aunque este era un tema del que él no quería hablar más.

—Sí.

Aborrecía el tema de su matrimonio y raras veces hablaba de ello. Ni siquiera con Miroku. ¿Por qué entonces lo había sacado? No era como si la respuesta de Kagome le preocupara. ¿Qué le importaba que hubiera estado casada?

Apretó la mandíbula. Vale, le importaba.

No le gustaba pensar en ella con otro hombre. De hecho, cada hueso posesivo en el cuerpo pareció estirarse, despertando del largo sueño de toda una vida._ Mía,_ dijeron.

_Deteneos_, ordenó él. _No es mía. Jamás será mía._

Mientras Inu Yasha luchaba consigo mismo, ella le miraba, intentando parecer aburrida, despreocupada, pero había una agudeza en su mirada fija que no podía ocultar.

—No salió bien, supongo.

—Más o menos —dijo él.

—Yo nunca me lanzaré al matrimonio —la voz era pura convicción—. Es simplemente demasiado arriesgado.

—Bien dicho. —Él levantó el vaso, y ella hizo lo mismo para brindar juntos.

Kagome se recostó en el asiento y le miró fijamente como si él fuera la única persona en el cuarto con ella. Algo casi ─se atrevía él a decir─ vulnerable le nublaba los ojos. Al instante, ambos parecieron comprender que no estaban gritando, discutiendo o lanzándose insultos el uno al otro. La conmoción cubrió la bonita cara, probablemente un espejo de su propia expresión.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó Inu Yasha—. ¿Por ahora?

Ella vaciló, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Tregua.

Él se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría.

—¿Crees que la gente como nosotros alguna vez tiene un final feliz? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Las cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la gente como nosotros?

Ella pensó en ello y luego se encogió de hombros.

—La gente que sabe exactamente de lo que es capaz el sexo opuesto. A eso me refiero.

Él también pensó en ello, meditando en la pregunta.

—No —contestó finalmente—. No lo creo. La gente como nosotros está destinada a envejecer sola. Sabia, pero sola.

Era gracioso que el pensamiento de estar solo jamás le había deprimido tanto como hasta ahora.

—Sí —dijo ella melancólicamente, volviendo a su almuerzo—. Probablemente tienes razón.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu Pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal.

_¿Vives en una granja de pollos? ¿No? Bueno, indudablemente sabes cómo levantar una polla._

Después de terminar en la oficina, Kagome condujo hasta la casa de Tsubaki. Era un viaje de treinta minutos desde el trabajo, por lo que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo si quería prepararse para la asignación de esta noche. Pero sólo tenía una pregunta.

¿Por qué?

El paseo resultó sorprendentemente tranquilo, relajante, con lozanos árboles verdes dispersados a lo largo de ambos lados del camino, alzándose hacia el cielo que ya se oscurecía. Flores rosadas, púrpuras y amarillas se abrían paso con gracia, balanceándose con una leve brisa. Kagome escuchaba música rock por los altavoces, dando golpecitos con el pie mientras conducía. Al menos era capaz de sacar de su mente a Inu Yasha... Un poco… Sexy bastardo.

Había estado casado. Sorpresa. Habían mantenido una tregua a la hora de comer. Sorpresa._ Le sacaste fuera de tu mente ¿recuerdas?_ Oh, sí.

Por fin, la casa de Tsubaki estuvo a la vista, una espaciosa cabaña hecha tanto de madera clara como oscura. Tiradores blancos adornaban las ventanas; conociendo a Tsubaki, éstos deberían de haber sido negros. El camino de entrada era de grava y las pequeñas rocas crujían bajo las ruedas. En general, era un lugar tranquilo. Ya había estado allí antes, pero siempre se sorprendía de que esta serena casa perteneciera a la juiciosa Tsubaki.

Kagome aparcó. Fuera, el aire caliente la envolvió.

La fragancia de las rosas y del fresco lago le inundó la nariz. Habiéndola escuchado acercarse, Tsubaki la esperaba con la puerta abierta, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Sé que les dije que me visitaran, Higurashi, pero ¡maldita sea, chica! no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto.

—Tal vez es que te echaba de menos —dijo Kagome, parando frente a su antigua jefa._ Simplemente suéltalo. Acaba con esto_—_._ Yo te habría comprado **AATP**, Tsubaki. —_Eso es, muy bien_—. ¿Lo sabías, verdad?

—Sí, lo sabía. —El tono de Tsubaki no era de arrepentimiento.

Ella intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿Por qué no me la ofreciste?

Tsubaki permaneció callada durante mucho tiempo, devolviendo la penetrante mirada de Kagome con una propia. Entonces se giró, con el humo envolviéndola.

—Entra. Hablaremos.

No quería entrar.

Quería irse a casa, hacerse un ovillo, golpear algo y quizás incluso llorar. Pero aun así siguió a Tsubaki. El interior era un espacio limpio, aireado, donde blancas cortinas se balanceaban de las enormes ventanas. Muebles de color hueso y marrón oscuro, clásicos pero bonitos, formaban un círculo en el centro.

—Siéntate —dijo Tsubaki, señalando una silla apenas acolchada.

Se sentó. Tsubaki reclamó el sillón frente a ella. Por primera vez, Kagome se fijó en su aspecto. Llevaba un traje negro de seda y su pelo gris había sido cepillado hasta hacerlo brillar. ¿Acaso es que esperaba compañía?

—Quieres saber el ¿por qué, no? —Tsubaki tomó una calada del cigarrillo, luego lo apagó en un cenicero—. Un hábito repugnante —dijo—. Intento dejarlo.

—Sí. Quiero saberlo.

—¿Y si te dijera que no estabas preparada para ese puesto?

Los ojos de Kagome se estrecharon.

—Sé que mentirías.

Los labios de Tsubaki se estiraron divertidos.

—Cierto. Mentiría.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Kagome—. Merezco conocer la verdad.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Te la daré, pero no va a gustarte. —Tsubaki se acomodó en el sillón y con un suspiro, miró detenidamente las vigas del techo—. Habrías acabado como yo y no quería eso para ti.

Parpadeó sorprendida. No sabía lo que había estado esperando oír, pero no era nada de esto.

—¿Y qué? —dijo, incrédula—. Tú no eres quien tiene que decidirlo.

—Tu rencor hacia los hombres aumenta cada día, Kagome. Si no haces algo al respecto mientras seas joven, terminaras sola y amargada, más de lo que ya lo estás. Siempre te preguntarás que podría haber sucedido. Siempre te preguntarás a donde habían ido a parar todos estos años.

Para enmascarar la furia en los ojos, Kagome se miró fijamente las manos.

—¿Es eso lo que te pasa a ti?

—Ya no. Ahora vivo. Por fin vivo. Deberías intentarlo.

—Mi futuro no te concierne, Tsubaki —las pestañas se alzaron por si solas, y lanzó un ceño feroz a su antigua jefa—. Al menos, me debías una oportunidad. Ayudé a crear **AATP** tal y como es ahora, consiguiendo anuncios en todos los periódicos locales, colocando folletos por toda la ciudad, ampliando nuestra cartera de clientes. Me debías una oportunidad, al menos —repitió. La barbilla le tembló. No lloraría. No soltaría ni una jodida lágrima. No.

—Quizás te di una —dijo Tsubaki suavemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —exigió. Lo habría recordado, habría saltado sobre ella—. Siempre que intenté hablar contigo, me decías que hablaríamos de ello más tarde.

Tsubaki hizo rodar los ojos.

—Obviamente, no hablamos del mismo tipo de oportunidad. Pero no tengo ganas de explicártelo en este momento. Aún no estás preparada para escucharme. Esperemos que llegues a entenderlo por ti misma —la voz fue mordaz, algo increpante—. Las otras chicas, bueno, no están tan encerradas como tú. Ellas, al menos, aceptan otras posibilidades.

_Yo acepto posibilidades,_ pensó Kagome, herida. Seguramente no podía pensar en ninguna en este momento, pero eso no quería decir nada.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, salvando a Tsubaki de dar más explicaciones. Ella se enderezó y se alisó el traje.

—Mi cita está aquí.

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. ¿Su cita?_ ¿Tsubaki?_ ¿Tsubaki, que, de todas a las que Kagome conocía, era la que más odiaba a los hombres?

—¿Te estás viendo con alguien?

—Ver… seducir… como quieras llamarlo.

_Bueno_. Sacudió la cabeza. _Dios, ¿alguna vez conocería realmente a su jefa?_ Tsubaki había vendido el negocio a Inu Yasha cuando podría habérselo vendido a una mujer, a alguien que conocía y de confianza. _¿Por qué no iba a tener un amante, también, aun cuando a menudo aseguraba que no había mejor compañero que un buen vibrador?_ De eso no podía hablar y jamás la traicionaría.

—Entra —gritó Tsubaki.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y un hombre joven… Un chico delgado y muy hermoso, en comparación con Tsubaki, dio un paso dentro. Parecía impaciente, feliz de estar allí. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Ni siquiera poseía una sombra de barba que demostrara que había superado la pubertad. Él vio a Tsubaki y le dedico una tentadora y sexy sonrisa.

—¡Eh! nena.

_Ew. Mi señal para marcharme. _

Pero Kagome se encontró observando a Tsubaki, intentando ver lo que el niño-hombre veía. Los bonitos ojos color avellana era una mezcla perfecta de verde y marrón. Inteligencia en cada línea de su cara. El pelo gris que parecía suave y espeso. Un cuerpo macizo. Y… Entusiasmo. Éste irradiaba de ella. Tsubaki pulsaba llena de vida y vitalidad.

_¿Siempre había lucido así y simplemente no lo había notado?_

El niño-hombre deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tsubaki y le besó el cuello.

—Este es Haku —dijo Tsubaki—. Hakudoshi, Kagome.

—¡Ey! —dijo él, apenas capaz de apartar los ojos de Tsubaki el tiempo suficiente como para saludarla.

—¡Ey! —Extrañamente celosa de ese par, Kagome se puso de pie.

No tenía las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, pero tenía que salir de aquí. La diabólica mujer y su críptica "te di una oportunidad" probablemente la atormentarían durante días. Semanas._ ¡Diablos, el resto de su vida!_

_¿Cómo? Joder, ¿cómo que le había dado una oportunidad?_

—Tengo una asignación esta noche. Mejor me voy ya. —Caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta de la calle, echando a la pareja una ojeada por encima del hombro.

Quizás tenía que tomar un amante, también. Quizás así conseguiría sacarse a Inu Yasha de la cabeza por fin. Aunque la idea de desnudarse ante algún otro le era detestable.

—Kagome —la llamó Tsubaki, deteniéndola. Ella no se giró. Simplemente se quedó quieta donde estaba y esperó—. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Te lo prometo.

—No, no lo haré. —Nada bueno saldría de su tiempo con Inu Yasha. ¿Cómo podría ser así? Ellos podían haber llegado a una tregua, pero no eran adecuados el uno para el otro—. ¡Adiós, Tsubaki! Que tengas una vida agradable.

—Oh, la tendré. La que me preocupa es la tuya.

…&&&…

«_**L**__a que me preocupa es la tuya_».

Mientras Kagome se vestía para la asignación de esa noche, las palabras de despedida de Tsubaki se repetían una y otra vez en la mente. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse por ellas; estaría bien, su vida sería buena. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir poner a las hormonas bajo control, y todo estaría bien… bueno… al menos eso creía.

Desesperada por sacarse a Inu Yasha de la mente, indagó en el archivo mental que había recopilado del caso. Un hombre de treinta y tres años, casado desde hacía menos de un año, había encontrado varios números de teléfono escritos a mano en el monedero de su esposa… Aunque no estaban escritos con su letra temía que ella coqueteara con otros hombres para conseguirlos.

Esta noche la esposa, supuestamente, planeaba cantar en el karaoke Mary's Bad Idea, un bar a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Kagome.

A veces ─vale,_ muchas _veces─ el esposo del cliente no estaba donde él decía que iba a estar y entonces, por lo general, **AATP** intentaba toparse con él en el edifico donde trabajaba…

Una mujer perdida, sola y necesitada de un fuerte hombre que la ayudara a encontrar su camino. Pero últimamente la gente era bastante suspicaz con esa trampa. Bastante… Indiferente. ¿Había algo en el aire? ¿Estaban ciegos de repente?

Se suponía que esta noche Kagome simplemente se sentaría en la barra y observaría, no hablaría con nadie en ningún momento o perdería de vista a Inu Yasha, ni siquiera para ir al lavabo. En el único momento que debía acercarse a él sería si Inu Yasha se lo señalaba y entonces debía rescatarle de una lapa.

Inu Yasha le había dicho todo esto en un post-it… Una nota que había pegado en el interior de la carpeta. De forma extraña, se sintió feliz de que hubiera escrito un mensaje tan machista. Eso le había ayudado a borrar de su memoria la tregua que habían compartido en el almuerzo. Una tregua que, admitía, la asustaba. Ésta le volvía irresistible. Casi agradable.

Pero no quería que ese hombre le gustara.

No podía.

Al hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, le recordaba su apasionado beso. Pensar en su apasionado beso le hacía desearle. Y desearle la volvía una completa idiota. Otra vez. Para variar. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Suspirando, retiró un ceñido vestido negro del armario. Tenía delgados tirantes plateados y se agarraba al cuello. Perfecto. No demasiado llamativo, pero lo bastante atractivo para que ella se mezclara con la muchedumbre. Mezclarse… Eso era raro. Por lo general tenía que vestirse para destacar.

Rápidamente se deslizó en el vestido, se sujetó los cabellos al azar en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando sueltos varios mechones, se enfundó unas botas altas hasta las rodillas y fijó una flor de plata en el tirante derecho. La cámara oculta en su interior capturaría la aventura de esta noche y captaría cualquier cosa que no hiciera la de Inu Yasha.

Preparada, se echó un vistazo en el espejo. No estaba mal. Pero mientras estudiaba su aspecto, no podía menos que preguntarse cuál sería el de la esposa de Inu Yasha. ¿Rubia? ¿Una pelirroja como Ayame? Hermosa, sin duda alguna. Un hombre como Inu Yasha querría a alguien despampanante a su lado. ¿La había amado?

Desde allí, los pensamientos de Kagome se movieron en espiral, extendiendo sus ramas venenosas. ¿A qué mierda de esposa le gustaría su personalidad de graciosillo? ¿Por qué se habían divorciado? ¿Infidelidad? Lo más probable. Si era así, ¿de la esposa? ¿O suya? Definitivamente de la esposa, a juzgar por el tono de voz de Inu Yasha cuando había hablado del matrimonio. ¿Qué clase de mujer engañaría a un tipo tan carismático como Inu Yasha?_ Una mujer lista_. Se obligó a contestar. Él era un cerdo. ¿La habría engañado también?

El reloj de pared dio la hora, salvando a la mente de la necesidad de producir una respuesta que sabía que no le gustaría. Si él no lo había hecho, era un hombre mejor de lo que quería creer. Mientras Kagome reunía el bolso y las llaves, el teléfono sonó. Gimiendo, se precipitó hasta la mesilla de noche y echó un vistazo al aparato. Había una luz roja intermitente porque su padre había dejado un mensaje el otro día._ «Llámame, por favor. Te echo de menos»_ y no lo había borrado aún.

La Identificación de Llamadas mostró que era Higurashi, Naomi.

Supuso que por fin era su turno para enterarse directamente de las aventuras de su madre en el mundo de las citas. Se alegraba de ello, siempre le gustó la sinceridad de su madre, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para esto. De todos modos contestó. Si no lo hacía, su madre le llamaría al móvil durante toda la maldita noche, incluso podría hundirse en una mayor depresión con la cual Midoriko y Kouga tendrían que intervenir.

Kagome descolgó el teléfono y trató de parecer feliz.

—¡Hola!, Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, cariño. Estoy bien. Comencé a echarte de menos y decidí llamarte para así poder escuchar la dulce voz de mi bebé. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Bien, ninguna mención a las citas.

No se sorprendió; de hecho, no sabía por qué había esperado que su madre se desbordase. Mamá gritaba y lloraba con Kouga y Midoriko, pero a Kagome sólo le mostraba su lado feliz. Ella y sus hermanos habían pasado incontables horas con un terapeuta, aprendiendo como tratar la personalidad depresiva de su madre. Les habían dicho que esperaran la negación, pero Kagome odiaba esa fachada feliz.

—Yo también estoy bien —dijo, siendo deshonesta consigo misma._ Hipócrita._ En su defensa: Su madre no podía ni con sus propios problemas. De ninguna forma podría lidiar con los de Kagome.

Aun así amaba a la mujer, realmente lo hacía, e incluso entendía de donde provenían la depresión y los cambios bruscos de humor: De la aventura de su padre.

—He oído que estás saliendo otra vez.

—Sí —dijo su madre vacilantemente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Kagome se sentó en el colchón y descansó el codo sobre la rodilla.

—Realmente no hay nada que contar —se rió, y hubo un borde nervioso en el sonido—. Nadie ha respondido a mi perfil, pero lo llevo bien.

No, no lo hacía. Le había llorado tanto a Midoriko como a Kouga. Y seguro que ahora quería llorar de nuevo.

—Los hombres son unos cerdos, Mamá, ya lo sabes. Pero tarde o temprano alguien verá lo especial que eres.

—Sí, los hombres son unos cerdos. Excepto tu hermano, por supuesto. Él es realmente un ser humano decente. Casi una mujer —añadió en el último momento.

—Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría oír eso —dijo Kagome con sequedad.

Kouga era todo un hombre. Un poco machista, algo salvaje, pero era el único hombre que Kagome amaba y con el que siempre se podía contar. Nunca le mintió, jamás la defraudó. Le daría una patada en el culo a Inu Yasha si ella se lo pedía.

Hmm… Algo en lo que pensar.

—Kouga me dijo que yo era demasiado emocional —exclamó su madre de pronto—. Tú no piensas eso de mí, ¿verdad, cariño? Tú me quieres, ¿verdad? Piensas que soy perfecta tal y como soy, ¿no?

Señor, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Kagome tragó aire.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Midoriko te contó lo del hombre con el que me chateaba en aquella web de citas, ¿verdad? —su madre intentó reírse—. Él era un partido perfecto, ¿sabes? Porque nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Jugar al golf, navegar, la comida india.

—Mamá, a ti no te gusta el golf ni ir en barco. Incluso no te gusta nadar. Y odias la comida picante. Te produce dolor de estómago.

—¡Pero me podrían haber gustado todas esas cosas! No me devolvió los mensajes, ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, aunque le envié un nuevo correo.

¡Una oportunidad! Como empezaba a odiar esa frase. Kagome se cubrió los ojos con la mano, tapando la luz.

—¿Cuánto hace que le enviaste el nuevo mensaje?

—No sé, hace diez minutos. Pero me parece una eternidad.

—Mamá —gimió.

—Puede que le haya llamado bastardo por ignorarme. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Entonces él por fin me devolvió el mensaje y me pidió que le dejara en paz. Luego me bloqueó. Eso fue cruel, ¿verdad? He llorado un poco, pero sólo un poco. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

_¡Y ella había querido sinceridad! ¡Qué tonta!_

—Mamá, quizás las citas de Internet no sean para ti. —Kagome podía recordar un tiempo, cuando era niña, en el que ella misma se había sentido fascinada por el amor y el romance. Cenicienta y su príncipe. Su cuento favorito a la hora de acostarse.

Aunque la realidad tenía sus métodos para destruir aquellas ilusiones. El dolor tenía sus métodos para borrar todo lo demás. Había creído que su madre había dejado atrás la necesidad de tales cosas. Había creído que su madre era más inteligente.

—Los hombres que hay libres no son ningunos premios —añadió—. Midoriko dice que hay un hombre ahí fuera para mí. Que está esperando por mí como Souta la esperó a ella —dijo su madre—. Soy una mujer y tengo necesidades, ¿sabes?

—Por favor —casi gimió—. No me hables de tus necesidades.

Su madre soltó un estremecedor suspiró, probablemente intentando conseguir ─y mantener─ algo de control. Por fin, soltó una risita forzada.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, cariño. No te llamé para lloriquearte. Realmente sólo quería oír tu voz. Todo siempre parece ir mejor cuando habló con mi niña. ¿Tú crees que soy maravillosa, verdad? ¿Verdad? —Insistió, desesperada, cuando Kagome no respondió enseguida.

—Desde luego que creo que eres maravillosa. Te quiero. Simplemente… Reconsidera esa cosa de las citas. ¿Ok?

—Ok. —Fue la respuesta todavía forzada, todavía feliz.

—Me gustaría verte mañana por la tarde, así como a Kouga, a Midoriko y a la abuela —dijo Kagome—. Podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta. ¿Les llamarás? —Esto le daría a su madre algo que hacer—. Tomaste aquellas clases de cocina y aún no he tenido la oportunidad de probar tus nuevas habilidades.

—¡Ah, me encantaría cocinar para ti! Podríamos reunirnos todos para charlar y reírnos. Ya no viene nadie a verme. —Aplaudió después de esas palabras de reproche, con una felicidad aún más forzada—. Cocinaré tu comida favorita, rustido de chuletas de cerdo, y prepararé pan de maíz.

—Te veré mañana, entonces. —Con un poco de suerte, el almuerzo le levantaría el ánimo a su madre y la pondría de mejor humor—. Te quiero Mamá.

—Yo también te quiero, dulce. —_Click._

Confiando en que su madre estuviera bien, al menos por esta noche, Kagome dejó el teléfono y corrió hacia la puerta de la calle, cerrándola tras ella. Iba a llegar tarde. _Ya_ llegaba tarde. La anticipación la recorría. No podía esperar para ver a Inu Yasha en acción con un objetivo. Sí, lo había visto con Ronnie _con ie_ pero sus acciones habían sido fruto de la venganza. _¿Cómo trataría a un objetivo auténtico? ¿La agarraría de la cintura? ¿Bajarían sus ojos a media asta como habían hecho justo antes de que él la besara?_

Se estremeció, luego pasó todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar al bar pensando en él, imaginando su cara, impaciente por verle y castigándose por ello. Cuando aparcó, se miró en el retrovisor, se aplicó un poco más de pintalabios y salió. El aparcamiento hormigueaba de coches y gente ya un poco borracha.

Un tipo se agarró las pelotas cuando la descubrió y balbuceó una invitación para tomar un bocado nocturno. Ella podía imaginar cual sería ese bocado. Él. Ewww. Ignoró la invitación y aceleró el paso hacia el rojo y negro edificio.

Una débil música se filtraba a través de las paredes.

El aire era frío y lleno de olores a cerveza, tubo de escape y cigarrillos. Una vez, le hicieron una proposición indecente en una carrera de caballos y con un montón de estiércol a su alrededor. Otra en un establecimiento de comida rápida mientras se comía un burrito caliente. Dos veces en un concesionario de coches usados mientras el dependiente intentaba _aparearla_ con el vehículo "perfecto" para ella, un convertible de fácil acceso, naturalmente. Esto, suponía, no era mucho peor.

Justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta, una mano salió de la oscuridad y la agarró del brazo. Fue empujada contra un firme y cálido cuerpo de acero. Kagome jadeó. El corazón le latió de forma irregular. Spray de pimienta. ¿Se había acordado de coger su spray de pimienta? En realidad, no importaba. Había dejado caer el bolso cuando el hombre la había agarrado. ¿Qué debería hacer, qué debería hacer?

Actuando por puro instinto, le dio un codazo a su captor en el estómago. Él soltó el aliento. Seguidamente, ella echó hacia atrás el puño y se lo plantó en la cara, con fuerza.

Un aullido. Después:

—Infierno Sangriento.

Ante el sonido de aquella ronca y sexy voz, se quedó quieta.

—¿Inu Yasha?

—Como si no lo supieras —se quejó—. ¡Auch! ¡Qué daño!

—Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Te golpeé. No vuelvas a agarrarme así otra vez —el corazón aún tenía que reducir la velocidad que, de hecho, se había acelerado ante la comprensión de quien la sujetaba. Su picante olor masculino la envolvía, borrando los malos olores de los que se lamentaba sólo momentos antes. Se inclinó y recogió el bolso.

—Creo que me has puesto un ojo morado —gruñó. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero también parecía de mala gana impresionado.

—Niño grande —le agarró de la mano y le llevó hasta la luz de una farola. Los dorados rayos cayeron sobre él, iluminando su salvaje belleza. Sus dorados ojos estaban entrecerrados, con las espesas pestañas casi entrelazadas. Sus labios formaban una línea de dolor. Y sí, definitivamente había un círculo rojo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo—. Oops —dijo, intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Encima ríete, Sonrisitas. Simplemente recuerda que ahora soy yo el que firma tu nómina —se frotó ligeramente el hinchado hueso—. Dios, golpeado por una chica. Vaya ironía.

—Te dije que podía cuidar de mí misma. ¿Por qué me sujetaste?

—No intentaba hacerte daño. Te llamé, pero no contestaste. Estabas a punto de chocar contra la puerta, mujer.

—No, no lo estaba —se fijó en la puerta, más cerca de lo que ella había pensado. Bueno, tal vez sí lo había estado. Pero, eso no se lo iba a decir.

Su mirada viajó por el vestido.

—Bonito, pero inadecuado —dijo, mientras la cólera parecía intensificarse—. Se supone que no vas a coquetear con nadie esta noche.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—El vestido me ayudará a mezclarme con la gente y así no me cruzaré en tu camino, como mi nuevo jefe, el Nazi de la oficina, ha ordenado.

—Uno, dudo que alguna vez puedas mezclarte y no destacar; y dos, tu descripción me ofende, Hoyuelos. Resulta que es muy fácil trabajar conmigo.

Ella resopló.

—No me dejaste terminar. —Se enfrentó a ella y sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus pechos_ realmente_ se tocaron—. Es muy fácil trabajar conmigo cuando los empleados son razonables y poco propensos a los ataques violentos.

El aliento comenzó a salir en superficiales jadeos y la sangre se calentó en las venas. Su calor era embriagador. Sus bromas… Aún más. Más allá de ellos, podía oír el zumbido de los coches al pasar, el estrépito de las risas borrachas, y de algún modo, esas cosas sólo añadieron sensualidad al momento.

Entonces Inu Yasha se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás.

Ella se tomó un minuto para estudiar el resto de él, desesperada por librarse de su tirón magnético. Camisa negra de cuello abotonado y pantalones negros. Todo le ajustaba perfectamente y acentuaba sus deliciosos músculos. De pronto, la boca se le hizo agua y también se apartó.

—Vamos dentro —dijo él—. Y terminemos con esto.

Inu Yasha se alejó sin otra palabra, obligándola a seguirle dentro del edificio que estaba tan oscuro y turbio como la noche. En el momento en que él abrió las puertas, la maldita música la golpeó; la gente pasaba a su lado riendo, hablando y bebiendo.

La parte inteligente del cerebro ─que apenas le funcionaba últimamente─ le dijo que huyera. Que corriera a casa tan rápido como pudiera. En cambio, se encontró acelerando el paso para mantener el de Inu Yasha.

—Cerdo —refunfuñó. Pero esta vez se lo decía a sí misma.


	13. Chapter 13

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu Pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal.

CAPÍTULO 12

_**Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tendría sexo conmigo.**_

_L__a mujer era una amenaza_, pensó Inu Yasha, aunque eso él ya lo sabía. Era demasiado sexy para andar suelta por la calle y demasiado venenosa para estar a su alrededor sin que su sentido común muriera de una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

Bueno, eso no era cierto.

No era siempre venenosa. A veces era agradable, dulce… vulnerable. Aún recordaba el modo en que ella le había mirado durante el almuerzo, sus rasgos suaves, la necesidad en sus ojos. Cosa imposible, le había gustado su fácil camaradería tanto como le gustaba pelear con ella.

Según sus hormonas, ella no tenía nada de malo.

Quería besarla de nuevo ─en realidad, quería hacer mucho más que eso─ y casi lo hizo mientras habían estado de pie afuera, la luz y las sombras luchando por predominar a su alrededor. Impresionante, así es como había estado. _¡Ella le había golpeado, por el amor de Dios, y él todavía la deseaba!_

_«¿__Crees que la gente como nosotros alguna vez tiene un final feliz__?»_ le había preguntado antes. Él había contestado que _no_ y realmente lo creía. Una vez, aspiró a un final feliz, había luchado por él y dejado a un lado el orgullo. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un doloroso divorcio y otra lección de desconfianza. No más, gracias. Pero…

Kagome empezaba a hacerle desear esas cosas. Cosas imposibles. Cosas tontas. ¿Empezaba? ¡Tsk! Había querido todas esas cosas imposibles de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Ella no era adecuada para él, lo sabía, era incorrecta de todas las formas imaginables.

Lamentablemente, esto no parecía importarle a su polla.

No tenía que mirar tras él para saber que Kagome le seguía a través del humo y la oscuridad, podía sentirla. Su cuerpo era hiperconsciente de ella, de cada movimiento, de cada aliento.

_Tócame,_ quiso decirle.

El ojo todavía le palpita mientras le mostraba al gorila que esperaba en la puerta la mano sellada y luego pagaba la entrada de Kagome. Sin echar un vistazo hacia atrás, maniobró a través de la espesa muchedumbre de bailarines, solteros y no-tan-solteros, todos en busca de pasar un buen rato. La música rock sonaba a toda pastilla, tan ruidosa que los oídos le pitaban en protesta. Un humo artificial se dispersaba por el perfumado aire, emitiendo demasiados olores dispares.

Arrugó la nariz.

Inu Yasha ya llevaba aquí media hora.

Su objetivo también había llegado ya, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Kagome como para acercarse a la mujer. Había tenido un montón de pensamientos estúpidos. ¿Había tenido un accidente de coche? ¿Había decidido no venir? ¿La había cogido alguien y le había hecho daño? Finalmente había salido fuera para esperarla… Sólo para ser golpeado en el ojo por su buena acción cuando ella por fin apareció.

Enfadado consigo mismo, encontró dos asientos vacíos en la barra, reclamó uno para él y luego palmeó el otro.

—Creía que, supuestamente, no entraríamos en contacto el uno con el otro —dijo ella, pero se sentó a su lado.

No deberían hacerlo pero él no quería dejarla.

—Quédate ahí —pidió una cerveza.

—¿Una cerveza? —Kagomechasqueó la lengua—. Qué interesante.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la cerveza llegó, se giró y quedó de cara a los serpenteantes bailarines. No bebió, simplemente observó… Y esperó.

—Un Ginger Ale —le pidió Kagome al camarero, luego miró a Inu Yasha de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.

La sangre le tarareó, corriendo más rápido, deseándola aún más. Se obligó a mantener los ojos al frente, buscando a Amy, el objetivo de esa noche. Descubrió a su presa rápidamente; estaba justo donde la había dejado, excepto que ahora estaba sentada en las rodillas de un joven que no parecía lo bastante mayor como para estar aquí. Ella le lamía la sal de los labios. Inu Yasha suspiró. Parecía que, después de todo, no tendría que coquetear con ella.

—Voy a filmar —con la cerveza en la mano, Inu Yasha se enderezó y se acercó a la mesa de Amy. Podía sentir los ojos de Kagome fijos en él, quemando profundamente, muy profundamente.

Amy besó al chico, un beso francés que duró veintidós segundos e hizo que el resto de los muchachos en la mesa lanzaran ovaciones. Eso en cuanto a cantar karaoke. La cámara oculta en el collar de Buda que llevaba capturó todo mientras Inu Yasha fingía estudiar a los bailarines que estaban justo más allá de ellos. No sería necesario que él coqueteara o le hiciera proposiciones para demostrarle a Kagome que las mujeres eran tan traicioneras como ella creía que eran los hombres. Amy era muy amable al demostrarlo con suficiente claridad. Su marido iba a estar desolado e Inu Yasha sintió una chispa de compasión por él.

_Ya he pasado por esto._

—¡Hey, guapísimo! —dijo una sensual voz a su lado. Ella ronroneó las palabras sobre la música, manteniendo la cara cerca de la suya mientras le bajaba la mano por la espalda. Su perfume era fuerte, un poco especiado—. ¿Quieres bailar? Prometo no morderte… A menos que me lo pidas. Pero por otro lado, pareces un hombre al que le gusta jugar duro. Mmm, ¿quieres que te cure ese ojo con un beso?

La afrontó sin mover la cámara de Amy.

La nueva mujer era una deliciosa rubia de grandes ojos azules y un escote lo suficiente grande como para que se perdiera un pequeño ejército. Había decidido buscar a una fácil y dispuesta mujer, ¿no? Había decidido acostarse con alguna otra que no fuera Kagome y liberar el cuerpo del constante dolor. ¿No lo había hecho? No podía recordarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba interesado en esta mujer. Su pelo no era lo suficientemente oscuro, ni con intensos reflejos azules. Sus ojos no era lo bastante marrones, y no tenía esos hermosos hoyuelos.

—No, gracias —dijo—. Espero a alguien —giró hacia la barra, haciéndole señas a Kagome, pero ya caminaba hacia él con expresión decidida.

No, no caminaba, comprendió al minuto siguiente. Se contoneaba tentadoramente. Cada hombre que pasaba la miraba y él tuvo que tragarse el repentino nudo en la garganta.

Cuando alcanzó a Inu Yasha, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Incluso le besó un lado del cuello. ¡Santo Infierno!

—Está pillado, _encanto_ —gruñó ella—. Y yo no comparto.

—Sí, pues tal vez él prefiera...

—Piérdete antes de que vacíe tu sostén. ¿Entendido?

Palideciendo, la lapa huyó lejos.

Kagome le liberó, pero se quedó a su lado.

Ella bebió a sorbos de su copa y mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, como si le asombrara lo que había hecho y dicho. Las multicolores luces giraban, destacando su encantadora cara.

—Estás a salvo —dijo finalmente.

—Sí. Gracias —dijo él serio. Todo esto le había encendido.

Los ojos no se apartaron de Amy, que todavía seguía en lo suyo con su joven amante, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me importa lo que haga el objetivo. Todavía creo que las mujeres no son tan malas como los hombres y aún me debes mucho dinero.

Estaba demasiada tensa, demasiada seria y, de repente, sintió la necesidad de relajarla. Con la mano libre, se ahuecó la oreja y fingió que no podía oírla.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella frunció el ceño y repitió las palabras.

—¿Qué? —dijo Inu Yasha de nuevo.

En lugar de relajarse, frunció más el ceño y se inclinó hacia él, soplando el comentario directamente en su oído. Su encantador y dulce pecho rozó el suyo, su decadente olor le tentó la nariz y los suaves mechones de su pelo le acariciaron la mejilla. Su calor, siempre su peligroso calor, le envolvió. Durante un instante, Inu Yasha experimentó una indeseada erección.

_¿Siempre sería así cuándo ella estuviera cerca?_

Hacerle una broma, comprendió, había sido una idea estúpida. Pero por supuesto, últimamente había sido un estúpido, un redomado estúpido, sobre todo en lo referente a ella. Cuando Kagome terminó de hablar, ella no se movió. Se quedó justo donde estaba, cerca de él. Muy cerca, pero no lo bastante. _¿Le había rozado la oreja con su nariz… quizás hociqueándole?_ Tal vez no había sido tan estúpido, después de todo.

De repente, él se encontró con que el brazo la alcanzaba, rodeándole la cintura. La mano agarró la curva de su cadera, la palma rozando la cima de su trasero. _¡Santo infierno, esto era el cielo!_ Encajaban perfectamente, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido hecho expresamente para él. Sin poder detenerse, movió poco a poco los dedos más abajo. Ella todavía no se apartó, pero emitió un agudo jadeo._ ¿Por más… o para que parara?_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kagome se acercó otro paso... _Por más_.

La música palideció en los oídos. La muchedumbre desapareció. Sólo estaba Kagome, su exuberante sexualidad, sus vivos ojos color chocolate. Dios había hecho a la población masculina un mal enorme, soltando a esta mujer en el mundo. De todos modos, él no podía moverse, no podía encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo. _Error. Problema. Regla número dos._ Las palabras se repetían en la mente, pero Inu Yasha las ignoró… por completo.

Como si los pensamientos se le reflejaran en la cara, las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron. Sus párpados bajaron. La necesidad de besarla volvió otra vez, intensificada. Sólo uno más y podría saciarse. Sólo uno más…

—Tenía ganas de verte en acción —dijo ella jadeando.

No eran las mejores palabras para decirle a un hombre excitado. Tendría que acordarse de quitar el volumen cuando le mostrara el vídeo al cliente. O quizás no tendría que hacerlo, ya que la música estaba muy alta.

Alguien tropezó con Kagome, empujándola hacia delante. Ellos perdieron el contacto de sus ojos y el hechizo se rompió. Sus mejillas siguieron sonrojadas, ya no era un rubor de excitación, sino de vergüenza.

_No puedes soportar a esta mujer, ¿recuerdas? Ella es diabólica. Una rompecorazones, una rompepollas._ Al menos sabía cuál era su postura con ella. Todavía. _Apártala._

—Estabas a punto de besarme otra vez —dijo él—. Convinimos que no lo harías más.

Lentamente, sus ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rendijas, bloqueando el caoba de la vista y revelando sólo las largas y oscuras pestañas, pero aun así, de algún modo, él pudo ver el fuego brillar dentro.

—Si te dejara conservar el dinero que me debes, ¿jurarías saltar de un puente y romperte el cuello?

—No te debo dinero. Pero si lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que perderías cada centavo muy pronto. Eres una jugadora terrible —Inu Yasha le echó un vistazo a su objetivo. Amy estaba en el proceso de brindarle a su novio un baile en el regazo, aparentemente vigorizado por la muchedumbre alrededor de ella. El tipo tenía los dedos extendidos en su cintura y una sonrisa tipo voy-a-pillar en la cara.

Sí, el seguro y feliz mundo del marido iba a quebrarse debido a esto. Era deprimente. ¿Por qué era infiel la gente? Inu Yasha conocía la respuesta típica:_ No consigo lo que necesito en casa._ ¿Por qué comprometerse, entonces? ¿Por qué no marcharse? ¿O intentar con más fuerza que la relación funcionara?

—He filmado lo suficiente —le dijo a Kagome.

Asintiendo, giró sobre los tacones de aguja y se alejó, dejándole confuso. Ella se metió a toda prisa en un reservado vacío que tenía a su espalda y se sentó, deslizando la bebida medio llena a un lado como si ya no pudiera con ella. Su cara estaba en blanco, desprovista de emoción. Oh. Descanso.

Sin pedir permiso, Inu Yasha se unió a ella y colocó su cerveza al lado del descartado vaso. Todavía no estaba preparado para irse a casa. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, no estaba preparado para dejarla. Asegurándose de que Kagome le miraba, tiró del collar y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Ahora ya sabes que no intento grabarte.

—No recuerdo pedirte que te unieras a mí —dijo, con las cejas arqueadas. Se quitó la flor fijada al vestido y la dejó caer dentro del bolso—. Pero ahora tú también sabes que tampoco voy a filmarte.

Él llamó a una camarera. Unos segundos más tarde, una alegre morena estaba de pie frente a ellos, libreta en mano.

—¿Qué quieren tomar? —preguntó.

—Un Vodka con naranja —dijo y Kagome levantó la barbilla y repitió el pedido. La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente—. ¿Nada de Hypnotiq?

Ella se encogió y sus desnudos hombros brillaron a la luz. Pura nata. Deliciosos para lamer.

—Ya no estoy trabajando y tengo ganas de beber algo más fuerte.

Inu Yasha estiró las piernas y rozó intencionadamente las rodillas de Kagome. Ella brincó y él casi sonrió.

—Eres muy consciente de mí, ¿verdad?

—Soy cautelosa —declaró suavemente. Pensó en ello durante un momento y luego añadido—. Quizás asqueada sea la mejor palabra.

Inu Yasha no se sintió ofendido; vio la excitación brillando en sus ojos. Un brillo, estaba seguro, que se reflejaba en los suyos propios.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestra tregua?

—Tú, pasaste.

—¿Sabes, Kagome? en realidad no soy un mal tipo.

—Excepto en contadas ocasiones, todo lo que he visto desde que nos conocimos ayer me dice que eres un mal tipo —se quejó.

—Culpa tuya, seguro. ¿Y sólo ha pasado un día? Parece toda una vida.

—Esa es la típica respuesta de una mala persona. Culpar a los demás. Y sí, sólo ha pasado un día.

—Y tú me diste la típica respuesta de una mujer. No admitiríais que la culpa es vuestra ni para salvar la vida. Y no quiero decirlo como un insulto ni nada parecido. Todo lo contrario. Así que no hay razón para que parezcas tan ofendida.

Las bebidas llegaron y durante un largo tiempo ninguno habló. Simplemente bebieron a sorbos y observaron a la multitud de bailarines. Sus bromas, como siempre, le estimulaban. Quería seguir con ellas, pero sabía que tenía que detenerse.

Finalmente Kagome dijo:

—¿Tus empleados masculinos sólo tienen una oportunidad para cagarla o ese es un honor estrictamente para las mujeres?

—He trabajado con esos hombres antes —se tragó el resto de su copa—. Ellos no la cagan.

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad.

—Sí, puedo.

—¿Doble o nada?

Él no vaciló, en realidad se sintió emocionado al apostar.

—Hecho.

Otro silencio siguió. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla?

—¿Por qué escogiste este tipo de trabajo? —Se encontró preguntando mientras se acomodaba mejor en el reservado.

Una sombra cruzó la cara.

—Vi un anuncio y necesitaba un trabajo. Y… va con mi personalidad. ¿Y en cuanto a ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre posee una agencia similar en Manchester. Mi madre lo odiaba —le gustaba demasiado hacer de señuelo él mismo— así que nos trasladamos a Japón cuando yo era sólo un niño. Pero le visitaba una vez al año y comencé a comprender que era el trabajo perfecto para mí.

—¿Alguna vez lo has lamentado? —preguntó suavemente, mirando hacia la mesa. Mientras dibujaba el número ocho con la punta del dedo—. Hacer de señuelo, quiero decir.

Podría haber mentido. _Debería_ mentir. Pero, de forma extraña, se sintió obligado a contarle la verdad.

—Algunas veces, a lo largo de los años, me he preguntado por mi decisión de entrar en este negocio. Vi la clase de persona que era mi padre, lo sólo que estaba. Pero también vi a las víctimas, afectadas por la traición, como mi madre. Jamás querría estar en su lugar y quise ayudarles como mejor pudiera.

—Yo siento lo mismo —dijo, todavía usando aquel tono suave.

—Ah, una segunda cosa sobre la que estamos de acuerdo.

Los labios se estiraron mientras ella luchaba contra una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál era la primera?

—¿Sabes?, la he olvidado. —Hizo señas por otra copa. La camarera, rápidamente, entregó la bebida deseada, pero Kagome se la quitó de golpe. Los dedos se rozaron, enviando una descarga eléctrica a través de él—. Es mía.

—La gente de reflejos lentos, por lo general, pierde —dijo ella, luego se bebió el fuerte y dulce líquido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

El estómago se le encogió.

Había una gotita sobre su labio y quiso lamérsela, probar su sabor en la boca. Inu Yasha pidió otra copa, medio esperando que se la robara también. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le miró. Mientras vaciaba el vaso, la garganta quemándose, los ojos nunca la abandonaron. Estaba tan guapa en la penumbra, el humo rodeándola.

Como siempre, el cuerpo le respondió como si ella estuviera desnuda, en su cama, haciéndole señas para que se le uniera.

—Tomaré dos más —dijo Kagome a la camarera.

A estas horas, la morena no estaba tan alegre.

—Yo tomaré tres —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no les traigo una docena? —fue su cansada respuesta—. Así, no tendré que seguir viniendo.

—Buena idea —dijo a la vez que Kagome decía: "_Excelente_".

—¿Crees que puedes tolerar el alcohol mejor que yo? —le preguntó Kagome.

—¿Qué sí creo? —Todos sus genes de jugador aplaudieron felices—. Nena,_ sé_ que puedo beber hasta tumbarte.

Los cócteles de vodka con naranja llegaron y la camarera los deslizó uno a uno por la mesa, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Si no pensaron en llamar a un taxi cuando llegaron aquí, deberían comenzar a hacerlo ahora —dijo, luego se alejó para servir a otra persona.

—Seguro que llamaremos a un taxi —dijo Kagome, reclamando tres de los vasos. Inu Yasha hizo lo mismo. Ella se acabó uno de un trago, él en dos. Ella terminó dos más e Inu Yasha el otro. Cuando golpeó el vaso vacío contra la mesa, ella se rió.

Para Inu Yasha, el sonido de su risa era mágico. Ronco y rico como el vino. Toda su cara se iluminaba con la diversión. _Tenía que besarla otra vez_, pensó, _antes de que la noche terminara_. Tenía que sostenerla entre los brazos, sentir su pecho contra el suyo. Escuchar sus gemidos en los oídos.

_Sí,_ dijo su confusa mente._ Sí._

—Técnicamente algunas personas considerarían esto como una cita —dijo ella, pronunciando ya un poco mal las palabras—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál crees que es el mayor error de una mujer en su primera cita? Quiero asegurarme de no cometerlo.

—Vestirse provocativamente —contestó Inu Yasha inmediatamente, un poco balbuceante también—. Por lo general diría no vestirse provocativamente, pero esta noche haré una excepción.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eres muy mono, ¿sabes? —Una vez que comprendió lo que había dicho, sacudió la cabeza, se congeló y perdió la risa. Se presionó los dedos contras las sienes—. Acción incorrecta. Mareada. Palabras incorrectas. Estúpida.

—Bueno, yo creo que tú eres sexy como el infierno —admitió sombríamente.

Kagome parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Vale? Sí.

—No deberías hacerlo —le riñó sin convicción.

—Lo sé —se quejó —. Igual que tú no deberías pensar que soy mono.

Sus hombros cayeron.

—Cierto. Ahora mismo, deberíamos odiarnos el uno al otro. Tú eres mi enemigo.

Él se encogió de hombros y propuso:

—Los enemigos a veces duermen juntos.

Kagome pensó en ello durante unos largos y prolongados minutos.

—Si fueras más amable, podría… —sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos ante otra oleada de vértigo—. No, no puedo.

—Puedo ser amable —se apresuró él.

Una imagen de ellos dos en la cama se le filtró de nuevo en la mente. _¿Por qué no?_ Se preguntó de pronto. Ambos conocían las reglas del juego. Nada serio. Nada de matrimonio. Nada de bebés. Con total seguridad, podía querer esas cosas en los momentos más débiles, pero no con Kagome. A ella, simplemente la deseaba. Con fuerza y durante mucho tiempo, para siempre.

_No, para siempre no,_ se recordó severamente.

—No puedes ser amable —dijo, seria—. No lo creo.

—Déjame demostrarlo. —Antes de que pudiera detenerse, extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Su piel era suave donde la suya era áspera—. Mientras tenemos sexo, seré tan amable que pensarás que bombeo en ti un montón de azúcar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Lo harás en el sentido de las agujas del reloj o te retorcerás como un remolino?

Las cejas se arrugaron en confusión.

—Francamente, no tengo ni idea a qué diablos te refieres. _—¿Había hecho eso con algún otro? ¿Y por qué ese pensamiento le enfurecía? ¿Por qué bullía de celos?_

Una risa escapó de ella, un poco nerviosa, muy excitada.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —susurró, con un borde escandalizado en las palabras—. ¿No romperá esto tus preciosas reglas?

—Soy el jefe y te digo que olvidemos las reglas. Son estúpidas y yo soy un tipo amable.

Durante un momento, le miró de arriba y abajo como si él fuera su caramelo favorito. Inu Yasha hacía mucho que había perdido el control sobre su propia mente, su propio cuerpo, sus propias palabras. Sabía que se equivocaba, pero no le importaba. La deseaba y debía tenerla. La cabeza le flotaba vertiginosamente con ese conocimiento.

—¿Te marcharás inmediatamente después? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sin abrazos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Los labios se separaron con un cálido suspiro.

—Bien. Vamos a mi casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu Pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era Feudal.

CAPÍTULO 13

_Vayamos mañana a desayunar. ¿Te llamó para despertarte o te doy un codazo?_

_**E**__sta es la primera cosa inteligente que he hecho en toda la semana,_ pensó Kagome en el taxi, durante el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Como se predijo, ni ella ni Inu Yasha se habían sentido lo bastante sobrios como para conducir, así que habían llamado a un taxi desde el club. Que hubieran tenido que hacer tal cosa debería de haberla detenido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el acto, en el sexo… con Inu Yasha. Por fin liberaría al cuerpo del encaprichamiento por este hombre. Finalmente ganaría algo de perspectiva en lo referente a él.

Por fin encontraría paz. Una dulce paz, o al menos eso creía.

Después de esta noche, podría estar en su presencia y no desearle. Porque ya lo habrían hecho, ya le habría saboreado completamente. Y ya que esto estaba destinado a ser una decepción ─seguro que no estaría tan bien como su cuerpo esperaba que fuera. _Nada_ podría─ no tendría que preguntárselo más. El misterio que él representaba acabaría.

Al menos, eso era lo que la nublada mente seguía diciéndole.

Señor, como le deseaba. Toda la noche, le había estado observando. Ella no había querido cortar con palabras a aquella rubia lapa, había querido apartarla de un empujón. La fuerza de los celos la habían sorprendido.

Y ahora mismo ansiaba otro beso.

En realidad, ansiaba mucho más que un beso. Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral. Delicioso, un preludio de lo que estaba por venir._ Saca a Inu Yasha de tu mente antes de que saltes sobre él aquí mismo._ Con la vista nublada, miró fijamente por la ventanilla.

Al principio el paisaje le proporcionó una vista de espacios abiertos, luego los frondosos y verdes árboles comenzaron a zumbar frente a ella, intercalados por otros coches.

La cabeza le dio vueltas.

Las brillantes farolas iluminaban la cara de Inu Yasha _─¿cuándo se había girado para mirarle de nuevo?_─ seguido rápidamente por la oscuridad, luego luz, después oscuridad. Detrás de él, las estrellas centelleaban como diamantes en la sedosa y oscura noche.

La sangre de Kagome era puro fuego.

Impaciente y excitada, apenas podía quedarse quieta, incluso se inclinaba hacia él. ¿O simplemente era su mundo el que se inclinaba? No creía que jamás hubiera deseado a un hombre tanto.

Desnudo.

En su interior.

Gritando su nombre.

—¿Quieres un beso, Hoyuelos? —preguntó Inu Yasha en un seductor susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego se maldijo porque la acción la mareó. El mote no le parecía tan malo en estos momentos. Sonaba casi… Afectuoso. Juguetón.

—Nada de besos. Ahora no. Si comenzamos, no pararemos.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Los ojos vagaron a sus rosados y sensuales labios. Deliciosamente perversos… y esa delicia era peligrosa. La noche _tenía _que ser una decepción.

—¿Eres bueno en la cama? —Cuando comprendió que había hablado lo bastante alto como para que el taxista la oyera ‑el hombre sonreía abiertamente y los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor‑ se inclinó sobre Inu Yasha y le susurró la pregunta al oído. Por alguna razón, las palabras surgieron igual de fuertes.

Él se lamió los labios.

—Supongo que pronto lo averiguarás.

—Espero que no lo seas —le dijo ella firmemente.

Sus párpados cayeron a media asta, pero ella vio la confusión en sus ojos.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que seas malo —admitió—. Muy malo, de eso modo jamás querremos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pero ser malo puede ser bueno —dijo él, su voz ronca y baja—. Muy bueno —los brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajo al regazo. Opsss. Ella debió de olvidar abrocharse el cinturón—. Mmm, tus pezones están duros y tu piel, suave —el cálido aliento le acarició el cuello, las manos se deslizaron espalda arriba y se enredó en su pelo—. Ningún cuerno de diablesa —dijo, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Riendo entre dientes, Kagome se inclinó más cerca y lamió con la lengua su candente boca.

—Nada de colmillos.

Él soltó una desenfrenada carcajada.

—¿Y en cuanto a una cola? —Los dedos cubrieron su trasero y ella tembló.

—Ninguna cola —jadeó Kagome. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que llegaran a casa?

—No, ninguna cola.

Ella echó un vistazo por la ventanilla de nuevo y se sorprendió gratamente al comprender que iban por las tortuosas calles de su barrio, compuesto por casas de ladrillo rojo, rodeadas de pórticos, un césped bien cuidado, sedanes y pequeñas furgonetas aparcados. Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo en la entrada de su camino.

Sin bajarla, Inu Yasha sacó la cartera y pagó la carrera. Kagome abrió la puerta y salió a trompicones. Ella se rió, él se rió. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido tan juguetona? ¿Tan feliz? ¿Tan excitada?_

Kagome giró en círculos con los brazos extendidos.

—Podría bailar.

Inu Yasha se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió con los brazos y ella enredó la mano en su sedoso pelo.

—Baila más tarde.

—Más tarde —estuvo de acuerdo ya que estaba encantada de estar donde estaba.

—Vamos a lamentar esto —dijo, pero no pareció alterado. La llevó al pórtico y sólo tropezó dos veces.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —Acariciando su cuerpo, absorbiendo su fuerza, su calor animal.Era_ taaaaan_ bueno.

—Infiernos, no.

Buscó en el bolso las llaves.

—No es como si voláramos a Las Vegas para casarnos —racionalizó ella.

—Sólo somos dos personas que tendrán sexo sin ataduras.

—Sexo salvaje, lujurioso, sin ataduras. —Hizo una mueca—. No, no. Salvaje no. Lujurioso tampoco. Sexo malo. Tendremos un sexo pésimo —encontró la llave por fin.

Mientras la insertaba en la cerradura, Inu Yasha se le acercó por detrás. Su aliento sopló en la nuca antes de que sus labios chamuscaran la piel con un beso. Su lengua la lamió ligeramente, marcándola.

Oh. Más. Por favor. La puerta estaba abierta, pero ella no entró. Todavía no. Se giró y le ofreció la boca a Inu Yasha. Saborearlo se volvió la cosa más importante en el mundo y la única razón para vivir. Inmediatamente, su lengua empujó profundamente y su decadente sabor la llenó. Kagome tiró de su camisa, sacándosela de los pantalones.

Él la metió de espaldas en la casa y se apartó un poco de su boca.

—¿Tienes un compañero de piso?

—No —jadeó ella.

_Ziiiip._ Cremallera abajo, el cierre al cuello del vestido quedo abierto, y en seguida Inu Yasha deslizó la tela bajo sus caderas. Ésta pronto se reunió a sus pies.

—Sal —ordenó.

Lo hizo.

Él dejó de moverse, tal vez incluso de respirar. Kagome estaba allí de pie, con el sostén de encaje negro y las bragas a juego, las botas negras remontando las curvas de sus piernas.

—¿Y bien?

—Infierno sangriento —dijo él en un susurro reverente.

Los labios se rizaron en una sonrisa.

—Quítate la ropa. ¡Espera! ¡Primero cierra la puerta!

Después de que Inu Yasha los hubiera encerrado dentro, alcanzó su espalda y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. O lo intentó. Tenía demasiados botones abrochados y se quedó atascada en su mandíbula. Kagome quitó varios a mordiscos, escupiéndolos mientras seguía adelante. Por fin, fue capaz de dejarlo a un lado y se bajó los pantalones en tiempo record y, dudando un instante, se los quitó a patadas, quedándose sólo con unos ajustados bóxer negros, su bronceada piel y sus sexys músculos. La boca se le hizo agua.

Su cuerpo era una obra de arte.

Sus pezones eran pequeños, marrones y fruncidos. Su estómago, una perfecta tabla de lavar, cruzada por tendón tras tendón de fuerza, los músculos afinándose hasta llegar a su cintura_… hmmm. Tengo que lamer esa línea._ Un poco de vello rubio platinado se esparcía bajo su ombligo, liderando un camino recto hacía su larga y gruesa erección.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio? —preguntó Inu Yasha con tono forzado.

Ella señaló sin apartar los ojos de él, la mano inestable, el cuerpo excitado.

—Demasiado lejos —la agarró, arrastrándola a la sala de estar y cayó sobre ella en el sofá. Su peso la aplastó deliciosamente, el suave ante proporcionándole un cojín perfecto.

Instintivamente, extendió las piernas, dándole la bienvenida más cerca.

—Si dices el nombre de otra en algún momento, te mataré. Quiero que esto sea malo, pero no _tan_ malo.

—¿El nombre de otra? —resopló—. Nena, eres todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar desde el primer momento en que te conocí.

—Eso es porque me odias —dijo Kagome mientras arqueaba la espalda y pegaba su centro contra la erección. Los ojos se le cerraron en una dulce entrega y se mordió el labio inferior—. Mmm.

Él inspiró profundamente.

—Ahora mismo me gustas muchísimo.

Ella se arqueó y gimió de nuevo.

—Eso es porque estoy debajo de ti y prácticamente desnuda.

—Completamente desnuda muy pronto. —Luego hizo una pesada pausa, cargada de tensión—. Si dices el nombre de otro hombre, _lo_ mataré_._

—Trato hecho.

Él lamió su oreja, la que tenía los pendientes, y luego lamió su cuello, presionando la erección entre sus piernas.

—Sabes bien.

—Tú te sientes bien. —Los dedos le agarraron de la espalda, pellizcando la piel—. Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi cuerpo quema.

—El mío también —amasó un pecho—. ¿Tienes cuatro tetas o es que veo doble?

—Ves doble. Lámelas. Las cuatro. —Las palabras surgieron como un gemido desesperado.

Empujó la copa del sostén y la ancló bajo su pecho, dejando la carne a la vista. Lista para saborear. Entonces la boca descendió. Caliente, tan caliente, como su cuerpo. Chupó. Fuerte, tan fuerte, como su cuerpo. Su lengua se arremolinó expertamente.

—Oh, Dios —las caderas se despegaron del sofá ante la aguda sensación y se frotó contra su pene—. Sí, sí. —Tuvo que recordarse que esto era un polvo de una sola noche, que ni siquiera le gustaba este hombre y que, en algún momento en su vida, había experimentado un sexo mejor que éste. Seguramente lo había hecho—. Esto no significa nada —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Menos que nada. Tus pechos son el cielo.

Les dedicó toda su atención de nuevo, mordisqueándolos hasta que ella gritó, entonces alivió la picazón con la lengua. Aquel escozor casi acabó con ella… pero no del modo que esperaba. Le gustaba. ¡Oh, como le gustaba! Quería más. Esto hacía que se sintiera viva, puro fuego. Como si un cable estuviera conectado a los pezones, siempre que Inu Yasha los mordía, una sacudida eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo.

—No quiero ser amable —gruñó él, presionando la cadera en un fuerte apretón.

—No. Amable no. —Quería ser tomada, violada. Ese deseo la avergonzó y la asustó. Duro, poderoso, animal, así es como lo quería. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿No, se suponía, que lo quería suave? ¿Tierno?

—Duro —dijo Inu Yasha.

Pero se sentía dividido.

Por lo general, se tomaba su tiempo con una mujer, disfrutando de ella. Raras veces tenía relaciones, lo que quería decir que cuando las tenía, procuraba conseguir un buen sexo. Pero ahora mismo él era puro fuego, y el fuego le exigía ser rápido y brusco, aun cuando sabía que debería aflojar el ritmo ─no, aflojar jamás─ pero la necesidad… era tan oscura que no podía luchar contra ella, no quería luchar más.

Todo en este momento era seductor.

La pasión clamaba por la caliente y pesada liberación. Se sentía violento, erótico, y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ¡oh!, podría comerse a esta mujer por completo, saborearla de un solo bocado. Se _la_ comería por completo._ No, le harás daño. No le hagas daño._

—Kagome —logró decir entre los dientes apretados. No podía ceder ante aquellos deseos oscuros, no podía sucumbir… _por favor sucumbe_.

—Inu Yasha —jadeó. Los ojos se cerraron y se frotó contra él.

Le encantaba que hiciera eso, pero siempre que ella se movía le empujaba más cerca del borde. Pronto perdería el control y podría hacer algo que la asustara. Por eso…

—Kagome —dijo otra vez. Tenía que conseguir que entendiera, tenía que hacer las cosas más despacio.

—No pares —fue la única respuesta.

Aunque le requirió un gran esfuerzo, obligó al cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil y miró a Kagome de arriba abajo. Sus oscuros rizos se habían deshecho y se desbordaban sobre los cojines del sofá. Su piel estaba sonrojada por el deseo. Ella era puro éxtasis, una diosa del placer, y si no conseguía que se sintiera tan salvaje con él pronto… por favor, que fuera pronto.

Necesitaba sus contoneos, su nombre en sus labios, en su mente. Su nombre en cada una de sus células, marcándola profundamente. Parecía un cavernícola posesivo y primitivo. Sus pechos se desbordaban en las manos. Su estómago era plano y suave. Perfecto. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Pensó que le pediría que llevara aquellas botas puestas durante toda la noche.

Todavía conteniéndose, intentando recuperar algo parecido a la compostura, dijo:

—¿Cómo de duro puedes tomarlo? —la voz sonó como un gruñido.

Ella no pareció asustada. De hecho, sus palabras parecieron excitarla.

—Tan duro como puedas darlo. Simplemente… hazlo o gritaré.

—¿Segura? —Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien y se estrelló en su hombro. Prácticamente estaba temblando por la fuerza de la necesidad.

En lugar de una respuesta, Kagome sonrió con malicia y hundió las uñas en su espalda. Las clavó hasta sacarle sangre. Él silbó por lo bajo mientras la erección daba una sacudida. Sí, sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Con movimientos bruscos, le arrancó el sujetador y luego, alcanzado entre ellos, le arrancó las bragas. El débil material se rasgó con facilidad.

Ella le agarró del pelo y tiró de él para besarle. Los labios chocaron, su sabor lo inundó, fuerte como el zumo de naranja, dulce como el vodka, ambos impulsándole a tomar más de ella. Deslizó los dedos a través del suave vello entre sus piernas y empujó profundamente dos dedos en su interior.

—¡Sí! —gritó Kagome.

Estaba mojada, pero la quería aún más húmeda. Mientras deslizaba los dedos en ella, Kagome jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía.

—Córrete —exigió él—. Córrete para mí.

—Inu-Inu Yasha —luchó por respirar mientras las paredes internas apretaban y sujetaban sus dedos, manteniéndolos cautivos. Sacudía la cabeza, los negros rizos cayendo en todas direcciones—. ¡Inu Yasha! —gritó cuando se corrió.

Podría haberse corrido también, simplemente al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de nuevo y luego cavaron un camino hasta el pecho. Incluso cuando sus espasmos se apagaron, ella siguió arañándole y él siguió moviendo sus dedos, manteniendo el frenético ritmo. Quizás también le gustaba la rudeza. Tal vez realmente lo deseaba tan duro como pudiera dárselo.

—No hemos terminado —dijo ella.

—No. No lo hemos hecho.

—Más —agarró su ropa interior y la empujó piernas abajo.

Él le aferró las manos y las fijó por encima de su cabeza.

—Rodéame la cintura con tus piernas.

Lo hizo sin protestar y sintió el peso de sus botas, un frío y erótico contraste de su ardiente piel. Kagome jadeaba y los pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración. Los rosados pezones estaban endurecidos, rogando por su atención. Los débiles rayos de luz que se deslizaban por las ventanas, fluían sobre la piel desnuda.

Era una belleza.

La polla se levantó en respuesta. Arqueándose, ella le mordió la clavícula e Inu Yasha gruñó en éxtasis.

—Más fuerte.

Sus pequeños y afilados dientes se clavaron hasta provocar sangre.

Sólo entonces él se deslizó en su interior de un golpe.

El sofá entero se meció con el movimiento y Kagome gritó su nombre. Los ojos se cerraron en una dicha embriagadora. Esto era el cielo. El paraíso. Tan caliente, apretado y húmedo.

Se movió dentro y fuera de ella, rápido, más rápido.

Con fuerza, más duro.

No podía contenerse y sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciera. Era tan salvaje como él, feroz, justo como él había querido. Ella mordisqueó un camino hasta el cuello. Inu Yasha le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y usó la mano libre para inclinar su cara a un lado. Luego, la mordió en el cuello.

Ella se corrió.

Él chupó y succionó y trasladó la mano hasta su culo, exprimiéndolo y amasándolo, extendiéndola más. Las convulsiones del orgasmo se intensificaron y ella apretó y apretó a su alrededor, húmeda más allá de sus sueños más salvajes. Ella gritó, alto y fuerte. Fue todo lo que necesito para enviarle al borde. Los músculos se tensaron y un rugido escapó de los labios.

—Inu Yasha —jadeó. El sudor cubría la piel, tal vez el de él.

—Kagome —luchó por tomar aliento, por conseguir normalizar el latido del corazón.

Ella no intentó apartarle.

—Bueno.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sin querer marcharse.

—Muy bueno.

Continuará…

…&&&…

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Rewies, por favor para subir otro mas ;D

Las gracias exclusivas a CamiiTaisho, lo prometido es deuda, asi que aquí estuvo el nuevo capítulo. Amateratsu97, Jazmín L espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Aki9110 lo mismo que le digo a Amateratsu. Elvi(guest) gracias por tus palabras, nena. Aby(guest) y Guest espero que este capítulo les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Matta ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Gena Showalter: atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

CAPÍTULO 14

_**¿Qué tal si te sientas en mi regazo y hablamos de lo primero que se nos ocurra?**_

Ayame Wolf quería llorar (otra vez), sollozar (otra vez), gritar (¡por fin!), pero no por la razón correcta.

Hacía unas horas, Shinoske la había recogido y llevado de copas con sus amigos, luego a cenar a solas, donde él inmediatamente la dejó tirada. Debería haberlo sabido, debía haberlo esperado.

Por primera vez en los años que había durado su relación, le había permitido verla sin maquillaje ni usado crema bronceadora. Parecía algo sin importancia, pero había sido primordial para ella. Había querido ponerle a prueba, ver cómo reaccionaba Shinoske ante su aspecto poco inmaculado. ¿Y qué había hecho la primera vez que la había visto menos que perfecta? Primero se había consternado y le había preguntado si quería salir otro día. Luego se disculpó ante sus amigos, diciendo que estaba "enferma". Más tarde, en la cena, había estado callado y pensativo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna propuesta de matrimonio? —le había preguntado sarcásticamente.

Él enrojeció.

—Hablaremos de ello cuándo te sientas mejor.

Ahí es cuando Ayame había estallado.

—¡Me siento bien! Esta soy yo, Shinoske. La auténtica yo. Con verrugas y todo. Mira. Mírame de verdad.

Las mejillas le enrojecieron aún más.

—¿_Intentas_ avergonzarme? ¿Castigarme? Bien, pues has hecho un maldito buen trabajo. Ayame, todo lo que quería era adorarte, pero tú no me dejas. Demonios, incluso no me permites presumir de ti. Lo he intentado y tú te presentas pareciendo a… _esto_ —agitó una mano en su dirección.

—No soy una yegua de exhibición, Shinoske. No quiero que me revisen los dientes y el pelo siempre que salgo de casa. Simplemente quiero ser yo. Quiero ser amada.

Por supuesto, él entonces decidió que tenían diferentes conceptos de lo que significaba el amor y que era necesario que tomaran caminos separados.

—El muy bastardo —refunfuñó, queriendo llorar porque había tenido razón.

A los hombres sólo les importaba su cara y su cuerpo. No se preocupaban por _ella_. Bien, ya no quería estar sobre un pedestal nunca más.

Los ojos le ardían, pero contuvo las lágrimas.

Quería amor, matrimonio y bebés, todas esas malditas cosas. Quería el _"y fueron felices para siempre, comiendo perdices"_. Quería… más. Y quería saber que todo aquello no se desmoronaría ante el primer signo de problemas o fealdad.

Fea.

Simplemente la palabra la atormentaba. Había sido una niña fea e incluso una adolescente fea. Demasiada alta, demasiada delgada, demasiada pálida, un pelo demasiado diferente e indudablemente _demasiado rojo_. Rasgos extraños, asimétricos. El aparato dental tampoco había ayudado. Ni las gruesas gafas.

Había sido impopular, solo tomada en cuenta por aquellos que querían burlarse. Y ni un solo chico le había pedido salir. Ni el idiota de los idiotas la había encontrado atractiva. Y desde luego, Kouga Higurashi, el hermano mayor de Kagome, la había ignorado. Había sido uno de los chicos populares y todas las chicas estaban coladas por él.

Incluso ella.

Siempre que recordaba el modo en que Kouga había huido de ella y evitado, le dolía. Mucho. Incluso hasta hoy día no podía ver unos espaguetis sin llorar por ello.

Ayame soltó un vacilante suspiro.

No tuvo la primera cita hasta la avanzada edad de diecinueve años, cuando los pechos por fin se habían desarrollado, los rasgos faciales cambiaron, ganó algo de peso y se embadurnó la piel con crema bronceadora. Es más, hasta que no se quitó el aparato dental y se compró lentillas.

En aquella primera cita, con un tipo llamó Hakaku, él había conseguido meterse bajo sus bragas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Había estado tan desesperada por afecto, tan necesitada, que recordarlo todavía la avergonzaba. Él alabó su hermosura unas cuantas veces y no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. El sexo había estado… bien. Sin incidentes. Nada para reírse tontamente o suspirar.

Después, jamás la llamó de nuevo.

Ella había sido demasiado fácil, comprendió. Pero aprendió una valiosa lección esa noche: Luce hermosa, pero permanece distante. Y así, con aquel nuevo conocimiento, se había embarcado en una odisea de citas. Había salido constantemente, con diferentes hombres. Ellos sólo veían lo mejor de ella y jamás les permitía tocarla.

Todos la habían adorado, tal como Shinoske suplicaba querer hacer. No podían dejar de elogiarle la figura, la cara, el pelo. La confianza creció, creció y creció. Entonces conoció a Shinoske, un asesor financiero. Aunque había parecido sumamente interesado en su cara y su cuerpo, igual que todos los demás, se había enamorado de él porque también pareció estar interesado en su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para averiguar lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Le había preguntado su opinión sobre un montón de cosas, desde política hasta los postres. Quizás no habían tenido demasiado en común, pero al menos él había hecho el esfuerzo de llegar a conocerla.

Finalmente, permitió a otro hombre que la llevara a la cama. Había sido maravilloso. Muy satisfactorio físicamente, pero emocionalmente… dejaba mucho que desear…

Se frotó las sienes para aplacar el repentino dolor.

Luego, hacía unos meses, todo cambió.

Shinoske le pidió que se casara con él. Casi al instante, pareció dejar de interesarse por ella como persona. Se convirtió en un objeto, una cosa, _una posesión_, igual que había sido para todos los demás.

Cada vez más, se preocupó por el día en que Shinoske viera la mujer imperfecta que realmente era. Se había preguntado qué pasaría cuando él viera más allá de su exterior y se topara con la niña fea y necesitada de su interior.

Ahora ya lo sabía.

¿Por qué el _"para siempre"_ era posible para los demás menos para ella?

Ayame se tumbó en la cama, observando la tenue tela blanca que cubría los cuatro postes de la cama. Incluso a través del material, podía ver el brillo de las estrellas de plástico que había pegado en el techo. Hacía unos momentos, había apurado la sexta copa de vino, por lo que las estrellas parecían girar. Suspiró de nuevo. Debería haberse detenido en la segunda, pero había pensado en Shinoske y bebió, pensó en Kouga y bebió aún más.

Durante el día, podía pretender ser despreocupada y lujuriosa ante cualquier hombre, pero aquí, ahora, en la intimidad de su habitación, la verdad brillaba con demasiada intensidad como para ser negada. Irónico, considerando lo oscuro que estaba. Las noches siempre fueron malas para ella, a solas con los pensamientos, a solas con los problemas. Esta noche era peor que de costumbre. ¿Alguna vez podría tener el _"felices para siempre"_ que tanto ansiaba?

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, y se enderezó.

La acción hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Ayame gimió y echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesilla de noche. Las once. ¿Quién la visitaría a esta hora? ¿Shinoske? ¿Había venido a disculparse? ¿Quería que volvieran juntos? ¡Bien, la respuesta era no!

Tocaron el timbre otra vez.

Por costumbre, se estudió en el espejo de la cómoda.

El bonito camisón rosa y la bata a juego que llevaba estaban un poco arrugados. Comprobó el maquillaje. Rasgones de lágrimas, pero todavía estaba en su lugar. Se lo había aplicado antes de acostarse, poniendo el escudo en su lugar. De nuevo, por costumbre… una costumbre que había adquirido cuando ella y Shinoske salieron por primera vez, por si acaso la visitaba por la noche. Incluso después de que hubieran dejado de acostarse juntos, había mantenido la máscara en su sitio. Una chica nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar presentar su mejor aspecto.

Cabello... un poco despeinado.

Gateó y agarró el cepillo más cercano. Dejaría que Shinoske viera a la mujer con la que una vez quiso casarse… la mujer que jamás tendrá de nuevo. Frunciendo el ceño, se pasó el cepillo, después lo lanzó al sillón y se dirigió a trompicones hacia la puerta. La sala de estar era una mezcla de texturas y colores. Violeta, zafiro, rubí, mimbre, terciopelo, seda. Todo a juego con su tono de piel.

_Ding dong_.

—Puedo ver tu sombra, Ayame. Sé que estás ahí —dijo una voz masculina.

Una sexy voz masculina que no pertenecía a Shinoske. Una sexy voz masculina que, de hecho, pertenecía a Kouga Higurashi. Un estremecimiento la atravesó; era una voz que reconocería en todas partes, en cualquier momento.

Se sintió enormemente contenta de que fuera él y no debería estarlo. Al menos… No ahora.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kouga? —Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

—Quería verte. Abre pequeña.

—Podría tener compañía.

—No la tienes —dijo. Su voz tensa.

—He bebido demasiado. No querrás estar a mi lado ahora mismo.

—Mi amor, eso me hace querer estar a tu lado aún más.

_Mi amor_… Todos tenían un mote cariñoso para ella (Shinoske la llamaba su Calabaza por su pelo), pero sólo Kouga la hacía sentirse… querida.

—Kouga —dijo, apoyando la frente contra la fría madera de la puerta. _Despídele. Antes de que olvides tu orgullo_.

Más que hablar con él, mirarle siempre le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Constantemente tenía que recordarse que no era un hombre para ella, que la había rechazado muchas veces. Que _podía_ haberla tenido hacía mucho tiempo, pero que la había encontrado repulsiva.

—Ayame —dijo Kouga—. Por favor.

Se tambaleó, un poco mareada.

Le encantaba como decía su nombre, hasta le gustaba más que cuando la llamaba su amor. Le había contado a sus amigas que había dejado de acostarse con Shinoske porque no había decidido que hacer ante su propuesta de matrimonio. Pero sabía la auténtica razón, la razón que no habría admitido ni siquiera ante sí misma si no hubiera estado algo achispada. Había empezado a sentir que engañaba a Kouga. Lo que era estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

—Solo quiero hablar —dijo él suavemente.

Con mano inestable, incapaz de detenerse, quitó la llave y abrió. Kouga se apoyaba contra el marco, la cabeza recostada contra el brazo. Tan masculino, tan atractivo. La luz del porche se derramaba sobre sus rasgos, reverentes, dorados. Su pelo negro estaba totalmente desordenado, colgando sobre sus cejas. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Mientras ella tenía que luchar por conseguir la perfección, él la exudaba sin esfuerzo.

Kouga llevaba unos descoloridos Lewis y una camiseta blanca. La vista de aquella ropa que abraza sus músculos le hizo la boca agua.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, esforzándose por mantener un tono casual.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No —extendió los brazos, bloqueando la entrada. Si entraba, podría besarle. O rogar por más. Ahora, tan vulnerable y llena de vino como estaba, no sería capaz de resistirse a su potente encanto—. De nuevo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De cualquier cosa. —Sacudió la cabeza, despreciándose a sí mismo—. No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en ti, en la tristeza que oí en tu voz hoy, y decidí venir.

—Salgo con alguien, Kouga —mintió, prácticamente arrancándose las palabras. No podía decirle la verdad; él se le echaría encima… y ella le dejaría—. No puedes continuar poniéndote en contacto conmigo de esta forma. —Como siempre, le dolía decirle que no, pero era inadecuado para ella, mucho. Él no quería a su auténtico yo más de lo que Shinoske lo hacía.

—No quiero que le veas más —masculló Kouga—. Él no es bueno para ti. Lo siento en el alma.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Tú eres bueno para mí?

—Sí. No hay nadie mejor que yo para ti —No había ni un atisbo de duda en su tono. Se acercó, acechándola, ahogándola con su picante olor—. Tú… Eres mía.

El aire quemó en los pulmones ante esa posesiva proclamación. Tan dado al flirteo como él era, por lo general nunca le hablaba así.

—Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo bien que podríamos estar juntos. —La cara estaba seria, suplicante.

—No. —Con él, se preocuparía de su aspecto más de lo que jamás lo haría con Shinoske o algún otro. A _él_, le perdería ante la primera cana o el primer kilo de más que ganara. Y perderle la mataría… eso también lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Kouga—. Y no te atrevas a decirme que amas a ese hijo de puta de Shinoske. Él no es para ti, y en el fondo tú también lo sabes.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Ayame se encontró repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Sin el vino en el sistema, jamás se lo habría dicho pero ahora, las palabras parecían fluir de la boca—. Muy bien, te lo diré. Tú creías que era fea en la escuela. Tú…

—Nunca pensé que fueras fea —interrumpió severamente, el fuego ardiendo en los ojos.

Ella continuó como si no hubiera hablado:

—No podías escapar de tu casa lo suficientemente rápido cada vez que me quedaba a pasar la noche con Kagome. Solo me quieres ahora porque finalmente crees que soy bonita. Bien, ¿y qué pasa si desmejoro, huh? ¿Qué, entonces? —Le empujó por el pecho con el dedo—. ¿Todavía me querrás?

—Sí. —Parecía muy seguro.

—Demuéstralo.

Sus párpados bajaron hasta casi cerrarse pero, de algún modo, ella todavía pudo ver sus ojos arremolinarse y agitarse.

—Te deseaba en la escuela. _Por eso_ siempre huía de ti. Eras demasiado joven para mí y además eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña. Si me hubiera quedado a tu alrededor, habría hecho algo al respecto con esa atracción. Y no habría sido capaz de vivir con la culpa.

¡Mentiroso! Pero oh, las palabras eran tan poderosas. Seductoras. Casi se hundió en sus brazos abiertos. Casi pegó los labios a los suyos.

—Todavía soy más joven que tú y todavía soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

—Sí, pero ahora eres una mujer —gruñó por lo bajo, como un animal—. ¿Qué necesitas para demostrarte que te amo, para demostrar que me gusta quién eres, no lo que pareces? ¿Esto? —La agarró por los hombros y la arrastró hacía el cuerpo.

Los pechos tropezaron contra el suyo, pegándose a él. Sus labios cayeron abruptamente sobre los suyos, su lengua saqueó la boca perfecta, profunda y dulcemente. Ella no pudo detenerse y gimió.

Sin su permiso, los brazos se alzaron y envolvieron su cuello. Mientras las lenguas luchaban, comprendió que jamás había probado nada tan decadente, tan embriagador.

Él no redujo la marcha, ni le dio tiempo para pensar. Ahuecó una mano en su nuca y movió su cabeza en un ángulo mejor para tomar más de su boca, y enredó la otra en su pelo, apretando, estrujando sus mechones como si temiera que se apartara. Kouga le dio un increíble beso tras otro.

_Aquí está; aquí está tu sueño. Aquí hay mucho más._

El calor le invadía la sangre, todo el cuerpo, y era tanto una tortura como puro éxtasis. Cielo e infierno. Porque sabía, que por muy bueno que fuera, jamás podría tenerlo de nuevo. Ser perfecta era demasiado agotador. _Ya no más,_ pensó. _Ya no más tensión. Ya no más Kouga._

Pero, pero…

Le deseaba tanto.

Siempre lo hizo. Le quería de todas las formas imaginables. No había manera de negar aquello ahora. El beso se profundizó y el placer se disparó a través de ella, un placer muy intenso. Sólo entonces Ayame comprendió que se frotaba contra él, arqueando el pubis contra su dura y gruesa erección, imitando al sexo. Sus manos habían abandonado el sedoso pelo y le apretaban el trasero.

Ella se apartó, consiguiendo así no tocarle de ningún modo.

—¡No!

Kouga se restregó una mano por la cara.

—Te amo, Ayame —dijo jadeando—. Siempre te he amado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó tres pasos. La respiración era entrecortada, errática, y débil como la suya. El cuerpo le dolía por otro beso, caricia o lo que fuera de él. Sólo de él.

—No. Amas la perfección.

Un músculo palpitó bajo el ojo derecho.

—¿Que amo la perfección? ─soltó una carcajada lastimera─ ¿Cuándo jamás he aspirado a ella yo mismo? —se mofó—. Me gustan las pecas que hay debajo de ese maquillaje. Me gusta el agudo sonido de tu voz cuando estás contenta. Me gusta…

—No —insistió, temerosa de empezar a creerle—. No.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Entonces, muéstrame lo peor de ti, mi amor. Déjame demostrarte que no te quiero sólo por tu bonita cara. Al menos, dame una oportunidad.

Ante sus palabras, una maravillosa y a la vez aterradora idea surgió en su mente. Los ojos se le agrandaron mientras contemplaba la única cosa que podía hacer para probar que su apariencia no significaba nada para él. Quizás fue el vino… quizás la desesperación… de todas formas, ella parpadeó.

—Bien. Te mostraré lo peor de mí mañana —le dijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué planeaba ella hacer?

Kouga permaneció delante de la puerta durante mucho tiempo, sonriendo ampliamente como un idiota. Lo que planeara no importaba, supuso. Ahora mismo, todo lo que le importaba era lo que acababa de pasar.

Casi le había hecho el amor justo ahí, en la entrada. Fuera, baja la luz del porche, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Ella probablemente no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado de arrancarle la ropa y tirarla al frío cemento. Pero había mantenido las manos en su pelo, como un caballero, sin querer asustarla. No cuando por fin hacía progresos con ella.

¡Y qué dulce progreso!

Parecía que la conocía desde siempre pero esta noche había sido la primera vez. Antes, ella continuamente le rechazaba y apartaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, había dejado que la besara, saboreara y tocara como un amante. ¡Y le había respondido!

Kouga había esperado este momento durante más años de los que podía recordar y éste había sobrepasado todos sus sueños, todas sus expectativas, todas sus fantasías.

Lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, la había deseado. La había querido. Sólo los separaban unos pocos años de diferencia pero, atrás en el pasado, Ayame había parecido infinitamente más joven. De todas formas, había sido la cosita más linda que jamás hubiera visto. Sus gafas constantemente se deslizaban por su nariz y su sonrisa… aquél aparato dental había sido adorable.

Su pelo no había cambiado, todavía era la misma sedosa masa pelirroja por la que él siempre quiso pasar los dedos. Ya no era aquél tímido duendecillo que le tiraba del corazón, pero se dio cuenta que eso no disminuía su atracción. Le gustaba el recuerdo de quién había sido y el conocimiento de quien era ahora: enérgica, fuerte, indudablemente sexy. Excepto que…

Kouga remontó un dedo sobre los labios…

Al final, justo antes de que Ayame le cerrara la puerta, había visto un destello incrédulo en sus ojos. Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. _Incrédulo_. ¿Por qué?

Al principio, ella había estado inestable sobre sus pies, tan vulnerable y triste que el corazón se le había encogido de dolor. Perversamente, esperó que hubiera problemas en el paraíso. Esperaba que Ayame empezara a comprender que el idiota de Shinoske, al que nunca había conocido pero que había odiado desde el principio, no era adecuado para ella. No se sintió culpable por aquel pensamiento.

Ayame era suya; le pertenecía. Siempre lo hizo y lo seguiría siendo.

A nadie más. Después de aquel beso, sería más amable y jugaría más despacio. Por miedo a asustarla. Intentaría ganársela lentamente pero seguro.

Kouga iría a por todas.

—Hazlo —susurró hacia la puerta—. Muéstrame lo peor. —No podía esperar.

Ayame se tambaleó hasta el cuarto de baño y se estudió atentamente en el espejo, con las tijeras en la mano. Se había bebido otro vaso de vino y la cabeza le daba más vueltas que antes. _«Déjame demostrarte que no te quiero por tu bonita cara»_, le había dicho.

Si hacía esto, la abandonaría; sabía que lo haría.

_Pero… estoy tan cansada de fingir ser perfecta_, pensó otra vez. Mejor que la rechazara que soportar otro momento de preocupación. ¿Estaría el pelo en su lugar? ¿El maquillaje era el correcto? ¿Se mantenía el cuerpo en la línea y libre de celulitis? ¡_Puf_! Parecía una goma, estirada tan fuerte que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

—Simplemente hazlo —gruñó—. Él quiere ver lo peor de ti, así que muéstraselo.

Antes de que se arrepintiera de ello, Ayame comenzó a cortar. Y cortar. Y cortar….

Continuará…

…&&&…

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Rewies, por favor para subir otro más ;D

Ya sé que todas esperaban por saber que más estaba ocurriendo con nuestra _adorable pareja, _pero también teníamos que conocer un poco más a los otros protagonistas… así que cualquier reclamo, por favor hacerle extensivo a la autora real de la historia, yo no tengo la culpa si no se explaya en sus protagonistas muy seguido :3

Las gracias exclusivas a CamiiTaisho, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estuvo el nuevo capítulo. Amateratsu97, Jazmín L espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Aki9110 lo mismo que le digo a Amateratsu. Elvi(guest) gracias por tus palabras, nena. Aby(guest) y Guest espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Lo propio a Aleja25, lástima que en este capítulo no inicio con ellos, pero descubrimos algo más sobre Ayame. 355 espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Espero que a ti también .

Nos seguimos leyendo

Matta ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja.

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

CAPÍTULO 15

_**Ese conjunto te queda muy bien… pero quedaría mucho mejor en un montón arrugado al lado de mi cama.**_

A Kagome le dolía todo el cuerpo.

La cabeza le latía con la fuerza de un tambor de guerra. Los brazos palpitaban. El cuello palpitaba. Las piernas palpitaban. Se sentía como si hubiera combatido unas rondas (miles) con un boxeador de peso pesado.

¿Estaría enferma? ¿Moribunda?

Señor, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Había sido sábado, un día de trabajo para todos en **AATP**, y había ido a un club, había tomado unas copas… ¡hey! ¿Qué le palpitaba bajo el pecho? ¿Y por qué estaba tan caliente? Parecía que una manta eléctrica la envolvía y estaba funcionando a tope.

_Vuelve a dormir_, suplicó su mente. _Duerme y sueña_.

—No puedo —masculló, apretando los labios secos.

Tenía que ir a trabajar y… Espera, hoy no trabajaba. La pasada noche fue sábado. Hoy es domingo. Su día libre. Aunque en realidad tenía una cita para almorzar con su madre.

Gimiendo, Kagome entreabrió los párpados, permitiendo a la luz entrar gradualmente en su consciencia. El sol era brillante, demasiado brillante, y el naranja y dorado le nublaban la visión. Después de unos segundos, fue capaz de distinguir partes y más partes de bronceada, magullada y mordida piel… que no era suya. Esta piel cubría firmes y duros músculos.

—Pero que demo… —un agudo dolor le traspasó la cabeza y soltó otro gemido.

Incluso el estómago le dolía, retorciéndose y provocándole náuseas. La boca era como algodón. ¿Cuánto había bebido anoche? ¿Todo el bar completo?

Kagome apartó la vista del hombre que obviamente había dormido con ella, una seductora imagen le destelló a través de la mente. Una imagen de su nuevo jefe, desnudo, pulsando en ella. Dulce Cristo. El horror se deslizó por el cuerpo. Había dormido con Inu Yasha, y aquellas imágenes en realidad eran recuerdos. Y eran deliciosos, maravillosos, magníficos. El horror se intensificó.

¿Cómo… cómo se suponía que manejaría esto?

—Despierta —dijo, con la voz inestable.

Él gimió y soltó:

—Silencio. Me duele la cabeza.

Voz ronca, y ligeramente acentuada.

Anoche, aquella voz le susurró cosas sexys.

¿Qué le diría ahora? Ella tragó aire. Inu Yasha estaba atravesado sobre el sofá bocabajo, la cabeza girada a un lado, el trasero marcado por arañazos. La cabeza descansando sobre ambos brazos. Tenía el pelo revuelto; los labios llenos y rosados, y una ligera sombra de barba. Las pestañas eran espesas, largas y negras.

El caliente y masculino olor _"un olor hecho sólo para el pecado"_ calaba en ella, fusionándose con la piel y las células. _¡Oh, ahora sí que estaba en problemas! _Jamás le vería de la misma forma de nuevo. Ahora, siempre que estuviera en su presencia, pensaría en su pene bombeando en su interior. ¡Mierda! Y ¡doble mierda!

Se levantó a trompicones, alejándose de él.

Grave error. El estómago se le revolvió y se tambaleó. Corrió al cuarto de baño, pero no llegó a vomitar, simplemente dio arcadas. Estremeciéndose, se cepilló los dientes y se estudió en el espejo.

—Dios querido —graznó.

Estaba desnuda (excepto por las botas), y tenía contusiones y señales de mordiscos por todas partes, igual que I…_ Él._ ¿Podría morirse una de la vergüenza? ¡Por favor!

—Jamás volveré a beber, lo juro —refunfuñó.

Al parecer, cuando lo hacía, saltaba sobre hombres apuestos y les permitía hacerle todo tipo de cosas perversas. Morderla… Seguro. Azotarla... también, ¿o al menos eso creía? ¿Dónde estaba la pala? ¿Cómo podía haber dormido con su jefe y enemigo jurado? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Gimió de dolor…

El pelo era una masa negra enredada.

Los labios estaban hinchados y el rimel corría por las mejillas. Con una mano inestable, agarró el albornoz de la percha, se lo puso y ató el cinturón. Se lavó la cara, pero el agua fría no hizo nada para refrescarle la ardiente piel.

Jamás había experimentado tantos e intensos orgasmos como esa noche. Y había sido Inu Yasha quien se los había dado.

—Ni siquiera te gusta él —se recordó.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba las botas.

Anoche, Inu Yasha había sido amable y encantador. Irresistible. En verdad, se había divertido con él. Por primera vez en años, se había relajado con un hombre. Habló con un hombre que no era un objetivo.

_«¿Cuál es el error más grande que una mujer puede cometer en su primera cita? Quiero asegurarme de no cometerlo_».

«_Vestirse provocativamente_».

La conversación jugó a través de la mente. Él había tenido un perverso brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, un seductor diablo que intentaba atraerla, tentarla.

«_¿Te marcharás inmediatamente después?_»

«_Sin abrazos_».

Ambos se corrieron. Ambos culminaron.

Él debió haberse marchado. En cambio, la atrajo a sus brazos y ella le dejó. Incluso le abrazó, feliz, y se hundió en un saciado sueño. Y una parte de ella _se alegraba _de ello.

¿Se habrá despertado ya? ¿Qué estará pensando? Indecisa, entró en la sala de estar. Inu Yasha ya estaba levantado, poniéndose los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Kagome pilló un atisbo de su trasero, antes de que se los pusiera rápidamente. Intentando parecer despreocupada, se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago. Las mejillas se sonrojaron cuando descubrió las bragas y el sujetador rasgados en un montón.

¿Y si él se arrepentía? ¿Y si se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse acostado con ella? Las mismas cosas que ella _debería _sentir.

—Probablemente no deberíamos hablar de esto —dijo ella tan indiferente como le fue posible.

Él le lanzó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro. Los ojos dorados estaban oscuros, casi negros, y la expresión severa. Había un círculo rojo bajo el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

_No._

—Sí.

Hablar sobre lo que había pasado sería demasiado embarazoso, habían hecho cosas demasiado… rudas.

Frunciendo el ceño y en silencio, Inu Yasha se inclinó y recogió la camisa. Los músculos brincaron bajo la piel, pero aun así consiguió moverse con fluida gracia.

—¿Estoy despedida? —preguntó, todavía intentando parecer casual—. Rompí otra regla.

Durante mucho tiempo, no habló. Simplemente se abotonó silenciosamente la camisa… menos algunos botones, obviamente.

—¿No quieres irte? —preguntó él suavemente.

_¿Pareció medio esperanzado o medio… asustado?_

—No.

—No, no estás despedida. Yo también quebranté la regla y no pienso despedirme a mí mismo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella creyó escuchar algo en su tono, un tácito: _Creo que el dormir juntos es castigo suficiente._

—Después de esto —se encontró diciendo—, estoy segura que tendré que asistir a terapia para tratar mi desorden de estrés postraumático.

—No intentes decirme que no lo disfrutaste —gruñó entre dientes—. Sé por tus actos que lo hiciste. Tengo marcas para demostrarlo.

Sí, ella había disfrutado cada momento en sus brazos. Incluso le había rogado por más. «_Más fuerte». «No pares»._ Tercamente, se negó a contestar.

—Obviamente, nuestra pérdida de juicio fue debido al alcohol —dijo él.

—Sí. —El alivio la golpeó… al menos, esa es la única emoción que admitiría.

Que Inu Yasha creyese que abrigaba sentimientos por él…, era más embarazoso que el dormir juntos. Si ella le gustase, pues habría sido un asunto diferente. Tal vez.

Él se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, y hundió la cabeza en las palmas abiertas, siendo rodeado por su larga cabellera.

—¿Sabes que no llevaba condón, verdad?

Ella cerró los ojos. ¡_Mierda_!

—Dime que tomas la píldora.

—La tomo pero, ¿y en cuanto a lo otro?

¿Cuán más estúpida podía haber sido? Siempre insistía en que su compañero llevase un condón. ¡Siempre! Pero ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento la pasada noche.

—Estoy limpio —la miró, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Igual.

Él expulsó un cansado suspiro.

Ella también se tomó un momento para respirar, pero falló en tranquilizarse. Sin condón. Sin un jodido condón. Si no se hubiera propuesto en demostrarle que podía beber más que él, no estarían en esta situación. No habría caído en la tentación que él representaba…, o eso creía.

—Kagome —dijo, luego hizo una pausa. La expresión en la cara se había ablandado pero aún seguía pareciendo torturado.

—Mira —dijo ella—. Ahora mismo, ambos estamos al límite. Ambos queremos olvidar lo que pasó. No hay razón para recriminarnos nada el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

—No puedo creer que fuéramos tan estúpidos. —Negando con la cabeza, él se inclinó hacia delante, cogió los zapatos, se los puso y se levantó—. Yo… —se encogió de hombros—. Iba a decir que te llamaré, pero creo que los dos preferiremos que no lo haga. Te veré en la oficina.

Con esto, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió, salió fuera y la cerró de golpe tras él.

Por fin. A solas con sus pensamientos.

—Nunca seré la misma de nuevo —refunfuñó, dejando caer la cabeza. La barbilla presionó contra el esternón. La vida en el trabajo iba a ser difícil y tensa. Había probado la fruta prohibida, y una vez probada…

—¿Dónde está mi coche? —De repente, Inu Yasha estaba de regreso en su sala de estar. Frunciendo el ceño, lanzó los brazos al aire—. No está en el camino de entrada. Y ninguno es tu coche.

Kagome comenzó a entrar en pánico… Hasta que recordó el paseo en taxi donde se había sentado en su regazo y le había besado. Se frotó las sienes.

—Llamaré un taxi. Podemos volver al bar a buscarlos.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Yo llamaré al taxi.

—Yo… —_¿Qué? ¿Te besaría otra vez si me lo pides amablemente_? Eso era lo que tontamente quería hacer. Él había reaparecido y el impulso se aceleró en su interior. Sí, su fruta prohibida—. Iré a arreglarme. —Entró en el cuarto de baño y rápidamente se duchó, su mirada fija en la persistente marca de amor que Inu Yasha le había dejado.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué había sido él el único que le sacara los instintos primarios?

¿Por qué no pudo otro hombre, en algún momento de su vida, darle placer tan expertamente? ¿Por qué había cedido ante la tentación?

Ella recordó la razón fundamental: Serían malísimos haciendo el amor y así dejaría de desearlo. Incorrecto. Ahora lo deseaba aún más. Quería pasar más tiempo explorando su cuerpo, saboreándolo, disfrutando de él. Quería darle más tiempo para que la explorara, la saboreara y disfrutara de ella.

Él dejó muy claro que no quiere tener nada más que ver contigo.

Ya limpia, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de pico que ponía "Voy con un Estúpido" y una flecha que señalaba a la derecha. Tendría que asegurarse de ponerse al lado izquierdo de Inu Yasha.

No había tiempo para secarse el pelo -‑el calor haría que se le encrespara de todos modos‑- así que se recogió el cabello en un moño húmedo por encima de la cabeza. Estaba a punto de aplicarse el maquillaje, cuando Inu Yasha la llamó:

—El taxi está aquí.

Agarró el bolso y las llaves y caminó con esfuerzo a través de la sala de estar. Los cojines beige estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo y tuvo que saltar sobre ellos. El vestido, el sujetador y las bragas seguían al fondo, arrugados en un montón de tela y encaje. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Inu Yasha estaba en la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta y ella no le miró a los ojos. Cuando salió al porche, hizo una rápida inspección del perímetro para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus vecinos estaba fuera. Sobre todo Ayame, que vivía unas casas más abajo.

La señora Kaede, la anciana de cabellos plateados por excelencia que vivía justo a la derecha, estaba sentada sobre la mecedora de su porche. La mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron por, ¿qué, la tercera o cuarta vez esta mañana? La señora Kaede llamaría a su abuela y su abuela llamaría a su madre. Y el almuerzo familiar se celebraba dentro de unas pocas horas.

_¡Mierda!_ pensó de nuevo.

La señora Kaede la miró fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando toda la mañana a que saliera alguien.

—Tu coche no está en el camino de entrada, Kagome —cacareó su erosionada voz—. Pensé que estabas de fiesta toda la noche.

—¡Hola! Señora Kaede —contestó Kagome. Quiso empujar a Inu Yasha de vuelta dentro de la casa—. No soy una chica de fiestas, ya lo sabe. Simplemente dejé mi coche…, en casa de una amiga.

No estando contento de esperar detrás, Inu Yasha la rodeó.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Kaede.

Los labios arrugados de la anciana se rizaron en una astuta sonrisa.

—¿Quién es tu amigo, Kagome?

—Nadie importante. Tengo que marcharme ya. —Corrió hacía el taxi amarillo.

Inu Yasha no le sostuvo la puerta abierta. No, él agitó la mano hacía la señora Kaede, le dirigió una pícara sonrisa, y se deslizó en el asiento de atrás. Kagome se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Podías haberla ignorado —se quejó ella.

Inu Yasha dijo al taxista donde ir y el coche se puso en movimiento.

—Eso habría sido una grosería por mi parte, ¿no crees? Y, como me has advertido numerosas veces, no te gusta que sea grosero.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido antes.

—Un insulto más de tú parte y visitaré a tu vecina y le enseñaré lo que le hiciste a mi espalda.

El taxista se rió.

Kagome le fulminó con una mirada tipo rayo-de-la-muerte antes de regresar a Inu Yasha. Su expresión era dura como una piedra. Y aun así, si ella no le conociera mejor, sospecharía que estaba… herido. Seguramente no.

—¿Quieres que te mate? —dijo—. ¿De eso va todo esto?

—Se trata de obtener un poco de respeto por tu parte —dijo él oscuramente.

—¿Respeto?

—Así es.

—Por favor. Ilústrame. ¿Por qué debería yo respetarte?

—Soy… —hizo una pausa, obviamente necesitando pensarlo—, tu jefe.

—No actuaste como tal anoche —masculló.

La mandíbula se apretó.

—Creí que jamás mencionaríamos eso de nuevo. Que íbamos a fingir que nunca pasó.

—Así es. Considéralo olvidado. Justo así —chasqueó los dedos y le dio la espalda, mirando enfadada por la ventanilla.

La luz del sol brillaba intensamente, iluminando las casas con soportes de madera. Verdes árboles pronto entraron a la vista y pasaron por delante, seguidos de altos edificios de ladrillo rojo rodeados por un maravilloso cielo azul.

_A veces eres una perra, _se castigó.

No había ninguna razón para hablarle tan bruscamente. _E_s_ tu jefe. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad merece un respeto._ O tal vez_ debido_ a todo lo que había pasado. Ni una vez él se había regodeado. Ni una vez sonrió con satisfacción o hizo que se sintiera mal. Simplemente estuvo de acuerdo con ella, declarando que se habían equivocado, que no podían volver a hacerlo otra vez.

—Lo siento —se encontró diciendo—. Tienes… razón. Te debo respeto. Sólo porque me equivoqué anoche, no tengo…

—Nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—_Nos_ equivocamos anoche —dijo él, el tono hosco.

—Cierto. —Se aclaró la garganta y siguió—. Esa no es razón para que te trate como basura. Después de todo, tú te sientes tan miserable como yo con todo esto. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No es así?

Una parte de ella esperaba que lo negara y le dijera que se alegraba de que hubiera pasado.

Él no habló durante mucho tiempo, luego dijo suavemente:

—Correcto. Miserable.

Algo dentro del pecho de ella cayó en picado.

—Gracias por la disculpa —añadió él.

—De nada.

¿Alguna vez se entendería a sí misma cuando estaba alrededor de Inu Yasha? Él constantemente le hacía un lío y golpeaba contra su resolución, todo con sólo una mirada o palabra. En un instante le odiaba, y al siguiente le deseaba y ahora quería… ¿qué? ¿Una relación? ¿Promesas? No, no. Desde luego que no.

Pero lo había probado y que Dios la ayudara, quería más… mucho más.


	17. Chapter 17

Gena Showalter: atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: Inu Yasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

CAPÍTULO 16

_**¿Tienes un mapa? Porque creo haberme perdido en tus** **ojos**._

Inu Yasha acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida pero no podía conseguir lamentarlo.

Lo que le convertía en un estúpido gilipollas, pero así estaban las cosas. Era un estúpido gilipollas, en un taxi con una mujer que era completamente inadecuada para él. Ella le había dado el mejor sexo de su vida y él sólo quería más.

_Y_ se había olvidado de comprobar si la marca de nacimiento en el trasero de Kagome se había borrado u oscurecido. Eso sí que lo lamentaba.

Oh, sí. Le había gustado hacer el amor con Kagome, mejor que eso, le había encantado. Duro y salvaje, sin inhibiciones, sin guardarse nada, sexo loco. Y aun así, ella se había mostrado tan dulce, tan inocente, una combinación de profesora de catequesis y gatita sexual que él había admirado la primera vez que se encontraron. En este instante, podía olerla. Jabón y mujer._ Su_ mujer… no, fuera esos pensamientos. Pero…

Volvía a ansiar otra muestra. De hecho, la boca se le hacía agua por ello.

Con la grava crujiendo bajo los neumáticos, el taxi paró en su lugar de destino. El misterioso edificio parecía abandonado; no había nadie en el parking ni tráfico cerca.

Inu Yasha pagó al conductor y bajó del coche, Kagome le siguió y salió por el otro lado. El taxi arrancó y se alejó a toda velocidad. De repente, estaban solos. De nuevo. No era algo bueno para ellos. Se quedaron parados de pie durante varios incómodos segundos, sin acercarse el uno al otro, el único ruido entre ellos el ocasional piar de un pájaro o el apacible balanceo del viento.

—Bueno —dijo Kagome—. ¡Adiós!

Caminó hacía el coche, sólo a unos pasos de su Jaguar.

—¡Adiós! —dijo él de manera cortante y caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta del conductor.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de sus coches, se enfrentaron. Ella observó algo más allá de su hombro.

El sol la acariciaba amorosamente. Era impresionante. No llevaba maquillaje pero aun así parecía más bonita que nunca. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los ojos le brillaban, los párpados pesados, saciados.

—Te daría las gracias por la pasada noche —dijo ella, repitiendo sus palabras de antes—, pero ambos sabemos que sería mentira.

La pasada noche… Inu Yasha no podía dejar de imaginarla como había sido. Tentadora, seductora, apasionada. Desnuda entre sus brazos, había cobrado vida. Había estado húmeda, caliente y durante varias horas, ella había sido el centro de su universo. Sólo ella había existido. Solo ella y nadie más.

Anoche, parecía que le había dado una lista a Dios y el gran tipo le había concedido cada uno de sus deseos:

Pezones que sabían a bayas dulces… concedido.

Piernas largas y contorneadas que se abrigaran a su alrededor con fuerza… concedido.

Un sedoso pelo que se enredara en sus dedos… concedido.

Una fragancia que despertara a la bestia en su interior… concedido.

Paredes interiores femeninas que exprimieran y chuparan su polla… concedido.

—Bueno, ¡adiós! De nuevo. —Palmeó las llaves y se meció sobre los talones.

—Sí, ¡adiós!

Pero no estaba listo para dejarla, ya lo creo que no. Las cosas habían acabado mal entre ellos y quería suavizarlas. Una parte de él deseaba que ellos se hubieran despertado abrazados el uno al otro, se hubieran reído, hablado, reído otra vez y luego hubieran hecho el amor de nuevo. Quizás más lento esta vez, más despacio.

_Ella quiere olvidar lo que pasó, idiota. Déjala ir_. Pero era duro, muy duro.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que también deberíamos olvidar lo de la apuesta. Estamos en paz, no nos debemos ningún dinero.

—Buena idea.

Ella bajó la vista a los pies.

—Bueno.

Él no respondió, porque las palabras que quería decir no eran las palabras que_ debería_ decir.

—Bien, entonces. ¡Adiós! Pero esta vez de verdad. —Ella se deslizó en su coche.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero esperó a que ella se hubiera alejado un poco para encender el motor.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el volante con un puño.

Ya quería ir tras ella.

Pero se obligó a poner el coche en movimiento, conduciendo en dirección opuesta a la de Kagome. Con una mano en el volante, un codo apoyado en la puerta y la cabeza descansando en la palma abierta, Inu Yasha suspiró. Le hería en el orgullo que ella le hubiera echado a patadas esta mañana. También hería su orgullo de macho que quisiera olvidar su noche juntos, una noche que él jamás sería capaz de borrar de la mente… ni de su cuerpo. Y que tampoco deseaba hacerlo…

Sobre todo, hería su orgullo que hubiera querido empezar de nuevo y ella no. «_Probablemente no deberíamos hablar de esto»,_ habían sido sus primeras palabras. Había desesperación en su voz, como si temiera que _él_ pudiera mencionarlo.

La pasada noche debería habérsela sacado del sistema, pero ahora la deseaba más que antes. Le dio otro puñetazo al volante. ¿No se suponía que las mujeres se volvían toda dulzura y suavidad después del sexo? Hasta ahora, Kagome había demostrado ser diferente al resto de las mujeres que había conocido.

Necesitaba un hobby, algo además de trabajar y pensar en Kagome.

El póker ya no lo haría; sólo pensaría en Kagome y en cuánto le gustaría jugar con ella. Tal vez empezaría a cultivar un huerto o a hacer punto o alguna otra mierda así. Estaba actuando como una mujer, queriendo más de lo que su compañero estaba dispuesto a dar, así que entonces también podría tener un hobby de mujer.

Desalentado, Inu Yasha salió de la carretera y dio la vuelta a la vía de acceso que conducía a su apartamento. Otras dos vueltas y un bloque más allá y el edificio quedó a la vista. Un edificio de estuco blanco y marrón, caro, prístino, con ventanales sobre cada planta. _Kagome apreciaría la coordinación de color del lugar_, pensó, luego frunció el ceño._ Deja de pensar en ella, idiota._

Tal vez, simplemente, necesitaba una novia.

Ya había pensado en acostarse con alguien más, pero quizás necesitaba una auténtica relación para protegerse de Kagome. Una mujer suave y femenina en la que podría perderse a sí mismo y en incontables ocasiones, hasta que olvidara todo lo demás.

Nah, ninguna relación. Era demasiado drástico. Las relaciones estaban muy cerca del matrimonio y él jamás quería volver a vivir aquel desastre de nuevo.

No saludó ni habló con nadie de los que pululaban por ahí mientras caminaba a zancadas hacía su apartamento, donde se duchó, afligiéndose de la pérdida del olor de Kagome sobre la piel, se cambió y se marchó otra vez. Si se quedaba, se dormiría. La cabeza aún le dolía, pero no quería acostarse. Si dormía, soñaría con ella, con Kagome.

Quería a aquella mujer fuera de la mente. Por fin. De una vez por todas.

Miroku vivía sólo pasillo abajo, así que allí fue. Si alguien podía distraerle, ese era Miroku. Su mejor amigo contestó al segundo golpe. Miroku llevaba un kimono rojo… de entre todas las cosas. Su pelo estaba de punta y las marcas de sueño estropeaban su cara.

—¿Ahora llevas ropa de mujer? —Le saludó Inu Yasha.

—Es para hombres, imbécil. ¿Y quieres decirme por qué me despiertas a las diez de la mañana? —preguntó Miroku con un bostezo—. Es de bárbaros.

Inu Yasha le rozó al pasar frente a él.

Como Inu Yasha, Miroku sólo llevaba en la Ciudad de Tokio unas semanas, pero a diferencia de él, ya había desempacado y su apartamento estaba perfectamente decorado. Cuadros enmarcados de su esposa, Hitomiko, cubrían las paredes, su sencilla y feliz cara sonriéndole en todos ellos. Había muerto hacía dos años pero Miroku todavía no lo había superado. Quizás no lo hiciera nunca. Los dos habían estado casados durante cuatro años y Hitomiko confió completamente en Miroku para que hiciera su trabajo y no la engañara. Y no lo había hecho. Ni una sola vez.

Habían estado enamorados. Amor verdadero.

Inu Yasha jamás tuvo eso con Kikyou, su ex esposa. Ella se había marchado y él quería dejarla atrás por el bien de su orgullo. No porque la echara de menos o no pudiera vivir sin ella. Lo que sentía por Kagome era más intenso que lo que alguna vez había sentido por su esposa.

Eso le asustaba. Había un montón de jodidas cosas que le asustaban últimamente._ ¡Niño grande!_

Él deslizó la vista sobre el lujoso mobiliario, notando por primera vez que cada uno era de diferente color. El azul marino del sofá. El rojo oscuro de los sillones. El verde de la mesita del café. ¿Qué diría Kagome de este lugar?

Apretó la mandíbula.

—La he fastidiado —dijo. Pasándose una mano por la cara, se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Cuando Miroku se sentó frente a él, Inu Yasha le contó toda la historia, con puntos y señales. El club, Kagome, la bebida, el sexo. El increíble sexo. La cara de Miroku mostró preocupación, luego entretenimiento y después incredulidad. Unas veces incluso murmuró:

—Baka.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Inu Yasha, torturado.

Si alguien podía ayudarle a franquear este lío, era Miroku. De adolescentes, Inu Yasha había sido el músculo y Miroku el cerebro. Inu Yasha les dio una paliza a los niños que se reían del flaco Miroku y éste convenció a los profesores de que no le castigaran.

Desde entonces, Inu Yasha había cultivado su cerebro (un poco) y Miroku había desarrollado sus músculos. Pero había hábitos que nunca morían.

—Primero, déjame recapitular. —Miroku se acarició la barba de dos días de la barbilla.

—Te has follado a una empleada…

—No hables así de ella —se encontró gruñendo.

Miroku parpadeó.

—Entonces ¿no te la has follado?

—No, no me la follé. Hice… dormí con ella. —Casi dijo _hice el amor,_ pero se las arregló para detenerse a tiempo. Eso no era lo que ellos habían hecho.

—Vale. _Dormiste con ella_ y ahora busca una novia para no caer en la tentación de volver a foll…. uh, dormir con Kagome de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Bien, es oficial. Eres tonto del culo.

—¿Por qué? —Se levantó, se apresuró a ir hacía la amplia ventana y miró hacia abajo, al corazón de la ciudad. Edificios altos. Calles anchas. Algunas personas paseando por las aceras.

—¿No sabes nada de las mujeres? No he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo, pero aun así puedo decirte que vas directamente en busca de problemas. Si sales con alguien ahora, sólo la estarás usando. Ella saldrá herida y Kagome te verá como el patético y babeante idiota que eres y… ¿Eso son marcas de mordiscos en tu cuello?

Inu Yasha sintió que le ardían las mejillas. ¡Ruborizándose como una maldita colegiala! Se restregó el cuello, deseando que las marcas simplemente se desvanecieran.

—No cambies de tema. Me estabas llamando patético y babeante idiota.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos.

—¡Dulce Cristo, lo son! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Derrotado, Inu Yasha deshizo el camino hasta el sofá. Se tumbó y miró al techo.

—Tu humor está fuera de lugar.

—No, no lo está.

—Sí, lo está.

—No, no lo está

—Sí, joder, lo está.

Miroku resopló.

—Nunca te he visto tan alterado por una mujer. Ni siquiera por Kikyou.

Se le hizo el familiar nudo en el estómago cuando escuchó el nombre de su ex esposa. Se había casado con ella cuando había sido joven, estúpido y vulnerable, deseando el felices-para-siempre que sus padres no habían tenido.

Él tampoco lo había conseguido.

Al principio, Kikyou le había amado.

Él lo creía de verdad. Después de todo, la había puesto a prueba con un señuelo y la había superado. Pero un año más tarde, aparentemente sin ninguna razón, su comportamiento entero hacia él cambió. Se volvió retraída, malhumorada, hasta odiosa. Inu Yasha todavía no tenía claro los motivos; todo lo que sabía era que después de aquellos doce meses en los que ellos habían prometido quererse, honrarse y respetarse, le había dejado por otro hombre.

Y no un hombre cualquiera: su médico de familia. Un hombre que le provocaba escalofríos, debido a la forma que tenia de mirar, a su modo de ver lo consideraba como algún personaje del averno, mucho más debido al color de sus ojos, que parecían dos carbones encendidos. Él estaba en la misma situación económica que Inu Yasha, así que nunca entendió, ni siquiera hoy en día, como un hombre de su atractivo había llamado la atención de una belleza como Kikyou.

Cuando se lo preguntó, Kikyou le dijo:

—No espero que lo entiendas. Le amo. Él es amable, apacible y… dulce. Cosas que tú nunca has sido y nunca serás. Me hace sentir querida.

Inu Yasha juró ser todas aquellas cosas para ella. Incluso le suplicó. Joder, le rogó que se quedara con él. Simplemente recordarlo le mortificaba. El orgullo era una putada.

Poco después, Kikyou se fue sin mirar jamás hacia atrás. Después de obtener el divorcio, escuchó que se había casado con el feo doctor y ahora tenían dos niños. Pero Inu Yasha no estaba amargado. Sólo esperaba que ambos se pudrieran en el infierno durante toda la eternidad.

Mujeres… no sabían lo que realmente querían y nunca estaban satisfechas con lo que tenían. Inu Yasha había aprendido aquella lección muy bien.

Pero luego estaba Kagome.

Si ella alguna vez se enamoraba, sospechaba que sería para siempre. Era simplemente demasiado apasionada, demasiado honesta, y ningún amable, apacible y _querido_ doctor sería capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza. Ella le daría a un hombre así un rodillazo en las pelotas.

Aunque Inu Yasha no quería su amor, todavía quería su pequeño y maduro cuerpo. ¡Si sólo ella le hubiese pedido que se quedara esta mañana!… Aún le molestaba su prisa por deshacerse de él.

—Pareces a punto de asesinar a alguien —dijo Miroku, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Inu Yasha parpadeó. Por un momento, se había olvidado dónde y con quién estaba. Miró hacía abajo y vio que con las manos apretaba la tela de los pantalones, liberó el material y se obligó a relajarse.

—¿Por qué no le pides una cita? —sugirió Miroku.

—¿A quién?

—A tu madre, idiota. ¿A quién crees? ¡Dios!, ¿mencioné ya que a veces puedes llegar a ser tonto del culo? Pídele a Kagome una cita y ahórrate esta angustia mental.

—Tengo dos buenas razones para no pedirle a Kagome una cita. Primera… —Inu Yasha levantó un dedo—…diría que no y segunda… —levantó otro dedo—…No quiero salir con ella.

—Gilipolleces. Quieres más que foll… dormir con ella. Quieres pasar tiempo con ella, hablar con ella, reírte con ella y toda esa mierda.

El cuerpo le gritaba en acuerdo tanto como la mente gritaba en negación.

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces. Y aquí tienes una noticia de última hora: Eso no es en realidad una mierda, en realidad es… bueno —Miroku pareció melancólico.

—Si tratara de hablar con ella, terminaríamos peleando y gritándonos todo el rato. —_Y luego tendrías el sexo más asombroso de tu vida_, pensó, intentando desechar el deseo que se desbordaba en su interior.

Miroku agitó una mano en el aire.

—Al parecer, el pelear y gritar les pone calientes.

—No —se quejó Inu Yasha—, eso es premeditación para el asesinato.

—Tú eres un baka y yo estoy cansado. Mira. La vida es corta y tú estás malgastando la tuya. Nunca sabes cuándo morirá alguien y entonces no podrás verla nunca más. Te lo aseguro.

Inu Yasha lamentó no poder cubrirse las orejas y bloquear el tono desolado de su amigo.

—Si quieres a Kagome, lucha por ella. Esta podría ser tú única oportunidad. Si ella no está aquí mañana… —Miroku se aclaró la garganta—. Así que deja de tratarla como si fuera un hongo que crece sobre tus zapatos favoritos. Se agradable y te aseguro que ella dejará de odiarte.

Los ojos se estrecharon. Le había dicho que trataba a Kagome como un trozo de mierda.

—No me mires así —dijo Miroku—. Sabes que la has tratado mal.

—Sí —admitió Inu Yasha sin una pizca de culpa—, pero a ella le gustó.

—¿Te lo dijo ella o eso es lo que tú crees? Espera. No me contestes. —Miroku sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. Parecemos mujeres, hablando de problemas como este. Después, me pedirás que te pinte los dedos de los pies o te compre aquel pintalabios que tanto te gusta.

Inu Yasha le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

—No soy yo el que lleva un kimono.

Miroku soltó una carcajada.

—Escucha. Estás complicando las cosas. Te acostaste con ella y, quieras admitirlo o no, quieres acostarte con ella de nuevo. Imagina que este es el último día de tu vida y ve a por ella.

Sí, realmente quería acostarse con Kagome otra vez. Incorrecto. Ella había despertado algo en su interior, una bestia que había estado enjaulada todos estos años.

Había intentado ser amable y apacible con Kikyou porque eso es lo que ella había querido, pero él no era ninguna de esas cosas. No realmente. Y a Kagome parecía gustarle o más bien _desearle_, tal y como era.

Las dos mujeres eran diferentes en todos los sentidos, reflexionó. Kikyou había sido toda sonrisa, una mariposa social que revoloteaba de fiesta en fiesta. Ella sonreía incluso cuando estaba enfadada. Bueno, te sonreía en la cara mientras te clavaba un cuchillo en la espalda. A Kagome parecía importarle un bledo el ámbito social. Lo más probable es que ella te tirara al suelo antes que sonreírte. Ella siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin importar lo brusca que fuera su opinión.

Kikyou le había frustrado como el infierno. Kagome… le encantaba.

—Gracias —le dijo a Miroku, poniéndose de pie.

—En cuanto quieras. Excepto por las mañanas. Y quizás por la noche tampoco.

—Que gracioso. —Caminó a zancadas por el pasillo y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. El consejo de Miroku le daba vueltas en la cabeza. _¿Debería apartar a Kagome de su vida tal y como ella parecía querer… o intentaba algo con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?_

A unos pasos de su puerta, Inu Yasha se detuvo y apoyó la frente contra la fría pared. El hecho de que Kagome fuera su empleada no había importado anoche. Pero si hacía algún movimiento hacía ella, lo más probable es que Kagome le rechazara. Sería humillante, dejarle saber su perverso deseo por ella cuando ella no sentía lo mismo.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?_

_¿Por qué tenía su cuerpo que ser tan receptivo al suyo?_

¡Maldición! Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa para conseguir sacarla de la mente hasta que se le ocurriera algo. La oficina estaba cerrada los domingos, así que no tendría nada que le mantuviera ocupado si iba allí. Tal vez Miroku se equivocaba. Tal vez, _en realidad_, tenía que prestar atención a otra mujer. Podría buscar a una mujer que _quisiera_ ser usada.

De pronto, decidió hacer justo eso e Inu Yasha abrió la puerta y se dirigió a zancadas hacía la cocina. Era moderna, en su mayor parte plateada, y lo más seguro es que Kagome quisiera pintarla de beige.

Recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de una antigua amante. Ella vivía en Yamanashi, pero haría el viaje de tres horas para verla si hacía falta. Les gustó el sexo y luego se dijeron adiós con facilidad. Sin lágrimas. Sin "te amo".

Ella contestó, pero su voz no era la de Kagome. Su determinación murió.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado de número —dijo y colgó. ¡Maldito infierno sangriento!

Lo intentó de nuevo con otra mujer con la que había salido a cenar hacía unas semanas, esperando terminar con su depresión. Ella no estaba y no dejó ningún mensaje. De todas formas, no podía encontrar ni una sola onza de entusiasmo por ella tampoco.

Parecía que con sólo Kagome podía.

¿_Cómo te metiste en este lío? Primero hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para conseguir que Kagome te odiara, luego te acostaste con ella y ahora estás pensando en salir con ella._

Jamás iba en serio, se recordó. Prefería las relaciones cortas, sin ataduras, donde cada uno sabía las reglas del juego y ninguno quería nada más que vivir el momento. Kagome, obviamente, era tan cínica y desconfiada en las relaciones como él lo era, así que lo más seguro es que no quisiera nada serio tampoco. Tal vez podrían seguir acostándose juntos, sin emociones de por medio, sin ataduras.

«_La vida es corta_», había dicho Miroku. «_Vive este día como si fuera el último_».

Inu Yasha caminó hasta la nevera y vertió en un vaso zumo de manzana. Cogió dos analgésicos y se los tragó con el frío líquido. La resacaba le nublaba la mente. Seguramente esa era la razón de sus estúpidos pensamientos, los deseos estúpidos y las estúpidas ansias. Kagome. En su cama. Desnuda. Ahora. _Grrrr_.

Aun así, miró el teléfono otra vez.

Con resaca o sin ella, todavía deseaba a la mujer. No había forma de negarlo. Empleada o no. Con reglas o sin ellas. No deseaba a nadie más. No quería a nadie más. Profundamente en su interior, sabía que sólo la desearía a ella y eso le asustó. Él había admitido su temor antes, pero no lo había enfrentado. Si realmente lo enfrentaba, le daría poder a Kagome sobre él y odiaba, _odiaba _darle a una mujer cualquier tipo de poder. Se aprovechaban de ellos. Lo extorsionaban. Y aun así…

Deseaba a Kagome.

_Vas a hacerlo, sabes que lo harás._ Sí, lo haría._ No pierdas más el tiempo._ Iba a proponerle una relación sexual. En el trabajo, serían jefe y empleada, nada más. Pero fuera de él, cuando alguno de ellos tuviera necesidades, podría echarse una mano el uno al otro. Amigos (o algo así) con ciertos beneficios.

Si Kagome estaba de acuerdo… tenía que conseguir que lo estuviera. Se volvería loco si no era así.

Preparado para verla, y comenzar, agarró las llaves y cruzó la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez esa mañana.

Continuará….

N/A: siento sinceramente haberme desaparecido estos días, la verdad del asunto es que cayo mi señal de la red, y recién han venido a arreglarlo… espero sinceramente que no vuelva a tener este percance nuevamente… sobre todo porque uds no me "maten"… ;D

Muchas gracias a todas/os los que siguen esta historia, y me dejan sus comentarios… siempre los leo…

Nos seguimos leyendo…

Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Gena Showalter: atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: Inu Yasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_**Que dirías si volvemos a la habitación y jugamos a las matemáticas. Añade una cama, resta nuestra ropa, divide las piernas y multipliquémonos.**_

Kagome pasó la mañana sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada, intentando sacarse a Inu Yasha de la cabeza. Pero él seguía ahí, negándose a marcharse. Desnudo, llamándola con señas para que se acercara. Aparentemente una parte de su ADN parecía no ser Kagome sin Inu Yasha.

¡Era tan frustrante!

Y lo que es peor, sospechaba que sería un amante aún mejor cuando se contuviera. Aunque pensó que, si fuera mejor, moriría de placer. Suspiró. Cuando estuvieron de pie en el aparcamiento, mirándose el uno al otro, había sentido el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, mantenerse a su lado y aspirar a algo más que al simple sexo.

—Eso sería una locura —refunfuñó mientras jugueteaba con las puntas del pañuelo que se había atado al cuello para ocultar las magulladuras.

_¡Piensa en otra cosa, joder!__ Piensa__ en Tsubaki._

Le había llamado hacía aproximadamente una hora para ver si ellos se habían reconciliado. En lugar de una respuesta, Kagome le preguntó por la oportunidad que le había dado, la que ayer había aludido. Tsubaki le había contestado: _«Te di la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, muchacha. No estás atada a __**AATP**__. Puedes romper el ciclo de rechazo y desconfianza»_.

Pero felicidad estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Kagome sentía.

Por suerte, el reloj decidió en ese momento tocar las doce del mediodía, _obligándola_ a olvidar a Tsubaki y… a Inu Yasha. Kagome agarró las llaves y el bolso, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Era hora de visitar a su madre, abuela, hermano, hermana y sobrinitas. La última vez que se reunieron todos, casi se habían matado los unos a los otros. Ella había mencionado un caso de trabajo y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que discutían sobre la infidelidad. Su madre se había escapado para llorar en privado, Kagome le había gritado a Kouga, Midoriko le había gritado a ella y su abuela se había echado una siestecita para evitar la volátil escena.

Oh, aquellos eran los buenos tiempos.

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Hizo una pausa, quitando la mano del pomo de la puerta, aún cerrada con llave. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, se precipitó al teléfono de la mesilla auxiliar y lo descolgó. Era… podría ser…

—¡Hola!

—¿Traerás a Ayame? —preguntó su hermano.

Los hombros cayeron con decepción. No, ¡con alivio!

—Lo siento pero no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú sólo la molestarías.

Él resopló.

—Nunca la molesto.

—¡Por favor!

—Bueno, sí, la molesto, pero a ella le gusta. Tanto si lo admite como si no. Simplemente… llámala y pídele que venga.

—No.

—Eres una mala hermana.

—No soy su chulo —le dijo ella.

—Fui a su casa anoche, vale, y está trastornada por algo.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Trastornada? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Simplemente tráela —y colgó.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Telefoneó a Ayame, pero no le contestó. Caminó hasta su casa, vio su Sedan en el camino de entrada y llamó a la puerta. Sin ninguna respuesta. Lo más probable es que Shinoske la hubiera recogido y Ayame hubiera pasado la noche con él.

Kagome suspiró, sabiendo que a Kouga le preocuparía eso.

Mientras caminaba hasta su propio coche, el sol brillaba con vehemencia. Durante un momento, sólo durante un tonto y melancólico momento, quiso conversar con Inu Yasha del tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que le echara de menos tan pronto? Frunciendo el ceño, apretó el mando a distancia y la puerta del conductor se abrió.

—¿Te vas? —dijo una ronca voz masculina.

Jadeando, Kagome se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, de pie en el porche como si le hubiera invocado. Verle hizo que se sintiera como si fuera a desmayarse, el aire vaciándose de los pulmones. El corazón tamborileando en el pecho, a un ritmo vertiginoso. _Inu Yasha._ Se había cambiado de ropa, lucía un par de descolorido vaqueros y una camiseta negra que abrazaban sus músculos, sus adorables y tentadores músculos.

Sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa y ese conocimiento provocó a su mente y cuerpo. Los pezones se endurecieron; el estómago se encogió y cierta parte se humedeció. ¡Mierda!. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—¿Te vas? —repitió Inu Yasha.

—Sí —contestó Kagome luchando por coger algo de aire.

Tenía buen aspecto. Demasiado bueno. El pelo plateado estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus dorados ojos oscurecidos por… algo insondable. Determinación, tal vez. ¿Deseo? ¿Esperanza? ¿Por qué esperanza? Quizás simplemente era un reflejo de_ sus_ ojos.

Una leve brisa se arremolinó entre ellos.

Los frondosos y verdes árboles que se esparcían alrededor de su casa le proporcionaban un marco perfecto. _Ambos eran regalos de la Madre Naturaleza,_ pensó irónicamente. La rudeza de Inu Yasha al aire libre, le hacía parecer aún más salvaje y deseable.

Su mirada se deslizaba sobre ella, deteniéndose en todos los sitios que él había lamido, apretado y mordisqueado.

—Estás muy guapa.

Seguramente no había sido un elogio. Seguramente había oído mal.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Estas muy guapa, Kagome —dijo suavemente, con sinceridad—. Preciosa.

No. No había oído mal.

—Gr-gracias.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué era tan… agradable? Pasó un largo tiempo. Se miraban fijamente, en un silencio largo y pesado. Su mirada era hambrienta, de eso estaba segura. La suya, ahora, estaba vacía._ ¡Di algo, idiota!_

—Uh, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Bien. ¿Y qué es? —Luchando contra una intensa oleada de curiosidad se echó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

Espera. Mejor sentir curiosidad que pasar más tiempo con él. Ya la boca se le hacía agua. Ya los dedos le picaban por enredarse en su pelo.

—Lo siento —dijo—, ahora no es buen momento para charlar.

_«Rompe el ciclo de desconfianza»_. La voz de Tsubaki le ocupó la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas? Quizás, no sé, pueda ir contigo.

Los ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—No, lo siento. —¿Toda está conversación era un sueño, verdad? Era demasiado surrealista. Ella se volvió hacía el coche—. Tengo un almuerzo con mi familia.

En cinco rápidos pasos, Inu Yasha estuvo al lado del coche y agarraba la puerta, sus dedos marcándose en la ventanilla. De repente, Kagome sintió su calor, aún más potente que el sol. Olió su pecaminoso aroma y los recuerdos contra los que había luchado toda la mañana la inundaron. Los oídos se le llenaron con el sonido de sus gemidos; su boca probó el salado sabor de su piel.

—Dudo que les importe que lleves un invitado —dijo, su aliento soplándola sobre la oreja. Él podría haber lamido los bordes, remontando la cadena de los pendientes, pero no podía estar segura.

Kagome se quedó quieta y frunció el ceño. Un rizo se deslizó sobre los ojos y se lo echó hacia atrás.

—No les importaría, pero... —Todo lo que necesitaba era que su familia viera cómo reaccionaba ante este hombre. _«Rompe el ciclo…»._

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Kagome. Es importante.

Parecía serio, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Su muerte, para ser exactos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te lo diré dentro del coche o de tu casa, pero no aquí afuera.

Ella no quería ir a su casa con él, no con una cama (y un sofá) cerca. Además, simplemente no tenía tiempo. Si llegaba tarde, su madre se hundiría en una monumental depresión porque Kagome no la quería lo suficiente como para que corriera a verla… no es que alguna vez se lo dijera a ella, pero Kouga y Midoriko la llamarían todas las noches durante mucho tiempo para quejarse.

Mierda. Era, o coger a Inu Yasha ahora, o atormentarse hasta mañana por lo que tenía que decirle. _«Rompe el ciclo…»._

—Tú conduces —le dijo, cerrando la puerta del coche. Que pague la gasolina, ya que ha insistido en venir.

Algo parecido al alivio se reflejó en su cara y asintió. Giró sobre los talones y prácticamente saltó sobre el Jaguar plateado. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz? Kagome frunció el ceño. Las noticias debían de ser terriblemente malas si él estaba _tan_ feliz de dárselas. El estómago se le encogió de dolor, el mismo dolor que sintió el primer día que le conoció, cuando entró en la oficina de Tsubaki pensando que iban a despedirla. ¿Realmente sólo habían pasado dos días?

Kagome caminó vacilantemente hasta el coche de Inu Yasha y se sentó en el asiento de cuero del pasajero. Se abrochó el cinturón y respiró hondo. Le dio la dirección de su madre y para distraerse miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio. Ni una pizca de polvo sobre el salpicadero, ni una brizna de hierba en las alfombrillas.

—Y tú me llamas a mí maniática de la limpieza —dijo.

Sonrió con ironía.

—Supongo que somos más parecidos de lo que queremos admitir.

Inu Yasha puso en marcha el coche. Sorprendentemente, fue música clásica la que resonó por los altavoces. Kagome había esperado algo de rock en alguien con una cara tan masculina (el tiempo que había llevado su lápiz labial no contaba). Con vergüenza, él bajó el volumen.

—Ya que los opuestos se atraen, supongo que nosotros estamos a salvo.

—Los opuestos no son los únicos que se atraen —le corrigió él.

Cierto.

—Así que… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Dame un momento para organizar mis pensamientos.

Se quedaron callados.

Sin desear parecer demasiada impaciente, Kagome esperó hasta que corrían por la carretera y se dirigían a Nashi, un barrio exclusivo para aquellos con dinero que gastar. Su madre había crecido en una familia de clase media, pero se casó con el muy rico padre de Kagome. Durante el divorcio, se quedó con la casa y una gran cantidad de dinero.

La vecina había pasado más tiempo en la cama de su padre que su propia madre, hacía mucho tiempo que se había trasladado. Por un tiempo, romper las ventanas de la mujer, rayar su coche y envenenar sus plantas, había sido la única alegría de Naomi Higurashi.

—Y bien… —le incitó Kagome por segunda vez. Las manos le sudaban.

—Los dos estamos hastiados —comenzó, luego hizo una pausa.

Bueno, no era como ella esperaba que comenzara. Antes te mentí, no me he hecho un chequeo en años. Quizás le dijera algo así. O, todavía estoy casado y ahora mi esposa quiere encontrarte y enseñarte el arma que compró.

—¿Era esa la cosa tan importante que tenías que decirme y por la que te has colado en mi almuerzo familiar?

Él le dirigió un ceño.

—Dame un minuto.

—Te he dado muchos minutos, Inu. Uno no va a casa de alguien, le dice que tiene un asunto de vida o muerte que contarle, y luego tarda una eternidad en organizar sus ideas. Y ahora _es_ un asunto de vida y muerte porque me muero de curiosidad. —Tanto que parecía demasiado impaciente.

—Nunca dije que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, Hoyuelos, y mi nombre es Inu Yasha.

—Le dejaste a Ronnie _con ie _que te llamara Inu —le indicó ella.

—Porque ella no era nadie. No me provocó ni un atisbo de respuesta. —Pausa—. ¿Celosa?

—Apenas —resopló, sintió las mejillas arder intensamente y se giró hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Sabes qué? Cuando estés desnuda, puedes llamarme lo que quieras.

Ah, eso era… era tan…

—Simplemente… dime lo que tengas que decirme. Si esperas que el señor Feliz te ayude a explicarlo, no lo hagas. Él sólo me confundirá.

—Ahora estás cabreada con el señor Feliz. ─Exasperado, sacudió la cabeza. —Adelante, sigue. No me importa. Insúltame. Golpéame.

—No. Te gustaría demasiado —refunfuñó Kagome.

—Probablemente —estuvo de acuerdo con una gran cantidad de auto desprecio.

La tensión arterial le subió.

No por la furia, sino por aquel maldito deseo que al parecer no podía dejar de sacudirla. Escucharle decir que podría excitarse si ella le golpeaba… Los pezones se le endurecieron y un dolor le palpitó entre las piernas. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!

—¿De… Que… Querías… Hablar? ¿De qué?

Las manos se apretaron sobre el volante y la respiración se volvió irregular cuando le dijo:

—Espero que estés preparada para esto.

—¡Simplemente dilo!

—De acuerdo. Aquí va. Tú estás soltera y yo también. Creo que deberíamos empezar a dormir juntos.

—¡Qué! —Incrédula, se giró en el asiento, la correa del cinturón tirando y apretándole el estómago—. ¿Te importaría repetir eso? Creo que he tenido un aneurisma cerebral mientras hablabas.

—Tiene sentido. Ninguno de nosotros quiere una relación, por lo que jamás tendremos que preocuparnos de que el otro espere más que sexo. Y el sexo estuvo bien, no puedes negarlo.

La conmoción la dejó inmóvil. Estaba serio. No se reía. ¿Las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca y su espalda tiesa como un palo indicaban… esperanza? ¿Temor?

—Trabajamos juntos —logró soltar ella.

—Y lo he tenido en cuenta —dijo él con una cabezada, un mechón plateado se balanceó en las sienes. Él no la afrontó—. Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultos como para actuar profesionalmente en el trabajo.

—¿Y dormir juntos después? —La voz era apenas audible.

—Exactamente.

Los pezones se le tensaron con entusiasmo. Sintió un dolor en su centro.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Nada de bromas.

—Creía… —Dios Querido—. Creía que habíamos acordado olvidarnos de lo que pasó anoche.

—No puedo —admitió con vergüenza.

Ni ella.

Cuando él había entrado en su cuerpo, se había convertido en parte de ella. Una imagen que la atormentaría el resto de su vida, un sofocante recuerdo que nunca la abandonaría del todo. Por un tiempo, parte de sus vidas habían latido juntas y habían formado una sola unidad, sin ningún pensamiento de infidelidad ni de dolor emocional.

—Es la solución perfecta —se precipitó a decir, como si temiera que Kagome se prepara para rechazarle—. Tenemos necesidades y como dije, no queremos tener nada que ver con el compromiso. Y obviamente tenemos similares… pasiones.

—Inu Yasha. —Hizo una pausa, sin saber que decir realmente. El cuerpo quería estar de acuerdo, ahora mismo, sin vacilar. Pero la mente aún tenía que unírsele—. Apenas somos capaces de tolerarnos el uno al otro.

—Sí, pero somos absolutamente compatibles en la cama.

—Fue el alcohol.

—Lo dudo mucho. Pero —encogiéndose de hombros—, hay un modo de averiguarlo y estar seguros.

Los ojos se entrecerraron sobre él. Ella ya conocía la respuesta, pero dijo:

—¿Cómo?

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

—Tendremos que acostarnos de nuevo. Reprimiéndonos, esta vez.

Tentada, pero todavía luchando contra ello, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Comprendes lo insultante que es esto? Básicamente me preguntas si seré tu puta cada vez que sientas una calentura.

—Eso no es lo que parece —gruñó él—. Sin embargo, yo estaría dispuesto a ser _tu _puta en cualquier momento. En cualquier parte.

Inu Yasha a su entera disposición, desnudo, haciendo todo lo que ella deseara…, cada vez que le picara la necesidad. Que pensamiento tan embriagador y poderoso. _Estás loca por considerarlo._ Había tantas complicaciones.

«_Rompe el ciclo…_».

Serían exclusivamente ellos dos, lo que equivaldría a la relación que ninguno de ellos quería ¿O serían libres de salir con otra gente? No es que ella saliera con alguien, pero cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensó ante el pensamiento de Inu Yasha saliendo con otra mujer, invitándola ‑a la vaca gorda y perezosa que sería‑ a cenar, luego dejándola, conduciendo a casa de Kagome y durmiendo_ con ella._

Le dijo a Inu Yasha eso mismo, excluyendo la parte de la vaca gorda y perezosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, sorprendiéndola con su fácil aceptación—. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Mientras estemos… juntos, no veremos a nadie más.

Escucharle decir que estaba de acuerdo solo añadió un montón de combustible a un fuego ya ardiente.

—¡Esto es de locos! ¿Me llamarías tú? ¿Te llamaría yo? ¿Nos veríamos durante las vacaciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría nuestro arreglo? ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a alguien más? ¿Y si yo encuentro a alguien más? ¿Cómo terminarían las cosas? ¿Cuán a menudo dormiríamos juntos? ¿Y si uno de nosotros decide que el arreglo no funciona? —Hizo una pausa, una sola idea se le ocurrió de golpe—. ¿Y si uno de nosotros, a pesar de todo, realmente quiere más?

¿Y si_ ella_ quería más y él no?

Suspirando, él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Esto parecía más simple cuando hablaba yo solo. —Hubo acusación en su voz.

—Eso es porque los hombres piensan en el sexo, pero nunca en las consecuencias —le dijo secamente.

—Como si las mujeres fueran inocentes de ese crimen. —Dirigió el coche fuera de la carretera por una rampa de salida.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —Se enderezó en el asiento y frunció el ceño.

—Esta no es nuestra salida.

Él entró en el aparcamiento de un pequeño centro comercial y detuvo el coche. Se desabrochó el cinturón y la fijó en el lugar con una intensa mirada.

—Suficiente discusión. Tú me deseas, y no intentes negarlo. No te gusta cómo te sientes. Bien, ¿adivina qué?, yo tampoco pero al menos estoy dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros quiere salir del acuerdo? —reiteró ella. ¿Qué pasaba si_ él_ quería salir, pero ella había caído fuertemente enamorada? Sería una pesadilla.

—Creo que somos lo bastante mayorcitos como para manejarlo.

Ella encontró su mirada, y el deseo y la anticipación se deslizaron en su interior.

—Eres tan irritante, ¿y sabes qué? tienes una respuesta para todo.

—No más evasiva. Dilo, Kagome. Estoy de acuerdo —se inclinó hacia adelante, poniéndose nariz con nariz—. Estoy esperando.

Su cálido aliento se mezcló con el suyo, ambos inestables, ambos primarios.

—Estoy pensando.

—Piensa más rápido.

Él se movió poco a poco hacia delante, un poco más y sus bocas casi se tocarían.

—Me estás aplastando —dijo ella, el sonido de su voz tan débil que apenas era audible.

—Te gusta.

—No.

—Sí.

—Beso —jadeó, incapaz de detenerse.

Sus labios cayeron abruptamente sobre los suyos. Las terminaciones nerviosas le estallaron en vivas y eléctricas sensaciones. De placer. Él sabía bien, a decadencia. Exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

—Más —dijo Inu Yasha.

_Ella sabía bien, como a fuego,_ pensó, sumergiendo la lengua en su boca. No podía tocarla lo suficiente, por lo que se permitió hacerlo por todas partes. Las manos amasaron sus pechos, tan llenos que se desbordaron. Sus pezones estaban duros como una piedra. Incluso deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, frotando y friccionando.

—Mmm —gimió Kagome, arqueándose contra él.

Ella dobló los brazos alrededor de su cuello y agarró varios puñados de pelo. Sólo el cinturón de seguridad la mantuvo fuera de su regazo.

Estaba duro y listo para ella, como si anoche no se hubiera saciado. La mujer le ponía a cien, sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar lo que dijera. Y cuando comprendió que consideraba seriamente su oferta, que quería más de él, casi se corre.

Inu Yasha no era médium, pero predecía que iban a tener montones y montones de sexo en un futuro muy cercano. Este arreglo estaría bien para ambos. Tendrían sexo exclusivo, sin preocuparse de las emociones, sin preocuparse de los engaños.

Era extraño, en realidad, confiar en alguien y no estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba. Pero, de algún modo, sabía que podía confiar en Kagome. Ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que había conocido. Trabajando en **AATP** tenía que comprender el trauma que suponía la infidelidad. Más valía que ella… el pensar en Kagome con otro hombre le enfurecía.

Inu Yasha se apartó, una difícil tarea ya que todo lo que quería hacer era deleitarse en ella. Desnudarla. Tomarla. Él tuvo problemas por coger aliento.

—Bueno —dijo.

—Bueno —repitió Kagome jadeante. Se enderezó, se arregló la ropa y fijó su mirada más allá de él, por fuera de la ventanilla, sus negros rizos cayéndole por la espalda.

_Quiero esos rizos enroscados alrededor de mi muñeca. Quiero esos rizos acariciando mi pecho mientras ella me monta. Quiero esos rizos desbordándose sobre mis muslos mientras me chupa._ La polla creció y tuvo que ajustar su posición dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Segura que quieres ir a ver a tu familia?

—Segura —dijo, sin aliento.

Inu Yasha apartó los ojos de Kagome antes de zambullirse en otro beso. Fuera, los coches los rodeaban. De hecho, la mujer de al lado les miraba fijamente desde su coche con una imperturbable diversión. Ella le enseñó los pulgares hacía arriba.

Inu Yasha giró el dedo concisamente, en señal de que se diera la vuelta. No debería haber besado a Kagome en público, pero le había sido imposible detenerse. Saborearla era una compulsión. Una droga. Una urgencia.

—Entonces ¿quieres intentarlo o no?

Kagome se aclaró la garganta, pero aún no le hizo frente.

—Le daremos una oportunidad. Y esperemos no matarnos el uno al otro en el proceso.


	19. Chapter 19

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: Inu Yasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_**¿Lavas tus pantalones con limpia cristales? Porque realmente puedo reflejarme.**_

_**¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para meterme en ellos?**_

Kagome llamó a la puerta principal de la casa de su madre, un portón de arce altísimo con un cristal grabado en el centro. Inu Yasha estaba de pie a su lado, y pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba de él; un calor que la había envuelto hacía muy poco. Intentara lo que intentara, no podía olvidarlo.

La había tocado y besado como si fuera su razón de vivir. Se sintió tentada de escaquearse del almuerzo y volver a su casa con Inu Yasha –ahora mismo‑, para una ronda de sexo moderado y lascivo. Sólo su instinto de conservación la salvó… _un instinto que últimamente la había abandonado bastante a menudo_, pensó con una irónica sonrisa.

—Mi madre va a odiarte —le dijo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en las rosas rojas y blancas que trepaban por las paredes de la casa—. Actualmente, está buscando un hombre para sí misma; pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Casi se suicida cuando mi hermana Midoriko trajo a Souta a casa.

—Wow. Tu madre parece… divertida.

—Sí… no lo sabes bien. Sé agradable con ella sin importar lo que diga. Es una mujer frágil y cualquier nimiedad puede empujarla a una depresión.

—Como si fuera capaz de ser grosero con tu madre —dijo, ofendido.

—Tú eres grosero con todos.

Esto iba a ser un desastre. A diferencia de Midoriko, Kagome nunca había presentado un hombre a su familia. ¿Por qué no había considerado las consecuencias?

—¿Tratas de comenzar una pelea conmigo, Hoyuelos? —Inu Yasha deslizó la yema del dedo por su columna vertebral, luego hizo una pausa—. Estás nerviosa.

Su boca cayó abierta.

—No, no lo estoy.

Los labios se levantaron en una amplia sonrisa, como si estuviera sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Estás nerviosa y por eso atacas verbalmente. Eso es un hábito repugnante. ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez? Siempre consigue que pienses en otras cosas.

—Vale, estoy nerviosa. ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, nada de besos!

Con solo pensarlo, deliciosas chispas le recorrían la espalda y se paseaban por todo el cuerpo. Realmente no quería liarse con él delante de su familia y… ¿dónde coño estaban? Volvió a tocar el timbre. Sus coches estaban aparcados en la entrada.

—Este es un agradable vecindario —dijo Inu Yasha, mirando fijamente a su alrededor.

La blanca y monstruosa casa de quinientos metros cuadrados, formaba medio círculo alrededor de un césped inmaculado y exuberantes jardines. Al lado de la puerta, se alzaban retorcidas columnas, la esmeralda hiedra subiendo por ellas. Macetas con plantas se derramaban por el pórtico, y el viento balanceaba las puertas de los altos ventanales franceses.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño.

—¿Creciste aquí?

—Sí. ¿No es lo que esperabas, verdad?

—No.

Cuando él no se explicó, ella lanzó los brazos al aire.

—Y bien, ¿qué esperabas? —El sonido de unas risas flotó en el aire y Kagome se enderezó, agudizando el oído—. Están detrás. Vamos.

Saltó del pórtico y rodeó la casa, pasando cerca de radiantes flores y estatuas de hadas esculpidas en medio del vuelo. Inu Yasha siguió a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —incitó ella.

—Supongo que esperaba algo menos… caro. Tú bebes cerveza, maldices y, bueno, trabajas en **AATP**.

Ella sonrió francamente.

—¿Y sólo la gente pobre puede hacerlo?

—Para nada. Supongo que en mi mente, los niños que crecen en un barrio como éste, se hacen doctores, abogados o profesionales de las compras.

—¡Eh!

—¿Qué? Es verdad.

Ella se paró al final de una puerta de hierro y le afrontó. La luz del sol coronaba sus rasgos en un delicado halo, otorgándole un aspecto casi angelical. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y en cuanto a ti? ¿En qué lugar creciste?

—Antes de que mis padres se separaran, en uno muy parecido a este —se encogió de hombros con un rígido movimiento—. Después de que mi madre me trajera a los Estados Unidos, en algo bastante diferente.

A diferencia de Naomi Higurashi, su madre obviamente no había conseguido un hogar agradable. El pensamiento de que él hubiera soportado una niñez de pobreza, la conmovía. Podía imaginarse al querubín albino que probablemente había sido, mirando fijamente y con ansia un juguete que su madre nunca fue capaz de permitirle. Se le encogió el estómago.

Inu Yasha dio un golpecito a la punta de su nariz.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apartando las tristes imágenes.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fuera un mendigo de la calle y tuvieras unas monedas para mí. ¿Compadeciéndote de mí, Hoyuelos?

—No, claro que no —espetó.

Sonriendo abiertamente, de nuevo le dio un golpecito a su nariz.

—Eres una monada. Jamás sospeché que había un suave corazón al acecho debajo de esa personalidad de guerrero.

¿Kagome, un guerrero? Ella se rió con placer.

—Míranos. No estamos borrachos, pero nos llevamos bien.

—Eso es porque te comportas como tú misma. —Tenía un brillo en los marrones ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se encontró sonriendo también, incapaz de detenerse.

—Debes de haberte comido a tu Chico Agradable, de un soplo hoy.

Más risas llegaron flotando sobre la brisa, luego el sonido de la voz de su hermana.

—Nada de correr, Cherry. La cubierta está resbaladiza. Podrías caer, abrirte la cabeza y morir.

Inu Yasha hizo una mueca.

—¿Cherry?

—Mi sobrina de diez años.

—¿Le ha puesto el nombre de una fruta?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Y a su hermana gemela, Apple.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Lamentablemente, va en serio. Su padre es aficionado a las tartas de fruta y pensó que sería bonito.

—¿Y su madre no protestó?

—Ella cree que Souta es genial, así que le concede todo lo que quiere.

En aquel momento hubo una electrizante pausa:

—¿Tú crees que_ yo _soy genial?

Él extendió la mano y deslizó uno de sus rizos entre los dedos antes de enganchárselo detrás de la oreja. La acción fue tan sensible, tan parecida a la de un amante, que ella se apartó.

Un espeso silencio, diferente esta vez y un poco incómodo, se abrió camino entre ellos.

Inu Yasha frunció el ceño y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó—. No quise arruinar el momento y que nos pusiéramos tan serios.

—No tienes que ser agradable conmigo —dijo ella, sin saber qué hacer con lo que acababa de pasar—. Ya te dije que me acostaría contigo.

Una oscura nube le ensombreció los rasgos, y la miró con un mortal fulgor.

—Seré jodidamente agradable si quiero serlo.

—¿Así que ahora vamos a discutir si ser amables o no?

Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Esto estaba mejor. Cuando era encantador, cuando se reían juntos, sentía unos horribles impulsos de abrazarle y no dejarle marchar jamás.

Podía justificar el acostarse con él, como resultado directo de la superabundancia de hormonas en el cuerpo. Pero no podía justificar el extraño repiqueteo del corazón cuando sus dedos, por casualidad, le habían rozado la cara al colocarle bien el pelo.

Sus anteriores relaciones acabaron en desastre, por lo que empezaba a apreciar la franqueza que tenía, o tendría, con Inu Yasha. Sin sorpresas. Sin… afectos.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería rechinar los dientes? No lo entendía.

—Debemos, uh, probablemente debamos avisarles de que estamos aquí —dijo ella.

—Primero dime lo que quieres de mí y así no habrá errores por mi parte. ¿Quieres que te trate mal? ¿Es eso?

—¿Kagome? —Oyó a su madre llamarla antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Mamá —contestó sin apartar los ojos de Inu Yasha. A él, le dijo—: No sé lo que quiero de ti. —Y no lo sabía. Estaba confundida, asustada y_ excitada_ por lo que pasaba entre ellos—. Ahora mismo, no sé nada.

Él asintió, su expresión ablandándose.

—Yo tampoco. Supongo que lo averiguaremos por el camino, porque te deseo y haré lo que sea necesario para tenerte. —Le guiñó el ojo y continuó—. Y ahora vamos a encontrarnos con tu madre y así podré ser encantador con ella.

Sin saber que más decir, Kagome abrió la puerta y entró en el patio trasero. ¿Por qué estaba tan determinado a tenerla? Porque el sexo entre ellos era raro y maravilloso. Y por una vez no tendrían que preocuparse de que su compañero les engañara. Inu Yasha, estaba segura, simplemente le diría a la cara cuando quería terminar con ella: _No te deseo más, Hoyuelos._

Apretó las manos a los costados y el brioso paso se volvió más pausado.

—Si eres grosero con alguno de mi familia, te cogeré con mi mano —le advirtió.

Él entrelazó sus dedos.

—¡Ya está! Ahora puedo ser tan grosero como quiera.

Eso casi le hizo sonreír. Casi. Su mano era cálida y callosa y empequeñecía la suya. La de él era toda fuerza, y aún así podía ser toda dulzura cuando quería._ ¡Zona de peligro! ¡Zona de peligro!_ Estaba pasando otra vez; aquel repiqueteo de sensiblera y entusiasta _necesidad._ Intentó soltarse del asimiento, pero él le apretó la mano.

—Querías coger mi mano —dijo él—, así que nos cogeremos de las manos.

—No quise sostenerte de la mano.

—Por favor. Sé reconocer una indirecta cuando la oigo.

—De eso nada —se burló Kagome, pero le gustó que mantuviera el contacto aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Giraron al final de la casa, con el olor a carne asada a la parrilla haciéndoles la boca agua.

El agua clara y cristalina de la piscina ‑no, el oleaje‑ apareció a la vista. Cherry se había tirado de bomba en ella y ahora emergía escupiendo agua y riéndose tontamente. Kagome descubrió a su madre a un lado. Guapa con su aspecto frágil, con el pelo negro y los ojos caoba.

—¡Ey! cariño —le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Kagome conocía aquella sonrisa muy bien. Era la expresión que su madre reservaba únicamente para ella, así Kagome jamás sabría que estaba deprimida. Sin embargo, cuando su madre descubrió a Inu Yasha, la sonrisa se borró.

—¿Quién es?

—Un amigo —contestó Kagome—. Sólo un amigo.

Su madre no preguntó el nombre "del amigo" mientras bajaba la mirada hasta fijarla en sus manos unidas. No dijo nada, simplemente volvió su atención a la piscina.

—Mamá… —comenzó Kagome, pero luego se detuvo.

Independientemente de lo que dijera sólo lo empeoraría, así que liberó la mano, y esta vez Inu Yasha la dejó.

Midoriko estaba sentada bajo una gran sombrilla verde y la saludó con la mano. Su pelo era negro y liso ‑algo que Kagome siempre envidió‑ y sus piernas largas y delgadas de forma natural ‑algo que Kagome envidió aún más-. Ella tenía que trabajar para mantener las piernas torneadas. Mucho. No es que hubiera hecho algún tipo de ejercicio últimamente, aunque lo necesitaba. Su programa de ejercicios T-Tapp le ayudaba a mantener la mente despierta y el cuerpo fuerte.

Souta abrazaba a Midoriko.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño y una cara corriente y simple con la que podía mezclarse en cualquier parte sin destacar. Souta le echó un vistazo a Midoriko, se enamoró locamente y la persiguió despiadadamente. Midoriko fue incapaz de resistírsele. Llevaban casados once años y todavía estaban locamente enamorados… otra cosa que Kagome envidiaba.

A veces, cuando les veía juntos, lamentaba no poder ser así, tan despreocupada y confiada. Luego pensaba en su padre y en todos los objetivos que había conocido y el deseo pasaba.

Midoriko la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace calor. ¿Por qué llevas un pañuelo?

Las mejillas le ardieron y tocó con los dedos la tela.

—¿Dónde está la abuela? —preguntó, ignorando la cuestión.

—No podía venir —contestó Midoriko—. Asistía a un entierro.

—¿Falleció alguno de sus amigos? —preguntó Inu Yasha con cuidado, reclamando la mano de Kagome y dándole un apretón de consuelo.

Midoriko negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Planeaba invitar a salir al difunto marido.

Inu Yasha masculló durante un momento antes de recuperarse con un cortés:

—Ya veo.

—Esa es mi abuelita —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Siempre mirando por pillar algún trasero.

—Si es como tú —susurró Inu Yasha—, será buena en ello.

Kouga vigilaba la parrilla. Era alto, de pelo oscuro y fruncía el ceño. El humo ondeaba a su alrededor mientras preguntaba:

—¿Dónde está Ayame?

Kagome casi gimió.

—No estaba en casa.

No mencionó que Ayame probablemente habría pasado la noche con Shinoske.

Su hermano se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin inmutarse al absorber la información.

—¿Quién es el tipo? —indicó a Inu Yasha con una espátula—. Y no digas que es un amigo de nuevo, porque no te creemos.

—Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo, ¿sabes?

Con Inu Yasha a su lado, Kagome se detuvo frente a la mesa del patio y miró a su familia, uno por uno.

—No me importa que les digas quien soy —dijo Inu Yasha. La estudió atentamente, esperando, como si también quisiera saber la respuesta.

Muy bien. ¿Pero qué debía decir? Inu Yasha no era su novio, y realmente tampoco era su amigo como ellos ya adivinaron, pero no quería que supieran que iba de la mano de su nuevo jefe.

—Su nombre es Inu Yasha —terminó diciendo.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Gr… madre de Kagome. —Inu Yasha ofreció su mano libre a Naomi.

—Todavía es Higurashi —refunfuñó Kagome.

—Señora Higurashi —dijo Inu Yasha.

Su madre simplemente se quedó mirando la mano como si fuera una serpiente, lista para morderla.

—Sólo la morderé si me lo pide amablemente —le dijo Inu Yasha, todo suave y refinado encanto.

Naomi retrocedió aún más.

Kouga rellenó la parrilla y extendió el brazo. Los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte. Soy Kouga, el hermano mayor —Ofreció a Kagome una sonrisa tipo vas-a-pagar-por-dejar-a-Ayame-atrás—. Eres el primer hombre que Kagome ha traído aquí. ¿Piensan en casarse o algo así?

Ella casi se ahogó.

Inu Yasha se ahogó realmente.

Su madre se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Su hermana aplaudió con excitación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿De verdad?

—No —dijo Kagome entrecortadamente—. Nada de matrimonio.

Kouga pronunció:

—Realmente deberías haber traído a Ayame —antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la parrilla.

—Ella sale con alguien, pedazo de mierda —respondió Kagome—. Y tú eres un hermano muy malo.

Él se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un beso.

—Me alegro de no ser el único en probar el filo de tu lengua —dijo Inu Yasha. Entonces fijó la mirada sobre su boca y se tiró del cuello de la camisa. Inu Yasha la liberó—. No importa. Olvida lo que dije.

Sí, lo haría… o le atacaría con dicha lengua, empujándola por delante de sus dientes y entrando en su boca, donde rendiría culto a su sabor durante horas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Inu Yasha, esta es mi madre, Naomi, mi hermana Midoriko y el hombre a su lado es Souta, su marido —Souta le saludó agitando la mano—. La niña en la piscina es Cherry, la hermana gemela de Apple y… ¿dónde está Apple?

—Dentro —contestó Midoriko, abanicándose con una servilleta—. Mamá compró buñuelos.

Ah. Apple no volvería hasta que todos los buñuelos se acabaran. Eran su mayor debilidad.

—¡Eh! Tía Ome —dijo Cherry. Era tan precoz como Kagome lo fue a los diez años. También tenía sus rizos y sus grandes expresivos ojos del color del chocolate. Cherry corrió y abrazó a Kagome por la cintura con los brazos mojados—. Te eché de menos.

Kagome le abrazó por la espalda con una sonrisa.

—Yo también, mequetrefe.

A veces, cuando miraba a Cherry y Apple, le hacían recordar que hubo un tiempo en que quiso hijos propios. Una familia. Justo antes de comprender cuán doloroso podía ser una familia.

—Tu novio es muy guapo —dijo Cherry, sonriéndole a Inu Yasha.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron. Inu Yasha se lo tomó sin problemas, le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

—Deduzco que tú eres la gemela inteligente.

Riendo, Cherry regresó a la carrera a la piscina y se zambulló, esparciendo agua en todas direcciones.

—Camina —le gritó Midoriko—, o te abriré la cabeza yo misma.

Inu Yasha rió entre dientes.

Todavía no lo suficientemente acostumbrada a su risa, Kagome tembló ante el retumbante sonido. Si hubieran estado solos…_ No vayas por ahí. Aún no, todavía no_.

—Por qué no toman asiento —dijo su madre en tono formal, y se movió hacía Midoriko para hacerles sitio, aún sin mirar a Inu Yasha.

Como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo, Inu Yasha se sentó justo al lado de su madre. Naomi se escabulló lejos de él. Hubo un claro brillo en sus ojos cuando Inu Yasha se movió poco a poco más cerca. Sin saber que más hacer, Kagome se sentó de golpe a su lado.

_¿En qué me he metido?_ se preguntó otra vez.

—El almuerzo estará listo pronto —dijo Kouga—. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas, no, Inu?

—Sí.

Cuando no regañó a su hermano por llamarle otra cosa que no fuera su nombre, Kagome frunció el ceño. A ella siempre le montaba una pataleta cuando lo hacía.

—Inu, Inuus, Inu —dijo, sólo para ver lo que hacía.

Él la alcanzó bajo la mesa y le estrujó el muslo. Bueno, tal vez le llamara Inu durante el resto del día. Kagome sofocó una sonrisa y le echó un vistazo a su madre.

—Creí que cocinarías chuletas de cerdo y prepararías pan de maíz.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su hermana hacer un movimiento como si le cortara el cuello. Su madre rompió a llorar y se levantó de golpe.

—Perdonadme un momento —y corrió dentro de la casa.

—Uh, ¿de qué iba eso? —exigió Kagome.

—Pues, quemó las chuletas de cerdo —dijo Souta—, y se vino abajo por ello.

—Realmente necesita ayuda. —Una manta de tristeza cayó sobre los rasgos de Midoriko—. Incluso más que de costumbre.

Kagome suspiró, de forma larga y ruidosa.

—Lo siento. No debí haberlo sacado a colocación sin asegurarme de que todo iba bien. —Se preguntó avergonzada, qué pensaría Inu Yasha de toda esta situación.

—No lo sabías —dijo Kouga—. Pero, por una vez, he decidido dejar de tratarla como una delicada flor. No puedo soportarlo más. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, pero esperé a tener cojones para ello. Está empeorando, y hoy he decidido dejar de ser un cobarde. Así que prepárense, porque no me contendré.

Uh-oh. Eso no podía ser bueno. Pero Kagome había llegado también al límite y decidió seguir el ejemplo Kouga. Dios sabía que el mimar a la mujer no había ayudado.

Un rato más tarde, su madre abrió la puerta acristalada y salió, llevando de nuevo su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo, sentándose en la mesa—. ¿De qué hablaban?

Midoriko le dirigió una sonrisa igual de brillante.

—Yo más o menos estaba por preguntarle a Inu Yasha cuanto tiempo llevan él y Kagome saliendo. He hablado con Kaggie varias veces los últimos días y nunca lo mencionó.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste? —preguntó su madre, claramente decepcionada de que ella tuviera pareja de repente.

—Probablemente pensó que te suicidarías —contestó Kouga.

Midoriko jadeó.

—¡Kouga!

—¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros—. Es verdad. Mamá preferiría que Kagome se hiciera lesbiana antes de que corriera el riesgo de que su corazón se rompiera por algún tipo. No va a la búsqueda de un yerno.

—No digas tonterías. —Naomi hizo rodar los ojos, imitando a una madre serena—. Me manejo muy bien con Souta.

Souta hizo una mueca.

—Al principio no lo hiciste —le recordó Kagome.

—_Puedo_ manejarme con los hombres —insistió Naomi.

—Bien, los hombres no pueden manejar tus múltiples personalidades.

—¡Kouga! —repitió Midoriko con furia en su tono—. Para ya.

—¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Kagome piensa que soy perfecta tal y cómo soy, ¿verdad cariño? —dijo Naomi, mirándola con expectación.

—Yo creo… creo… —Esto era más difícil de lo que había esperado. Pero cogió fuerzas de la presencia de Inu Yasha, como si se la inyectara directamente en las venas, y continuó—: Creo que tendrías más posibilidades de tener una relación estable si controlaras mejor tus emociones.

Dios, ¿acababa de decir eso? Siempre había culpado a su padre de su miedo a las relaciones, pero empezaba a ver que su madre también había desempeñado un papel importante.

Hubo una pesada pausa.

—¿Me perdonáis un momento? Tengo que usar el servicio de señoras.

Su madre se levantó de un salto y volvió corriendo a la casa.

—¡Kouga, estoy muy cerca de darte patadas en el trasero! —Hirvió Midoriko—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Y Kagome. ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

—Te lo avise —dijo Kouga—. Necesita una llamada de atención. Ya es hora de que admita que tiene un problema y que tiene que tomar su medicación.

Kagome asintió.

—Tiene un punto, Mido. Vale la pena intentarlo, al menos. Nada más ha funcionado.

—Supongo —Midoriko se aplacó, perdiendo el calor de su cólera—. ¿Pero y si esto nos estalla en la cara?

—No puede volverse peor —dijo Kouga con seriedad.

Inu Yasha estrujó el muslo de Kagome de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró con genuina preocupación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Eso era… algo que preguntaría un novio. Había sonado como si Inu Yasha quisiera cogerla en brazos y llevársela si fuera necesario. Es más, no pareció asqueado por las demostraciones emocionales de su madre.

Naomi volvió, el labio inferior temblando mientras reclamaba su asiento.

—No es malo abrazar las emociones de una —dijo, como si hubiera estado pensando las palabras dentro de la casa y no fuera capaz de aguantarlas más tiempo.

—Mamá —La incredulidad bailaba en la cara de Midoriko. Ella cerró la boca, la volvió a abrir, la cerró de nuevo. Tragando, compartió una larga mirada con Kouga, que asintió en estímulo. Midoriko enderezó los hombros con determinación—. Tú no abrazas simplemente tus emociones, tú haces el amor con ellas.

Naomi jadeó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Pero al menos no lloró.

Mientras su madre y Midoriko se enfrentaban, Kagome se arriesgó a echarle una ojeada a Inu Yasha. La observaba, su pulgar remontando en círculos la pierna. Incluso a través de la ropa, podía sentir el poder seductor de su piel.

—Lamento esto —moduló ella.

—No hay problema.

—Las hamburguesas están listas —anunció Kouga—. Los bollos están sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Kag, querida, ve a buscarlos.

—Se buena y ve a buscarlos, Mido —dijo ella. De ninguna forma iba a dejar a Inu Yasha solo con su familia. A saber que historias le contarían sobre ella o lo que le preguntarían.

Midoriko se puso de pie.

—Ustedes dos son unos perezosos.

—Te ayudaré, conejita —Souta se levantó y enlazó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

Se arrullaron el uno al otro durante un minuto entero antes de entrar en la casa. Todo el rato, Kagome sintió arcadas. Podía tener envidia de su relación pero _no_ quería actuar así.

—No olvides los platos —le gritó Kouga—. ¡Eh! Kag. Después de comer tengo unas cartas que me gustaría mostrarte. Hice un poco de investigación. ¿Sabías que hay más hombres que donan a la caridad, que mujeres?

—No te creo —dijo ella. Él siempre trataba de demostrar lo maravillosos que sus "hermanos" eran.

—Yo te creo —dijo Inu Yasha.

—¿Describe la carta qué tipo de caridad? —arqueó las cejas—. Creo que puedo ver la validez de tal reclamación si hablamos de Pechos Más grandes para Conejitos o algo así.

Kouga estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero se contuvo y asintió.

—Sí, yo donaría a esa causa.

La puerta acristalada chirrió al abrirse y, Midoriko y su equipo dieron un paso en el porche. Los brazos de Midoriko estaban llenos de platos. Los paquetes de bollos colgaban de las manos de Souta y Apple, una réplica exacta de Cherry ‑excepto por el azúcar en sus labios‑ estaba de pie al lado de su madre, sosteniendo una jarra de limonada.

—Si no tienes cuidado, voy a poner tu cara en mi página web —le dijo Kagome a su hermano. Cuando la creara y funcionara, claro.

—Tú no tienes página web —dijeron Inu Yasha y Kouga al mismo tiempo.

—Un día la tendré. Voy a crear una página donde las mujeres puedan colgar fotos de sus ex en la Lista de los Más Indeseados, y así las demás mujeres sabrán a quién evitar.

La expresión de Inu Yasha se volvió pensativa.

—En realidad, no es una mala idea. Crea una página mixta y será genial.

Midoriko le sonrió a Souta.

—Tú nunca aparecerías en un sitio así. Eres demasiado maravilloso.

—Sabemos lo maravilloso que es tu azucarito —dijeron Kagome, su hermano y su madre al unísono.

Silencio.

—¿Azucarito? —Las cejas de Inu Yasha se alzaron hasta la línea del pelo—. ¿En serio?

Souta, avergonzado, se encogió de hombros y Midoriko le dio una palmadita en el culo.

—Así es.

Cada uno miró a todos los demás y luego se echaron a reír, la tensión rota.

—Cherry, fuera de la piscina —gritó Midoriko—. Es hora de comer.

….&&&…

N/A: lamento la demora, pero seguía sin conexión, así que mientras me dure, intentaré subir los capítulos restantes, es que ya faltan pocos para que esta magnífica historia termine. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han enviado su review, siempre los leo, y aunque no les responda personalmente, no quiere decir que no lo haga, además hay varias a las que no puedo responderles personalmente, pero no duden que las leo, eso me anima a continuar. Muchas gracias por su paciencia… hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: Inu Yasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

CAPÍTULO 19

_**Hay muchos peces en el mar, pero tú eres el único que me gustaría llevar a cuestas a mi casa.**_

Kouga Higurashi estaba de pie en la cocina de su madre, mirando fijamente el patio a través de la puerta acristalada. Mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente a Ayame, ¿_dónde estaría ella_?, las gemelas nadaban de nuevo en la piscina, con Midoriko y Souta sentados en el borde tomando el sol y vigilándolas atentamente. Su madre fingía escoger flores a lo largo de la cerca de hierro, pero en realidad observaba a Kagome e Inu Yasha. Kagome e Inu Yasha eran ajenos a todos excepto al uno al otro, mientras intentaba aparentar que ellos no sabían que el otro estaba allí.

Se había sorprendido cuando su hermana pequeña se había presentado con un hombre. Realmente era la primera vez. Kagome, por lo general, mantenía su vida amorosa separada de la familiar. De hecho, todos ellos llevaban muchos, muchos años, sin querer trastornar a su madre… y por una buena razón.

Cuando Midoriko decidió casarse con Souta, Naomi se hundió en una profunda depresión que la llevó al hospital por un intento de suicidio. Había estado segura, según decía, que su hija mayor estaba destinada a la miseria, la decepción y el divorcio. Eventualmente, Naomi aceptó el matrimonio de Midoriko, pero eso le costó un par de penosos años.

Y ahora Naomi estaba a la búsqueda de un hombre propio, a pesar de su odio por la especie entera. Quizás fuera por qué no amenazó con clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón cuando vio por primera vez a Inu Yasha.

_Oh, el dulce progreso_, pensó irónicamente.

En este mismo momento, observó como Kagome le echaba una rápida ojeada a Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, que había estado mirándola, se giró. Con el movimiento, su hombro rozó por casualidad a Kagome y los dos brincaron sobresaltados. Obviamente no llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo, pues el ardor entre ellos no podía ser negado.

A Kouga ya le gustaba Inu Yasha. El hombre no aguantaba silenciosamente las observaciones ofensivas al género masculino que salían de la boca de Kagome, y eso era algo que su hermanita necesitaba. Ya era hora de que la sacaran de su creencia de que todos los hombres eran unos cerdos mentirosos, estafadores y principales candidatos para la castración.

Ayame necesitaba la misma sacudida, aunque no en el mismo grado… ni de la misma forma. Dios, quería a esa mujer. Siempre la quiso y _siempre _la querría. De alguna forma, ella lo completaba. Debería de haber ido por ella hace años, a pesar de la diferencia de edad; debería de haberla perseguido con más dureza estos últimos años, en vez de intentar cortejarla con cuidado.

Eran errores que no cometería otra vez.

Había intentado salir con otras mujeres, pero ellas no eran Ayame y el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón conocían la diferencia. No podía ponerse duro a no ser que pensara en Ayame.

_¿Dónde estaba? Peor, ¿con quién estaba?_

Kouga golpeó con el puño el mostrador y la vibración hizo sonar los platos. Se frotó la cara con las manos. Si estaba con aquel gilipollas de Shinoske…

Midoriko decidió en ese momento echar un vistazo hacia la casa, su intensa mirada aterrizando justo sobre Kouga. Una mueca tiró de los labios. Se puso de pie, besó a Souta en la frente, dijo algo a las gemelas y caminó hacia la puerta acristalada. Le dijo unas rápidas palabras a Kagome cuando paso junto a ella y las mejillas de ésta enrojecieron. Inu Yasha resopló y luego Midoriko entró en la cocina.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los dos del mismo tono azulado.

—¿Espiándonos a todos? —le preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado.

—Por supuesto. —Él no se avergonzaba y no intentó negarlo. Su mueca desapareció, extendiéndose en una amplia sonrisa. —Por eso entré. No tenía una buena vista de Kagome e Inu Yasha.

—Por favor. Entraste porque me viste, pensaste que parecía cabreado y quisiste calmarme. Eres mi gemela. Te conozco.

Midoriko conectó el puño en lo alto de su cabeza, dándole tal coscorrón que le despeinó el pelo.

—¿Pensando en Ayame?

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Kouga…

—Sé qué crees que pierdo el tiempo intentando ganármela, pero ella vendrá. Soy un gran tipo.

—Y no eres vanidoso en lo más mínimo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a Kagome? —No quería hablar de Ayame ahora mismo. Tendría que preguntarse, otra vez, donde estaba, con quién, lo que estaría haciendo y si disfrutaba con ello. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que un indiscutible dolor le atravesó la mandíbula.

Midoriko se frotó las manos.

—Le dije a nuestra querida hermanita que ella e Inu Yasha harían bonitos bebés juntos.

Kouga lanzó una carcajada.

—Eres el mal en estado puro.

—Lo sé. —Ella se inclinó sobre el mostrador y apoyó los codos—. Hay alguna cosa… rara en esos dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Están calientes el uno por el otro, no hay duda sobre eso, pero son tan estirados y corteses entre ellos. Él la llama Hoyuelos, pero te juro que yo oigo la palabra _bruja_. Ella le llama Inu, pero te juro que parece decir _bastardo_.

—Sea lo que sea lo que pasa entre ellos, Mamá parece tomárselo bastante bien. No hemos tenido que atiborrarla a calmantes o llevarla corriendo al hospital.

—Probablemente porque tiene en mente… ni siquiera puedo decirlo. —Ella se estremeció, la bonita cara arrugándose con repugnancia.

—La búsqueda del semental por Internet, terminó Kouga por ella.

Otro estremecimiento atormentó a su hermana.

—¿Le ha enviado alguien otro correo electrónico? No se lo he preguntado. Tenía demasiado miedo que rompiera a llorar en el mismo momento que sacara el tema

—En realidad sí. Vine temprano para asegurarme que su ordenador funcionaba… porque Dios sabe lo que pasaría si ella no recibe e-mails de tipos cachondos locos por anotar un tanto, por culpa de un módem estropeado. Sólo para levantarle el ánimo, iba a enviarle unos correos electrónicos yo mismo, bajo un alias, por supuesto, pero al final resulta que no tuve que hacerlo. Una pequeña joya que se oculta bajo el nombre de Quieroconseguiralgo la invitó a cenar esta noche y, si tiene suerte, desayunar.

La boca de Midoriko se abrió de golpe.

—Eso no está bien. Dime que ella declinó

—Lamento no poder hacerlo.

—Dios —gimió ella—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa mujer? Necesitamos medicarla cuanto antes.

—Sobre todo ante la próxima boda de Papá.

Rápida como un rayo, Midoriko le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No digas esa palabra. Aquí no.

—¿Cuál? —masculló él, la palabra distorsionada.

—Ambas… papá y boda. —El brazo cayó a un lado y Midoriko se mordió el labio inferior—. Mamá no lo sabe.

—Lo averiguará muy pronto. Siempre lo hace cuando se refiere a P… ese hombre.

—¿Lo sabe Kagome?

Kouga negó con la cabeza.

—No creo.

A la vez, miraron fijamente por la ventana a su hermana pequeña. Como si Kagome sintiera el escrutinio, echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, directamente hacia ellos, y frunció el ceño. Ella se puso de pie.

—Uh-oh —dijo Kouga—. Alerta máxima.

La puerta se abrió poco después y Kagome dio un paso dentro.

—¿Qué hacen uds, dos aquí? No lleva media hora conseguirle a Inu Yasha un vaso de agua, Midoriko.

Ella se encogió de hombros, toda inocencia.

Kagome puso las manos en jarra, la expresión decidida. Ella lo negaría y abofetearía a Kouga si él se lo dijera, pero su padre a menudo tenía la misma expresión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dinos por qué llevas ese pañuelo y te diremos que pasa —contestó Kouga con una oleada de perverso humor. Ya podía adivinarlo.

La cara de Kagome se acaloró con un rubor y ella tocó la tela.

—Simplemente quiero estar guapa. ¿Es un crimen?

—Tuviste éxito. Estás fabulosa. Pero, mira, hablábamos de Papá —contestó Midoriko con sinceridad—. ¿Todavía estás interesada?

—No. —Los labios de Kagome se presionaron en una delgada línea—. Podéis seguir de nuevo cuando me marche. —Llegó de una zancada a un armario y cogió un vaso.

—Quiere tener contacto contigo, Kaggie —dijo Midoriko—. No sé por qué le odias tanto. Nosotros le hemos perdonado y si tú sólo le dieras una oportunidad, verías que en realidad es una buena persona.

—Se casa —dijo Kouga sin rodeos. Midoriko le golpeó y él se encogió. Como su madre, la pequeña Kaggie necesitaba una dosis de puro amor.

Kagome se congeló, y una mirada de sorpresa y decepción apareció en su cara.

—Le gustaría que vinieras —dijo Midoriko—. Quiere que seamos sus damas de honor.

—Sabes cómo me siento en lo referente a él —dijo a través de los dientes apretados.

Kouga la clavó con una dura mirada.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer las paces? ¿O quieres terminar como Mamá, amargada y sola?

—Y chiflada —añadió Midoriko tristemente.

—No voy a terminar como Mamá y no tengo que escuchar esto. —Kagome esquivó a sus hermanos, abrió la nevera y agarró una botella de agua. La espalda estaba completamente recta y los hombros tiesos mientras llenaba el vaso—. Pero les diré lo siguiente. Él no tiene ningún derecho a comenzar otra familia cuando no pudo ni cuidar de ésta.

—Kagg…

—No —dijo bruscamente, cortando a su hermana.

—Tú no viste a Mamá el día que… simplemente no la viste. No viste con la dulzura que trataba a su novia mientras a Mamá la trataba como a una leprosa. Así que perdóname si no quiero asistir a su boda y pegar una feliz sonrisa en mi cara. —Lanzó la botella en el cubo de reciclaje y se marchó, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

—Ha ido bien —refunfuñó Midoriko—. ¿Crees que algún día le dará a Papá una oportunidad?

Kouga encogió los hombros.

—Probablemente no. Era muy joven cuando Papá fue infiel, y fue _ella _la que encontró a Mamá.

—Cierto. Después no habló durante meses. A nadie. Y sus pesadillas… algunas veces todavía puedo oír sus gritos.

—Supongo que su amargura ha crecido durante todos estos años.

—Bueno, Inu Yasha no parece aceptar estupideces de ningún tipo —dijo Midoriko, sonriendo mientras observaban a Kagome empujar el vaso de agua hacia él. Inu Yasha dejó el vaso a un lado, la agarró de la mandíbula y acercó su cara a la suya. Él habló acaloradamente—. Me pregunto lo que le estará diciendo.

—Vamos a averiguarlo. —Sonriendo abiertamente, Kouga metió la mano detrás del microondas y cogió el viejo monitor de bebés de Cherry y Apple—. Encontré esto antes, cuando trabajaba en el ordenador de Mamá, y pegué el micrófono bajo la mesa antes de que alguien se sentara allí. Esperaba que Ayame viniera.

—Escuchar a escondidas está mal y deberías avergonzarte. —Midoriko aplaudió—. Venga, conéctalo ya.

—Estaba esperando que pudiéramos disfrutarlo juntos. —Kouga apretó el interruptor.

—…no merecen esa actitud —decía Inu Yasha.

—Todo lo que dije fue que los hombres eran unos cerdos.

—Resulta que soy un hombre, y me ofende que me etiqueten como un maldito cerdo.

—Al parecer recuerdo a cierto hombre que agrupaba a todas las mujeres en tres categorías. ¿Las digo?

—¿Por qué no me dices de que va todo esto realmente? Estabas bien hasta que saliste de la casa. ¿Pasó algo o empezaste esta discusión para que te besara?

Kagome jadeó, pero su color se volvió más profundo, más rosado. Había tal destello en sus ojos que hasta Kouga pudo verlo desde esa distancia.

—Lo estás deseando.

—Tal vez lo haga —dijo Inu Yasha y luego la besó. Un profundo e impulsivo beso que se escuchó desde el monitor.

—¡Apágalo, apágalo! —dijo Midoriko.

—Aún no —dijo Kouga, sonriendo.

Naomi finalmente dejó de fingir que cogía flores y miró a los dos abiertamente, con añoranza. Con cólera. Las gemelas también les miraron, riéndose tontamente detrás de las manos. Souta rió. Kouga intentó controlar su propia risa.

—No estaba seguro de él, ya que cuando llegaron aquí Kaggie parecía querer asesinarle —dijo Kouga—. Pero empezó a gustarme cuando comprendí que no iba a dejar que ella golpeara su orgullo masculino. Ahora creo que le ama locamente.

Pero su diversión se borró rápidamente cuando Naomi dio unos pasos hasta la mesa y golpeó con las manos la superficie, asustando a la pareja que se besaba. Se apartaron de golpe y un avergonzado silencio se deslizó entre ellos. Kouga suspiró. Si su madre se hundía en uno de sus ataques depresivos o rabiosos, seria_ él_ quien se suicidaría.

—Inu Yasha. —Satisfecha de tener su atención, Naomi se enderezó, añadiendo dulcemente—: ¿Te apetecería unas galletas?

Kouga parpadeó. Midoriko jadeó.

—No —gritó Midoriko, saliendo fuera.

Kouga corrió tras ella. El aire caliente le envolvió mientras agarraba a su madre por los hombros y se alejaba con ella de la mesa.

—¡Mamá! —Kagome le frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

Una mirada confusa se deslizó por la cara de Inu Yasha.

—Una galleta suena… bien. Gracias.

—No. —Kagome dio un golpe al suelo con el pie—. Madre, pídele perdón a Inu Yasha ahora mismo.

—De verdad, Mamá. —Kouga sacudió la cabeza—. Pensé que habías aprendido la lección sobre las galletas.

—¿Qué hay de malo en las galletas? —preguntó, inseguro, Inu Yasha.

—Nada, si no te importa permanecer en el hospital toda la semana por sus patatas fritas de chocolate —contestó Kagome con frialdad, pero Kouga podía ver que estaba agitada—. Mamá, esta es la gota que colmó el vaso. He tolerado tu fachada feliz durante años mientras torturabas a Kouga y Midoriko con tus constantes altibajos como para volver loco a alguien. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo te habría amado fuera lo que fuera que hicieras o dijeras. _Te quiero_, sea lo que sea que hagas o digas. Pero no dejaré que amenaces a mi cita. Eso es, mi cita.

Naomi puso cara larga.

—Pero… pero…

Kagome levantó la mano.

—No. No más excusas. Otra gente tiene problemas emocionales, pero ellos no amenazan con el asesinato. Ellos tratan sus problemas y llevan una vida normal y feliz. ¿No quieres dejar el pasado atrás y hacerte cargo de tu vida? ¿No quieres un poco de felicidad para ti misma?

_Vamos Kagome_, pensó Kouga.

Naomi corrió dentro de la casa y Kagome giró con una mirada torturada hacia Inu Yasha. Kouga observó con satisfacción como Inu Yasha la rodeaba con un brazo. Quizás Kagome siguiera su propio consejo. Sonrió ampliamente. Quizás… eso solo el tiempo lo dirá…


	21. Chapter 21

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

N/A: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy segura que este capitulo lo adorarán ;D

CAPÍTULO 20

_Fóllame si me equivoco, ¿pero nos hemos encontrado antes?_

Miserable, así es que como debería haberse sentido.

Pero sorprendentemente, Inu Yasha pasó un buen rato con la familia de Kagome. Bueno, excepto con su madre, que intentó envenenarle. Algo que al parecer ya le había hecho a su vecina y ex marido. Sin contar aquel pequeño revés, el día había sido una mezcla agradable de diversión, entusiasmo y deseo. Un poco incómodo de vez en cuando, pero estimulante en todo caso.

El clan Higurashi obviamente se querían los unos a los otros. Eran un poco rápidos en sus reacciones emocionales, pero, ¿quién no lo era? Se rieron, se gastaron bromas, discutieron. Y Kagome adoraba a sus pequeñas niñas frutas, Cherry y Apple. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho siempre que ella les alborotaba el pelo o les sonreía.

Eso le asustó más de lo que nada lo había hecho nunca. Había experimentado un impulso inexorable de darle_ sus_ niños. Y había reaccionado tratando bruscamente a Kagome unas cuantas veces. Cuando comprendió lo que hacía, ser grosero con ella porque tenía miedo de lo que Kagome le hacía sentir, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez ella hacía lo mismo. Tal vez Kagome también estaba asustada y simplemente reaccionaba ante ese miedo.

Eso también le aterraba, pero no le impidió dejar de besarla. Directamente frente a su madre, sus sobrinas y cualquiera que mirara. Tampoco es que lo lamentara, para nada.

Además de Kikyou, nunca había conocido a la familia de una mujer antes. Eso llevaba la relación a un nivel al que siempre se resistía. Pero había estado lleno de curiosidad por saber quién ‑o qué‑ había vuelto así a Kagome. Ahora ya lo sabía.

La cautelosa, aunque ardiente, personalidad de Kagome tenía un poco más de sentido.

Le echó un vistazo.

Realmente era una mujer hermosa, llena de pasión y, entre otras cosas, dulce. Ahora mismo, estaban en su coche de regreso a su casa. No hablaron desde que habían dejado a su madre. ¿Nervios? Ambos sabían que él entraría en casa con ella y lo que pasaría en el momento en que cerraran la puerta.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que la polla se le pusiera firme. Le costaba esperar para tenerla de nuevo. Sentir su suavidad. Saborear cada delicioso centímetro de su piel.

El móvil sonó, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Kagome giró, curiosa, mientras él lo cogía de su bolsillo y lo abría.

—Inu Yasha.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? —preguntó Miroku.

—¿Esta noche? —casi gimió.

—Póker, idiota. ¿Sigue en pie todavía o no?

Había olvidado la partida. ¡Kuso!

Un vistazo rápido al reloj del salpicadero le mostró las cinco. Si se iba con Kagome, y le hacía el amor del modo que quería –no menos de dos horas de juegos previos antes del acto principal‑ tendría que marcharse inmediatamente después. Aunque Kagome aseguró antes que no quería abrazos pensó que, _con su nuevo acuerdo, ahora sí los querría_._ Él_ los quería.

Quería saborearla, antes y después.

—Aplacémosla —le dijo a Miroku.

Y se asustó al comprender que eso no le decepcionaba. El póker era su juego, su afición favorita. Su religión. El frenesí por ganar, la anticipación del golpe y el descubrir las cartas que sus rivales tenían… vivía para ello. Normalmente. Ahora mismo, Kagome era mucho más importante.

—_Esta_ es la partida aplazada —indicó Miroku—, y he estado pensando en ella con mucha ilusión todo el día. Los demás vendrán.

—Aplacémosla otra vez.

—No, no lo haremos. Jugaremos sin ti y tú puedes preguntarte cuánto dinero _podrías_ haber ganado. —Siguió una larga pausa y la línea crujió con un sonido estático. Al instante—: ¿Estás con Kagome, verdad? —Miroku soltó una carcajada—. Finalmente decidiste aprovechar el día, ¿no? tú sucio pervertido…

Inu Yasha cerró el teléfono, colgando a su amigo.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —preguntó Kagome, hablando por primera vez. El tono no revelaba ningún atisbo de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo contigo —dijo él. Puso el móvil en silencio y se lo metió en el bolsillo. No más distracciones.

El alivio le cubrió la cara.

—Bueno —dijo con voz vacilante—, conociste a mi familia.

—No intentaré negarlo.

—No te hagas el gracioso —hizo rodar los ojos—. Esto es… extraño para mí.

—¿Y eso?

—Como mi hermano te dijo, por lo general, no llevo hombres a que conozcan a mi madre.

—Mencionaste que era una odia-hombres y lo demostró. Lo que no sé es ¿por qué?

Kagome devolvió su atención a la ventanilla, como si los altos y verdes árboles y las marrones llanuras fueran fascinantes. Después de una larga pausa, finalmente dijo:

—Cuando tenía siete años, encontró a mi padre en la cama con otra mujer. Eso la cabreó. Pero cuando averiguó que él me llevaba a jugar con el gato de la mujer, se volvió loca. Intentó suicidarse… Yo la encontré.

—Lo siento —dijo Inu Yasha suavemente, lamentándose por la niña que había sido. Eso ayudaba a explicar sus problemas de confianza, y por qué luchaba con tanta fuerza para demostrar que los hombres eran unos cerdos—. No tienes que preocuparte de que te sea infiel. No mientras estemos saliendo —añadió, antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

—En el fondo, sé que no saldrás con nadie más. Y eso también me resulta extraño. De todos los hombres en el mundo en los que podría confiar, jamás te habría colocado en la lista. Mucho menos en el primero.

El corazón le latió a un ritmo más rápido.

—¿Por qué crees que lo haces? —preguntó Inu Yasha con curiosidad—. Confiar en mí, quiero decir.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado hasta que prácticamente la mejilla descansó sobre el hombro.

—Tal vez porque has visto los efectos de la infidelidad, en el trabajo y en tu propia vida. Sabes de primera mano que se siente cuando eres traicionado.

Los dedos se pusieron rígidos sobre el volante.

—Nunca te dije que me fueran infiel.

—No tenías que hacerlo. La mirada en tus ojos cuando mencionaste a tu ex lo dijo todo. A los hombres no les gusta admitir cuando su mujer escoge a otro.

—¿Y supongo que a las mujeres sí?

—No —admitió Kagome—. Es doloroso y embarazoso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Inu Yasha vio que ella pellizcaba la tela de los vaqueros y la retorcía. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto, Inu Yasha?

Sabía que ella no preguntaba de forma general, sino por su arreglo, por su repentina facilidad de sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, cuando las cosas podrían terminar mal muy pronto y compartir tales detalles íntimos sobre sus vidas sólo complicaría las cosas.

—¿Ponemos las cartas boca arriba?

—¿Por qué no? —ella se rió sin humor—. Estamos a punto de vernos desnudos… otra vez.

—De acuerdo. No te odio y nunca lo he hecho. Disfruto pasando el tiempo contigo. He pensado en ti desde la primera vez que te puse los ojos encima. Parece que te he deseado desde siempre. Todavía no quiero una relación —soltó él precipitadamente—. Pero realmente te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su boca se abrió y cerró, un sonido estrangulado surgido de su garganta. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —logró graznar ella.

—Pon tus malditas carta boca arriba.

Se recompuso y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago, estirando la camiseta sobre los pechos. Inu Yasha no pudo evitar notar que sus pezones estaban duros. Él volvió de nuevo su atención a la carretera.

—Tú realmente me molestas. Me vuelves loca, y no siempre de un modo bueno. Apenas te conozco y durante la mayor parte de los dos últimos días, he querido matarte. Pero…

—Pero —la incitó con los dientes apretados.

—Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustó pasar la noche contigo y odio el pensamiento de ti con alguien más.

La satisfacción tarareó en su interior. Satisfacción, posesividad y deseo.

—Bueno —dijo él.

—Bueno.

—Nos lo tomaremos con calma y nos avisaremos cuando esto deje de funcionar.

—De acuerdo.

—Todo es cuestión de respeto.

Los labios se estiraron con diversión.

—Y sexo.

—Respeto y sexo —dijo Inu Yasha con una sonrisa.

Kagome rió entre dientes, un sonido tan sexy y sensual que el estómago se le encogió cuando una intensa oleada de deseo le atravesó. Finalmente su casa estuvo a la vista, y aparcó en la entrada. Pronto. Muy pronto la tendría desnuda bajo él, desnuda sobre él. Desnuda en todas las posiciones que pudiera pensar…

Inu Yasha salió y le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Sus piernas eran inestables cuando ella se puso de pie, notó. Sin una palabra, Kagome caminó con esfuerzo hasta el porche. Su vecina todavía estaba sentada en la mecedora, mirándoles imperturbablemente desde su propio pórtico. Mientras la seguía, él la saludó con la mano y la anciana mujer le guiñó el ojo.

Kagome se ruborizó.

Kagome abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, sin mirarle. Él pasó rápidamente frente a ella, pero siguió sin echar un vistazo en su dirección.

Quizás fuera perverso, pero le gustaba su nerviosismo. Eso significaba que pensaba en él, en lo que le haría, en lo que sentiría. Inu Yasha simplemente tenía que escoger un tema de discusión para que esto se detuviera, porque quería su pasión, su fuego. Nada de contenciones.

Dándole la espalda, Kagome cerró la puerta. Se quedó en esa posición mucho tiempo, simplemente exhalando e inspirando.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó Inu Yasha suavemente, porque seguro como el infierno que él lo estaba.

Se envaró.

—Por supuesto que no.

Se dio la vuelta, pero no le atacó como él esperaba que hiciera. En cambio, se contoneó delante de él y desapareció por una esquina. Inu Yasha se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, nuevamente sorprendido por la blancura y el orden de la casa.

La gente probablemente diría que ella tenía que mejorar el lugar con colores. Aunque a él le gustaba el marrón, su inmaculada casa hacía que parecieran aún más libertinas las cosas que se hacían el uno al otro.

—¿Te estás desnudando y avanzando lentamente hasta la cama? —le gritó Inu Yasha.

Ella resopló.

—Apenas. Estoy en la cocina.

Con la sangre hirviendo, siguió el sonido de su voz. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, la descubrió en una igualmente blanca cocina, tal y como ella había dicho, inclinándose sobre la puerta de la nevera y sirviéndose una copa de vino blanco.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó.

—No, gracias. —Cerró la distancia entre ellos, cogió la copa, y la colocó sobre el mostrador.

Un mohín apareció en la boca.

—Planeaba bebérmelo.

—Nada de alcohol —dijo él.

Algo casi… vulnerable parpadeó dentro de sus ojos y la presión en el pecho se incrementó. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Entonces simplemente vamos a saltar a la cama?

—Desde luego que no.

Él colocó las manos sobre su cintura, remangando su camiseta hasta que una franja de estómago quedó a la vista. Plano, liso. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente en aquella área anoche y ansiaba hacerlo ahora.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?

—Vamos a desnudarnos,_ luego_ saltaremos a la cama.

Él se deshizo del pañuelo que ella llevaba en el cuello, dejando que el suave material acariciara su piel antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Observó el chupetón que había expuesto y experimentó una primitiva satisfacción.

—Me excitas.

El deseo cubrió la expresión, ahuyentando el nerviosismo. Relajó la postura y ella deslizó los dedos sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—¿Las mismas reglas de anoche?

—¿Qué reglas?

En tres segundos, iba a probar el pulso que latía a un lado de su cuello. Uno… dos… Se inclinó y la lamió con la lengua. Delicioso.

Gimiendo, Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sin abrazos o… o… eso se siente tan bien… arrumacos después, Oh, justo ahí… simplemente te marchas.

—Anoche no hice eso —descendió, mordisqueándola ligeramente.

—Pero debiste hacerlo —dijo ella jadeando.

Normalmente no podía escapar lo suficientemente rápido una vez que el sexo había terminado. Pero no iba a dejar que Kagome le usara y luego le echara.

—Nada de tratos. Me quedo y me abrazarás al menos durante una hora.

—¿Una hora? —bombeó las caderas contra él.

Él gimió profundamente, el pene tan duro que ya podía sentir la humedad sobre la redondeada punta.

—Dos horas.

—Treinta minutos.

—Tres horas.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Cuatro horas.

—De acuerdo. —Ella sonrió abiertamente, con malicia—. Te daré una hora, pero no lo disfrutaré. —Cerrando los ojos, se rozó contra él de nuevo.

Inu Yasha la dejó buscar su placer un poco, permitiendo que su propia necesidad creciera y se intensificara también.

—Lo disfrutarás.

—Oh no, no lo haré.

—Solo por eso, me quedo dos horas. ¿Quieres insistir por tres?

—Muy bien. Dos.

Él le apartó su camiseta y tocó su estómago. Caliente, suave. Dulce. Ella jadeó ante el primer contacto.

—Me enciendes, Hoyuelos.

Kagome se arqueó hacia atrás, lo que causó que la coyuntura de sus muslos encajara completamente contra la erección. Inu Yasha silbó y tragó aire. El placer de esa pequeña caricia casi fue suficiente para hacerle correrse.

Las manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y ahuecaron su trasero. Con un solo movimiento fluido, la levantó hasta el mostrador, le abrió las rodillas y se metió entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? —preguntó, más para sí mismo que para ella. Aún no la había besado. No hacía más que hablar con ella… lo que era extraño. Le gustaba hablar con ella tanto como le gustaba hacerle el amor.

—Tal vez por la misma razón por la que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Ella agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza. La tela cayó al suelo en un montón olvidado. Kagome extendió los dedos sobre sus pezones, bajando por los músculos de su estómago.

Por todas partes que le tocaba, la piel se estremecía como con un cable vivo.

—Cuéntame tus fantasías —dijo él.

Saborearla una vez más.

Necesitaba saborearla antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. Inclinándose, deslizó la lengua por la línea de su barbilla. Mmm, tan bueno.

Un temblor viajó a través de ella.

—Yo… yo no sé.

—Sí, lo sabes… ¿En qué piensas cuándo te tocas?

—Yo… yo no hago eso —dijo Kagome con vergüenza en el tono.

Oh, sabía que mentía, pero no se enfadó. En aquel momento comprendió que Kagome nunca le había contado a nadie sus fantasías. Que nunca las admitiría en voz alta. Le gusto el pensamiento de ser el primero en escucharlas. El primero en hacer realidad los secretos que ella quisiera.

—Sé que te gusta rudo y con fuerza.

—¡No es verdad! —Ahora pareció escandalizada.

_Y tal vez_, pensó Inu Yasha, _le gustaba con un poco de dolor, así ella no tendría que tratarle con ternura._ No tendría que sentir emociones más suaves. Eso es lo que él había estado haciendo, comprendió con sorpresa. Entumeciéndose a sí mismo ante todo menos el placer. Sin emociones.

—Te gusta —dijo él— y a mí también. No lo sabía hasta que te encontré. —Pero esta vez, quería ternura. Lo quería suave. Quería sentir realmente—. ¿Cómo lo quieres? —Ahuecado su pecho y pellizcó un pezón través de la camiseta—. Puedes decírmelo.

—No sé —dijo ella, jadeando ahora.

—Dime. Yo simplemente lo haré.

—Dime las tuyas —le eludió ella.

Metió la otra mano en juego, ahuecando ambos pechos, pero sin tocar los pezones. Revoloteó con la yema de los dedos y dio vueltas sobre ellos, haciendo que se revolviera y retorciera por el toque.

—Los hombres son fáciles. Fantaseamos con hacer que nuestra mujer se corra.

—Uh-uh. —Negó con la cabeza, los negros rizos volando—. Los hombres fantasean con tener a dos mujeres a la vez.

—Tú eres todo lo que puedo manejar. Dime —suplicó él—. Dime lo que siempre quisiste que te hiciera un amante, pero que nunca conseguiste.

Vaciló, insegura. Tan dulcemente insegura.

—Te reirás.

—Te juro por Dios que no lo haré.

Tenía que enterarse. La curiosidad era tan fuerte como su deseo por ella. ¿Qué ponía a esta mujer fuerte e independiente tan nerviosa?

—Nunca… nadie nunca… me besó._ Allí._

Entendiendo de golpe, sintió los labios rizarse en una sonrisa, pero se obligó a que su expresión permaneciera neutra. ¡Oh, saborearla entre las piernas! ¡Ser el primero en hacer algo así! La sangre más y más caliente aumentó la erección.

Inu Yasha se inclinó sobre ella y presionó un beso en su boca. Su lengua al instante salió hacia fuera para encontrarse con la suya. Empujaron juntos, su dulce sabor alzando el deseo a un nuevo nivel. Meció la erección contra ella, recordándose que tenía que respirar, y tragando el gemido de placer.

Antes de que la noche acabara, iba a tomar a esta mujer de todas las formas imaginables. Iba a hacerla correrse con la boca, dedos y pene. Mañana, Kagome tendría que buscar una nueva fantasía. Esta noche, él le daría ésta. Y esperaba, que otras mil que ella no sabía que poseía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kagome.

—Creo que se puede arreglar.

—¿No… no te importará hacerlo?

—¿Importarme? Disfrutaré de cada momento. Vamos a hacerlo —dijo. Y luego la besó de nuevo.

_Dulce fuego,_ pensó Kagome mientras se daba un banquete con la boca de Inu Yasha. El cuerpo le ardía por él. Había dejado de pensar en su padre y su inminente boda. Había dejado de pensar en las consecuencias de acostarse con su jefe, el hombre que creía odiar, pero que no podía dejar de imaginar desnudo todo el tiempo.

Ahora mismo, él era simplemente un hombre y ella simplemente una mujer y sólo existía el placer.

Inu Yasha dejó de besarla el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza; entonces la lengua estaba en su boca otra vez y el fuego en la sangre se ponía más caliente. Ardiendo. Un infierno.

Los dedos desabrocharon con experiencia el gancho del sostén, liberando sus pechos. Inu Yasha acercó el pecho al suyo y le encantó el modo en que sus pezones se rozaron, en una fricción sumamente deliciosa.

—El cielo —dijo él.

Reanudó el beso con la misma velocidad e intensidad y sus dientes chocaron cuando se estiraron por un contacto más cercano.

Kagome todavía estaba un poco avergonzada de que él conociera su fantasía más privada, algo que siempre quiso experimentar pero que jamás había conseguido. ¿Lo haría de verdad tal y como había asegurado? Sólo la posibilidad la excitaba, le hacía temblar. Nunca tuvo el coraje de pedírselo a otro hombre, pero el pensamiento de la caliente lengua de Inu Yasha lamiendo su…

—Oh, Dios.

—Bonitos pezones.

La puso de pie y trabajó en sus vaqueros. Los tenía en los tobillos y luego en el suelo en dos segundos, dejándola en ropa interior, un tanga de color azul claro.

Cuando Kagome empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, él la detuvo, cogió un condón del bolsillo, y le hizo señas para que siguiera. Ella lo hizo. Inu Yasha no llevaba nada debajo, y el pene saltó hacía delante, largo, grueso y preparado.

—No llevas calzoncillos y trajiste condones. ¿Emito señales de ser una facilona?

—No, pero _yo _soy un tipo optimista —dijo y le arrancó las bragas.

El frío aire besó el calor entre sus piernas.

Después de ponerse el condón, Inu Yasha ahuecó su culo y la levantó. No sobre el mostrador esta vez, sino sobre_ él._ Pero aún no la penetró.

—Enlaza tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Kagome intentó no mostrar su decepción. No iba a concederle su fantasía más salvaje, después de todo. ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Preguntarle por qué le había exigido saber lo que más deseaba, si no tenía intención de ocuparse de ello?

No deseando obligarle, enrolló las piernas en su cintura sin comentarios. Pero Inu Yasha no entró en ella como había esperado. No, él la llevó hacia la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confusa.

—Tú tienes tu fantasía. Yo tengo la mía —dijo sin reducir la marcha, con el paso estable.

¿Qué? ¿Al aire libre?

—Pero dijiste que los hombres sólo querían hacer que sus mujeres se corrieran.

—Cierto. —Usó una mano para abrir la puerta de madera, luego dio una patada para abrir la mampara y salió al frío aire de la tarde. Débiles rayos de luz les rodearon, los pájaros gorjearon felizmente—. Pero los pequeños detalles siempre cambian. Como las posiciones.

Se apretó más cerca, sosteniéndolo mientras su corazón comenzaba un errático baile.

—La gente podrá vernos —susurró, escandalizada. La débil luz del sol de repente parecía un rayo láser, un proyector—. Sólo tengo una valla metálica.

—Lo sé. Pero está oscuro… casi.

—Vuelve dentro, Inu Yasha. Ahora mismo.

Él estaba desnudo._ Ella_ estaba desnuda.

—¿Alguno de tus vecinos tiene niños?

—No.

—Entonces creo que debería quedarme donde estoy. Puedo sentir lo rápido que late tu corazón. No quieres que entre, ¿verdad? no realmente.

Bueno… Su mirada recorrió los dos patios de sus vecinos. Nadie estaba fuera. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, ¡la señora Kaede se quedaría en la parte delantera! Ya que, debajo de la vergüenza, _estaba_ excitada. Alguien podría verles, en cualquier momento. Verlo todo. Verles gozar.

—Alguien podría mirar por la ventana —ronroneó Inu Yasha.

Un temblor le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Él se rió.

—Lo sabía. Tú, Kagome Higurashi, eres una pervertida.

La tiró sobre un sillón que había colocado bajo un gran roble. Sus ramas, llenas de verdes hojas, se dejaban caer, creando un pabellón alrededor de la silla. El zumbido de los coches se oía a lo lejos, desde más allá de la casa.

Él se sentó al final y curioseó entre sus rodillas separadas. Durante mucho tiempo, no se movió, simplemente la miró.

—Tan bonita. Tan mojada.

Ella agarró los brazos del sillón.

—¿Q-que haces?

Sonrió abiertamente, con malicia.

—Decidiendo donde lamer primero.

Balbuceó durante un momento, confusa. Cuándo lo entendió, dijo entrecortadamente:

—¿Vas a hacerlo_ aquí?_

—¿Dónde sino?

Y luego avanzó lentamente, bajando la cabeza y acortando la distancia. Se olvidó de protestar, de los vecinos e incluso de respirar.

Al primer movimiento rápido de su lengua, alzó las caderas directamente al aire. Jugó con su clítoris, bromeándolo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luego hundió dos dedos en su interior. Kagome gritó. Justo ahí, en su patio trasero, gritó, gimió y lloriqueó ante la cruda y embriagadora sensación de tener un hombre dándose un banquete entre las piernas.

—Mejor de lo que soñé —dijo él.

Un orgasmo rasgó a través de ella y Kagome se mordió la mano para amortiguar el resto de los gritos. El placer era tan, tan intenso. Luces blancas parpadearon tras los ojos mientras todo el cuerpo se apretaba y relajaba, se apretaba y relajaba. Kagome se mordió tan fuerte que probó el sabor de la sangre. Era exquisito. Maravilloso.

Entonces Inu Yasha se alzó sobre ella y enterró su larga y gruesa longitud en el interior, estirándola, llenándola. Tan bueno. Tan bueno. Él no se movió, solo la miró fijamente. El sudor goteaba de su frente.

—Seguro que todos nos miran ahora —dijo, su voz tensa.

Y sólo con eso, Kagome alcanzó su punto máximo de nuevo.

—Inu Yasha. ¡Inu Yasha!

—Te preguntaría si te gusta vivir aquí fuera tu fantasía, pero ya conozco la respuesta. —Se meció hacia delante, con fuerza—. Te preguntaría si te gusta la idea de ser descubierta, pero conozco la respuesta a eso también.

Kagome rió. O gimió. No estaba segura. Tenía problemas para pensar correctamente.

—Me… hmm… encanta… hmm.

—Creo que el vecino de la izquierda ha salido al porche de atrás.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Debería detenerme? —empujó de nuevo.

—No. ¡No!

Su cálido aliento le soplaba sobre la mejilla, e Inu Yasha aumentó el ritmo, deslizándose, enterrándose profundamente. Era demasiado. No, no era suficiente. Ansiaba aun más.

—¿Segura? —dijo él entrecortadamente.

—Segura. Es genial. No pares nunca.

Si paraba… si él paraba.

Inu Yasha la golpeó justo donde más lo necesitaba, profundo, tan profundamente que Kagome estalló de nuevo. Tembló y tembló y se aferró a él, gritando su nombre.

Sus músculos se pusieron rígidos bajo las manos, y rugió de satisfacción, estremeciéndose dentro de ella.

—Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

—¡Inu Yasha, sí, sí, sí!

—¿Kagome?

Kagome bajó de las estrellas ante el sonido de la voz de la señora Kaede. Se puso rígida y se quedó quieta. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Inu Yasha se ahogaba de la risa. Al menos, él estaba encima de ella, ocultando a la vista su desnudez.

—Toda va bien, señora Kaede.

—Escuché…

—Le aseguro que azotaré a Kagome por ser tan ruidosa —dijo Inu Yasha. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar su diversión mientras su hermosa cara la observaba detenidamente.

La señora Kaede jadeó.

—¡Oh! Oh, mi…

Kagome oyó un golpe al cerrarse la puerta. Se tragó una carcajada mientras empujaba a Inu Yasha y entraba corriendo en la casa con la cara ardiendo.

—Ciérrame la puerta y te zurraré.

Estaba inclinada sobre el fregadero, riéndose cuando él acechó dentro. Dios querido. Su vecina de setenta años la había visto teniendo sexo. Y no le importaba. ¿En qué clase de pervertida sexual la convertía Inu Yasha?

Imperturbable por su desnudez, él ancló las manos sobre sus caderas y la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba ruborizado y tenía el pelo revuelto. Los ojos le brillaban con satisfacción, desmintiendo la cólera que intentaba proyectar. Cuando su risa disminuyó.

—Si crees que esto va a librarte de abrazarme, estas muy equivocada señorita —dijo.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la época feudal

N/A: muchas gracias por su reviews… seguimos en contacto

CAPÍTULO 21

_¿No te dijo nadie que querías dormir conmigo? Pensé que lo sabías._

_Ring_. Pausa. _Ring_. Pausa. _Ring_.

A pesar del palpitante dolor de cabeza, Ayame entreabrió los ojos. Sólo, el mareo la saludo y gimió. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la boca parecía algodón. _¿Qué me ocurre?_

—Alguien me mató —murmuró. ─ ¿o… yo me suicide?

¿Qué hizo anoche? Espera. Recordó. Había bebido mucho vino, dio vueltas en la cama y luego, por fin, lloró hasta quedarse dormida al amanecer. Shinoske la había dejado. Kouga la visitó, exigiéndole que le mostrase lo peor de ella.

_Ring_. Dios en el cielo, ¿qué era lo que hacía ese ruido?_ Ring._

El teléfono, comprendió poco después. A ciegas, extendió la mano y agarró el receptor.

—¡Hola! —graznó. La garganta le dolía y se la frotó, intentando borrar la ardiente quemazón.

—¿Ayame?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Kouga?

—Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

Ayame echó un vistazo al reloj digital. Las ocho y siete minutos. Pero… pero, fuera estaba oscuro. Era las ocho de la noche, comprendió. Debió de dormir el día entero.

—Ayame, cielo. Háblame.

—Estoy bien. —_Tal vez_—. Resaca, creo. —Se frotó la cara con la mano, y se quedó quieta al tocarse las cejas… o el sitio dónde deberían estar—. ¿Qué…? —La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando le vino un recuerdo.

—Te eché de menos hoy —dijo Kouga—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Entrando en pánico, Ayame salió pesadamente de la cama y llegó a trompicones al cuarto de baño. Las tripas se retorcieron con cada movimiento, amenazando con estallar, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al espejo. Encendió la luz, y los ojos lagrimearon ante la intensidad. Parpadeó para apartarlas… y su reflejo quedó a la vista.

Un grito le rasgó la garganta.

—¿Ayame? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

—Nena, dime algo.

—Yo… —Parecía un monstruo. Una horrible bestia con pinchos. Se había cortado el pelo, su hermoso pelo. Los rojos mechones formaban una alfombra sobre las baldosas del suelo. Y las cejas, sus perfectamente delineadas cejas… se las había afeitado.

Ayame se inclinó y vomitó. Dejó caer el teléfono, pero oyó el grito de Kouga.

—Ya voy.

—¡No! —gritó, y se lanzó a por el receptor.

—Estaré allí en cinco minutos —y colgó.

_No puede verme así. ¡Joder. No puede verme así!_ Kouga no. Cualquiera menos Kouga. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, Ayame se enjuagó la boca y entró precipitadamente en el cuarto. Se puso lo primero que encontró; un par de gruesos pantalones de deportes grises y una camiseta blanca manchada de vino tinto.

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué hice esto?

Pero ya sabía la respuesta. En la bruma de la borrachera, había pensado en demostrarle a Kouga que él realmente no la quería, no a la mujer que era.

Ayame gimoteó.

Tenía que salir de aquí. ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde podía ir? ¡Kagome! Kagome la escondería, incluso de Kouga. No se molestó ni en ponerse un par de zapatos, cuando salió precipitadamente por la puerta de la calle.

…&&&…

Ellos se abrazaron y acurrucaron; Kagome amó cada momento. Se sintió confortada, querida, y no pudo negar que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de Inu Yasha. ¿Quién habría pensado que tal cosa era posible? No ella, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Suspiró de alegría.

Jamás se sintió tan saciada en su vida, e Inu Yasha era el responsable de que se sintiese así. Era como si se hubiese metido en su subconsciente, descubriendo exactamente lo que ella quiso, lo que necesitó, y se lo ofreciera sobre una fuente orgásmica.

—Ya que has estado dentro de mí —se encontró diciendo—, tal vez…

—Dos veces —lanzó él.

—Ya que has estado dentro de mí _dos veces,_ tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para llegar a conocernos un poco mejor. —Espera. Eso era lo contrario a permanecer distanciados. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

_Porque realmente quieres saber más sobre él. Te gusta._

—Buena idea —dijo Inu Yasha—. Me he estado muriendo por saber más de la marca de nacimiento sobre tu trasero. —Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la tumbó sobre el estómago—. Más oscura. —Había excitación en su voz—. Me gustaría…

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se dio la vuelta.

—Típico de los hombres. Eso no es lo que quise decir cuando dije conocernos el uno al otro.

—Culpa mía. Volvamos al principio. Dime porque eres tan aseada y ordenada.

La agarró de la cintura y la acomodó mejor a su lado.

Kagome colocó la mejilla en el hueco de su cuello.El apacible_ pum, pum _de sucorazón le llenó los oídos.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cosa mala.

—No mala. Linda. Pero tu casa está agrupada por colores, Kagome.

Le gustó su nombre en sus labios. Sensual. Seductor.

—Al menos has dejado de llamarme Hoyuelos.

—Me gustan tus hoyuelos. Son sexys.

—Son de colegiala.

Él resopló, riéndose.

—Dime que llevaste uniforme y calcetines largos hasta la rodilla y yo… me excitaré —dijo, como si acabara de comprenderlo

Kagome le pellizcó uno de los duros músculos del estómago.

—Ow. ¿Y qué me dices del orden? La casa de tu madre estaba limpia y tranquila. No es motivo para que una niña pequeña crezca desdeñando el desorden y la variedad de colores.

—¿Ahora eres terapeuta?

—Sí. —La voz bajó un tono, ronca, y el acento se hizo más pesado—. Cuéntale todos tus problemas al Doctor Inu Yasha.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Me gusta la serenidad de los colores suaves y a juego. Me gusta saber que todo tiene su lugar. No hay nada más que eso, lo prometo. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta mi casa?

—Me gusta mucho. Me excita.

Ella casi se rió.

—Todo te excita.

—Cuando estás tú implicada, sí. Lo admito.

Si continuaba así, la derretiría. Destruiría su resolución de mantener las cosas a un nivel puramente sexual.

—¿Y cómo es _tu_ casa?

—Tengo un apartamento en el centro. Está lleno de cajas y apenas tiene algún mueble, excepto mi mesa de póker.

A ningún hombre le gustaba tanto apostar como a Inu Yasha, y se encontró que le gustaba eso de él, su predisposición a correr riesgos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Tokio?

—El suficiente como para desempaquetar —dijo él secamente.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros, moviéndola con la acción. Kagome abrió la boca para decirle que le ayudaría a desempaquetar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Ayudar a un hombre a deshacer las maletas era responsabilidad de una novia.

—¿Por qué no vienes mañana después del trabajo? —dijo él—. Te enseñaré los alrededores.

Ella vaciló, aun cuando quería gritar:_ ¡Sí!_

—Bueno —dijo despacio.

—Puedes desembalar mientras me echo una siesta —añadió él con una sonrisa.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! —Kagome le tiró del pelo.

—Ow. —Inu Yasha se frotó el cuero cabelludo—. Eres sanguinaria. Supongo que eso significa que estás preparada para otras dos rondas.

Sí, lo estaba, pero dijo:

—Tengo que gritarte primero. Consigue que me meta más en el ambiente.

—Tú no quieres gritarme —dijo él con seguridad.

Tenía razón.

—Bien, listillo. Ya que sabes tanto, dime por qué no quiero gritarte ahora mismo.

—Tengo una teoría. —De repente estaba todo serio.

Kagome se apoyó sobre un codo y bajó la mirada a él. Los negros rizos cayeron en torrentes sobre su pecho y alrededor de su hermosa cara. Sus parpados cerrados a media asta y sus ojos oscurecidos, todo caliente y sedoso.

—Creo que no quiero oírlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Aquí está lo que creo que pasa entre nosotros. —Sus ojos eran intensos, implacables—. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, tú tenías tal frustración sexual encerrada, que lo único que podías hacer era gruñir y golpear.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, entonces —dijo, sonriendo abiertamente, sabiendo ahora que él estaba de broma. Aunque tristemente, sus palabras eran ciertas.

—¡Eh! No voy a negarlo. Fue muy duro. Más que eso, te deseé y yo jamás había deseado a un señuelo antes. Intenté mantenerte alejada siendo grosero. Lo siento.

Bien. Wow. Las palabras más dulces escuchadas alguna vez.

—¿Cómo de duro fue para ti?

—No, no voy a contártelo —negó con la cabeza—. Es un secreto.

—Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.

—No —repitió Inu Yasha—, pero te contaré un secreto diferente. Nunca me he acostado con una compañera antes. Mucho menos con una empleada. Con _mi_ empleada.

Las miradas se encontraron y ella le observó detenidamente, de forma inexplicablemente feliz.

—¿Nunca?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro por Dios. —Levantó la mano izquierda, como si declarase ante un tribunal.

Otra vez, wow.

El conocimiento era embriagador. Era la primera. Bueno, no su_ primera vez_, pero aun así una especie de primera para él.

—Ahora_ tú_ me cuentas un secreto —dijo él.

¡Um! ¿Qué debía decirle? Podía decirle, que tampoco había dormido con un compañero antes que él, pero no quería que supiera lo especial que era para ella. Finalmente se decidió:

—Quise comprarle **AATP** a Tsubaki.

Todo rastro de diversión se borró de su cara.

—Joder —gruñó Inu Yasha.

—Sí. Lo sé. —Ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

—Eso explica un poco tu resentimiento —dijo—. Estoy sorprendido de que no me apuñalaras en el muslo cuando averiguaste que yo la compré.

—No voy a mentirte. Pensé en ello.

Él remontó un dedo por su columna vertebral.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Comprar **AATP**, quiero decir.

—Intenté hablarlo con Tsubaki, pero siempre me eludía con la promesa "de más tarde".

—¿Alguna vez te dijo por qué no te la vendió?

Kagome extendió los dedos sobre el pecho de Inu Yasha, tomando consuelo del latido de su corazón.

—Ayer fui a su casa del lago y se lo pregunté. Dijo que no quiso que yo terminase como ella.

—¿Y ya está?

—Sí. Poco convincente, ¿no cres?

—Mucho. —La apretó más fuerte, casi en un auténtico abrazo—. No importa lo que Tsubaki te dijo, eres un señuelo malditamente bueno y tu idea de la página Web es genial… y no lo digo sólo porque me acueste contigo.

—Gracias.

—Pero no te mentiré. Me alegro de que me la vendiera a mí —pausa—. Yo, uh, nunca te hubiera conocido de otra forma.

En aquel momento (bien, en muchos momentos recientes), Kagome también estaba muy contenta de haberle conocido, pero eso no disminuyó el dolor de tener sus sueños aplastados.

—Y no te mentiré. Todavía quiero el control.

—Está en números rojos —dijo él con gravedad—. Necesitamos dinero. Tsubaki consumió casi todos los beneficios del año pasado. Es como si hubiera dejado de preocuparse.

Kagome no notó ningún desinterés por parte de Tsubaki por la empresa, pero eso no quiso decir nada. Obviamente la mujer era una experta en ocultar cosas. Pese a todo, eso no convirtió las noticias en menos espantosas. Ella siempre pensó en **ATP** como una empresa imparable.

—Pero voy… _vamos_ a levantarla —prometió Inu Yasha—. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todas las ideas que tengas. Y las de las demás. Incluso haré aquella cosa del buzón de sugerencias.

—Un buzón de sugerencias está bien. —Le habría gustado tener uno para su_ propia_ empresa. Qué pensamiento tan triste—. ¿Y cómo conseguiste que Tsubaki te vendiera **AATP**? ¿Por qué necesitaba dinero?

Él vaciló antes de contestar:

—No soy un loco, me llamó y me la ofreció.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagome se apartó de golpe de encima de él.

¿Tsubaki le llamó? ¿Tsubaki le tiró **AATP** al regazo? No importa lo mucho que Tsubaki necesitase el dinero. Debió de haberle pedido ayuda a Kagome. ¡Hola! Préstamo.

Inu Yasha la empujó de regreso a sus brazos.

—Me llamó, me dijo que estaba interesada en vender y que había oído cosas buenas de mi firma. Hice una oferta entonces; ella aceptó y luego, más tarde, cambió de idea. Me dije que estaría nerviosa por hacer tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Así que volé hasta aquí, lo hablé con ella y resolvimos los datos concretos unos días más tarde. —Él remontó la yema del dedo sobre su mejilla, luego a lo largo de su mandíbula y sus terminaciones nerviosas volvieron a la vida—. No seas demasiado dura con ella, ¿vale? Tsubaki realmente pensó en un lugar para ti. Sugirió que te hiciera segunda al mando.

Eso no consiguió amortiguar el dolor. Tsubaki jamás la consideró realmente, ya que le ofreció el negocio a Inu Yasha. Dos veces.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu tiempo de abrazarme termine? —preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que empezase a llorar.

—Estaré demasiado cansado para levantarme —dijo él. Con suavidad, frotó su brazo con una mano y jugó con los mechones de su pelo con la otra, enrollando un rizo en el dedo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

No. No quería que se fuese. Ni ahora, ni más tarde. Aunque, volverse adicta a Inu Yasha y querer más de él, aparte de sexo, no estaba bien. Nada bien.

—No puedes quedarte toda la noche —se obligó a decir.

Él resopló.

—Como si quisiera quedarme toda la noche —dijo él, pero no hubo calor en su voz.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se quedaron callados. No era incómodo, pero eso le dio la oportunidad a su mente de llenarse de preguntas.

—Así que… —ella no podía creer que fuese a preguntarle esto, pero…—. Me has hablado un poco de tu matrimonio.

—Sí —dijo Inu Yasha con cautela.

—Cuéntame más.

Para su sorpresa, no se puso rígido. Siguió acariciándola el brazo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad femenina. Eso es todo —Ella lo deseaba.

Más que desearlo, aunque no lo admitiera. _Tenía_ que saber de él y de la mujer que había reclamado su corazón. De repente, eso, se convirtió en un dolor en su interior.

—Kikyou era… bueno, le gustaba que algunas personas gravitaran a su alrededor. Ella hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para que aquellos que la rodeaban fueran felices y se divirtiesen.

Bien. En resumen, todo lo que Kagome no era. Luchó contra una oleada de celos.

—Seguro que eso fue lo que _te_ atrajo de ella.

—Sí, pero no de la forma que piensas. La primera cosa en la que pensé cuando la vi consistió en que, si un hombre no podía tener una relación con una cosita tan dulce, simplemente es que no podía tener una relación.

Eso dijo mucho más de lo que él probablemente comprendió y ella se sintió relajarse. Inu Yasha no se enamoró de Kikyou por amor. Se enamoró de la mujer porque quiso algo seguro, con cierto éxito.

Que la relación fallase explicaba, seguramente, el motivo de su desconfianza.

—Lamento que no funcionara —dijo.

Él sonrió perezosamente.

—Yo no. La primera vez que te vi, pensé, _tenla desnuda._ No habría sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto si hubiera estado casado.

Ella rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía.

—¿Hambriento? —preguntó.

—Agotaste toda mi fuerza, mujer. E incluso no conseguí tomar el postre en casa de tu madre, ya que no me dejaste. Por supuesto que tengo hambre.

—Sí, y todavía no escuché tus palabras de gratitud. Así que, se bueno y tráeme alguna cosa cuando vayas a la cocina —añadió, sonriendo abiertamente, su buen humor de algún modo restaurado.

¿Cómo hizo él esto? Con sólo unas palabras, la rescató del filo de la tristeza.

Él le frunció un ceño, burlón… y la empujó de la cama. Ella cayó al suelo y aterrizó justo sobre el trasero, jadeando y riéndose de su audacia.

—Ahora ya estás levantada —indicó Inu Yasha—. Puedes traernos algo a los dos.

—Quizás te haga_ galletas,_ ya que te las perdiste antes.

Él estudió su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Si hubieses sonreído así, me habría comido las galletas de tu madre.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta, alejándose antes de que pudiera ver la humedad que de pronto le apareció en los ojos. Miradla. Actuando como una emocionada chica sensiblera.

—Bien, ¿A qué esperas? —preguntó él, como si sintiera su incomodidad e inseguridad y deseara aligerar su humor—. Tu amo te ha dado una orden.

Este lado juguetón de Inu Yasha era… más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Hoy, constantemente la sorprendía.

Primero, pidiéndole tener un affaire con él, _luego_ yendo a casa de su madre,_ luego_ volviendo a su casa y realizando su fantasía más secreta y quedándose después de hacer el amor. Ahora este… dulzor seguido de sus bromas.

Extendiendo la mano, agarró la blanca sábana de algodón y tiró de él.

—Levántate. Si quieres comer, me ayudas a cocinar.

Él no se movió.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Emparedados.

—¿El uno del otro? —meneó las cejas—. Apuesto a que eso es otra fantasía tuya. ¿Lo es, verdad? —saltó de la cama en un solo movimiento fluido, el pene largo y duro.

Ella se distanció, el corazón ya galopando.

—Mejor mantienes esa cosa lejos de mí. —La sangre se precipitó caliente y necesitada. Debería estar cansada. No debía haberse excitado tan pronto después de la última vez.

—Me mantendré lejos —dijo él—, después de que te haya tenido…

_Ding dong. Golpe, golpe, golpe._

Inu Yasha se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño. Ambos miraron la puerta del dormitorio, como si de algún modo pudiesen ver fuera.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe._

—Hay alguien en la puerta —dijo él.

—Ya lo sé —frunciendo el ceño también, agarró la bata de la percha en la pared y se la puso—. Quédate aquí —dijo, saliendo del cuarto.

Kagome no miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que él obedecía. Si bien, le escuchó maldecir por lo bajo.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe._

Quienquiera que fuera estaba decidido a entrar. Aquellos eran golpes duros, rápidos. Puños aporreando. Kagome se sintió un poco alarmada ante el pensamiento de que la pillaran con Inu Yasha. Quizás debería ignorar a quienquiera que fuese.

—¡Kagome! Kagome, ¿estás ahí? Déjame entrar. Por favor…

—¿Ayame? —aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Su mejor amiga estaba de pie en el porche. La débil lámpara que colgaba en lo alto, iluminándola. Kagome jadeó ante el shock.

La cara de Ayame estaba roja y manchada de tanto llorar, y ¡Dios querido! El pelo. Su pelo. Alguien había cortado la mayor parte hasta el cuero cabelludo. Y el que no lo estaba, colgaba en mechones mal cortados. Las cejas faltaban.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —dijo con un aliento estrangulado.

Quienquiera que fuera, le mataría, cogería un cuchillo y le mostraría al bastardo lo mucho que le gustaba cortar.

—Lo hice yo. —Ayame saltó dentro, todo el cuerpo sacudiéndose.

_Espera. ¿Qué?_

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Tienes que esconderme. —Los ojos verdes eran salvajes mientras inspeccionaba la casa de Kagome—. No puedo dejar que me vea así.

—Reduce la velocidad. Tengo problemas para entenderte. —Kagome colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de su amiga—. Ayame, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué harías algo como esto?

—No le dejes entrar, ¿vale? —giró, nivelándose con Kagome y observándola con una frenética mirada—. Él vendrá aquí cuando comprenda que no estoy en casa.

—¿Quién?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Inu Yasha entró en la habitación, poniéndose la camisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió. Entonces descubrió a Ayame—. Dios querido.

Ayame le miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Pero un segundo más tarde, sollozaba y trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos—. ¡No me mires!

Desvalido, Inu Yasha apartó la mirada y afrontó a Kagome.

—No puedo creerlo —gritó Ayame, la voz amortiguada por las manos que todavía ocultaban la cara—. Te acuestas con él.

—Bueno… —la cara de Kagome ardió.

—¿Y qué pasa con las reglas? ¿Y con el hecho de que él está emparentado con el diablo? ¿Y con qué es un gay travesti?

Kagome se encontró mirando a Inu Yasha fijamente, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente. Él abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Ella jamás había visto al hombre parecer tan fuera de su elemento.

Finalmente Ayame dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—¿Sabes qué? No contestes. Quizás sea la única cosa buena que pasa aquí —dijo con una risa histérica, mirando detenidamente y con vehemencia a Inu Yasha—. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de como reaccionarás cuando me veas en el trabajo.

—Yo… yo… —dijo él.

—Cálmate y dinos que pasó —insistió Kagome.

—Hombres —escupió Ayame—. Eso es lo que pasó. ¡Hombres!

Continuará….


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 22

Gena Showalter: Atrapa a tu pareja

Rumiko Takahashi: InuYasha, un cuento de hadas en la era feudal.

_**Espero que conozcas la resucitación cardiopulmonar porque tú te llevas mi aliento.**_

Inu Yasha estaba completamente incómodo y fuera de ambiente. Mujeres llorando… ¡Dios! ni siquiera se quedaba cuando su madre lloraba como una Magdalena. Pero no quería marcharse. Ayame era su empleada y se sentía en la obligación de hacer las cosas bien con ella.

En realidad, se sentía en la obligación de hacer las cosas bien porque Kagome quería que lo hiciera.

—Ayame —comenzó, pero presionó los labios cuando ella se giró para hacerle frente. Su cara estaba hinchada y roja, su aspecto devastado.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaban desde los acuosos ojos verdes y ella se las limpió rápidamente.

—Crees que soy fea, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! Si quieres mirarme, ¡adelante! No intentaré detenerte esta vez.

—No creo que seas fea —contestó con sinceridad. Había todavía algo demoledor en ella, se le notaba incluso si no veías nada más allá que su alocado pelo y las ausentes cejas.

—Eres hermosa —canturreó Kagome. Le pasó la mano por el diezmado pelo y luego le acarició la espalda—. Todavía eres hermosa, cielo, pero tienes que decirnos que pasó exactamente.

—Buscaré algo para beber.

Desesperado por escapar, Inu Yasha llegó de una zancada a la cocina y se tomó dos cervezas, una detrás de la otra. La cordura primero. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado, llenó un vaso de agua y cogió el trapo de cocina que colgaba del tirador del horno. Rezando por fortaleza, regresó a la sala de estar y le entregó tanto el vaso como el trapo a Kagome.

—Gracias —articuló, limpiando la cara de Ayame con una mano y sosteniendo el vaso sobre los labios de su amiga con la otra—. Bebe.

Ayame apartó el vaso mientras toda la historia empezaba a salir de su boca con una tranquila rabia que crecía a cada palabra. Un novio que la había dejado, el vino, la visita del hermano de Kagome, el vino, la comprensión de que ya no quería ser más perfecta, el vino, las tijeras… y todo lo demás.

—Lamento lo de Shinoske —dijo Kagome suavemente.

—Nunca me interesé por él, no realmente si te soy sincera. Siempre fue Kouga —dijo Ayame, estremeciéndose. Se rió amargamente—. Diariamente ponemos a prueba a los hombres y, por fin, decidí ponerle a prueba y demostrar que en realidad no me ama. Kouga me hizo tener esperanzas y la esperanza es una cosa terrible.

—Oh, cariño. Había otros modos… menos perjudiciales de arruinar tu aspecto y ponerlo a prueba —dijo Kagome.

—Una peluca. Cosméticos. Quitarte… el maquillaje.

—No habría demostrado nada —fue la respuesta atormentada.

—¿Y por qué hiciste esto? Aún no lo entiendo.

Inu Yasha contestó por ella.

—La gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas, Kagome.

—Tenía que saberlo más allá de toda duda. —Ayame se limpió los ojos con el interior de las muñecas—. Quise demostrarle su error_ ahora,_ antes de que yo cayera y fuera más duro para él.

Inu Yasha rezó para que ella no se sintiera más triste después, cuando Kouga la viera. Al hombre podría no importarle su aspecto, pero podría sentirse ofendido por la prueba. Inu Yasha sacudió la cabeza. Un señuelo no era una persona que diera su confianza a ciegas y los civiles a menudo no podían comprender eso.

Sin saber que decir, Inu Yasha se dejó caer en el sillón, conformándose simplemente con mirar a Kagome. Espera. Quizás, sencillamente, debería irse a casa. Quedarse dando vueltas a su alrededor no era algo que un amante ocasional hiciera… especialmente en medio de una crisis emocional.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Ayame con la respiración vacilante.

—Bueno, conseguiremos un estilista para arreglarte el pelo. Estarás adorable con los pelos de punta de Punk. No te preocupes —dijo Kagome, pero hubo vacilación en la voz.

Ayame se limpió los ojos nuevamente con el interior de las muñecas.

—¿Y en cuanto a mis desaparecidas cejas?

—Puedes pintártelas. Muchas mujeres lo hacen.

—Sí, y muchas mujeres parecen payasos —contestó Ayame, más que un poco histérica ahora.

—Tus cejas crecerán de nuevo —ofreció Inu Yasha cuando Kagome le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

—Quiero morirme —fue su respuesta—. Simplemente morirme. Kouga va a dejarme y tú me despedirás.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Él no va a despedirte.

—Sí, lo hará.

—No, no lo hará.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo Inu Yasha con firmeza, poniendo fin al debate.

Ambas mujeres le miraron. Ayame con triste resignación, Kagome con asombro. Inu Yasha quiso retirar las palabras, pero no podía._ No debía._

Kagome pronunció una risa forzada.

—Ahora no es un momento para bromas, Inu Yasha.

—Lamentablemente, no bromeo.

Pasó un momento antes de que reaccionara, como si su mente necesitara tiempo para asimilar lo que había dicho. Entonces, la cólera y la decepción oscurecieron sus encantadores rasgos. En cierta época, esa cólera le habría excitado. Ahora sólo sintió el aguijón de la pérdida. Él comenzaba a preferir su lado más suave, el lado que le besaba y lamía con abandono. El lado que le susurraba cosas dulces, calientes en la oreja mientras él estaba en su interior. El lado que le pedía que la saboreara entre las piernas.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Kagome.

Inu Yasha se pasó la mano a través del pelo. Sentía hacer esto, sobre todo mientras Ayame estaba tan mal. Pero no les mentiría a ninguno de ellos y no permitiría que Ayame se hiciera falsas esperanzas. Sería más cruel que lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No hay una esposa en todo el planeta que la escogiera como señuelo. Todos en este cuarto lo sabemos.

Los ojos de Kagome se entrecerraron.

—Creo que mencioné que ella puede llevar una peluca y pintarse las cejas.

Inu Yasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Las mujeres lo sabrán —dijo él—. Los maridos lo sabrán, y ninguno la escogerá. Ellos quieren la fantasía de lo que nunca podrán tener. Quieran la perfección. La auténtica perfección.

—Inu Yasha…

La cortó con una aguda sacudida de cabeza.

—Lo siento. Independientemente de lo que digas, mi decisión seguirá en pie. Un señuelo nos da dinero cuando es elegido. No hago esto por ser cruel. Te dije que **AATP** está bajo una gran presión financiera. Simplemente no podemos permitirnos emplear a un señuelo que no cumple las expectativas de nuestros clientes. —Hizo una pausa, continuando—: Uds dos firmaron un contrato antes de empezar a trabajar en **AATP**. Cualquier cambio drástico en vuestro aspecto es razón para el despido.

No era lo que Kagome quería oír y lo sabía. Quería escucharle decir que a Ayame se le pagaría costara lo que costara. Bueno, no podía hacerlo. Y dudaba que a Ayame le gustara verse como un caso de caridad.

—Pagaré una indemnización, pero es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

—Te ruego que no la despidas —le suplicó con los ojos—. Por mí.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. «_Por mí»,_ había dicho, tan rota como Ayame, y quiso darle alguna cosa, todo. ¿Y ahora qué? Reflexionó entonces. ¿Una relación? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Aquellos bebés que había añorado en secreto?_ Demasiado pronto,_ gritó su mente._ Demasiado, demasiado pronto._

—No —se encontró diciendo—. Lo siento.

Un momento pasó.

Una eternidad.

Un latido de corazón.

Kagome giró sobre los talones, dándole la espalda.

—Me gustaría que te marcharas, Inu Yasha —la voz tembló, como si hablara a través de un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

_No dejes que esto te importe. Alégrate por ello._

No eran pareja y que las cosas terminaran ahora, antes de que se complicaran más, en realidad era algo bueno.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Las palabras le abandonaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Permaneció en su asiento. Acababan de llegar a una tregua y estaba poco dispuesto a verla destruida… a pesar del instinto de conservación.

Además, todavía la deseaba.

Ahora más que antes.

Durante varios segundos, ella no habló.

Inu Yasha sabía que si salía por esa puerta jamás le invitaría de nuevo. Las cosas volverían a estar como antes. Serían enemigos. No habría más besos. Ni más sexo. No más alocadas comidas con su familia. Ni galletas envenenadas con virutas de chocolate.

—Sí —susurró Kagome, afrontándole de nuevo. Había una definitiva decisión en el rostro—. Estoy segura.

Cerró los ojos ante la fuerte oleada de pesar, pánico y necesidad.

_¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Actúa como un hombre y déjala. Ya olvidaste el orgullo una vez. No lo hagas de nuevo_. Pero…

De repente sentía tal sentido de pérdida que no podía respirar. Tenía un aplastante peso en el pecho, sofocándole.

_Matándole_.

Las cosas habían terminado.

_Las cosas habían terminado._

El pánico se intensificó, asaltándole, abriendo una puerta en la mente y permitiendo que la verdad le inundara… una verdad tan palpable que no estaba seguro de cómo pudo haberla negado alguna vez.

La brillante, hermosa y decidida cara de Kagome, la caída salvaje de sus cabellos negros y el delicioso cuerpo ataviado con aquella bata blanca. Profundamente en su interior, sabía que quería más que sexo.

Siempre lo hizo.

Ella le desafiaba, le excitaba y no se sentía intimidada por su cólera. Le devolvía ardor con ardor de todas las formas posibles.

Kagome no le engañaría.

Conocía el dolor de la traición y había un corazón de hierro en su interior que no le permitiría mentir si sus afectos cambiaban.

Era la mujer perfecta para él.

_¿Demasiado pronto para tales sentimientos?_

No.

Habían estado ahí desde el principio. Simplemente los había ignorado y luego les había puesto un nombre diferente.

No comprendió lo que hacía, pero los había estado empujando a un compromiso exclusivo. Una relación con todas las ataduras que había reclamado no querer. Ambos habían sido cautelosos ante el romance, pero inconscientemente habían estado cambiando hacia aquella dirección. Y no lo lamentaba.

—Kagome —dijo, levantándose, acercándosele. Tenía que hacerla entender. _¿Qué ganaría realmente con su orgullo ahora mismo?_ Lo había dejado de lado por Kikyou por los motivos incorrectos. Con Kagome, tenía razón. Era los correctos—. No puedo dejar que Ayame mantenga su trabajo. No es bueno para el negocio y no es justo que me lo pidas. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Realmente lo entiendo. —Durante un momento, pareció que se derrumbaría. Entonces se puso rígida y negó con la cabeza—. Aun así tienes que marcharte.

—Kagome…

—¡Dijo que te fueras! —gritó Ayame, saltando a la conversación.

—De todos modos, sólo nos divertíamos. ¿Rascándonos un picor, no? —Kagome se rió, el sonido tirante—. Esto jamás habría durado.

_¿Realmente lo sentía así? _

Quizás sí, quizás no.

De una forma u otra, eso le hirió más profundamente que un afilado cuchillo porque significaba que él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y ella no. Un músculo le palpitó bajo el ojo.

—Yo no estaba simplemente divirtiéndome —dijo, pero Kagome no se conmovió. Había erigido una pared entre ellos e Inu Yasha no sabía cómo derribarla. No cuando él había pasado toda su vida intentando construir sus propias paredes y mantenerlas en pie—. Te veré mañana en el trabajo —. Con esto, se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kagome quiso llorar.

Ver a Inu Yasha alejarse de ella sin poder salir corriendo tras él, gritando que se detuviera, _hacer algo_, fue lo más difícil que jamás hizo. Tuvo que recordarse que era inmune a los hombres, inmune a sus encantos y que nunca quería tener nada serio con ellos.

Todos eran unos cerdos.

—¡Por fin! —Ayame se derrumbó sobre el sofá, enterrando la cara entre los cojines.

La barbilla de Kagome tembló.

¡Maldito Inu Yasha por mostrar su lado tierno y sensible después de hacerle el amor y causar que deseara todo lo que tenía para dar, y luego volverse la clase de hombre cruel y egoísta que rechazó compadecerse de su amiga!

Y lo peor de todo, él había ignorado sus sentimientos completamente. Igual que había hecho su padre. A Inu Yasha no le importaba, en realidad… nunca había _afirmado_ que le importaba. Ella simplemente pensaba… esperaba… Bueno, mejor haber visto sus verdaderas intenciones ahora que más tarde. ¿No es lo que siempre decía a las mujeres que la habían contratado?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —pronunció Ayame en un torturado susurro.

—No lo sé —Kagome se obligó a centrarse en su amiga. Ayame la necesitaba ahora. Ya pensaría en Inu Yasha cuando estuviera sola. No, tal vez ni entonces. Se sentía demasiado en carne viva—. Llamaré a Kouga. Él sabrá…

—¡No! —Saltando a la acción, su amiga la agarró de los hombros y la detuvo con una desesperada mirada—. No quiero que tu hermano me vea así. Por eso vine aquí.

—Si alguien puede convencerte de que todavía eres hermosa, es Kouga.

Su hermano no abandonaría a una mujer simplemente porque su belleza se había estropeado._ Él_ no se parecía a su padre o a Inu Yasha. Era dulce, amable y cariñoso. No es que alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho. Kouga ya se lo tenía muy creído.

—Se alejará de mí con asco.

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad hasta que te vea. ¿Y no es por eso que lo hiciste? ¿Para que pudiera verte de esta forma?

Mientras hablaba, Kagome deseó que los últimos minutos no hubieran pasado; se lamentó de no estar de regreso en los brazos de Inu Yasha, riéndose con él e inventando maneras de mejorar **AATP**. _Que pobre y patética soy_, pensó entonces, asqueada de sí misma.

¿Qué tipo de mujer preferiría tener a un hombre que saber la verdad?

_Eres igual que las demás mujeres en esto._

—No puedo. —Los verdes ojos la miraron, suplicándole que entendiera—. Simplemente no puedo. Aún no. No me importa que Inu Yasha piense que soy fea, pero Kouga…

—Bien. —Esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente parecía falsa e inestable. Y lo era—. Esta será noche de chicas. ¿Por qué no consigo unas cervezas?

Aliviada, su amiga asintió.

Kagome entró en la cocina y, en secreto, marcó el móvil de su hermano sin una pizca de culpa. Los ojos le ardían mientras éste sonaba. ¡Maldita sea! Se los frotó para librase de la odiada humedad.

—Ahora no es buen momento —la voz de su hermano salió repentina y precipitadamente, cortando sus lamentaciones internas.

—Kouga, soy yo —susurró.

—Kagome, estoy en casa de Ayame. Le pasa algo malo. Estaba hablando con ella por teléfono cuando gritó y vine corriendo. Pero no contesta a la jodida puerta. Voy a echarla abajo.

—Está aquí.

Excepto por sus jadeos, un terrible silencio se deslizó sobre la línea.

—¿Qué?

—Está aquí. Conmigo.

—¿Está bien?

—Está bien. Un poco aturdida, pero bien.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, trabajosa, y supo que estaba corriendo.

—Estaré en tu puerta en cinco segundos —dijo él—. Tenla abierta.

Colgaron sin otra palabra. Suavemente, Kagome colocó el teléfono sobre el receptor. Por lo visto, parecía que Ayame y Kouga conseguirían un final feliz.

A diferencia de ella.

Kagome se limpió una solitaria lágrima que había decidido caer. _Estaré bien,_ se dijo._ Inu Yasha no es digno de esto._

Pero ¿y si lo fuera?...


End file.
